


Вихри Сумрака

by Morok



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, bamf Anton, Буки и Бяки, дети в Сумраке, жертвоприношение, суд Инквизиции
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 98,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1813072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morok/pseuds/Morok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Завулон вдохновляет Антона на подвиги. И все у них получается.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

> Только по первым трем книгам (и "Черной Пальмире" Васильева), поэтому многие факты не соответствуют канону.

_А Темные этого не читали!_  
Ночной Дозор

 _Можно подумать, Светлые читали!_  
Дневной Дозор

 _Не ссорьтесь..._  
Инквизиция

Пролог

Все в мире должно быть естественно. Все, что возникает, и все, что исчезает. Иначе нарушается порядок вещей, а природа этого не терпит и, пытаясь порядок восстановить, закручивает такое, от чего волосы встают дыбом и разбегаются, прячась по щелям.  
Старик выключил телевизор, почесал лысину и, кряхтя, отправился на кухню ставить чайник.  
Все эти эксперименты с клонами, дети из пробирки, бессмертие... Мыши зеленые... Это все от лукавого. Судьба на то людям и дана, чтобы порядок поддерживать, и ни переписывать, ни переделывать ее нельзя. Если уж не получается у вас детей заиметь, то нечего по врачам бегать. И в отсутствии чего-либо есть своя идея, свой смысл. А-то из искусственных детей неизвестно еще, что получится. Маньяки какие-нибудь или голубые. Выродки, одним словом.  
Чайник переполнился, и вода, перебивая мысли, полилась в раковину. Старик поднял чайник и тяжело поставил на плиту. В мокрых руках спички никак не хотели зажигаться, но, наконец, заискрившись, огонек соизволил появиться и тут же оказался у конфорки. Голубое пламя, шипя, принялось облизывать обливные бока чайника, и старик пошел обратно в комнату.  
Сверху донеслось торопливое топанье, и что-то неразборчиво закричал ребенок. Соседи вернулись домой.  
Старик улыбнулся. Вот нормальная семья. Правильная. Отец - компьютерщик (старик в современной технике не разбирался, но, видно, зарплата у того была неплохая, потому что жена могла сидеть дома и нянчиться с ребенком), приходил вовремя, не загуливал, не пил, на выходные семью куда-нибудь выводил. И хозяйка у него - женщина приветливая, красивая, в прошлом - врач, помогала, если с соседями что случалось. И девочку они нормальным путем родили, безо всяких там пробирок. Хорошенькая такая девочка, вся в мать, такая же приветливая, вежливая, года через два в школу пойдет.  
Старик покачал головой, вот ведь время бежит, недавно только в коляске возили...  
В общем, правильная семья. И друзья к ним приходят простые, веселые. Не быки новорусские, уж точно. Если что, и дверь придержат, и в лифт войти помогут, и все с шутками-прибаутками. Не пьянствуют, не мусорят. Чего еще от соседей желать?  
Старенький телевизор неприятно треснул и показал диктора. Звук появился позже, когда диктора уже сменил президент. Старик внимательно вслушивался, пытаясь разобраться в закавыках официальных речей, забыв и про соседей сверху, и про чайник, упорно оплевывающий плиту на кухне. После президента показали, как в очередной раз где-то что-то затопило, где-то что-то открылось, где-то что-то украли, и к новостям спорта старик задремал.  
Он проснулся от воплей рекламы и поспешил убрать звук. Вспомнив про чайник, поковылял опять на кухню. В коридоре воняло газом, и из темной кухни не было слышно ни шипения, ни бульканья.  
"Придется проветривать," - подумал старик и включил свет. 

 

Глава 1 

Я сидел в темноте и думал. Позволял мыслям течь и не останавливал, даже когда они приближались к опасным границам.  
Я устал бояться. Я устал шарахаться от людей. От сочувственных слов, от жалостливых взглядов. От виноватых вздохов Гесера, будто он что-то мог сделать, будто он все это ... устроил. За последние пол года я дошел до того, что с Темными работал охотнее, чем со своими. По крайней мере, Темные не пытались "поднять мне настроение", влезть в душу. И, спасибо Завулону, наплевать туда - тоже. Хотя глава Дневного Дозора никогда в этом не признается, но наши отношения утряслись кое-как (не сказать, что сильно улучшились) после ... Кости. Может, Завулон просто не знал, чего ожидать от меня теперь. С другой стороны, никто не знал. Даже я сам. Хотя поначалу казалось, ничего не изменилось. Все было по-прежнему, и все старались быть прежними. . . Даже последние пол года. До сегодня.  
Гесер вызвал меня ровно в полдень. Как тогда - по телефону. Но в отличие от "тогда" мое сердце не остановилось. В отличие от "тогда" терять мне было нечего.  
Я вошел молча. Что толку объявляться, если он и так чувствует мой приход. Его кабинет по-прежнему был забит всяким сувенирным хламом, и большая часть этих вещей действительно ничего, кроме памяти, из себя не представляла. Хотя попадались и весьма занимательные экземпляры. Например, серо-бурая растительность, извивающаяся в пол-литровом керамическом горшочке на подоконнике.  
-Выйди из сумрака, Антон.  
Я подчинился. Шеф хмуро смотрел на меня из-за стола.  
-Садись.  
Кресло удобным не казалось, значит, разговор ожидается серьезный. Не очередное задание с Темными, уж точно. Скорее - лекция, о том, что "пора двигаться дальше" и "жизнь не закончилась". Я уже выслушал аналогичные отповеди от Ольги и Семена.  
Шеф, видимо, поймал мои мысли и вздохнул, опустив взгляд на переплетенные пальцы. Я так устал от жалости.  
-Борис Игнатьевич...  
-Антон, я знаю, что все эти разговоры тебе неприятны. Но так больше продолжаться не может. Ты уже на пороге развоплощения. Ты в сумраке проводишь больше времени, чем в реальности. И ты прекрасно знаешь, чем это может кончиться. Как самое простое: забудешься, заснешь и не проснешься. Это даже не первый курс - это первое занятие первого курса, - он встал и принялся расхаживать перед окном, как лектор перед доской. - Я не имею права тебя учить, ты больше не мой ученик. Ты Высший Светлый Дозорный. Или Дозорный Светлый Высший. Как хочешь, так и переставляй. Как Высший ты не имеешь никаких обязанностей, кроме самых общих. Но от них не отказываются даже Темные. Как Светлый ты обязан служить делу Света, а ты засовываешь себя в сумрак, и света от тебя меньше чем от перегоревшей лампочки. И как дозорный ты обязан соблюдать наши правила, не тобой установленные, но ты их принял, когда остался здесь. Так что будь добр, Антон, проснись!  
-Что именно вы от меня хотите, Борис Игнатьевич?  
-Я хочу, чтобы ты продолжал жить. Не мухортись, я знаю, это затрепанный штамп, но он как нельзя лучше подходит к тебе. Пойди к Светлане. Когда ты последний раз ее видел? Ей ведь тоже тяжело. Надежда была и ее дочерью. Утешьте друг друга, поплачьте, погорюйте и возвращайтесь. Прошло уже полгода. Весна наступила. Антон, вы нужны Дозору, оба, целые и в своем уме. Пожалуйста, Антон.  
Мы нужны Дозору. Оба.  
Дело в том, Борис Игнатьевич, что "оба" больше не существуют. Уже давно, эти "оба" распались, по крайней мере, с моей стороны. А если задуматься, то, возможно, они никогда и не существовали.  
-Я развожусь с ней.  
Шеф сел.  
-Ты с ума сошел.  
Я промолчал. К чему отрицать очевидное.  
-Почему?  
-Мы больше не имеем ничего общего. И мы не нужны друг другу.  
Гесер задумчиво кивнул, закурил какую-то препоганейшую папироску, пару раз глубоко затянулся, закашлялся и утопил папироску в пепельнице.  
-Когда-то вы сказали, что я полюблю ее, а потом она уйдет дальше, и я не смогу успеть за ней. Не смогу понять ее. Но вышло немного иначе. Теперь и я вне категорий, вроде бы ровня, но мы не приобрели от этого, а потеряли. И я по-прежнему понимаю ее как обычный Иной с третьим уровнем - мозгами, а не сердцем. Так же как и вас.  
-Не все сразу становятся...  
-Может быть, но я вне категорий два с лишним года! Это уж очень "не сразу". И я все еще не могу привыкнуть ко всем бонусам Высших.  
Шеф усмехнулся.  
-Это просто вопрос количества силы, Антон. Ничем, сильно отличным от арсенала остальных Иных, мы не обладаем.  
-А вы были когда-то обычным Иным? Или кто-то из Высших? Кроме меня. У вас есть, с чем сравнивать?  
Гесер удивленно глянул на меня.  
-Антон...  
-Вы не знаете. А я был и там, и там. И разница не только в количестве силы. Это как сравнивать обычного человека и Иного. Ни психика, ни все тонкие и толстые тела не приспособлены к такому переходу. Иной рожден быть Иным, Великий рожден быть Великим. Нельзя из ружья стрелять танковыми снарядами. А я - искусственный Высший, и у меня нет необходимых ... операторов, чтобы пользоваться этой силой, как вы. И сумрак ... совсем другой. Совсем другой...  
Я вспомнил, как впервые вошел в сумрак магом вне категорий, как видел и чувствовал, как все было захватывающе и ... чуждо. Неправильно.  
-Я не чувствовал такой разницы, когда вы инициировали меня. Это не было чужим. А теперь - чужое. Будто вы еще продолжаете вливать в меня силы, и они бродят, переполняют и грозят разорвать меня, как воздушный шарик. А когда я в сумраке, излишки уходят. Либо там они перенастраиваются. Не знаю. Просто там мне лучше, легче.  
Гесер покачал головой.  
-Мы же проверяли, Антон, все каналы закрыты. Да это и вряд ли возможно теперь, с твоей-то защитой. С Высшими это постоянная проблема: ни дать, когда нужно, ни взять, когда мешается. Только у Зеркала и получается.  
Я кивнул. Я знаю, что каналы закрыты, сам проверял, даже дополнительные щиты ставил. Кстати, снять их забыл. С другой стороны, пусть болтаются, не мешают ведь, а силы у меня немеряно, только и ищу, с кем бы поделиться.  
-Мы, когда Светлану вытаскивали, намучались, - он осторожно посмотрел на меня, наклонив голову. - Она ведь уходить собиралась, ты об этом-то хоть знаешь?  
Знаю, Борис Игнатьевич, знаю. И как весь Дозор вокруг нее на цыпочках ходил, знаю. И то, что она топит себя в работе теперь, тоже знаю. И даже про Игната знаю.  
-Она смирилась, Антон. И уже потихоньку выходит обратно в свет. Пора и тебе. Хватит хандрить. Горе горем, но ничто не вечно даже в сумраке. Надо двигаться дальше.  
Я посмотрел на солнце, размытое по неровному стеклу. На третьем слое сумрака окно было открыто, и ветер трепал черные сучья похожих на больные липы деревьев, задувая в кабинет. Хотелось уйти туда.  
-Антон, Надежды больше нет, прими это! - не часто шеф кричал на меня. - Сколько людей потеряли своих детей, скольким Иным пришлось хоронить сыновей и дочерей, внуков и правнуков, и никто не закапывает и не сжигает себя вместе с ними!  
-Но моя дочь не умерла! - а уж я-то как редко позволял себе это. - Моя дочь не умерла. Я все еще чувствую ее.  
-Антон. Антон, - Гесер потер лицо ладонями. - Ты не можешь ее чувствовать. И не мог никогда.  
Я хотел возразить, но он остановил меня:  
-Не перебивай. Да, существует эта связь между детьми и родителями, и чем сильнее ребенок, тем она ощутимее. Но ты... - он внезапно замолчал, скривился, словно разжевал горькую таблетку, потом подошел к шкафу, выловил из его недр тонкую черную папку и вручил мне. - Это досье на Городецкую Надежду Антоновну. Ты ведь никогда им не интересовался. А я обещал Светлане, что отдам его тебе только в исключительном случае. Читай.  
Я прочитал все минуты за три. Там особенно много и не было, ну, что можно написать о ребенке, которому только-только исполнилось четыре. Я закрыл папку. Все эти факты были бесполезны. Они не могли вернуть мне дочь.  
-Здесь нет ничего нового, - я положил папку на край стола. - Я не нашел, что вы пытались скрыть.  
Гесер внимательно наблюдал за мной, пока я читал, и мое заявление его явно расстроило.  
-Ты ведь никогда не прятался от неприятных новостей, Антон, почему теперь? - он взял папку, открыл и положил перед собой, не перечитывая, а думая о чем-то. - Надежда - не твоя дочь.  
-Вы не правы.  
Шеф глубоко вздохнул, но я не дал ему ничего сказать.  
-Я не ее биологический отец. Да, больно было это узнать, но я помнил про девону и про Мессию, и я смирился. В конце концов, какая разница, чья кровь течет в ее венах, пока она называет меня "папа". Она моя дочь, была, есть и будет. И я чувствую ее. Она где-то там, в сумраке. Я только никак не могу до нее дотянуться.  
Гесер смотрел на меня немного удивленно, немного жалостливо, словно пытался понять, сумасшедший я или не очень.  
-И как давно ты узнал?  
-Когда вернулся домой после ... Кости.  
А потом? А потом он вызвал Светлану, Ольгу и, немного помявшись, Игната. То, что с ними в кабинете оказались Семен и Лас, никого особо не тревожило. Светлана сразу же закатила истерику, с визгами, слезами и неконтролируемыми вспышками силы, все как положено. Ольга принялась ее успокаивать, Игнат, кося на меня одним глазом, тоже. Семен, подпирая дверь, рассматривал свои ногти. Лас, бурча очередной шедевр любимой музы, старался скрыться за моей спиной, что при его габаритах довольно сложно. Гесер с кислой миной сидел за столом, то ли он ожидал чего-то другого, то ли ожидал именно этого и был разочарован не разочароваться.  
Я ничего не чувствовал. Ни раздражения, ни вины, даже когда Светлана кричала, что это я во всем виноват, что я по неизвестной причине продолжаю ее мучить, и что я никогда ничего не мог сделать правильно и просто. Когда после того злополучного взрыва она впервые высказала мне все это, было очень больно. Я думал, что умру прямо там, но я Иной, а Иные от слов не умирают, если это не заклинания, конечно. И больнее всего было то, что она в это верила, и верила давно, иначе так складно у нее не получилось бы. Ведь Светлые могут недоговаривать, но не врать. Но кто я, чтобы ее осуждать. В конце концов, я ведь тоже ... недоговаривал. Вон, даже Великий Гесер удивился.  
Я смотрел, как она рыдает, и меня это не трогало. Ну, ни капельки. Даже обычной реакции на чужую истерику не было. Серо, словно сумрак высасывал теперь не силу, а эмоции. Я перенастроил все органы чувств на сумеречное восприятие, целиком уйти не позволяла совесть, находящаяся на полпути в нирвану, все-таки Гесер просил остаться, но, по крайней мере, теперь бестолковые и бесполезные всхлипы не теребили слух. Что за смысл в слезах и сбитом дыхании? Уж тем более для Великой Светлой? Я наблюдал за "цветочком", который весьма бурно отреагировал на магические вспышки. С первой слабой волной он расправил тонкие веточки и стал похож на телевизионную антенну, застывшую в ожидании приема. Ему удалось уловить только пятую или шестую вспышку, и "цветочек" разом потолстел и выпустил две новые веточки. Забавное растение. Я бы не отказался завести что-то подобное дома. Тем более для счастья ему так мало надо.  
Сумрак едва заметно дернулся, словно кто-то дунул в туман. "Цветочек" быстро свернулся и, как ни в чем ни бывало, снова принялся извиваться под тусклым солнцем. Мгновением позже Гесер скользнул в первый слой, хмуро на меня зыркнул, но ничего не сказал и тут же вернулся обратно. Кроме меня это заметил только Семен, тут же подобравшийся и побыстрому просканировавший три верхних слоя сумрака. Я сдвинул свое восприятие в обычную реальность, и меньше чем через секунду у шефа закукарекал и пополз по столу мобильник. Все тут же затихли, даже, до этого безудержно рыдающая, Светлана.  
Гесер нажал кнопку вызова, и по кабинету прокатился звучный голос Завулона:  
-Борис, у нас большие проблемы. Надо срочно встретиться.  
Шеф кивнул и выключил телефон.  
-Странный, - пробормотал Лас из-за моей спины. - Зачем звонил, если динамиками не пользовался?  
-А хорошие манеры еще никто не отменял, - заметил Завулон и ушел уже окончательно. Туман встал на место. Вот тоже моя новая странность видеть изменения сумрака. Я уверен, что только моя. Иначе и Ольга, и Светлана среагировали бы тоже. Ну, может быть, не Светлана, она очень занята жалением себя и переваливанием несуществующей вины на других, но Ольга не вчера родилась, она в возможностях Великих уступает разве что Гесеру.  
Я получил подтверждение своему очередному открытию почти тут же.  
Сумрак снова дернулся, сильнее, чем прежде, и иначе - будто туман пытались разгрести в стороны. И шеф никак не отреагировал. Фактически никто не отреагировал.  
-Кто-то лезет, - я осторожно попытался обратить их внимание на сей факт: достаточно того, что обо мне и так нелестного мнения, еще и сумасшедшим прослыть мне совсем не улыбалось.  
Гесер перестал рыться в столе и удивленно посмотрел на меня.  
-Что ты имеешь в виду?  
Но ответить я не успел. Мгновенно возникший портал выплюнул Эдгара и закрылся. Инквизитор, видимо, не ожидал, что в кабинете главы Ночного Дозора окажется столько народу, поэтому едва не врезался в Ольгу.  
Шеф бросил на меня еще один удивленный взгляд и переключился на Эдгара.  
-Приветствую представителя московской Инквизиции. Чем обязаны столь неожиданному визиту?  
-Простите, что так вламываюсь, - то ли от волнения, то ли от смущения Эдгар заговорил с сильным акцентом родной Прибалтики. - Мы испытываем новые возможности перемещения, и до сих пор они казались весьма удачной находкой. Но, видимо, все-таки не настолько удачной. Еще раз прошу прощения за свою неловкость.  
Гесер легко улыбнулся и барским жестом отмел извинения.  
-Конечно, это не единственный повод вашего визита.  
-Естественно, - Эдгар одернул пиджак, смахнул несуществующую пылинку с рукава и предупредил. - Пока это неофициально. Глава Московского отдела решил, что, так как город большой и беспокойный, лучше бы вам знать заранее, чего ожидать. Через две-три недели инквизиция созовет Великий Совет...  
Семен крякнул и покосился на Ласа.  
-А это не закрытая информация?  
Эдгар повернулся к нему.  
-Нет. Потому что касается всех Иных на всей планете. И потому что вероятность решения возникшей проблемы на Великом Совете ничтожно мала. По крайней мере, насколько инквизиции известно, в прошлом это не помогало. Поэтому может возникнуть необходимость в созыве Общего Совета...  
Игнат присвистнул, а Семен скорчил такую рожу, будто ему кто-то вдарил по самым мужским местам.  
-Что за проблема? - потребовал шеф. Насколько я знал (и, видимо, шеф тоже), Эдгар мог тянуть кота за хвост, пока хвост не оторвется.  
-Сумрак закипает.  
Никто (ну, наверное, кроме Гесера и самого Эдгара) ничего не понял, но все значительно помолчали.  
-И еще неприятнее, что один из очагов совсем близко. В той избушке, где упокоился памятный вам Витезслав.  
Светлана заметно вздрогнула.  
-А Арина?  
Эдгар отмахнулся:  
-Она давно уже там не живет. Но не в этом дело, заканчиваются обычно такие закипания очень неприятно.  
-А как они заканчиваются? - встрял Лас.  
-Одиночные - как минимум великой резней или чумой. Но... - Эдгар пожал плечами.  
Гесер мрачно вздохнул.  
-Напугал, так уж заканчивай. "Но сейчас наблюдаются множественные закипания". Так?  
-Так, - Эдгар кивнул. - Не просто множественные, а "всемирные". Это, кстати, официальный термин. Только по Европе двадцать одна штука. На бывших советских просторах все посчитать не получается. Каждый день новые находят. Но уже три десятка есть. И дальше не менее безрадостно.  
Я разглядывал инквизитора, пока он пояснял термодинамические проблемы сумрака. Эдгар почти не изменился. Пять лет прошло с нашей первой встречи. Для Иного это не срок. Однако что-то я в нем видел другое. Что-то, что придавало ему серьезности и солидности даже в неловкой ситуации. А куда уж более неловкой ситуации быть, как не сейчас. Инквизитор он или нет, но Темным останется до конца своих дней. И здесь, в офисе Ночного Дозора, в окружении Светлых, половина из которых Великие, он держался очень уверено и даже выглядел уместнее, чем я со своим неохватным высшим сумеречным уровнем. Смешно и странно: в Инквизиции и Темные, и Светлые умудряются стоять за обе стороны и все еще оставаться разделенными, а я теряю Свет и не вбираю Тьму, но остаюсь целым. Только вне всего этого. Не чувствую я себя ни на чьей-то стороне, ни в середине, просто где-то за сценой. Или перед ней. Наблюдателем. Безбилетным зрителем на кукольном спектакле. Иным от Иных. Словно Костя книгой и кровью вывернул меня наизнанку, и теперь реальность стала для меня сумраком, а сумрак родным домом. И с каждым днем эти ощущения множатся и растут. Вообще-то стоит развить идею.  
За раздумьями я пропустил весь разговор, очнулся только, когда Эдгар ушел обратно своим неказистым способом, а наши стали потихоньку освобождать кабинет.  
Гесер придержал дверь и обратился ко мне:  
-Ты здесь останешься или все-таки составишь мне компанию на обеде?  
Я поднялся. Следующую, пришедшую мне в голову, идею нельзя, наверное, оправдать даже закипающим сумраком. На взгляд Иного она была абсолютно бредовая.  
-Борис Игнатьевич, - позвал я спину Гесера, на мое счастье он остановился не только этой частью своего тела, - уделите мне минуту своего времени. Наедине.  
Из приемной Галочка стрельнула в меня негодующим взглядом, еще бы, задерживать начальство на обеденном перерыве - почти смертный грех. Не будем уточнять, что если у Великого Гесера и случался обеденный перерыв, то обычно не заканчивался до следующего дня. А-то и дольше.  
Шеф несколько наигранно усмехнулся:  
-Растаял? Ну, давай. Минуту Завулон подождет. Не остынет.  
О? Так мы с Завулоном обедать собираемся? Или, согласно последней реплике, Завулоном? Я не согласен - он слишком костлявый.  
Гесер закрыл дверь, и я почувствовал, как вокруг ложится защитный кокон.  
-Что у тебя? - спросил шеф уже абсолютно серьезно.  
-Борис Игнатьевич, посмотрите, пожалуйста, какого я цвета, - я усмехнулся, - мнение извне, так сказать.  
Гесер нахмурился, но потом рассмеялся:  
-Антон, Иные цвет не меняют. Это же всем известно.  
-Да, - согласился я, - и магический уровень - тоже.  
Он покачал головой и прищурился, наполовину уходя в сумрак.  
-Ладно уж. Проверим.  
Секунд двадцать он всматривался в меня, потом вздохнул и опустил плечи.  
-Сними щиты, Антон. Куда ты столько понавешал? Папу Римского так не охраняют.  
Ну надо же, я опять забыл о них. Мог бы додуматься.  
Я снял все щиты, даже те, которые не снимал почти никогда. Гесер снова прищурился. И я впервые увидел, как вытягивается его лицо. От удивления.  
-Ну-ка, Антон, давай пройдемся в сумрак, на третий слой. Не тяжело будет без щитов? Удержишься?  
-Удержусь, конечно.  
Я не стал говорить, что однажды на седьмом без щитов валялся. Отдыхал после того, как меня с восьмого выкинуло. Не готов был еще к восьмому. Да и сейчас, наверное, не готов. Он просто меня отбивает, как теннисная ракетка - мячик, едва я пытаюсь туда шагнуть. Ощущения очень неприятные, но делиться этими переживаниями с шефом я не собирался, обвинит еще в безответственности.  
На третьем слое кабинет был свободнее, мебель проще, и блеклое солнце одноглазо таращилось на нас через полупрозрачные стены и открытое окно.  
-Н-да, - Гесер сел на плетеный стул. - Ты ходячая загадка природы, Антошка. Инквизиторы за тебя друг другу глотки перегрызут, - он горько ухмыльнулся. - Ради такого исследовательского материала.  
-Перебьются, - проворчал я, раздумывая, стоит ли рисковать так же, как шеф, и садиться на не слишком надежно выглядящий стул.  
-Садись, - угадал мои мысли шеф, - надежный, я сам плел.  
Я сел. Гесер молчал и разглядывал меня. Я чувствовал, что он сам готов заняться вивисекцией, и никакая инквизиция не понадобится. Надо было срочно прерывать молчание.  
-Так какого я цвета?  
Гесер удивленно рассмеялся.  
-Никакого. Я вижу тебя таким же, как в реальном мире. Не в смысле формы, а в смысле ауры. Нет ее у тебя, вообще никакого излучения нет. Поставь-ка какой-нибудь щит попроще.  
Я сделал. Шеф снова удивленно покачал головой.  
-Щит вижу слабо, а выплеска магии вообще не видел, - он почесал затылок. - То ли я совсем старый стал, то ли сумрак прибрал тебя каким-то левым краем. Будем надеяться, что второе. Вот что, Антошка, я покумекаю на досуге, а ты пока поэкспериментируй в верхних слоях и заприметь все, что ты получил после своего обновления и возвышения. Может, ты и прав, и я, старый дурак, ничего в этом не понимаю. Но видишь, какое дело, теперь с этим закипающим сумраком нам совсем туго придется. Никогда такого еще не случалось. На моей памяти, по крайней мере. Что-то, конечно, произойдет, хотя сказать, плохое или хорошее, сложно. Инквизиция зря не бушует, только вот нам многого не говорят. Ну, да на Великом Совете узнаем. Ты-то хоть сообразил, что тоже присутствовать будешь?  
Я? ... А, верно. Великий Совет - сборище всех, кто вышел из категорий. Наконец-то мне удастся узнать, кому Гесер уступает место в трамвае (фигурально выражаясь). Но я и Великий Совет? Что-то неправильно в этом соединении.  
-Идем, - Гесер поднялся. - Негоже заставлять ждать главу Дневного Дозора. Слишком долго.  
Мы вышли из сумрака и из кабинета. Галочка неодобрительно покачала головой и принялась деловито перекладывать бумаги.  
-Ты знаешь, Антон, может, и неспроста с тобой это сейчас происходит, - сказал Гесер, когда мы спускались по лестнице. - Сумрак кипит - ты реагируешь. Думаю, не инструментов или, как ты сказал, операторов тебе не хватает, а предохранителей. Ты оказался беззащитным перед сумраком, и сумрак этим воспользовался. Хорошо, что сейчас. Вероятнее всего, в обычное время ты бы сгорел. Точнее - растаял. Теперь осталось понять, как твои новые возможности использовать.  
-Сначала надо понять, что можно использовать, а уж потом - как, - пробормотал я не очень вежливо. Снова становиться оружием Иных против неизвестного и ужасного не хотелось.  
-Не переживай, - шеф улыбнулся, оборачиваясь. - Время покажет, куда кривая выведет. А сейчас - обедать.  
На улице светило солнце, и было еще по-зимнему холодно. Мы не торопясь дотопали до Проспекта Мира, забавляя себя обсуждением вероятностей фатальных падений сосулек и потопно-подвальных таяний сугробов. Попутно я вернул часть щитов. С особенной тщательностью - маскирующие. Если никто еще не заметил отсутствия моей ауры, это не значит, что не будут замечать и дальше.  
На проспекте Гесер сразу свернул к черному Пежо, притулившемуся между огромным джипом и не менее огромным сугробом. Нетерпеливо стуча пальцами по приборной доске, за рулем сидел Завулон. 

 

Глава 2 

-Опаздываешь, Пресветлый, - буркнул Завулон, когда мы погрузились в машину. Мне, конечно же, пришлось обтирать джип, чтобы открыть дверь и влезть на заднее сидение. - Без охраны не мог?  
-Это не охрана, - пояснил Гесер, пытаясь устроиться в узком спортивном кресле, - пусть учится. Вот уйду на пенсию, надо же кому-то пост оставить.  
Завулон аккуратно вывел машину на дорогу.  
-Ага, от тебя дождешься.  
Мы ехали молча. Гесер блаженно рассматривал пейзаж за окном. В зеркало я видел, что Завулон хмурится. Водил он неплохо, мягко, но Семен за рулем все-таки много лучше. К тому же Великий от всех Темных Москвы почему-то совсем не пользовался магией и, самое смешное, соблюдал все правила. Я и представить такого не мог.  
-Что за машину ты себе выбрал? - оторвался от окна Гесер, когда мы развернулись на перекрестке и поехали в обратную сторону. - Кто-то все лимузины попортил?  
-Много ты понимаешь в машинах, - проворчал Завулон, тормозя на очередном светофоре.  
Помолчав, он все же соизволил объяснить:  
-Это в вашем ... Кукуево можно на габариты начхать, а у нас окна на Кремль. Как бы я, по-твоему, выбирался из пробок на лимузине? К тому же лимузин предусматривает наличие за рулем персонального водителя, а нам лишние люди ни к чему, - он сердито покосился на мое отражение в зеркале.  
Я сделал вид, что не существую.  
-Не трогай мальчика, - заступился за меня шеф. - Он лишним редко бывает, обычно только кажется.  
-Если б это не Городецкий был, не пустил бы даже в салон, - Завулон криво улыбнулся. - Его ... нестандартное мышление может пригодиться. Не принесет пользы, так хоть повеселит.  
Я похож на шута? Впору было обидеться. Но обижаться на Темного - глупее и бесполезнее занятия не придумаешь.  
-Ты сегодня не в духе, Артур, - задумчиво заметил Гесер.  
-А ты был бы в духе? Я жил в Лондоне, когда в Детфорде вскипел сумрак. Всего один маленький очаг, и две трети жителей - трупы. Мы новоинициированных вампиров из Темзы вылавливали десятками. Всем жить хотелось, а это неплохой способ спастись от чумы. Зато, как первый голод приходил, они и бежали топиться. Грех, мол, и все прочие религиозные бредни. От воронки можно было сбежать, объявить эвакуацию и переждать где-нибудь. А сейчас куда бежать? По всему миру очаги, хоть самому топиться.  
Гесер усмехнулся:  
-Не паникуй. В малых количествах кипящий сумрак - катастрофа, но в таких масштабах это не обязательно плохо кончится. Дождемся Великого Совета, послушаем, что инквизиция скажет. Так ты мне не ответил, что за машину тебе подсунули вместо лимузина?  
-Мне никто ничего не подсовывает, Пресветлый. Это моя личная машина. Пежо 206. Кабриолет. Не вчера выпущенная, конечно, но лучше я пока для себя не видел. Для поездок по Подмосковью самый раз. Маленькая, удобная, быстрая. Оригинальный двигатель, правда, был слабоват, я новый поставил - восьмицилиндровый...  
Я отключился. Выслушивать обсуждения плюсов и минусов чужой машины - это не по мне. И ладно бы польза какая-нибудь была от этого, а-то так, лишь бы время занять.  
Значит, мы в область едем. Обед, стало быть, затянется. А я уж думал, Завулон нас так и будет по Проспекту Мира кругами возить. С этими Великими ни попить, ни поесть по-человечески нельзя.  
Можно предположить, что путь наш лежит в избушку Арины. Неприятные воспоминания. Даже думать об этом не хочется. Но надо. Почему очаг возник именно там? Судя по речи Эдгара (вернее, по тем кусочкам, которые я из нее уловил), сумраку все равно, где кипеть. Или Инквизиция не может выявить связи между всеми местами. Или выявила, но не говорит. Ладно, прав Великий Гесер, до Совета мы ничего от Инквизиции не узнаем.  
Я почувствовал, как мои попутчики почти одновременно бросили отвлекающее заклятье. Зачем тогда меня с собой взяли, если не доверяют? Но ломать заклятье или подслушивать я не стал. Хотя мог бы, я видел все бреши в переплетении магии, которая была призвана оттолкнуть мое внимание, но по известным причинам эффект получился обратным. Я понял, что опять смотрю через сумрак, причем через первый и второй слой одновременно. Интересно. Моя связь с сумраком растет не по дням, а по часам. Можно сказать, даже по минутам. Ожидал ли этого Гесер? А Свет его знает. Вот Завулон точно не ожидал. Эта мысль здорово подняла мне настроение.  
Я оставил дозорное начальство обсуждать свои проблемы и занялся наблюдением окружающей среды. Экспериментировать по совету шефа я буду дома, а еще лучше - где-нибудь на природе, подальше от Темных и Инквизиции. Да и от Светлых тоже подальше.  
Окружающая среда в реальном мире не представляла ничего интересного. Ярославка, МКАД, выезд из города, все развязки и светофоры - машины, машины, машины. Пробки в середине рабочего дня. Не из-за приближающейся катастрофы, просто дороги паршивые по такой погоде, а грузовики разных мастей, запрещай транзит или не запрещай, все равно будут в Москву ехать. Да, выбор Завулоном машины имеет свой резон. Если я когда-либо озабочусь приобретением колесного средства передвижения, надо будет учесть опыт старшего товарища.  
На первом слое тоже не нашлось никаких особенно впечатляющих открытий. Ничего удивительного, что у большинства людей ауры были грязнокрасными с черными искрами, полосами и лучами. Дорожные пробки любви к ближнему не прибавляют. Над шоссе постоянно возникали вихри проклятий, какие-то оставались, какие-то почти тут же исчезали. Обычное дело.  
На втором слое туман загустел и только на горизонте еле заметно подсвечивался, словно там сумеречный Жан-Мишель Жарр устраивал свое шоу. Или проснулся вулкан. Видимо, это и был кипящий сумрак. И мы туда едем?! Хотя, конечно, Великие знают, что делают. Я, по крайней мере, на это надеюсь. Дорога стала мощеной и очень старой. Все незначительные вихри остались на предыдущем слое, а здесь болтались только наведенные. Три штуки. Два на болезнь и один абстрактный. Разглядывать их не хотелось: ничего с ними сделать я не мог, а наблюдать за чужой бедой нехорошо как-то.  
Третий слой - мой любимый. Смешно вспоминать, как мы с Эдгаром топтались, не решаясь войти сюда. Когда мой уровень так резко повысился, и появилось свободное время, я первым делом прошелся по всем слоям сумрака, до куда получилось. Могу уверенно сказать: третий слой - лучший. Первый и второй - слишком неопределенны, туманны, слишком сильно связаны с реальностью; четвертый - чересчур пустынен по моим меркам; пятый - чересчур человечен; шестой - слой высших животных, тоже мало приятного копаться в их жизнях, но все же на порядок лучше пятого; седьмой - слой низших животных и растений; подозреваю, что восьмой тоже от растений; что на девятом я предположить не берусь, наверное, что-нибудь планетарного масштаба. Поэтому третий - лучший. Здесь чувствуется жизнь, в касании тугого пространства, в скрюченных деревьях, в сверкающих и переливающихся облаках. Но чувство жизни не подавляющее, как на пятом и шестом слоях. Здесь красиво, и к тому же, когда нельзя уйти из реального мира, смотреть удобнее всего именно сюда. С первого и второго людей разглядывать тошно, на четвертом смотреть не на что, а дальше уже слишком толстым получается слоеный пирог.  
Дорога тянулась между деревьями утоптанной тропкой и скрывалась в легкой дымке шагах в ста, весенний ветерок слегка трогал тонкие ветви, солнце мягко подсвечивало облака. Идиллия. Горизонт скрывался в тумане, но над ним беспокойным канатом поднимался к облакам смерч. Вокруг смерча воздух светился синим и иногда сворачивался, как засосанный в пылесос полиэтиленовый пакет. Отвратительное, но захватывающее зрелище. Мы приближались к нему, медленно и как-то боком. Если хорошо подумать, дороги никогда не ведут туда, куда нужно.  
Я видел, как смерч втянул серебристое облако, потом с верхушки выплюнул сизую, клубящуюся тучу, которая тут же рассосалась в светло-сером небе. Великие точно знают, что делают?  
Хотя мы и приближались к смерчу, он оставался все таким же тонким и темным, словно складка в пространстве. Я никогда не видел черную дыру, но, наверное, она выглядит похоже. Всегда хотелось узнать, что там внутри и где выпадает то, что всасывается. Можно, конечно, попытаться проверить, только вот окочуришься задолго до того, как успеешь приблизиться к нему.  
Машину подкинуло, и я врезался головой в потолок, мгновенно выскальзывая из сумрака.  
-Жив, Городецкий? - Завулон довольно ухмылялся в зеркале.  
Гесер озабоченно взглянул на меня, может, даже хотел что-то сказать, но Пыжик спрыгнул с очередной кочки, и шеф Ночного Дозора только крякнул.  
-Жив, - ответил я. - От меня так просто не отделаешься, Завулон. Нельзя как-нибудь улучшить дорогу?  
-Ты предлагаешь выйти и поскрести лопатами?  
Вождение без магии как-то нехорошо повлияло на его соображалку. Хотя, может, у него вообще с магией плохо, вряд ли Темный удержался бы и не разогнал пробку на шоссе. Но отвлекающее заклинание он кинул без лишних проблем.  
-Вообще-то мы маги.  
-Не вздумай, Городецкий! - если бы мы сидели рядом, я уверен, Завулон вцепился бы мне в руки с таким воплем.  
-Да, Антон, - голос у шефа был напряженный, вызывающий не самые лучшие воспоминания. - Пока мы рядом с очагом, никакой магии. Ты же смотрел в сумрак, Инквизиция по дороге достаточно предупреждающих знаков наставила, нельзя не заметить.  
Можно подумать, я их искал. Знал бы, что искать...  
-Я не смотрел на первый слой, - мой голос, действительно, звучал так обиженно?  
Оба Великих бросили в мою сторону настороженно-взволнованные взгляды и ... ничего не сказали. Жить без постоянной опеки Гесера - странно, но жить без шпилек Завулона - вообще невероятно. Я не знал, что и думать.  
Мы ехали по полевой дороге на удивление приличного состояния, если не считать кочек. Видно, Инквизиция здесь долго ошивалась, раз решили даже дорогу прочистить. Им, наверняка, тоже пришлось работать без магии. Откуда такое странное ограничение?  
-А почему нельзя пользоваться магией?  
-Потому что засосет, - объяснил Борис Игнатьевич. - Пользуясь магией, ты обращаешься к сумраку, а сумрак здесь кипит. Ты пропустил все, что объяснял инквизитор Эдгар, так ведь?  
\- Ну...  
Ну, почему я опять чувствую себя нашкодившим школьником?  
Шеф вздохнул и покачал головой. Завулон захихикал.  
-Ничего смешного, Артур, - оборвал его Гесер. - Представь, где мы были бы сейчас, если б он попытался спрямить дорогу, не спросив.  
Завулон вздрогнул.  
-Антон, "кипящий сумрак" - это всего лишь термин, там не жарче, чем в любом другом месте, - шеф принял свой любимый менторский тон, и я понял - это надолго. - По каким-то причинам, еще не выясненным, сумрак смешивает в одной точке слои. Представь торт, в нем делают дырку и начинают трясти, в результате начинка с разных слоев стекает в дырку и перемешивается. Вот то же самое сейчас происходит там, - он ткнул пальцем в сторону приближающегося леса. - Ты знаешь, как сумрак всасывает любую открытую магию. Если сейчас бросить даже самое простое заклинание, сумрак заарканит тебя и выдернет на тот слой, с которого в данный момент хлебает. И захлебает вместе со всей магией.  
-Не большая потеря, - заметил Завулон, - вот только нас потянет вместе с тобой, а мне этого совсем не хочется.  
-Ты понял, Антон?  
Я кивнул. Когда шеф спрашивает, надо кивать. А уж потом задавать вопросы.  
-Только одного не понял.  
Игнорируя строгий взгляд Гесера, Завулон опять захихикал.  
-Спрашивай, Антон, - шеф горестно вздохнул. - За вопросы не съедят.  
-Почему ж тогда он на щиты не реагирует?  
От резкого торможения Пыжик занесло, и несчастная машина ткнулась носом в придорожный сугроб. А я не знал, что Завулон и без магии может так быстро двигаться. Он невероятным образом вывернулся в водительском кресле и навис надо мной, подпирая крышу. Несмотря на почти дистрофичную худобу, он вовсе не выглядел хрупким и безобидным. Мне оставалось только съехать по спинке вниз.  
-Ты не снял щиты? - от его шипения по телу побежали мурашки.  
Я отрицательно мотнул головой.  
-Дебил...  
-Завулон, попрошу не оскорблять моих сотрудников, - с холодным спокойствием произнес Гесер. - Мы сами виноваты. Он не знал, что их нужно снять.  
Завулон резко обернулся к нему.  
-Сколько вариантов выражения "никакой магии" существует в Ночном Дозоре? Темные знают только один...  
-Успокойся и сядь. Антон, ты действительно не снял щиты?  
Я кивнул.  
-Какие?  
-Разные. Почти все, какие были в офисе, - не буду же я расписывать, чем защищаюсь, при Темном.  
Гесер задумался. Завулон, прислонившись к рулю, хмуро косил в мою сторону. На что угодно могу поспорить, ему хотелось выкинуть меня из машины. Вот только почему он этого не сделал, не знаю.  
-Может, с такого расстояния очаг не действует? - предположил я, а что еще оставалось делать?  
-Ну да, Городецкий, на твою дурью башку, может, и не действует, а меня уже километра три как тянет.  
-Артур, еще раз - успокойся, - Гесер выглядел так, будто ему приходилось разбирать ссору в детском саду. - Не так уж сильно он здесь чувствуется. На нас слишком много печатей, вот и тянет.  
Он повернулся ко мне.  
-Антон, не скрою, дальше тебе ехать с нами опасно. Снимать щиты здесь так же бессмысленно, как и ставить. Тем более я не уверен, что это поможет. Так что тебе решать: если едешь дальше, можешь не вернуться, если остаешься, то придется померзнуть. Это, конечно, меньшее из зол. На обратном пути мы тебя подберем.  
Ну уж нет. Логически рассуждать, так это их тянет, значит, им нельзя туда ехать, а на меня сумрак вообще никак не действует. Даже щиты не заметил, хотя это одна из самых заметных магий. Но небольшая проверка не помешает. До избушки, и соответственно - до очага, по моим прикидкам оставалось километров пять, из зоны действия, если верить Завулону, - три. Удрать ногами в случае чего не смогу, но портал открыть успею, за два года я так натренировался в этом деле, что иногда ночью, когда было особенно лениво бегать голышом по квартире, ходил через портал в туалет. Должна же магия приносить пользу и в обыденной жизни. А уж вернуться со слоя, на который кипящий сумрак меня "выдернет", я всегда смогу. Если этот слой не будет ниже восьмого.  
-На каком расстоянии вас заденет, если я чего-нибудь сотворю?  
Гесер вздохнул и пожал плечами. Завулон дернулся и отвернулся. Ну и ладно, будем проверять опытным путем, вы уж не взыщите, Великие.  
Я вылез из машины, прошел вперед по дороге с полсотни метров. Глава Дневного Дозора что-то неразборчиво бурчал мне вслед. Главная беда Завулона - его любопытство. Желание от всего получить выгоду - на втором месте. Нормальный Иной сейчас постарался бы убраться как можно дальше, а эти двое таращатся мне в спину. Чуда ждут. Можно подумать, то, что я все еще жив после всех их гениальных планов, не чудо.  
Пятьдесят метров для сумрака, конечно, не расстояние, но голос совести заглушить позволяют. Я чувствовал себя очень неуютно: вокруг снежное поле, за ним пустынное шоссе, с другой стороны темный, совсем без зелени лес, от шоссе к лесу ведет нереально прямая и чистая дорога (ничего, что вся в колдобинах, грядки это, что ли?), белое солнце на белом небе. Еще туману прибавить, и вот вам новый слой сумрака. А я стою в центре всего этого, и даже мягко ворчащий Пыжик кажется далеким и призрачным. Неуютно до приступа агарофобии.  
Я вздохнул свободнее, войдя на третий слой. Здесь весна уже приняла правление и гоняла свежий ветер между пробуждающимися после зимы деревьями. Конечно, никто не ждал от них зеленых листочков и розовых цветочков, но прошлой весной я проводил часы, наблюдая, как набухали на черных ветках почки, из них показывались полупрозрачные прутики и тянулись к небу. Просыпающаяся жизнь реального мира давала силы лесам третьего слоя.  
И, пожалуй, на данный момент самым главным преимуществом третьего слоя было полное отсутствие снега и ледяных неровностей под ногами.  
Ветви деревьев сплетались над головой непроглядным пологом, поэтому очага я не видел. Но зато чувствовал. Странные ощущения для обычно вязкоспокойного и застойнотихого мира. Будто из переполненной ванны выдернули затычку. Хотя ничего опасно затягивающего не было. Ну так, бултыхалось что-то рядом. Не лезь под бок к бегемоту - не задавит.  
Я открыл портал к домику Арины. На соседнюю полянку, чтобы не сразу головой в сопло. Как оказалось, не зря. На третьем слое от ее хижины почти ничего не осталось, только мелкий хворост, разбросанный по вытоптанной площадке. И из середины бывшего жилища поднималось, или лучше сказать, в середину бывшего жилища вонзалось... Нет, я не знаю, как это описать. Там сходились небо и земля, но искаженным пространство не воспринималось. Там бушевали ураганы, но до меня доносился все тот же спокойный весенний ветерок. Там сверкали молнии и рассыпались искрами облака, но не оставляли в глазах даже малейшие световые отпечатки. Это было слишком даже для изменчивого и невероятного сумрака. В общем, он сбрендил окончательно, и меня это почему-то радовало... Я бы даже сказал: неотвратимо надвигалась эйфория...  
К счастью я успел вовремя опомниться и взять себя в руки. Какие-то предохранители у меня все же остались, иначе шагнул бы в очаг, и только сумрак знает, что там со мной было бы. Может, и ничего бы не было. Но, я уже решил, что экспериментировать буду в другой раз, а сейчас меня ждали два Великих чудика. Время в реальном мире сильно отставало от времени третьего слоя, поэтому испугаться за мое существование они вряд ли успели. Если вообще...  
Я решил не думать об этом и вышел из сумрака. А вот об этом стоило бы подумать заранее, потому что эту полянку инквизиторы почистить не удосужились, и я оказался по колено в снегу и по щиколотку в ледяной воде. И, так как утром собирался на работу, а не в зимний лес, естественно, промок тут же. Точно не мой день. Ругаясь и на Свет, и на Тьму, я одним простым заклинанием утрамбовал снег до самого домика и высушил, начинающие уже потихоньку коченеть, ноги. Хотел было провесить портал Великим чуть подальше, чтобы и им досталась своя доля талых вод, но подумал, что это уж очень жестоко с моей стороны: в конце концов, они уже не молодые, да и магией пользоваться не могут, а Галочка и так на меня зуб имеет, если я еще шефа с прогулки привезу простуженным, мне не жить, несмотря на все мои способности.  
Портал получился на загляденье, по всем писаным и неписаным правилам. Я вышел в паре метров от Пыжика, к счастью, попал на дорогу, и не пришлось опять сушиться. Завулон так и не сподобился отогнать машину от сугроба. Мотор задумчиво журчал, а дверь, которую я не захлопнул, выпускала в холодный воздух клубы пара. Оба Великих сидели в машине с такими лицами, будто умер их любимый Тузик. Меня уже не ждали. Разве Завулон не должен был радоваться?  
-Антон, - улыбка Гесера сразу лишила меня всех гадких мыслей. Все-таки хорошо, когда о тебе волнуются, даже если сами подставляют. В такие моменты я понимаю, что такое Свет, жаль, что потом это понимание уходит.  
-Жив, Городецкий? - с удивлением и облегчением (Великий Свет, о чем они тут без меня думали?) заметил Завулон.  
-Жив. Вылезайте оттуда, и прошу в портал, пока я могу держать его, - я чувствовал, как на меня снова накатывает беспричинная радость, и окружающий мир кажется красочным сном, где все чудесно и замечательно. - Чем быстрее мы отсюда уедем, тем живее я буду.  
Великих долго звать не пришлось. Конечно, в надежности портала они так и не убедились, но другого пути не намечалось, а скакать по кочкам инквизиторской дороги казалось худшей пыткой, чем быть сваренным в кипящем сумраке. В другое время и я задумался бы, прежде чем лезть неизвестно во что, но в тот момент я был царь и бог, и весь мир обязан был праздновать это со мной. Гесер, видимо, понял мое состояние, поэтому побыстрому запихал Завулона в портал и, схватив меня за руку, вошел следом.  
Я очнулся от довольно сильной пощечины. Это не вписывалось в мое имбицильно-прекрасное настроение и сумело помочь сосредоточиться на существующей, холодной и мокрой, реальности. Я, конечно же, сидел в снегу, вымокший до нижнего белья. Легкие болели от морозного воздуха, горло саднило, и лицо свело дебильной улыбкой.  
-Фуаран твою налево, что ж я сделал-то?  
Гесер ухмыльнулся и помог мне подняться.  
-Ничего, Антон. К счастью, ты только орал, пел и смеялся.  
-Я бы не назвал это "ничем", - Завулон подпирал сосну, и, судя по его лицу, хорошо ему не было. - Я теперь всю оставшуюся жизнь буду бегать с ночными кошмарами по психиатрам.  
-Извините, - я снова бросил высушивающие заклинание на себя и, немного подумав, на обоих глав московских Дозоров. - Оно меня догнало. Думал, справлюсь.  
-Что "оно", Антон?  
Я махнул рукой в сторону лесного домика. Наверное, это что-нибудь объяснило, потому что вопросов больше не было. Завулон отлепился от сосны, и они с Гесером направились к избушке. Я поплелся следом.  
Пока Великие что-то исследовали своими способами, обсуждали и ругались, я ходил вокруг и внутри дома. В этом мире не было ничего от кипящего сумрака, от того сумасшествия, что скрутило все его слои; только воспоминания. И я вспоминал. И вспоминал. И, когда Гесер тихо позвал меня, я откровенно разрыдался ему в плечо. Недостойно взрослого мужчины, но я два года копил и полгода консервировал, не удивительно, что, в конце концов, взорвался, а сумрак всего лишь стал последним толчком. Шеф терпел, он вообще очень терпеливый, я удивляюсь, как его хватает на всех нас. Завулону проще, послал всех и не мучайся, Гесер так не может.  
-Антон, тебе говорили, что, когда плачешь, должно терять слезы? - пробормотал он мне на ухо. Я еще пару раз всхлипнул, глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и отодвинулся. - А у тебя глаза сухие. Это опять сумрак?  
-Нет. Это память.  
-Легко вам, Светлым, - Завулон, слегка пошатываясь, вошел в комнату и сел на ближайшую лавку. - Прислонился, обнялся, получил свою долю энергии и дальше поскакал.  
Выглядел он неважно: болезненно бледный, под глазами темные круги, лоб в хмурую морщинку, губы сильно сжаты.  
-Так кто тебе мешает обзавестись кем-нибудь, Артур? - Гесер тяжело присел рядом с ним. Похоже, мои Великие не выдерживали напор сумрака. Или отсутствие возможности использовать магию.  
-Пойдемте отсюда, - я помедлил немного перед тем, как сказать правду. - Вы оба плохо выглядите, и меня это, - я кивнул на середину комнаты, где в сумраке мешались пространства, - доведет до сумасшедшего дома.  
Они поднялись, опираясь друг на друга. Я в очередной раз подивился, насколько давно и глубоко надо быть врагами, чтобы не обращать внимания на такую откровенную слабость. Я бы обязательно ткнул своего врага за это, но у меня врагов не было, по крайней мере, персональных.  
На улице мы все вздохнули свободнее.  
-Антон, сделай доброе дело, глянь, с какого слоя он сейчас тянет, - Гесер примирительно улыбнулся. - Инквизиторы периодически проверяют, но их методы оставляют желать лучшего.  
-Хорошо, шеф, только я, пожалуй, отойду подальше, это и издалека-то - не самое здоровое зрелище.  
Я оттрусил на полянку: пока старички будут добираться сюда, успею все просмотреть. Я не очень представлял, как должен выглядеть тянущий очаг, потому что и на первом, и на втором, и на третьем слое все оставалось примерно одинаково, только в разных декорациях. Четвертый слой было не разглядеть из-за поднятого песка.  
-Борис Игнатьевич, я пойду туда, отсюда них... ничего не видно.  
Гесер хотел что-то сказать, но я уже поднимал тень и не стал ждать.  
Третий слой - все по-прежнему: весна, облака и сумеречный пупок на месте разметанной хижины. Вот старая ведьма расстроится - немалых трудов стоило здесь что-то возвести.  
Четвертый слой. Песок, хоть и мелкий, хоть и серый, стоял в воздухе переливающимся туманом, залеплял глаза, лез в нос и рот. Хорошо помнить простые заклинания начальной школы, спасибо большое Полине Васильевне. Ох, и за сухие ноги ей спасибо. Сфере отрицания песок сопротивляться не мог, я хотя бы вздохнул спокойно. Но видно все равно ничего не было.  
Левитировать себя, удерживая сферу отрицания, по четвертому слою практически в слепую - на такую дурную и бесполезную задачу может решиться только Антон Городецкий, тайный девиз которого "А мы легких путей не ищем!" должен быть напечатан крупными буквами на его лбу, а желательно - еще и подсвечен неоном, чтобы мирные граждане обходили этого типа стороной. Только когда весь в мыле я опустился на землю, до меня дошло, что проще было открыть портал на пару километров в сторону и посмотреть на очаг с расстояния: и все бы разглядел, и от песка отплевываться не пришлось бы, и глаза на солнце не портил бы. Я же говорю, на четвертом слое редко бываю, чтобы до таких простых решений додумываться.  
В любом случае, антураж сменился, но смысл остался тот же. Надо было смотреть ниже.  
Смотреть ниже со сферой отрицания вокруг - невозможно по причине ейной физики. Смотреть ниже без сферы отрицания - невозможно по причине песчаной бури.  
Поэтому я быстро стянул ее и ушел на пятый слой.  
И попал. 

 

Глава 3 

Ой, как все плохо! Откуда взялось столько народу на месте лесного домика? Можно подумать, в реальном мире здесь со времен татаро-монгольского ига проводились ежедневные массовые демонстрации. А цвета! Народ для демонстраций набирали по всем дурдомам нашей необъятной родины. Не может в одном месте собраться столько людей с неуравновешенной психикой, причем половина буйных!  
Я не успевал уворачиваться, и человеческие отражения пятого слоя проносились сквозь меня, оставляя отпечатки ощущений: вкус, запах, пятна в глазах, прикосновения к коже. Я не мог ориентироваться в пространстве, не мог сосредоточиться. Из-за перегрузки всех чувств кружилась голова, ныли зубы, сводило судорогой мышцы. И вокруг - вакханалия образов, вспышки мыслей, куски проклятий и питающая всех Иных сила. Сила была не просто видима и ощутима, она и составляла пространство, в котором я так неаккуратно очутился. Она пихала, давила и разрывала меня. Наверное, то же самое чувствует вампир, окунувшийся в бассейн крови.  
Так вот он какой, Сумрак Хлебающий. Стянул силу со всей Москвы и области и рвет, и жует, и месит, будто сумасшедший повар на кулинарном конкурсе. И пытается нафаршировать меня, как неудачного клиента в столовой, всем, что попалось под руку. Пихает и впихивает. Переваривает и заставляет переваривать. Но я просто физически не могу принять столько силы. Даже у резиновых пупсов есть предел вместимости.  
Мышцы снова попытались свернуться в клубок, и в груди что-то щелкнуло. Острая боль помогла мне отвлечься от безумной круговерти, и, сосредоточившись на парящем неподалеку чьем-то знакомом черном вихре, настолько мощном, что все усилия взбесившегося сумрака не могли его разорвать, я вырвался в реальный мир.  
Сразу с пятого слоя.  
И меня вывернуло.  
Впиваясь пальцами в снег, я избавлялся от содержимого желудка: и от давно переваренного завтрака, и прогулянного обеда, и будущего ужина - от всего, что напихал в меня сумрак. Пока не стал плеваться кровью. Как я ненавижу пятый слой. Сломанное ребро выло болью при каждом вдохе. Спазмы дергали тело в рвотном припадке, хотя выкладывать было уже нечего, и мне казалось, кишки пытаются выйти наружу через горло. Голова кружилась, как на парковом аттракционе. Ненавижу пятый слой.  
Я готовился рухнуть в грязный снег, но чья-то рука поймала меня. Прямо под сломанное ребро. Я проглотил стон вместе с очередным рвотным позывом. Ненавижу. Пятый. Слой.  
-Тихо. Тихо, Антон, никто его не любит, - широкая ладонь Гесера гладила меня по голове. - Ш-ш-ш, все хорошо теперь. Поднимайся тихонечко. Пройдемся по лесу, подышишь свежим воздухом, и все пройдет.  
Я вытер рот рукавом и попытался выпрямиться. От скатившихся слез сразу зажгло лицо. Сидеть на подтаявшем снегу было холодно, но я понял, что подняться не могу.  
-Не... не вста... - справилось мое замученное горло. Гесера я не видел, только размытые темные пятна. Те, которые не шевелились, скорее всего, были деревьями.  
-Тогда, Городецкий, тебе придется мерзнуть, пока я смогу подогнать сюда машину, - голос Завулона раздавался откуда-то очень издалека, но усталость слышалась даже с такого расстояния.  
Я отрицательно качнул головой. Зря, конечно, потому что тошнота только этого и ждала. Хотел сказать: "Если гора не идет к Мухаммеду", но моего горла не хватило даже на "если".  
Я махнул рукой и провалился в портал. Говорил же, что могу открыть его в любом состоянии.  
Приземлившись рядом с Пыжиком, я отхаркнул очередную порцию крови и отполз к сугробу. Несмотря на то, что штаны на коленках и на заднице заморозились до ледяной корочки, вставать не спешил. Совсем не уверен, что мог бы.  
Уткнувшись лицом в снег, я несколько секунд наслаждался тишиной и тормозящим кружением. Пока меня не попытались перевернуть. Почему-то опять за сломанное ребро. На этот раз я не выдержал и застонал.  
-Давай, Антон, вставай. Боюсь, нам сейчас тебя не поднять. Потерпи чуть-чуть. Вот уедем отсюда, легче будет, - Гесер потянул меня вверх.  
-Ре... сло... - нет, видимо, не скоро мне нормально говорить придется. К счастью, глава Ночного Дозора умеет разбирать и такие, маловразумительные, фразы. Он обнял меня и осторожно поставил на ноги. Как оказалось, сломанное ребро и вывернутый желудок - не единственные подарки сумрака для меня. Вывихи и растяжения всех суставов в ногах, наверное, тоже не последнее дополнение к праздничному комплекту.  
Ноги подгибались, но шеф держал меня крепко. Все тело ломило и болело, особенно вокруг ребра, будто туда закачали воду, а она не просто раздула плоть, но еще и оттянула ее в живот. Забубнил Пыжик, и спустя полминуты зашуршал колесами по снегу. Зрение понемногу стало возвращаться, я уже мог различить дверной проем в машине.  
Меня всунули на заднее сидение, и Гесер уселся рядом.  
-Ну надо же, а здесь удобно. Артур, мог бы и предупредить, я бы не сажал себе синяки на неподходящих местах в этом пыточном стуле.  
-Все для тебя, старый враг, - после непонятной возни Завулон что-то кинул Гесеру. - На, дай ему.  
Моих губ коснулось горлышко пластиковой бутылки. Я осторожно глотнул. Обычная вода, даже не газированная, но прохладная и без вкуса и запаха, а для меня такие качества в тот момент были жизненно важными. Горлу сразу полегчало, и желудок опустился на место. Правда, сломанное ребро стало ныть настойчивее и яростнее.  
Пыжик тронулся и тут же подпрыгнул на грядке. Вряд ли со всеми вывихами и переломами я бы вынес подобное путешествие по полю. Подходящее заклинание никак не хотело вспоминаться, поэтому я просто поймал хвост бурлящей во мне силы и вытряхнул ее с соответствующим заданием. В тот момент я не сомневался в возможности такого метода использования магии, да и вообще не думал, каким образом это можно сделать. Главное, машину трясти перестало.  
Гесер удивленно хмыкнул, а Завулон засмеялся.  
-Напомни мне потом, Городецкий, обходить тебя стороной, когда ты с пятого слоя возвращаешься.  
Что-то не то я, наверное, сделал. Просто прямая дорога вряд ли вызвала бы такую реакцию Великих. Но в окно я видел только белое поле, начинающее темнеть серо-голубое небо и размытую темную полоску между ними, видимо, лес. Разобрать, что же я такого опять натворил, не получалось. Шеф смилостивился и объяснил:  
-Ты утрамбовал все поле. Перестарался, Антон, Инквизиция будет в шоке, когда это увидит. Честно говоря, так им и надо. Могли бы поделиться своими сведениями. Может, нам и не пришлось бы сюда ехать.  
Вот в этом я очень сомневаюсь. Чтобы Пресветлый Гесер и Всетемный Завулон не увидели своими глазами такое удивительное явление, не пощупали своими руками или хотя бы не постояли рядом? Невозможно.  
Я задремал и очнулся, когда шеф осторожно толкнул меня:  
-Антон. Проснись, Антон. Мы выехали из зоны очага. Давай посмотрим на твои боевые раны.  
Зрение вернулось полностью, да и суставы встали на место и почти не болели. Горло слегка саднило, хрипеть буду, но разговаривать теперь можно было связанными предложениями, а не набором звуков. Хорошо все-таки быть магом вне категорий. Сила сама заботится о тебе, надо только отдохнуть и не мешать ей.  
Пежо стоял у обочины, и Завулона близко видно не было. Ну что ж, и у Великих случаются телесные потребности. Я попытался помочь Гесеру расстегнуть на мне рубашку, но пальцы не слушались, и, в конце концов, шефу пришлось самому этим заниматься. Открывшаяся картина не вдохновляла, но, задержись я в сумраке на пару минут дольше, могло быть и хуже.  
На половину грудной клетки слева расплылся огромный, черно-красно-сизый синяк. Мало того, он еще припух и сочился прозрачной, вонючей водицей. Натуральная мертвечина. Отвратительно.  
Чтобы отвлечься от запаха и довольно болезненных тыканий пальцев Гесера, я принялся вспоминать свое путешествие в очаг. Как только мы доберемся до офиса, шеф все равно потребует отчет, а я давно знаю о важности информации, и лучше бы заранее определиться, что говорить не стоит. Не то, чтобы я не доверял шефу, но... лучше подумать заранее.  
За раздумьями я не заметил, как вернулся Завулон. Когда я оторвался от наблюдений за редкими проезжими машинами, он уже стоял, прислонившись к капоту, и неприязненно оглядывал окрестности. Странный все-таки человек. В смысле - Иной. Они так похожи с Гесером, что иногда сложно сказать, кто из них Темный, а кто Светлый. Завулон столько раз помогал мне переиграть Гесера, Инквизицию и мою судьбу, которой, говорят, не существует, что считать его врагом уже было нелепо и неловко. Как воронку проклятия, помогшую мне выбраться с пятого слоя.  
Кстати, о воронках. Откуда она вообще там взялась? Я помню клоки других проклятий, потрепанных и почти растворившихся в бурлящей магии. А эта воронка держалась так, будто ее не снесло кипящим сумраком, а принесло туда вместе с хозяином.  
Предположим худшее: кто-то из нас троих ходит под проклятьем. Из них двоих, потому что я абсолютно уверен, что надо мной ничего не болтается, да и воронка была в стороне. Тогда вопрос: кто? Завулон или Гесер?  
Глупость, конечно. Проклясть Великого без его ведома невозможно. А уж главы Московских Дозоров, конечно, не стали бы таскать такое над головой добровольно.  
И все же. Никого другого там не было.  
Но с другой стороны - даже самые сильные наведенные проклятья отражаются на всех слоях, начиная с первого. Хотя вот это я точно не могу сказать. Может, бывают и "однослойные" воронки.  
-Антон! - упс, кажется, шеф не первый раз меня зовет.  
-Присутствую, и жив, - откликнулся я.  
-Оцени работу. Что смог - сделал, - шеф вытер руки и выбросил бумажный платочек в окно.  
Синяк действительно сильно уменьшился и стал положенного голубовато-желтого цвета, ребро побаливало, но чувство проглоченного мешка с водой исчезло. Гесер помог мне застегнуться.  
-Спасибо, шеф. Что бы я без вас делал?!  
-Подозреваю, жил бы спокойно неинициированным, - заметил от руля Завулон. Замерз, видать, влез погреться. - И имел бы шанс стать Темным.  
-Побери тебя сумрак. Двойное спасибо, шеф, с меня пирог с яблоками!  
Гесер рассмеялся:  
-С вишней, Антон. Я с вишней больше люблю.  
-С вишней, так с вишней. Будет сделано, Пресветлый Борис Игнатьевич.  
Пежо вздохнул и покатил вдоль обочины, неторопливо набирая скорость.  
-Таки оживел, Городецкий? Может, поделишься теперь впечатлениями. На что похож кипящий сумрак? - в зеркало я видел, как Завулон устало щурится на дорогу. Не отошел еще от очага или давит на него что-то.  
Я задумался. Как описать то, что описания не имеет?  
-На завязанный презерватив, Завулон. Изнутри. Вся жизнь вокруг пытается над тобой надругаться, а выход только один, и тот через узел.  
-Боюсь, это слишком образно для нас, Антон, - улыбнулся Гесер.  
-Ну, извините, Борис Игнатьевич, иначе пока не могу, надо слова подобрать.  
Мимо пролетела какая-то деревенька: дома, по окна засыпанные снегом. Весна, называется. Март. В январе столько снега не было. Если к маю не оттает, то вот будет настоящая катастрофа, а сумрак и сам с собой разберется.  
-Скажите, Борис Игнатьевич, бывают воронки проклятия, которые с первого слоя не прослеживаются?  
-Бывают, Антон. Очень редко, но бывают. Это высшая ступень магии. Обычно они ограниченны в своем воздействии и имеют четко обозначенную цель. Например, вызвать рак правого легкого, или проколоть заднюю левую шину, или чтобы канализационную трубу прорвало аккурат перед комиссией из ЖЭКа в пятницу вечером. Точечного наведения, так сказать, но разрушают объект полностью. Обычно такие воронки маленькие, сразу не заметишь. Наводят их настоящие гении проклятий, не ниже первого уровня, а снять практически невозможно. Почему ты спросил, Антон?  
-Над кем-то из вас висит воронка на пятом слое.  
Я думал, Завулон опять затормозит носом бедного Пыжика в сугроб, но он ограничился только кривой улыбкой и:  
-Сбрендил, Городецкий?  
-Нет. И, скорее всего, это ты, Завулон. Потому что тянуло тебя сильнее Бориса Игнатьевича, а с такой херней над башкой это не удивительно. К тому же происходящее на пятом слое определяет отношения людей, а твои отношения с людьми и отношениями-то назвать сложно. Ну и кроме того, я с большой долей вероятности могу сказать точно, когда, где и от кого ты получил эту радость. И даже на что конкретно она направлена.  
Теперь я был уверен в этом. Не так просто воронка казалась мне знакомой. У каждого мастера должен быть свой почерк, и с этим почерком я был знаком не понаслышке.  
-Антон, это невозможно. Артур - не ребенок, он бы заметил.  
-Да? А часто вы на пятом слое вверх смотрите? Насколько я знаю, там и без воронок проблем хватает.  
Гесер отвернулся и промолчал. На то он и шеф Ночного Дозора, чтобы понять, о чем и о ком я говорю. Это ведь действительно логично. Хотя меня, конечно, можно обвинить в пристрастном суждении.  
-Она же Светлая, Городецкий. Светлые не могут проклинать, - как видно, и Завулон понял, о ком речь. Великие на то и Великие, это я сбоку припека.  
-Могут. Еще как могут. А уж она-то особенно. Талантливо, гениально. Если вспомнишь, с этого наше знакомство и началось. Твоя воронка поменьше, но тоже не козявочка. Оформленная, стабильная. В очаге такая круговерть, что у меня все суставы повылетали, другие проклятья на кусочки порвало, а она только слегка подрагивала. Хорошо сделано, грамотно.  
-Твоя жена на меня проклятье повесила, а ты ее так расхваливаешь, словно она вторую Мадонну нарисовала, - вот только не надо мне говорить, что Завулон обиделся, никогда не поверю. Я для него - сквозняк в туалете, на такие мелочи не обижаются. Их устраняют, поэтому я все же попытался оправдаться:  
-Благодаря твоей воронке я не болтаюсь в сумраке до сих пор. Это единственное, на чем можно было сосредоточиться, все остальное вертелось и пыталось разорваться или раствориться.  
Завулон в зеркале ухмыльнулся.  
-Ну ладно, тогда прощаю.  
Вот спасибо, очень надо.  
-На что, ты думаешь, поставлено это проклятье? - по тону Гесера я понял, что он готовится к работе и кое-кому добавить на орехи.  
Эх, Городецкий, взялся за гуж, не говори, что не дюж. Сидел бы и молчал. Ходил Завулон с этим проклятьем пять лет, ничего же не случилось. Или случилось? Или не с этим проклятьем? Тьма, ну почему правильные мысли приходят так поздно, что обдумать их времени не остается?  
-Вероятно, было двойное проклятье, - я начал неуверенно. Гесер, скорее всего, и сам уже обо всем догадался, только я как был его учеником, так и остался. Ничего тут не поделаешь. - Первое брошено в Праге в декабре 1999-го года. Проклятие на отрицание. М-м-м, точная формулировка, кажется: "Пусть никто никогда не полюбит тебя." А второе ... прошлым летом ... после всего... "Чтоб ты не был нужен тем, кто нужен тебе." Наверное, второе, соединившись с первым, и вызвало такой вихрь, потому что для одного проклятья воронка слишком сильная.  
-Себя-то она один раз прокляла, а Москву чуть до эвакуации не довела, - Завулон говорил легко, но вряд ли это могло кого-нибудь обмануть.  
-Себя она проклинала и проклинала, наращивая силу воронки, а тебя - только два раза. К тому же ты Великий, какое-то сопротивление наверняка оказывал.  
Все замолчали. Гесер выудил из недр своего полушубка крохотный сотовый и сердито на него уставился.  
На улице быстро темнело, и Завулон включил фары.  
-Странный вы народ, Светлые, ни инстинкта самосохранения, ни здорового эгоизма. Никогда я этого не понимал.  
-Каждому свое, - философски заметил Гесер, - а теперь заткнитесь, сделайте милость, я дозвониться пытаюсь.  
Мы послушно заткнулись.  
В телефоне что-то захрипело и защелкало, и шеф поспешно прижал его к уху:  
-Игнат, найди мне Светлану... Тогда пусть вылезает, обсыхает, и через полтора часа я жду ее в офисе.  
-Через два с половиной, - поправил я его. - Вы меня еще домой забросите, а-то я сам не доберусь.  
Шеф кивнул.  
-Через два с половиной, Игнат, и не опаздывайте, заставлю в сумраке полы драить... Так надо! Приказы начальства не обсуждаются... Ничего, переживет.  
Он выключил телефон и пожаловался:  
-Вот, Ольга навязала, говорит, модно сейчас все крайне минимизированное, а он у меня постоянно куда-нибудь заваливается - не найдешь. По кнопкам не попадешь, и не понятно: то ли говорить в него, то ли у уха держать.  
Завулон захихикал. Неужели его действительно все эти проклятья не колышут?  
-Ты купи себе что-нибудь представительное, а этот только при ней носи.  
-Ну да, - Гесер криво усмехнулся, - Ольга прознает, так мне самому в сумраке полы драить придется.  
На московской развязке и на кольцевой машин раза в четыре прибавилось. С манерой Завулона вести своего Пыжика мы почти два часа выбирались из пробок.  
-Городецкий, если мы тебя еще и домой повезем, то точно вовремя в ваш офис не успеем. А у меня уже, между прочим, рабочий день кончился.  
-Спасибо за заботу, Завулон, но от твоей черепашьей скорости меня подташнивает. Так что остановись где-нибудь на тротуарчике, я порталом быстрее доберусь.  
-Ну уж порталом мог бы и из машины, - ответил он, все же сворачивая к тротуару.  
-Отсюда только провалиться можно, а я не кошка, чтобы так развернуться, и мне моя задница еще дорога, - я открыл дверь и спустил ноги. - До завтра, Борис Игнатьевич. Удачи, Великие.  
-До завтра, Антон, - шеф похлопал меня по плечу. - Если будешь плохо себя чувствовать, звони, я тебе больничный оформлю.  
Я осторожно поднялся, опираясь на Пежо. Хорошая машинка. Ноги предательски дрожали. Я открыл портал, шагнул в него и приземлился дома уже на четвереньки, больно ударившись коленками.  
Зазвонил телефон. Я в темноте дополз до него и снял трубку.  
-Ты в порядке, Антон? - все-таки приятно, когда о тебе беспокоятся.  
-Сносно, Борис Игнатьевич. Нормально добрался, все на месте, ничего не потерял.  
-Тогда поднимайся с пола, прими душ и отдыхай. Завтра мы все обсудим.  
-Слушаюсь, шеф.  
Зеленые цифры на часах сложились в 3:00. Уже наступила глубокая ночь, а я все сидел в темноте рядом с телефоном. Утром надо будет объясняться с шефом, что-то говорить, придумывать слова для описания неукладывающегося в голове опыта, пытаться не сказать лишнего. Надо будет опасаться Завулона, теперь он знает слишком много, и только любопытство может удержать его от того, чтобы сдать меня Инквизиции. А Инквизиция своего не упустит, тем более сейчас, и найдет способ заставить меня работать на свои нужды.  
Времени паниковать не было. Необходимо искать способы защиты. Может быть, я и параноик, но с учетом всего моего предыдущего опыта общения с Инквизицией и Дозорами никакая защита лишней не будет. Значит, болеть и хандрить некогда. Надо сегодня же брать у Гесера допуск ко всем документам библиотеки и зарываться там с головой. Раз уж я такой выродок, что удивляются даже повидавшие все на свете Великие, надо учиться пользоваться этим. И однажды я смогу дотянуться до моей Надюшки.  
Я зажмурился и позвал. Иногда сложно бывает сосредоточиться и уловить ответ, но на этот раз все получилось само собой. Моя дочь была со мной, где-то глубоко в сумраке на еще не доступных мне слоях, но со мной. И однажды я смогу вынести ее к нашему солнцу, в мир без тумана.  
Я не понимал, как Светлана могла не чувствовать Надю, как она вообще могла думать, что наша малышка умерла, ушла навсегда. В Надюшке нет моей крови, но даже я вижу ее искорку, чуть приглушенную слоями сумрака. Наверное, так же я не мог понять и принять, когда Светлана простила Арину. Ведьма тронула нашу девочку, и никакие уверения, что она ничего бы Надюшке не сделала, мое мнение не изменили. Так же, как я не мог понять родителей Кости, которые вместе со всеми Темными и Светлыми давали силу на его уничтожение. Костин отец приходил ко мне потом, благодарил за справедливость и за то, что я позволил его сыну умереть самому. А после я часа три блевал и рыдал в туалете, и Медведь весь вечер отпаивал меня спиртом. Может быть, я полный дурак и негодный родитель, но, даже если бы мой ребенок был сто раз неправ, я бы до конца боролся за него.  
Я не хотел думать о справедливости. Как заметил один оборотень, когда мы вместе охотились за маньяком-перевертышем: "И Темные, и Светлые потеряли своих Абсолютных Великих, так что все честно". Мне такая честность не нужна, я бы предпочел, чтобы они оба жили. Пусть бы Костя прилетал в гости через окно, я бы ругался, а Надюшка висла на нем и требовала сказку. Я почему-то думаю, Костя ей бы понравился. Обаятельный вампир Костя Саушкин. И чего ему не училось на своем биофаке...  
Лас потом принес весть, что этого оборотня Завулон отходил собственноручно. Якобы за то, что Светлые теперь будут уверены в причастности Дневного Дозора к гибели мессии Света. Чушь, конечно. Гесер даже Инквизицию отшил, когда те попытались собрать доказательства против Темных. Не за чем нам сейчас война, тем более по надуманному поводу.  
Хотя Светлана все-таки успела проклясть Завулона. Часа два назад я почувствовал, как проклятье спало, будто лопнула натянутая струна и стало легче дышать. Не могу объяснить, откуда я знаю, что это снятое проклятье. Связи в сумраке порой очень замысловато переплетаются. А уж у магов вне категорий - особенно. Кроме тех, что настраиваем мы сами (вроде учитель-ученик), есть и общепринятые (как у вампиров), а есть такие, над которыми мы не властны. Ими управляет сумрак, и предугадать, что с чем он свяжет, никто не может. Например, наша связь с Завулоном. Можно, конечно, утверждать, что это все случайности. Но уж очень часто случались эти случайности. Семен как-то посмеялся, когда я жаловался: "Пока Завулон вокруг тебя ходит, весь остальной Ночной Дозор отдыхает". А что он, если подумать, вокруг меня забыл? Месть? Ну, это уже даже не смешно. Глава Дневного Дозора против мага третьего уровня - ерунда. Если бы он действительно хотел мне отомстить, я бы не сидел семь лет спустя в темной маленькой прихожей своей квартиры и не раздумывал над всякими глупостями. Тогда почему сумрак продолжает нас сталкивать? Что он хочет показать нам? Что я еще не понял? На последний вопрос долго будет единственным ответом: "Многое".  
Рука инстинктивно влезла под рубашку (куртку я снял, и она валялась где-то рядом), нащупала маленький костяной амулет, и я произнес давно потерявшую свой смысл и ставшую мантрой фразу:  
-Завулон, у тебя нет надо мной власти.  
Обычно это помогало очистить голову и родить пару-тройку гениальных идей. Сейчас почему-то не помогло. Наверное, я исчерпал годовой лимит гениальных идей за предыдущий день. Хотелось бы верить, что годовой лимит неприятностей тоже исчерпан.  
Строго говоря, с тех пор, как я стал магом вне категорий, этот амулет был мне не нужен. Я даже не уверен, что он смог бы работать на мне. Самые ординарные, общеупотребительные щиты у Высших настолько сильные, что пропускают только свою магию, поэтому амулеты для таких Иных настраивают "по индивидуальному заказу". Иначе они просто не могут пробиться через защиту обладателя.  
Так что Завулон имел полное право потребовать свой амулет обратно. Хотя он имел такое право сразу по окончании операции с воронкой, потому что оговаривалась моя защита от Темных наблюдателей именно на этот период времени. Но почему-то не потребовал. А ведь амулет - это не просто защита, он питается силой того, против кого направлен. Завулон настолько щедрый, что ему и для меня своей силы не жалко?  
Как бы то ни было, но отказываться от маленького резного кусочка кости на медной цепочке я не собирался. Светлану это жутко злило, особенно когда я перестал его снимать на ночь. Маленькая месть с моей стороны - мелочно, конечно же, зато приятно. Ее вообще многое злило со времени моего "преображения и возвышения". "Из категорий вышел, а гвоздь забить (мусор вынести, ботинки почистить и т. д.) до сих пор не можешь," - любимый упрек Светланы. И еще один: "Моя мама права...", дальше по ситуации.  
После злополучного взрыва мы еще два месяца пытались жить вместе, в квартире ее матери, потом я не выдержал и вернулся на свою старую жилплощадь. До этого мы сдавали мою квартиру: даже Иным с маленьким ребенком лишние деньги не мешают. В январе Игнат привез оставшиеся вещи, которые я все забывал забрать. А недавно, листая паспорт, я вдруг понял, что мы со Светланой все еще официально, по-человечески, женаты, и подал на развод. Надо закрыть эту книгу и браться за другую.  
Вот Завулон-то обрадуется. Его наша семья уж очень нервировала. Не знаю, почему. 

 

Глава 4 

В 5:37 меня разбудил телефонный звонок. Я так и уснул в прихожей, подложив под голову куртку. Часы мирно подмигивали мне своими точками-глазками, и я долго размышлял, что же противно и требовательно звенит у меня над ухом.  
Когда я попытался повернуться, понял, на практике это не выполнимо. С замученным стоном я нащупал телефонный шнур и дернул на себя. Естественно, аппарат грохнулся, как и ожидалось, и естественно, я не успел его поймать. К счастью, он не разбился.  
Каждое движение отзывалось болью во всем теле. Суставы сопротивлялись любой работе, мышцы отказывались сжиматься, как положено, в голове стоял туман похлеще, чем на первом слое сумрака. В общем, так плохо физически мне еще не было. Удивительно, как звонившему не надоело ждать, пока я, наконец, доберусь до телефона.  
Вместо подобающего приветствия я просто выдохнул в трубку в надежде, что с другой стороны поймут правильно.  
С другой стороны не поняли:  
-Какая же ты сволочь, Антон. Как ты смел меня подставить! Да еще перед Завулоном! Нашел кого защищать. Лучше бы так же заботился о Наденьке, а ты, маг вне категорий, позволил убить ее. Ты просто жалок, Городецкий, как я раньше этого не разглядела! Ты не представляешь, что я перенесла! Это же унижение! Ты опозорил меня перед всем Дозором! Что теперь обо мне думает Борис Игнатьевич?! Я тебе скажу: он думает, что я безответственная, истеричная девчонка, которая не может себя контролировать! Вы с Завулоном - одного поля ягоды. Он смеялся, а ты меня подставил...  
Я почувствовал, как надо мной начинает закручивать сумрак. Скривившись от боли, я взмахнул рукой и разбил намечающуюся воронку. От резкого движения плечо свело, и я не сразу понял, что в трубке замолчали.  
-Что... что ты сделал? - всхлипнула Светлана.  
Не знаю. Я нащупал в темноте телефонные рычажки и положил трубку. Потом заставил себя встать, раздеться и постоять пять минут под душем. К моему удивлению - полегчало. До постели я добрался уже в гораздо лучшем настроении и тут же отключился.  
Ничего странного, что я проспал почти до обеда. Гесер, благослови его, Свет, не стал меня будить и тащить в офис. Зато прислал Ласа с едой и баночками невероятно вонючих бальзамов. Я позволил за собой поухаживать и под очередную байку о приключениях храброго дозорного снова уснул.  
Проснулся к вечеру. На третьем слое сумрака. Болтаясь в коконе сферы отрицания на уровне своего десятого этажа. Только на третьем слое ни десятого этажа, ни даже первого не было. Что, конечно, совершенно нормально. Центр Москвы уже много веков - могильник ниже второго слоя. Тем забавнее отсюда смотрелся офис Дневного Дозора - два, радостно переливающихся всеми цветами радуги, блока магии, болтающихся в воздухе над рощицей грозных "дубов". Подробности я не видел, но достаточно хорошо представлял, что там может быть. Наш офис, по крайней мере, стоит на земле. Это придает ему некоторую солидность. Но его отсюда не видно. Вообще центр Москвы в третьем слое - не парк культуры и отдыха. Слишком много и долго здесь лилась кровь и шумели страсти людские.  
Сфера отрицания, левитирующие и маскирующие заклинания были мои. Похоже, общаться с сумраком я начинаю уже на всех уровнях сознания. Это хорошо. Что было бы, если бы я во сне ушел на третий слой и забыл про левитацию? Кровавая лепешка на серой травке и утоптанных камнях на потеху Павшим.  
Правда, оглядевшись, я забыл обо всех радостных открытиях в своей Иной физиологии и вылетел из сумрака. Сфера отрицания лопнула с едва слышным хлопком и отвратительным запахом пятидневной мертвечины. Я шлепнулся на кровать. Как хорошо, что я люблю двуспальные кровати, иначе приземлился бы на пол, и мое многострадальное тело могло этого не выдержать.  
И без приземлений я чувствовал себя совсем не божественно. Сутки сна оставили в голове клоки ваты и слой цемента на лице. Суставы скрипели, но работали. Синяк с груди сошел полностью, и не было даже следа боли. Хорошая работа, шеф.  
Когда я уже собирался вставать, в комнату ворвался Лас.  
-А я думал ты провалился и того, - он вздохнул и сморщился. - Запах подходящий, однако.  
Я кивнул и пошел в ванную. Душ, почистить зубы, побриться, поесть и связаться с шефом.  
-Когда ты ушел в сумрак, я начальство вызвал. Похоронку оформить. Ничего?  
Я опять кивнул. Последний пункт программы отменяется за ненадобностью.  
Душ. Величайшее изобретение человечества. Позволяет удовлетворить все жидкостные потребности организма. Такое наслаждение - стоять под прохладными или горячими струями и позволять воде смывать все переживания и тревоги. Райское блаженство ни о чем не думать и лишь чувствовать, как уходит напряжение. Слышать журчание струй и знать, что эта музыка только для тебя. Я люблю душ. Я обожаю душ. Я боготворю душ.  
Пол часа или, может быть, час спустя я, наконец, заставил себя выключить воду. Забыл побриться, ну да и ладно. Ощущение перерождения я уже и так добился.  
На кухне Гесер и Лас пили жасминовый чай (гадостный запах!) и травили байки.  
-Доброе утро, Антон, - шеф улыбнулся в чашку, рассматривая мою всклокоченную и небритую персону. - Как себя чувствуешь?  
-Ничего не могу сказать насчет утра, Борис Игнатьевич, может, у вас оно нынче доброе. Чувствую себя великолепно, спасибо за ребро, все зажило, как и не было.  
-А что, Антон, твое утро нынче не удалось?  
-Да нет. Если не считать не очень здоровый сон на коврике в прихожей до пол шестого.  
Лас хрюкнул в чай, а Гесер покачал головой. Я украл у них бутерброд.  
-На дежурство мне сегодня выходить?  
-Нет, конечно. Мы же не изверги. Инструктаж я уже провел, ребята на улицах, но проблем не будет. Завулон своим рога пообшибает, если что случиться. В патруль я тебя не отправлю, а заместитель по кадрам ночью не нужен.  
-Да он и днем не нужен, Борис Игнатьевич, - давно хотел это сказать. Сунули мне какую-то дурную бесполезную работу - ни дела, ни толка. - Может, мне вернуться в аналитический? Пользы больше будет, честное слово.  
-Да и без тебя там народу полно, Антон. Сколько еще людей мы можем на балансе Дозора тащить? Вам же и зарплата нужна. Хорошая, а не абы какая.  
-Ну так я и заместителем штаны просиживаю, зарплату-то все равно получаю.  
-Давай в патруль, куда веселее, чем в вашем аналитическом, - Лас хихикнул и налил себе еще чаю.  
-Если понадобится, я его на задание и так отправлю, а в патруле от него одни неприятности. Завулон меня потом протестами завалит, - шеф протянул Ласу свою чашку. - Раз уж тебе так жалко свои штаны, Антошка, назначу-ка я тебя нашим научным исследователем. Все равно кого-то направлять. Выпишу допуск в библиотеку. И прошения в библиотеки Инквизиции и Дневного Дозора. Завулон, конечно, откажет, ну и Свет с ним. Будет шанс состроить обиженную рожу. Поищешь сведения об этом кипящем сумраке. Заодно для себя что-нибудь глянешь. Согласен?  
Откуда он все знает? С тех пор, как я сам стал Высшим, уважения к Гесеру у меня сильно прибавилось.  
-Конечно, согласен.  
За удачное исполнение роли сиделки Ласу дали отгул на наступающую ночь, и он умчался, сверкая копытами.  
-Шеф, Инквизиция вас уже обрадовала чудесными новостями? - спросил я, возвращаясь на кухню. Гесер варил пельмени в алюминиевой кастрюльке, пытаясь поперчить их из пустой перечницы. - Кстати, перец в баночке из-под валерьянки.  
Гесер достал указанную баночку, понюхал, чихнул и щедро приправил ужин.  
-А что они должны были мне сообщить?  
-Например, что вокруг Москвы открылись еще три очага.  
Он на мгновение застыл и нахмурился.  
-Ты уверен?  
-Сам видел. Третий слой отсюда как на ладони. Где они - сказать не могу, но что существуют - это точно.  
-Покажи.  
-Да что показывать, там и так все видно.  
Но я все же кинул заклинание левитации на себя и Гесера и увел шефа в Сумрак.  
Солнце уже скатилось в туман на горизонте. Облака исходили красными и синими искрами на стальном небе. Деревья внизу утонули в собственных тенях. Обстановка напоминала морские глубины ночью в свете прожектора батискафа. Ветра не было совсем, воздух медом тек по коже, поднимаясь к облакам от остывающей земли.  
-И тишина. И мертвые с косами стоят, - Гесер поежился, глядя вниз.  
-Все большие города на костях строятся, - заметил я. - Говорят, в Питере еще хуже.  
-Ты же был там. Почему "говорят"?  
-Когда был, на третий слой не ходил. Тогда еще не мог.  
Шеф усмехнулся.  
-Значит, отправим... Не пугайся. Там не хуже, просто кости одного времени и недавно положены - виднее, конечно, но не так угнетающе. Показывай свои очаги.  
Тонкие нити прорезали темное небо и казались дальше, чем днем. Такие невинные складочки на небосклоне, словно на театральном заднике.  
-Н-да, - Гесер почесал ухо. - По утру отправлю запрос в Инквизицию. А спать тебе сегодня больше не дам. Не возражаешь? Вот и хорошо. Придется тебе помотаться и поискать, где эти очаги сидят. Только, пожалуйста, Антон, не лезь больше внутрь. Меня рядом не будет. Я ... занят на сегодня. Пошли ужинать.  
И мы пошли ужинать переперченными пельменями. Ничего, кстати, почти не заметно, что они еще и недоварены.  
Следующие две недели запомнились плохо. Днем - книги и свитки, ночью - инспекция сумрака, дурацкие совещания ни о чем, инструктаж сотрудников из-за появления новых очагов, рассылка предупреждений остальным Светлым Москвы и другая не менее важная работа. И Темные, и Инквизиция дали разрешение пользоваться их библиотеками. Не знаю благодарить за это или понавешать воронок над каждым - дел и без того было по горло. Впрочем, не у одного меня. В инквизиторскую библиотеку (пригородная деревенька, задрипанный домишко с защитой, как у офисов Московских Дозоров вместе взятых) меня проводил Эдгар, заставил поклясться, что никому не скажу, где это, и потом смылся. У Темных старенькая бабка-ведьма подпирала табуреткой двери (полуподвальное помещение обычной библиотеки в районе МГУ, темное и забитое книгами и свитками безо всякого упорядочивания) и грозно следила за каждым моим движением, но ровно через пятнадцать минут доставала вязание и уходила к оборотням-охранникам. В общем, контролировать меня было не кому, и я этим беззастенчиво пользовался. Тащил ото всюду. Не книги, конечно, этого мне бы никто не позволил, - знания. Оттренировывал их на практике ночью, рядом с очагами, чтобы кипящий сумрак прикрывал меня от ненужных наблюдателей, и сразу внедрял в жизнь. Зато теперь мой дом был не просто крепостью, а, можно сказать, небесной обителью, недоступный никому и ничему на всех слоях до седьмого включительно, а так как многие усиленные щиты обычно пускают корни ниже, то на восьмом и, не покривлю душой, девятом моя квартира тоже был очень недурно защищена. Так же, как и я. Гесер посмеивался поначалу, а потом перестал, когда не смог увидеть не только мои щиты, но и меня самого через сумрак.  
Конечно, обвинять в халатности ни Инквизицию, ни Дневной Дозор нельзя. Они, может, и были бы рады перекрыть для меня доступ к некоторым секциям, но к каким - неизвестно. Никто же не знал, где лежит разгадка кипящего сумрака. К тому же многие полезности из библиотечных текстов ни одному Иному не пришло бы в голову использовать таким способом, как это делал я. Например, маскирующий щит, благодаря которому моя квартира не болталась над сумеречной Москвой радужным блоком, я нашел в кулинарной книге в коллекции Темных: один повар изобрел его для незаметного подсовывания клиенту яда. А система определения свой-чужой использовалась Инквизицией в лабораториях: чтобы кролики не лазили друг к другу бессистемно.  
Все обновления в квартирной и личной защите жрали неимоверное количество силы, но, после неудачной встречи с Сумраком Хлебающим, мои и без того огромные запасы увеличились до предела выживаемости. Если раньше казалось, что сила разрывает меня изнутри, как воздушный шарик, то теперь я в ней захлебывался и не спасал даже сон на третьем слое сумрака, поэтому я рад был куда-то слить излишки, тем более на такое полезное дело, как собственная защита. Обидно было только то, что восьмой слой меня по-прежнему не пускал, а моя девочка была ниже. Но я учился ждать.  
О кипящем сумраке в библиотеках информации почти не было. Мне удалось раскопать несколько отчетов о единичных случаях: где, какие меры были приняты, и чем все закончилось. Эдгар был прав: каждый очаг сопровождался мором или большой кровью. Второй Стрелецкий бунт (очаг под тогдашней Москвой), чуть больше ста лет спустя - эпидемия холеры (очаг под Оренбургом), чуть меньше ста лет спустя - очаг под Петербургом, к чему это привело, всем известно. На территории России за последние четыреста лет других очагов зафиксировано не было. Описания кипящего сумрака вообще ничего мне не открыли. Я больше узнал, когда сам туда попал, чем из книг и рукописей Инквизиции. А Темные не удосужились составить даже такие отчеты.  
В общем, вся польза от копания в книгах досталась исключительно моей персоне. Гесер мягко журил меня за это, но особо не возражал. Я ведь даже делился новообретенными знаниями. Кое-какими.  
В конце тех двух недель я наконец-то развелся. Но все прошло так незаметно и буднично, что уже ночью у девятого очага я полностью забыл об этом. А утром пришли "приглашение" на Великий Совет и срочный вызов от Гесера.  
Злой на весь мир, неспавший и неевший, я плюнул на приличия и отправился к шефу через портал. Слегка хрустнул защитный барьер, что-то, кажется, сломалось, и я вывалился рядом с кожаным креслом, почти приземлившись на колени Завулону. Темный тихонько захихикал, но даже не подумал помочь подняться. Я и сам не спешил подниматься, на полу было удобно - ковер, теплые ноги Завулона сбоку, мягкое кресло под головой. Шефа опять же из-за стола не видно.  
-Хорошая собачка, - Завулон потрепал меня по голове.  
Я отмахнулся.  
-Да пошел ты.  
-Антон, - жаль, что стол не скрывал так же и голос шефа. Ну, хотя бы сердитый голос шефа. - Ты знаешь, сколько народу трудилось над защитой офиса Ночного Дозора?  
-Нет, - честно ответил я.  
Завулон опять тоненько захихикал.  
-Все сам поправишь, - продолжал невидимый Гесер. - А теперь, будь добр, приведи себя в подобающее положение.  
-Мое подобающее положение сейчас в кровати. Ради Света и Сумрака, шеф, отпустите меня домой. Я две недели не мог нормально поспать. Вчера вообще был сумасшедший день, да и эта ночь - не лучше: девятый очаг не определили, Медведь чуть в пятый не вляпался, когда за вампиром гнался, у Семена машина завязла рядом с третьим - на другой стороне области. А теперь еще вы и Инквизиция. Я так не дотяну до обеда, не то что до Совета. Я спать хочу, Борис Игнатьевич!  
-Ты закончил? - Гесер перегнулся через стол. - Действительно, неважно выглядишь. Докладывай тогда по сумраку и можешь спать до самого Совета, я тебя разбужу.  
-Я же уже докладывал. Ни в одной библиотеке ничего толкового нет. Где, когда и чем боролись. И все.  
-Ну не может быть, Городецкий, чтобы ты никакие бредовые идеи не родил, - Завулон опять запустил пальцы в мои волосы и принялся массировать скальп. - Ты же безумный гений Ночного Дозора. Выкладывай.  
Я вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Вот ведь, без мыла в ... хм, ТУДА влезет. В голове почему-то вертелось: "Видно и впрямь... от ненависти до любви..." Почему-то голосом Завулона. Когда я это слышал? Да и чтобы Завулон говорил о любви таким тоном? Маразм. Бредовые идеи - не всегда гениальны.  
Потом вспомнил. Он говорил это, прежде чем я ушел убивать Костю.  
-Правильно Борис Игнатьевич назвал тебя отморозком.  
Легкий рывок в волосах.  
-Не забывайся. И не тормози, - пальцы продолжили свои настойчиво-уверенные движения. Это было почти так же прекрасно, как душ. - Быстрее предложишь нам что-нибудь гениальное, быстрее отправишься в кровать.  
-Это шантаж?  
-Нет, - Завулон засмеялся. - Это подкуп.  
-А еще говорят, что только Светлые играют словами. Ладно, клясться вас заставлять не буду. Есть у меня несколько догадок. Так как ты уже обвинил меня в сумасшествии, то предупреждать о ... бредовости этих идей не имеет смысла.  
Гесер обошел стол и присел на край, нависая надо мной медным истуканом. Внушительное зрелище, если бы я еще мог держать глаза открытыми.  
-Сейчас вокруг Москвы девять очагов. Все в относительно спокойных и малохоженных местах. В семи случаях я точно знаю, что в местах их возникновений хотя бы раз за последние пол века были призваны Свет и Тьма...  
-Тьма и Свет, Городецкий.  
Я пожал плечами.  
-В двух случаях, правда, это сомнительно. Четвертый и седьмой очаги. Один находится посреди озера, а второй на свалке рядом с кладбищем. На карте найдете, - карту я составил сам, и теперь она болталась здесь же у шефа в кабинете на двери, потому что все стены были заставлены стеллажами с безделушками. - Кому понадобилось призывать Силы там, ума не приложу.  
Завулон и Гесер одновременно фыркнули.  
-Мы, Антон, люди старой закалки. Лет сорок назад поссорились крупно и решили по-старинке дуэль устроить. Как сейчас помню, озеро во льду, мороз градусов под тридцать, ветер. Холодно, скользко, темно. Совсем не дуэльная обстановка. Тут еще Инквизиция привалила. А у меня при себе водочка оказалась, у Артура - коньячок, инквизитор, Адалбертом звали, бутерброды распаковал. Так и посидели, пока лед не треснул. Мы с Артуром выскочили, а Адалберт под лед ушел, как был. Ты представляешь, какой хай поднялся бы, если б мы в Москву с замороженным инквизитором вернулись. Ну, с перепугу, да по пьяни вызвали Силы, чтобы этого горемыку из-подо льда достать. Достали. С тех пор я зарекся пить на замерзших озерах с Темными и инквизиторами.  
-А очаг на свалке?  
-И это наших рук дело, - Завулон мечтательно вздохнул. - Кстати, тоже по пьяни. В семидесятых гастролировала по стране банда цыган-вампиров, никак их поймать не могли. Когда они до Москвы добрались, здесь настоящий мор начался. А как сражаться? Простого дозорного против них не выставишь. Эти ж цыгане все незарегистрированные, печатей нет, а сыты под завязку. С сытым вампиром не каждый Высший управится. Да и не попадались они нам. Нахлебаются, труп бросят и уходят. Мы здорово тогда намучились. Думали, Ночной Дозор нас задушит протестами. После одного совещания, дабы расслабиться, выпили с Борисом по стопочке. Потом еще по стопочке. И еще. И когда наклюкались так, что ноги плохо держали, решили сами ловить вампиров. Нашли, где под Москвой цыгане табором стоят, отправились туда, выследили какую-то девчонку, погнались. На свалке она то ли спряталась, то ли смылась на кладбище, но потеряли мы ее. И решили вызвать на помощь Тьму и Свет. Как нас тогда не прибило? Зато протрезвило, я потом лет пять не мог на выпивку смотреть. А вампиров через пол года под Тамбовом перебили.  
Хороший голос у Завулона - я почти заснул.  
-Ну вот вы все и знаете, - я культурно зевнул в рукав. - Очаги возникают на месте вызова Сил. Теперь я могу идти спать?  
-Нет еще. Почему тогда очаги не возникают в городах? Антон, не засыпай, - Гесер нагнулся и по птичьи повернул голову. Слишком много он с Ольгой общается, по-моему. - Почему в Москве нет ни одного очага? Здесь за каждым углом по три раза Силы вызывали.  
-Я вам не энциклопедия, - я поудобнее устроил щеку на костлявой коленке Завулона. - Я же сказал, все очаги в малохоженных, спокойных местах. Там, где сумрак однородный и к перетряхам непривычный. Поэтому любой вызов Тьмы и Света оставляет шрам. Слышали выражение: "Где тонко, там и рвется"? А в городах жизнь кипит и без сумрака, здесь каждый день что-нибудь случается. То золотуха, то понос. Сумрак закаленный. Если хотите, мозоль у него на этом месте.  
Великие опять хором фыркнули.  
-Все равно не понимаю, почему сейчас? Почему не триста лет назад? Не тысячу? Городецкий, проснись, - Завулон дернул меня за волосы.  
-У Инквизиции спросите, я не знаю. Ну, может быть, обычных людей сейчас на Земле слишком много, а Иных мало. Верхние слои сумрака энергией переполняются, а нижние из-за уничтожения биосферы планеты наоборот пустеют. Ба-а-а, - я зевнул некультурно - во всю пасть, - ланс нарушается. Сумрак и пытается через тонкие места спустить лишнюю энергию вниз, а отдается это во всех слоях, через которые он ее протаскивает. А слои мутят там, к чему привязаны...  
Говорил ли я дальше и отдрейфовал ли домой сам, или Гесер меня принес, не знаю, но проснулся я в собственной постели, когда уже стемнело. Поняв, что до полуночи, на которую назначен Совет, выспаться мне все равно не удастся, я разделся, проведал фаянсового друга и завалился спать на третий слой. Слои тем и хороши, что с каждым последующим время идет быстрее, и есть шанс получить в несколько раз больше сна, если тебя самого сумрак не слопает. Последнее мне не грозило.  
В 22:31 я вышел из сумрака. Времени было достаточно и для душа, и для ужина. К поеданию яичницы присоединился Гесер.  
-Выспался? - спросил он, когда мы закончили обтирать сковородку горбушками черного хлеба.  
-Вроде бы, - я налил чаю, нормального, а не жасминового, - Будто пыльным мешком стукнутый, но спать не хочется. Как мы попадем на Совет?  
-Инквизиторы откроют портал, для каждого свой. Да ты не пугайся. Понятно, столько Высших в одном месте - соблазн не малый, но мы дело обсуждать будем, а не права качать. Если кто захочет выпендриться, рискует получить несколько сотен проклятий разом.  
-Я, в общем-то, не этого опасаюсь, просто идти неизвестно куда не очень хочется, - я пожал плечами и пошел одеваться. Иные внешнему виду особого внимания не уделяют, но появиться на Великом Совете в полотенце - это уже слишком. - Если удирать придется, хотелось бы знать, в каком направлении.  
-Антон, у тебя развивается паранойя, - шеф стоял у двери в спальню и шумно прихлебывал чай. - Поверь, Инквизиции будет не до ловли чертей. Из Высших о местонахождении Совета знают только те, кто это непосредственно устраивал. Инквизиторы, то бишь. Вероятнее всего, то место вообще не существует. Его выведут в автономный сумрак, экранируют всем, чем можно, и будут не торопясь собирать нас. Провесить портал на другую сторону планеты не так-то просто. Возможно, попросят помощи у прибывших. Инквизиция, знаешь ли, не чурается просить помощи у других. Зато не нужно будет искать сотни переводчиков.  
Я кивнул и достал из-под кровати плеер. Он оказался там вместе с другими вещами, привезенными Игнатом. А не включал я его с прошлого лета. Теперь можно. Теперь я борюсь.  
Я заменил севшие аккумуляторы.  
-Пойдемте, Борис Игнатьевич, прогуляемся. Сюда порталы не провешиваются.  
Гесер покачал головой.  
-Отправлю тебя к психиатру.  
"Напишу-ка глупенькую песню для постылых якобы-друзей:  
Пусть себе смеются до упаду от моих безграмотных идей.  
Все смеются, я доволен тоже - я нагородил им темный лес.  
Этим лесом я отгородился как забором,  
Чтоб никто мне в душу не пролез."  
Очень вдохновляющая песня в нынешней ситуации.  
Странной парой мы, наверное, выглядели. Холеный бизнесмен и джинсовый программист, мирно бредущие по бульварам и закоулкам московского центра. Как оказалось, "полночь" была очень приблизительным временем. В пол второго мы добрались до Патриаршего пруда, а ни намека на портал не появилось. Хорошо, погода располагала к долгим прогулкам: без ветра, холода и осадков.  
-Ну вот, - сказал Гесер, усаживаясь на скамеечку. - За современного Берлиоза я сойду, ты вылитый Иван Бездомный. Осталось найти Воланда.  
-Мороженного бы сейчас или чебурек, а не Воланда. Ваша голова еще на Совете пригодится, - я присел рядом. - Не сильно я набредил в офисе? Завулон долго смеялся?  
-Ты себя недооцениваешь, Антон. Все вполне логично. Я бы даже сказал - гениально, но не скажу, потому что ты отпуск потребуешь на поправку здоровья после генерирования столь выдающихся идей.  
-Вы тоже смеетесь, - я попробовал обидеться, но не получилось. - Заставили сонного Иного высасывать факты из пальца, а теперь издеваетесь.  
-Ты аналитик, тебе положено. К тому же не из пальца. Ты, Антон, имеешь больше фактов сейчас, чем сама Инквизиция. Жаль, что заставить тебя их выродить удается только Завулону.  
Я усмехнулся.  
-У него практика большая. Кстати, вам Воланд нужен был, вон тот подойдет? - я указал на неспешно приближающуюся темную фигуру, безусловно принадлежащую нашему знакомому главе Дневного Дозора.  
-Лучшего и не найти, - хохотнул Гесер.  
Однако Завулон до нас не дотопал. Сумрак раскрылся перед ним неаккуратную пасть портала, и Темный, радостно помахав на прощанье, исчез.  
-Готовься, Антон, сейчас и нам дадут ход.  
Гесер был прав. Не минуло и минуты, как он тоже ушел. Мне пришлось подождать подольше. Честно говоря, паническая мысль "Куда я иду?!" не отпускала, пока меня тащило через черную патоку с липкими нитями паутины. А я-то думал, только мне удаются такие поганые порталы. Ничего не видно, паутина нос залепляет, да еще трясет и вертит неимоверно. К концу "путешествия" мысль: "Какой Темный урод провешивал портал?!" стала доминирующей. Оказалось, три урода, причем один - Светлый. Видимо, смесь несовместимого и дала такие гадкие ощущения.  
Я проглотил волну тошноты от мгновенной дезориентации и огляделся.  
Ух ты! 

 

Глава 5 

Ух ты!  
Просто - ничего себе! Офигеть!  
Площадка размером со стадион в Лужниках (вместе с трибунами), окруженная двумя сильнейшими сферами отрицания и сферой ограничения, была заполнена Высшими. Настоящими Высшими. Сотнями магов вне категорий. Такими, как Гесер, Завулон и покойный Витезслав. Светлана на этом фоне казалась девчонкой-школьницей. А уж про себя и вовсе молчу. Что мне здесь делать? Рядом с такими мастодонтами мира Иных? Я как блоха, отправившаяся на водопой со стадом слонов.  
Давление Сил чувствовалось кожей. Этого не было даже внутри очага. Столько Тьмы и Света в одном месте! Вот где рванет - так рванет. Точнее закипит. И как им не страшно? Вряд ли инквизиторы, три круга которых просматривались за защитными сферами, смогут остановить прорывающийся очаг.  
Гесер ободряюще улыбнулся мне и шагнул в толпу. Нехорошо, конечно, называть Высших толпой, но другого слова я подобрать не могу. Шефа многие приветствовали: поклонами, рукопожатиями, объятьями. Я видел, как к нему подлетела Ольга, волоча за собой растерянную Светлану. Наверное, впервые я почувствовал, что Гесер и Ольга не старые и мудрые соседи по лестничной площадке, а Недостижимые, те, кому ставят памятники на площадях и проспектах. Величайшие Светлые. Их сила и уверенность поднялись и влились в хор Великого Совета. Что я здесь делаю?  
Кто-то дернул меня за руку. Я оглянулся. Ну, конечно, Завулон. Кто еще мог испортить редкий прилив восторга и восхищения собственным начальством?  
-Уйди оттуда, дай Инквизиции работать, - он вытащил меня из треугольника очень устало выглядящих инквизиторов, между прочим, Великих. - Помоги лучше.  
-Тебе что ли?  
-Нам, - ответил спокойный, лишенный всяких интонаций голос.  
За Завулоном стоял инквизитор. Невысокий - компактный, я бы сказал, - весь какой-то бесцветный, с неопределимым возрастом и расовой принадлежностью. Классический оборотень. Темный, естественно.  
-Странно, я думал, оборотней вне категорий не бывает.  
-Не бывает, - инквизитор едва заметно кивнул.  
-Хена - Старший, соответственно причислен к Великим, - Завулон раздраженно скривился. - Ты тянешь время, Городецкий. Встань сюда, - он передвинул меня, как манекен в отделе готового платья. - Хена даст тебе слепок, ты должен будешь открыть портал на этот образ, понял? Порталы ты открывать умеешь, большего от тебя не требуется. Поехали.  
-Охренел совсем? Портал неизвестно откуда неизвестно куда! Да я даже в теории не представляю, как это сделать!  
-Не кипятись, Городецкий. Чему вас только учат в вашем Ночном Дозоре? Провешивай портал на образ так же, как на место. И не "неизвестно откуда", а отсюда. Все ясно?  
Я посмотрел на Хену, но инквизитор оставался непробиваемым как скала. Я пожал плечами.  
-Ответственность на тебе, Завулон.  
Он хмыкнул и взял меня за руку.  
-Мы стабилизируем твой портал, дозорный, - рука Хены оказалась сухой и прохладной с шершавой ладонью, как подушечки кошачьей лапы. - В случае чего подхватим, только не отрывай рук.  
Я кивнул. Хена начал передавать образ, подробный, четкий и очень неприятный. Как всегда вся гадость достается мне.  
-Не дрейфь, Городецкий. У тебя все получится, - пробормотал Завулон, перебирая длинными влажными пальцами по моей руке.  
-Заткнись.  
Я вспомнил, как первый раз открывал портал, раздувал из оставленной Костей искры, делился не своей силой. Теперь у меня было достаточно собственной силы. Надо только зажечь искру, сориентировать на образ и развернуть портал. Ничего сложного. Главное - не думать, как это сделать.  
Я сосредоточился, и все оказалось действительно просто. Но если бы меня попросили описать процесс, я бы не решился. Я почти прозевал момент, когда в портал шагнул тот, кому он предназначался. Преотвратный образ, будто я тащил невывозившийся пару дней по жаре полный мусорный контейнер.  
Клиент прибыл, я закрыл портал и открыл глаза. Хм.  
А говорят, что Высших не заботит внешний вид. С таким декольте до самой ... ниже пояса, кого угодно озаботит. Тем более, когда там просматриваются ТАКИЕ формы. Но я еще помнил неприятный слепок с ауры этой дамы древневосточной наружности, поэтому ничего кроме отвращения она у меня не вызвала. Ну, почти ничего, в конце концов, я - здоровый молодой человек - не имел интимных отношений уже больше полугода. Впору святым заделаться.  
Завулона, однако, образы не волновали. Он разбил треугольник силы и галантно подал даме руку.  
-Шахи, ты великолепна, дорогая.  
-Давно не видела тебя, Зеби, - ответила дама томным, грудным голосом. - Можно подумать, ты игнорируешь нас. Вино со временем превращается в уксус, комарик. Как бы крылышки не отсохли, а? - она низко захохотала.  
-Работа, Шахи. Ты же знаешь, - Завулон повел ее в собрание. Я видел, как Светлые морщатся, когда они проходили мимо. Да и Темные тоже не особенно воодушевленно приветствовали новоприбывшую.  
Ну, вот, ни тебе спасибо, ни даже кивка. Сначала "помоги, Городецкий", а после ушел, будто меня и не существовало. А я ему такую даму вытащил. Эх, вы, Темные...  
-Скажи, Хена, а, правда, инквизиторам секс не нужен? - уже спросив, я понял, что это не очень вежливый вопрос.  
Но Старший не обиделся.  
-Не знаю. Импотенция обычно быстро лечится, - он слегка прищурился и, кажется, даже принюхался. - Ты ведь тот Иной, которого вывели из категорий Фуараном?  
-Да.  
Хена вздохнул и покачал головой.  
-Мне нужно вытащить еще двадцать одного приглашенного, я прошу твоей помощи, дозорный. Хотя бы на пятерых.  
Я огляделся. Ни одной знакомой рожи поблизости. Идти в толпу, разыскивать тех, кого знаю, не хотелось. А Хена, хоть и Темный, был мне симпатичен и интересен. Пожалуй, даже больше интересен. Если Темные не выпендриваются, они почти все такие. Я кивнул.  
-Почему бы и нет.  
Инквизитор отловил молодого, до смешного серьезного вампира, и мы принялись прокладывать порталы все по той же схеме: Хена кидал мне слепок, я открывал портал, а они с вампиром страховали и следили, чтобы Высшие Иные, уходящие с других меридианов и параллелей, прибывали сюда головой вверх. После первого десятка я так намастырился, что портал не закрывал вообще, а просто перенастраивал на очередной образ.  
Через полтора часа мы закончили. Вампир извинился и ушел, косо взглянув на меня. Я хотел спросить у Хены, чего тот так испугался, но заметил на лице инквизитора тень любопытства (на большее, видно, он не способен), и закрыл рот. Что-то было очень не так. Я принялся перебирать в уме все, что сделал, но ничего выдающегося не находил.  
Хена улыбнулся, немного слишком хищно для моего спокойствия.  
-Ты не устал, дозорный?  
Озабоченный интересом Инквизиции, я только отрицательно мотнул головой. Что, конечно, оказалось ошибкой.  
-Ты очень сильный, Иной. Любая тройка здесь меняется каждые пять-шесть порталов, ты открыл двадцать два и не устал. Впечатляюще.  
Ох, Свет и Тьма, совсем не хорошо. Необходимо срочно исправлять положение, но врать Хене бесполезно, понятно и без первой пробы.  
-Я помог тебе, инквизитор, надеюсь, в качестве ответной любезности, ты не будешь распространяться об этом открытии.  
Хена прикрыл глаза.  
-Инквизиция не уничтожает Иных только за то, что они оказались сильнее обычного.  
-Но использует?  
-По необходимости, - он медленно кивнул.  
-А я не люблю, когда меня используют.  
-Однако ты не сопротивлялся, когда глава Дневного Дозора Москвы привлек тебя открывать порталы.  
-Один портал - для его собственных нужд.  
-И все-таки, - Хена откровенно получал удовольствие от этой "беседы". И мое беспокойство начало исчезать. Этот инквизитор - определенно хищник, умеет замутить жертве мозги.  
-У нас особые ... отношения. Он пару раз показывал мне вторую дверь в запертой комнате. Не без выгоды для себя, конечно.  
-Было дело, только Городецкий предпочитал каждый раз выбираться в окно, - Завулон по любимой привычке всех Темных подошел сзади, его дама лыбилась так, что я готов был спрятаться под инквизиторский балахон Хены. - Но Московские Дозоры не отдадут его вам, Старший, Инквизиция у нас и без того много народу потаскала. А Городецкий - слишком ценный сотрудник, жаль, что не Темный.  
-Вот именно, вот именно, - Гесер по любимой привычке всех Светлых подошел с той же стороны, что и Завулон. - Что же это ты, Старший, моего сотрудника эксплуатируешь? Он две недели за всю Московскую Инквизицию отдувался, не спал, не ел - по очагам да библиотекам таскался, а ты его на порталы. Не хорошо получается.  
У меня возникло странное убеждение защитить Хену, словно обидели старенького дедушку или любимого кота. Ну, действительно, что они на него накинулись? Он хотя бы не обращался со мной, как с зарвавшимся малолеткой.  
-Я сам согласился, Борис Игнатьевич. Чем-то надо было заняться, а у меня здесь не столько знакомых, чтобы полтора часа руки пожимать.  
Завулон хмыкнул, его дама загыгыкала. Гесер хотел что-то сказать, но тут по залу прокатилась волна свежего воздуха, и резкий, неприятный голос возвестил:  
-Все собрались, мы начинаем, Иные Высшие!  
И Иные Высшие принялись рассаживаться прямо на полу. Кто-то пробирался к знакомым, кто-то садился, где стоял. В результате в середине зала образовалась пустая площадка, на которую вышел маленький инквизитор и терпеливо принялся дожидаться, пока стихнет неизбежный шум.  
Я приземлился рядом с Хеной. Оборотень давал мне чувство уверенности среди Мудрых и Сильных. С другой стороны от меня уселся Завулон, древневосточная дама почти влезла ему на колени. За ними опустился Гесер, беседующий с каким-то старым Светлым профессорского вида. Туда же подошли Ольга и Светлана. "Шахи" по-кошачьи зашипела, когда увидела, что они садятся рядом. Ольга ответила высоким совиным воплем, правда, с сильно убавленной громкостью. В офисе от него обычно закладывало уши.  
-Слушай, Городецкий, - Завулон покосился на Гесера, пока женщины занимались изведением друг друга, - позволь мне рассказать твою теорию возникновения очагов. Ты ведь все равно будешь молчать, как партизан под пытками.  
Теперь понятно, почему он защищал меня от Инквизиции.  
-Да пожалуйста, - а что ж я возражать буду? С меня на ближайшие десятилетия выступлений хватит. - Только не тыкай в меня пальцами, когда тебя тухлыми помидорами забросают.  
-Ты имеешь мое слово, если полетят помидоры, я спрячу свои пальцы, - Завулон хихикнул и занялся отрыванием своей дамы от пассии Гесера.  
-У вас, действительно, особые отношения, - прошептал Хена, разглядывая свои коленки. - Светлый дозорный отдает конкурентам возможность выступить перед Великим Советом, такое я вижу впервые.  
-Если бы они с Борисом Игнатьевичем меня сегодня, то есть - уже вчера, днем не изнасиловали, фигурально выражаясь, - поспешил добавить я на поднятую бровь инквизитора, - этой теории не было бы. Я спать хотел, а они, изверги... Хотя им положено быть такими, иначе никто бы не работал. Но теория - бред бредом. В конце концов, что еще можно ждать от сонного и голодного Иного?  
Хена улыбнулся.  
-Посмотрим, послушаем.  
Наконец, все расселись и затихли. Внимание собрания сосредоточилось на маленьком инквизиторе. Я в буквальном смысле видел, как мешаются и льются над освобожденной площадкой Тьма и Свет. Не хотелось бы там оказаться.  
-Иные Высшие! - слышно было хорошо, словно он стоял рядом. Вот организация! Чтоб Инквизиции и на прочих собраниях так о звуке заботиться? - Сначала для тех, кто не знаком с причиной созыва Совета, я обрисую основные факты, а затем мы выслушаем тех, кому есть что сказать. Итак, полтора года назад было зафиксировано закипание сумрака на южной оконечности острова Гренландия под Какортоком. За три месяца очаги распространились по всему острову, перешли на Канаду, Исландию и Арктику. К началу этого года сумрак стал закипать по всей планете. С тех пор, как было принято решение о созыве Великого Совета, число очагов увеличилось в семнадцать раз. Очаги открываются на первом слое и опускаются, как мы предполагаем, до десятого, хотя представить доказательства последнего факта я не могу по очевидным причинам. Не было зафиксировано обычных для очагов вспышек эпидемий и массовых убийств в близлежащих населенных пунктах. Однако недавно в архивах Инквизиции были обнаружены ссылки на подобные всемирные закипания. К сожалению, из-за давности происходящего прямых описаний не осталось. Информация, которую я могу вам предложить, относится скорее к разряду мифов, нежели исторических фактов. Многие из вас, наверное, слышали легенды о существовавших некогда континентах, погибших вследствие планетарной катастрофы. Сильнейшие потопы, землетрясения, проснувшиеся вулканы - это главные признаки таких катастроф. Возможно, что с закипанием сумрака так же связаны сдвиги земной оси, приводящие к изменению очертаний материков, затоплению огромных площадей, обледенению ранее обитаемых областей и так далее. Как вы понимаете, все это вызывает почти полное вымирание человеческого населения планеты. По свидетельствам Старших массовые закипания - не редкость в нашей истории, но, к сожалению, никто из них не может сказать, были ли они, как и сейчас, всемирными или ограничивались местностью, где происходила катастрофа. Вот и все что нам известно, Иные Высшие. Теперь, если у вас есть какие-то предложения или предположения, мы просим поделиться ими с остальными.  
С пол часа Иные Высшие базарили ни о чем, уточняли детали возможных катаклизмов и возмущались непредсказуемостью сумрака. Хена застыл, обняв колени, медитировал, наверное. Ольга и Шахи опять стали крыситься друг на друга. Завулон тихо обменивался со Светланой нецензурными выражениями, причем моя бывшая жена ничуть не уступала ему в витиеватости. Гесер выслушивал какие-то пространные рассуждения Светлого профессора. Я начал скучать. Пятый выступающий (почему-то все они были Светлыми) нес все то же, пугал, а дела не было даже на половину моей сонно-голодной теории.  
Я ткнул Завулона локтем.  
-Ты выступать собираешься? Я уже засыпаю.  
-Городецкий, это известный факт, что ты засыпаешь в самых неподходящих местах, но я здесь не для того, чтобы тебя развлекать, - однако, судя по тону, он не был разочарован моим вмешательством в его развлечения.  
-Конечно, ты здесь для того, чтобы соревноваться со Светлой волшебницей в богатстве лексикона, - надеюсь, у меня получилось это сказать с не меньшим ехидством.  
Завулон прищурившись посмотрел в центр зала и со вздохом снял плащ.  
-Чего я только для тебя не делаю, Городецкий, - проворчал он, поднимаясь.  
-Антон? - Гесер вопросительно взглянул ему вслед.  
-Да пусть идет, Борис Игнатьевич, хоть какое-то разнообразие, а-то Хена уже в кататонию впал.  
-Ну что ж, твое право. Даже интересно, как он раздует эту теорию, - шеф ухмыльнулся. - Не думаю, что Завулон ограничится пятью предложениями.  
Завулон к площадке не пробирался, как предыдущие выступающие, а шел: Иные Высшие - и Светлые, и Темные - отодвигались, освобождая ему путь. В своем вечном темном костюме, высокий и тощий, он был похож на вешалку для пальто, решившую прогуляться среди собравшихся на проповедь сектантов. Многие провожали его удивленными и заинтересованными взглядами: то ли потому, что он был первым, решившим выступить, Темным, то ли потому, что знали о нем то, чего не знал я. От их внимания над площадкой опять заклубились Свет и Тьма. Меня замутило. Появилось очень неприятное и странное ощущение, будто я послал Завулона на смерть или что-то похуже. Я на всякий случай приготовился открыть портал под его ногами. Темный мне за это спасибо не скажет, но, по крайней мере, совесть моя будет спокойна.  
Завулон дождался, когда выступающий Светлый закончит растекаться мыслью по древу, и вышел на площадку. Совет недоуменно замолк. Наверное, никто уже не ожидал услышать что-нибудь новое, поэтому появление Темного (хоть и известного своей трепотней) стало сенсацией этого собрания.  
-Приветствую всех, с кем еще не довелось поздороваться, - Завулон говорил негромко и чуть насмешливо, но надо было долго и близко общаться с ним, чтобы это заметить. - Я решил поведать вам о своих находках, так как, видимо, никто не может сообщить уважаемому собранию ничего нового, помимо того, что уже рассказал первый докладчик, - он сделал паузу и медленно повернулся к нам. - В ходе совместной работы Московских Дозоров при опасном, долгом и трудном исследовании очагов нами была выведена теория о возникновении кипящего сумрака. Внимательно выслушав предыдущих докладчиков, я не нашел противоречий нашей теории, поэтому с определенной долей уверенности могу утверждать, что она и есть истина.  
Завулон принялся пересказывать то, что я нес накануне, обнимаясь с его коленками в кабинете шефа, и это почему-то больше не казалось бредом. Конечно, раздул он мою теорию до безобразия: разжевывал каждый посыл, приводил кучу примеров, заправлял это все философствованиями и цитатами. Но к моему удивлению его слушали внимательно и даже переспрашивали, хотя что уж там можно было не понять. Завулон отвечал, вежливый, как всегда, за весь мир радеющий. Я бы точно не смог это так преподнести. Наверное, поэтому не испытывал никакого желания оказаться на его месте, не ревновал и не завидовал. Меня больше волновали Силы, собирающиеся над площадкой, закручивающиеся в тяжелые спирали, завязывающиеся в узлы, сжимающиеся и концентрирующиеся над головой Завулона. Я повернулся к Хене, чтобы спросить об этом, но он внимательно слушал нашего докладчика, и я не стал его отвлекать.  
Закончил Завулон довольно пафосно, призвав всех думать. Как будто до этого Высшие наслаждались дебильно-прекрасным времяпрепровождением.  
Из первых рядов поднялся Светлый, низенький и плешивый, отряхнул костюмчик и обратился к Завулону с незабываемо-родным свят-одесским говором, от которого половина Иных прыснула в кулак:  
-Любезнейший, мы таки выслушали вас. Вот только вопрос один есть: что вы предлагаете? Или, возможно, Великий Гесер ответит? Из каждой теории должен быть вывод, иначе грош ей цена. Грош - цена, любезнейший.  
Светлый опять отряхнулся и сел обратно, выжидательно уставившись на Завулона.  
"Любезнейший" скривился, будто наступил своим начищенным ботинком в коровью лепешку. Гесер тихонько фыркнул, прикрывая рот рукой. Он вообще изрядно веселился, наблюдая за главой конкурирующей организации.  
-По-моему, барон, выводы из этой теории очевидны. Необходимо уравнять баланс энергий в верхних и нижних слоях сумрака, иначе сумрак сам это сделает, например, развернув планету и уничтожив большую часть населения. Как заметил представитель Инквизиции, такие катастрофы уже случались, и, смею предположить, жертв и разрушений тогда было много меньше, чем будет в этот раз.  
-То есть, что делать - непонятно? - уточнил тот же Светлый, повторив все действия с вставанием и отряхиванием.  
-Что делать - понятно, непонятно - как, - Завулон посмотрел вверх и поморщился. Я обновил свою решимость открыть под ним портал в случае неприятностей. - Есть три варианта дальнейших действий. Первый - ничего не делать, как я помню, это чаще всего принимаемое решение на Великом Совете. Второй - наплевать на человечество, поставить перед учеными задачу найти безопасные территории и переселиться туда всем скопищем. Это маловероятно или, если уж говорить правду, опасно в первую очередь для нас самих. И третий вариант - дать тем же ученым задачу найти способ принудительно слить накопленную энергию с верхних слоев на нижние.  
-А почему бы не снизить численность людей и начать тратить эту самую энергию по-взрослому? - спросил кто-то, что-то откровенно пережевывая.  
-Следуя вашей логике, дорогой американский, по-видимому, товарищ, мы должны так же начать выращивать в огромный количествах вирусы, бактерии и прочую живность низшего порядка? Исключительно для того, чтобы повысить уровень энергии на седьмом, восьмом и так далее слоях? - Завулон с такой жалостью посмотрел на незадачливого американца, что тот подавился и закашлялся. - К сожалению это еще нереальнее, чем создавать колонии Иных в безопасных местах. Не говоря уже о том, что уничтожение большого количества народа вызовет сильный выплеск силы, и катастрофа начнется раньше срока.  
Совет занялся обсуждением, и больше дурацких вопросов не было. Завулон поспешил убраться из-под ворочающихся сил.  
-Погано там? - спросил я, когда он плюхнулся рядом. Его дама давно отползла куда-то, бормоча про "расплодившихся Светлых" и "буйных куриц".  
-Не то слово, шкурой чувствуешь, - буркнул он, потом посмотрел на меня и усмехнулся. - А ты переживал, Городецкий?  
-Я все же Светлый, а у меня и без твоей смерти совесть не чиста, - честный ответ на нечестный вопрос.  
-Если б я мог потом вернуться, обязательно бы помер. Специально для тебя.  
-Если б ты мог вернуться, я бы не переживал.  
Завулон засмеялся и хлопнул меня по плечу.  
-Из тебя вышел бы настоящий Темный. Я такого с радостью взял бы в Дневной Дозор.  
-Ну, да, и с радостью бы отправил на задание, с которого я стопроцентно не вернусь.  
-Можно подумать, Пресветлый Гесер этого не делал.  
Возразить мне было нечего, и я повернулся к Хене. Завулон только проворчал что-то неразборчивое.  
-С возвращением из заоблачных далей, инквизитор. Я уж думал, вы, как говорит мой друг Лас, "того".  
-Слушать бестолковые речи - тратить драгоценное время, лучше занять его чем-нибудь полезным. А как говорил мой друг, времени хватает на все, кроме отдыха.  
-Говорил? А сейчас ему уже и на отдых хватает?  
-В некотором роде, да. Он умер пять веков назад.  
-Давненько.  
-Кому как. Теперь, если вы не возражаете, я хотел бы послушать выступающих. Счастливые не часто решают выйти на публику.  
Те, кого Хена назвал Счастливыми, вывалили на пустующую с выступления Завулона площадку всем табором. Мужеского полу, похожие друг на друга, как родные братья, лысые, толстые, буквально заплывшие жиром, одетые в бусы и серьги, и некоторые, у кого еще сохранились намеки на талию, в широкие узорные пояса. Однако. А я волновался по поводу полотенца. Жизнь у них, должно быть, очень неплоха. Счастливые - подходящее название для этого сборища Будд.  
Но внешность была не главной их особенностью. Все Счастливые излучали такое количество силы, какое я видел только один раз. Когда Костя стоял передо мной с Фуараном. А ведь от них сейчас не требовалось тратить силы вообще, ни на защиту, ни на поддержку. От такой подпитки Тьма и Свет над ними перестали бесцельно клубиться и стали собираться в середине и тянуться мерцающей лентой вверх к границе сферы отрицания. Не хотел бы я оказаться на плохой стороне этих Счастливых. Успокаивало только то, что среди них были и Темные, и Светлые.  
Только вот почему при таком потенциале они не борются с ожирением, я не понимал.  
Я поймал себя на том, что хихикаю. Попытался сделать серьезную рожу, но это оказалось не так-то просто. При каждом взгляде на Счастливых хихиканье прорывалось с новой силой.  
Толстячки разошлись по периметру площадки, и в середине остался один, абсолютно голый ... даже не знаю, как назвать то, что там осталось. Когда жировые отложения мешают ходить или дышать, их обладателя еще можно сравнить с человеком, но когда жировые отложения мешают открыть глаза, это уже чересчур. Хотя глаз на сем представителе Иных не наблюдалось, как, в общем, и многих других, обычных для гуманоидов, органов. Единственное, что можно было хоть как-то определить, - где находится голова и куда она повернута. По положению ушей.  
Потом это нечто заговорило. Как будто астматик во время приступа пытается орать в пустую бочку.  
-Всем надо будет знать. Катастрофы не избежать. Но можно ее остановить. И отложить на годы. Нельзя ждать и надеяться. Никто не поможет теперь. Ищите выход сами. От непонимающих помощь не придет. Только тот, кого выбрал сумрак, сможет управлять им. Лишнее уйдет, и равновесие сохраниться. Но если решит он сам уйти, спасения не будет. Помните о любви. Да поможет она вам. Да помогут вам дети.  
Ну да, ну да, любовь, дети, Хари Кришна, Хари Рама. Начали с уничтожения человечества, закончили проповедью. Знал бы, что на комедию попаду, захватил бы попкорн.  
-Я вижу, вам очень весело, дозорный.  
Я посмотрел на Хену. Инквизитор удивленно хмурился, едва заметно, но все же. Я попытался согнать с лица улыбку. Бесполезно. Ну, действительно, как можно стать серьезным, когда смех так и прорывается изнутри. В результате я только хрюкнул и уткнулся в воротник.  
-Возьми себя в руки, - прошипел Завулон.  
-Что, прямо здесь? - справился я и опять расхрюкался в куртку.  
Хотя его совет был не так уж плох, в конце концов, смеяться над докладчиками на официальном мероприятии неприлично. Только вот почему-то, когда выступал Завулон, меня на ржачь не пробирало. А сейчас натурально развезло. Ну, просто очередной приступ эйфории.  
Вот эта мысль и привела меня в чувство. Я посмотрел в центр зала. Перекормленный Будда все еще что-то вещал, его сопровождающие почтительно слушали, колыхая жирными задами. А над ними копьем нависали объединившиеся Тьма и Свет, и с каждой секундой это копье уплотнялось и заострялось. Над остальными Высшими больше не бродили беспризорные Силы, они все стекались в середину.  
Что-то плюхнулось на рукав. Не до того.  
Созывая Великий Совет, Инквизиция должна была предусмотреть все неожиданности, в том числе и перегрузку Сил. На предыдущих Советах, наверняка, было то же самое. Иных вне категорий не так уж сильно прибавилось. Кто-то ушел, кто-то появился.  
Опять что-то плюхнулось. Я посмотрел на рукав. По ниткам дорожками расплывалось темно-красное пятно. Капнуло еще раз. Кровь?  
Высшие и сами должны понимать опасность таких сосредоточений энергии в одном месте. Можно даже сказать, в одной точке.  
На носу собралась новая капелька. Я вытер ее ладонью, и кровь закапала быстрее. Да что же это такое?! Я поднял голову и огляделся, стараясь не обрызгать соседей.  
На сколько хватит сфер отрицания? Я видел, как падают инквизиторы, отдавшие слишком много сил на поддержание защиты. В кругах появлялись бреши. Все Высшие, маги вне категорий, были здесь, значит, там, за сферами, стояли те, чей уровень не поднимался выше первого. На сколько их хватит?  
Кровь полилась ручейком. Я попытался вытереть ее левой рукой, но только размазал по щекам.  
Если теория, рассказанная Завулоном, явилась для них откровением, то...  
Цвета исчезли, и маленький мир внутри сфер стал серым. Как ему и положено было быть. Потому что это - Сумрак. Хоть и автономный.  
Я потянулся к копью. Я не видел площадки, не видел Иных. В глазах клубился туман, и только копье оставалось четким и ясным. Если дотянусь, может быть, смогу...  
-Что ты опять натворил, Городецкий?! - сильная рука прижала к моему носу платок.  
Они же не знают. Не понимают.  
-Хена, - позвал я, пытаясь оттолкнуть руку, мешающую говорить. - Хена, выводите всех в реальный мир. С-сумрак... Очаг прорывается. Уходите отсюда. Сейчас! Хена, ты слышишь?  
Свет, Высшие-то уйдут, а как же инквизиторы за сферами? Им ведь нельзя пользоваться магией. Как открыть портал оттуда? Где мы вообще находимся? Что будет, если убрать сферы отрицания и ограничения?  
-Хена!  
-Слышит он тебя, слышит, - спокойный и серьезный голос Завулона убил зарождающуюся во мне панику. - Уже занялись.  
Он положил мою голову себе на плечо, но я захлебнулся кровью и закашлялся.  
-Тихо-тихо. Свободные Иные сматываются, Дозоры подбирают свою Инквизицию. Пора и нам, Городецкий, я открою портал.  
-Нет, - я попытался вырваться. - Нельзя, пока все не уйдут. Да пусти ты меня!  
-Не пущу. И не дергайся. Твой альтруизм похвален, но ты уже сделал достаточно. Пора домой.  
-Ты не понимаешь! Нельзя, чтобы сфера отрицания лопнула, очаг прорвется тут же.  
-Другие этим займутся. Здесь все еще с сотню Высших торчит. Они не обедняют, если потратят силы на детские заклинания.  
-А отсюда они как выбираться будут?!  
Воспользовавшись замешательством Завулона, я встал. И почти упал. К счастью, он успел меня поймать.  
-Голова кружится, - пожаловался я, вытирая нос о его рубашку. - Помоги дойти до центра.  
-Ты не можешь остаться тут один, Городецкий. Потеряешь сознание, и никто тебя не вытянет из сумрака. А если тебе в очаге не ребро сломает, а шею свернет? - он бубнил это скорее для себя, пока мы тащились в центр зала.  
Я не стал спорить. Все равно сделаю так, как надо.  
Кто-то подхватил меня под другую руку. Я по-прежнему видел только размытые серые пятна и неестественно четкое копье, начинающее раскручиваться и удлиняться.  
-Антон, ты точно знаешь, что делать? - спросил усталый голос Гесера.  
-Знаю только, что, когда я окуклюсь, вам надо будет убираться отсюда со всей возможной скоростью.  
-Ну, конечно, и ты зальешься кровью, - почему Завулон такой упрямый?  
-Если вы уберетесь быстро, то не зальюсь.  
-Борис, ты не можешь ему это позволить, - за каким параликом Темный вообще со мной нянчится?  
-Я не могу ему запретить, Артур. Он Светлый. Он сделал выбор.  
-Какие-то вы все, Светлые, уроды от мира Иных.  
Мы дошли почти до центра. Шаг, и копье будет точно над моей макушкой.  
-Отпустите меня.  
-Поднимите мне веки, поднимите мне веки, - передразнил Завулон. - Ты сейчас грохнешься.  
-Вы не можете дальше идти. Это опасно.  
Упс, таких заковыристых ругательств я еще не слышал. Кровь забулькала и опять потекла в горло от моего смеха.  
Гесер отпустил меня, пожав, как на прощание, локоть.  
-Артур, оставь его.  
Завулон нехотя подчинился.  
-Вернешь мне платок, Городецкий.  
-Купишь новый, скряга, - я шагнул под копье и упал на колени. - Проваливайте.  
Окруживший меня, кокон был усиленной версией сферы отрицания с вплетенными в нее щитами и барьерами. Мое собственное изобретение. Кокон замкнулся, заключив внутри Тьму со Светом. И меня. Будем ждать и надеяться на сознательность Высших.  
Я чувствовал себя жертвой палача, стоя на коленях под раскручивающимся копьем. Не самое лучшее положение - если что, очаг пробил бы меня, как иголка - бабочку. Кокон особо двигаться не позволял - меньше метра для маневров, к тому же еще и сферический снизу, я постоянно съезжал в середину. Видеть, что происходит за его границами, тоже было проблемой - стенки мерцали и переливались, как бензин в весенней лужице. Понять, кто двигался с той стороны, я не мог. Хорошо, что хоть человеческие силуэты были различимы.  
Давление Сил увеличивалось с каждой секундой. Будто меня душили изнутри и снаружи одновременно. В голове звенели комары, кожа покрылась липкой пленкой и зудела, ныли суставы. Кровь пузырьками висела вокруг, попадала в глаза, от чего они щипали и слезились. Воздух разогревался, начинало поджаривать. Если Высшие не поторопятся, я испекусь заживо. В общем, полный ... кайф. И перло, перло, пыталось что-то выродиться, искало выход, а я держал, сжимал и наращивал кокон.  
Наконец, маячившая рядом, фигура замахала руками, даже пару раз подпрыгнула и исчезла. Ждать больше было невозможно, уже воняло палеными волосами, и неприкрытую кожу жалили невидимые шершни. Понадеявшись, что такое неадекватное поведение Иного с той стороны, означало "Теперь спасай свою шкуру, Городецкий!", я вылетел из сумрака, успев почувствовать, как раскрывается надо мной копье, словно бутон дурман-травы.  
К счастью, сила инерции не позволила вскипевшему сумраку затащить меня обратно во время "полета". А потом для него было поздно.  
Я минут десять дышал в песок, приходя в себя после прощального пинка новорожденного очага. Пока солнце не стало поджаривать с яростью передоза Тьмы и Света. Подниматься было больно, намного больнее, чем после вывихов большинства суставов две недели назад, хотя на этот раз всего лишь сжег кожу на руках и лице, других повреждений удалось избежать. Горячий ветер с курортным запахом моря и тропической растительности не помогал успокоить зуд и жжение, а пот и запекшаяся кровь еще сильнее ухудшали ситуацию.  
Я попытался нащупать вокруг море. Дохлый номер, естественно. Море чувствовалось в воздухе, но не было слышно ни говора волн, ни воплей чаек, только ветер шуршал моей курткой, и странный гул катился по округе, похожий на шум далекого переполненного шоссе.  
Яркий свет слепил глаза, и я почти ничего не видел. Метрах в пяти от меня начинался мокрый песок и тянулся до самого горизонта. Повезло же попасть в отлив. С другой стороны так же до горизонта тянулся сухой песок. Ну и местечко выбрали инквизиторы. Извращенцы. Хотя об этом все и без песка знают.  
Очаг я чувствовал, если использовать слова Завулона, шкурой. Как тянулись с округи силы, будто паутина снималась с кожи. Как эти силы проваливались на нижние слои прохладной водой после долгой пробежки. Сумрак мучила жажда. Да и меня - тоже.  
Смотреть на сухой до белизны песок было больно, и я повернулся в сторону ушедшего моря. Ждать прилива, конечно, дело не благодарное, но вот еще чуть-чуть отдохну и пойду домой.  
Однако отдохнуть мне не удалось. От горизонта отделилась темная полоска и стала стремительно расти и приближаться. Со скоростью электрички на прогоне. Когда я понял, что это - возвращающаяся вода, волна была шагах в пятидесяти от меня. А когда проваливался в портал, мутная пена уже закрывала небо.  
Это ж надо, за пять часов попасть на Великий Совет, потом под зарождающийся очаг, а теперь еще и встретиться с цунами. Все на одного - это попросту не честно!  
Знакомо хрустнул защитный барьер. И лопнул. Шеф меня точно убьет! 

 

Глава 6 

-Эй, Антон, жив али помер?  
-Не уверен. Шеф далеко?  
Семен разглядывал меня с любопытством посетителя зоопарка.  
-Понятия не имею, - он пожал плечами. - Еще не появлялся. А что это ты в таком виде?  
-Угадай сам, - думать о возможных причинах отсутствия шефа не хотелось. - Тебя, значит, за главного оставили?  
-Есть маленько. Можно узнать, как ты сюда попал? Защита не должна была тебя пустить.  
-Да сломал все на хрен.  
Надо было бы восстановить щиты и маскировку до появления шефа, но заботиться об этом сейчас не было ни сил, ни желания. Кровь на лице застыла коркой и мешала говорить, а потное тело под одеждой начинало чесаться совсем уж немилосердно. Во Тьму щиты: сначала душ, потом буду о делах думать.  
-Семен, будь другом, оттащи меня в ванную. Борис Игнатьевич возражать не станет.  
Семен не только оттащил меня в ванную, но еще и вымыл, потому что, как оказалось, сам я это сделать не мог. Несмотря на начальное смущение, удовольствие от душа было неописуемым. Когда Семен отмыл мои руки и лицо, а Карл Федорович - наш дозорный врач - залечил по мере возможности ожоги, стало совсем хорошо. Если бы еще его сиятельство лекарь не сиял надо мной с грозной миной до конца купания. Вообще-то он - очень милый Иной, но абсолютно не терпит пререканий. Когда они с лекарем из Дневного Дозора, Карлом Львовичем, спорят, и Темные, и Светлые сбегаются послушать, так и говорят: "Карлово шоу".  
Из ванной я вышел сам, обновленный и довольный, если не жизнью, то текущим моментом точно. Даже пропитанные бальзамами бинты на руках и шее не портили настроение. От рубашки пришлось отказаться - ей предстояла большая стирка, джинсы Семен кое-как почистил - ходить по кабинету начальника в одних трусах - это уж слишком большая наглость.  
Карл Федорович попытался отправить меня домой, но сник под вескими доводами о целесообразности хотя бы частичного восстановления щитов.  
Совершенно естественно, что сведения о защите офиса сугубо секретны, и я к ним допущен не был, поэтому восстанавливать приходилось только то, о чем я знал. Остальное - импровизация.  
Импровизация заняла довольно много времени. Начиная с того, что я минут пятнадцать пытался найти план здания (который должен был висеть на каждом этаже для пущей пожаробезопасности), потом выяснить, сколько в здании человек, Иных и прочей нечисти. А затем вспомнить, что, как и за чем должно следовать, чтобы не взорвать и не сплющить многострадальное строение. Закончил я часа через три, хотя мог бы намного раньше, если б не вечная неразбериха. Семен благоразумно смылся в самом начале моих мытарств и, видимо, придержал ребят со смены, потому что лишнего народу за все три часа в границах офиса не прибавилось. Спасибо ему хотя бы за это.  
Насколько я помнил, Галочка приходила не раньше полудня, и распечь меня за своеволие в кабинете шефа было некому. Чем я, конечно же, воспользовался: распахнул окно и завалился на кожаный диван, задрав ноги на подлокотник. Кто придумал ставить в кабинеты такие неудобные, короткие диваны?  
Свежий весенний ветер перебирал бумаги на столе, щебетали птицы в деревьях, на третьем слое изрядно подросший "цветочек", нахлебавшийся моей силы, выпускал одну за другой веточки-антенны. Надо будет спросить у шефа, где он взял это растение. Может, там еще есть.  
Было хорошо, уютно, и я уснул.  
Проснулся под тихую, спокойную беседу и еще долго не выходил из дремотного состояния, наслаждаясь чувством длинных пальцев, играющих с моими волосами. Лежал бы так вечно, но тело потребовало уделить внимание унитазу, а заодно умыться и растереть затекшую щеку. Все-таки любое сравнение Завулона с подушкой - явно не в пользу Темного.  
-Чаю будешь, Антон? - спросил шеф на мои пыхтения и потягивания.  
Я кивнул. Шеф чай заваривает замечательно, это не жасминовая бурда Ласа.  
Когда я вышел из ванной, кружка "с дымком" уже ждала меня. Как и три Великих.  
-Еще раз, здравствуй, Хена. Прости, я не заметил тебя сразу.  
Инквизитор сидел в кресле и, казалось, тонул в нем глубже, чем это было предусмотрено конструкцией. Без своего необъятного балахона он выглядел совсем никаким - человек, которого не запомнишь, даже если будешь пялиться на него весь день.  
-Радостно знать, что я еще что-то могу в искусстве мимикрии, - ответил он плоским голосом.  
-Вам всех удалось увести? - я взял свой чай и вернулся на диван.  
-Когда мы уходили, там оставался только ты, но все ли добрались до места - неизвестно, - Завулон бросил где-то пиджак и галстук и теперь хвастался окровавленной рубашкой. Между прочим, это была моя кровь. Хотя ему идет. - Инквизиция как раз сейчас занимается сбором информации.  
-А Ольга и Светлана? - я повернулся к Гесеру. Шеф рисовал что-то, используя вместо чернил чай.  
-Отдыхают. У нас, Антон, мужская компания, у них - женская. Каждый расслабляется по-своему, - он посмотрел на меня. - Ты, например, щиты ставишь.  
-Это не способ расслабиться, Борис Игнатьевич. Я их доломал, когда сюда прыгал. Пришлось чинить, не оставлять же офис незащищенным.  
-Верно, защита - первейшая забота дозорного. Только можно было и не натравливать на меня Карла Федоровича, - Гесер снова принялся рисовать. - Он так расписал твои повреждения, я думал, ты тут помираешь, а ты дрыхнешь без задних ног.  
-Ну, вы же знаете нашего лекаря. Он любит все приукрашивать.  
-Особенно тебя, Городецкий, одевать в бинты. Просто не лекарь, а модельер.  
-Действительно, Антон, Карл Федорович - не какой-нибудь пустозвон от медицины. Рассказывай уж, что там произошло. В прошлый раз ты отделался вывихами и переломом, а теперь вдруг кровь рекой и ожоги. Специфика очага?  
-Да нет. Очаг меня почти не задел. Пока сдерживал Силы, энергия накапливалась, выход искала, ну и накалила воздух. Мне бы снаружи остаться, но я коконом извне управлять не умею, а обычная сфера отрицания не выдержала бы.  
-Кстати, дозорный, Инквизиция заинтересовалась вашим "коконом", - Хена слегка прищурился, от чего стал похож на охотящегося кота. - Возможно, вы могли бы рассмотреть предложение о сотрудничестве и обмене информацией.  
Гесер вскинулся, но я его опередил.  
-Нет, инквизитор, если и будет какой-либо "обмен информацией", то только на моих условиях. И никакого сотрудничества.  
-Такая неприязнь к Инквизиции более чем странная, учитывая ваши дружеские отношения с Дневным Дозором.  
Завулон усмехнулся:  
-Дружеские? Да он Темных на дух не переносит. От чего, кстати, наши столкновения доставляют мне непередаваемое удовольствие.  
-А ты еще обижаешься на отморозка. Никакой неприязни к Инквизиции у меня нет. По крайней мере, не больше чем у обычного человека к госнадзору. Просто, у Темных нет шансов заполучить меня к себе, а у Инквизиции есть. Стало быть, с этой стороны я более уязвим, что не улучшает моего отношения к вам, Хена. Я уже говорил, что не люблю, когда меня используют.  
Завулон и Гесер дружно хмыкнули и опустили глаза.  
-Будете издеваться, уволюсь, - пригрозил я. - Системные администраторы многим нужны.  
-Это не очень-то по-Светлому, - заметил Хена. - Разве вы не должны положить жизнь на защиту добра и справедливости?  
-Иногда надо заботиться и о себе. Это тоже добро и справедливость. А у меня ребенок в сумраке уже больше полугода. Я должен думать в первую очередь о своей дочери.  
-Антон, - шеф укоризненно покачал головой.  
-Борис Игнатьевич...  
После упоминания о Надюшке беседа как-то не заладилась, и я скоро сбежал от Великих. Дома было безопаснее и спокойнее. Тем более теперь, когда Хена оказался в Москве и уезжать отсюда не собирался. Официально он был направлен налаживать работу Инквизиции в свете временной недееспособности большинства ее членов, но мы-то знаем...  
Впрочем, я был уверен, Хена не станет без дела меня закабаливать. Больше меня волновали слова главного Счастливого. На трезвую голову они не казались такой уж лабудой. И кто-то из верхов вполне может приложить их по назначению, что не есть хорошо в первую очередь для меня.  
Добравшись до дома (на метро и пешочком, чтобы проветриться для новых идей и утрясти старые), я первым делом смастерил еще пару щитов - не стоит провоцировать сумрак, уж без очага в собственной квартире я как-нибудь обойдусь. Следующим пунктом было давно откладываемое общение с дочерью.  
Надя откликнулась на призыв тут же, я даже не сразу поверил. Сумрак донес до меня слабое хихиканье. То ли она стала ближе, то ли я - восприимчивее, но я мог чувствовать уже не просто присутствие, а настроение и силу моей дочурки. Она держалась молодцом, не раскисала, не злилась. Ее сила увеличилась на порядок и больше не была безликим довеском - моя девочка училась пользоваться тем, что подарила ей природа и судьба. Меня одолела такая гордость, настоящая отцовская гордость, что я упустил контакт.  
Успокоившись и напившись воды из-под крана, я позвал снова. Конечно, я бы предпочел обнять Надюшку, расспросить обо всем, выслушать ее беды и радости, но требовать улучшения существующего метода коммуникации было не у кого, вряд ли в сумраке когда-нибудь появятся подобные службы. Надя ждала меня. Я чувствовал, как она пытается что-то сказать мне, но ничего не понимал. Ее это явно расстроило. Через час утомительных попыток мы оба устали настолько, что поддерживать осмысленную связь дальше стало просто невозможно. Я поцеловал ее на прощанье через сумеречные слои, поймал ее ответный чмок, и связь оборвалась. Нет, я все еще чувствовал ее присутствие, но это было привычным односторонним якорем, без возможности общения. Что хотела сказать мне моя малышка? Что-то важное, что-то нужное. Возможно, если я войду в сумрак так далеко, как только смогу, я буду слышать ее отчетливее. Но сейчас было не время. Надюшке надо отдохнуть.  
Все будет хорошо. Я уговаривал себя до вечера, что все будет хорошо. Брался убираться, но тут же бросал. Пытался смотреть телевизор, но от его бредятины становилось еще тошнее. Даже музыка не могла разогнать муть в душе. Сначала центр выдал "Агатой Кристи":  
"Все думали, что мне просто лень.  
И пусть,  
А на самом деле, я боялся, но  
Теперь всё равно, и я не боюсь. 

Осень падает с деревьев,  
Серое небо в лужах.  
Дети не идут домой,  
Им ничего не нужно…"  
Хорошая песня, но мне такие комментарии к жизни совсем некстати. Пусть ложь, но душа желала позитива, чтобы хоть на чем-то сосредоточиться и выдернуть себя из пустого беспокойства, как из очага с пятого слоя. Но, как назло, с другого диска понесло "Арию":  
"Снова ночь, и в глаза вползает страх.  
Сон и смерть так похожи - брат и сестра.  
Страшно быть одному и ждать рассвет,  
Как спасенья.  
Страшно плыть по теченью -  
Войны уже нет…"  
Я вырубил все и пошел на кухню готовить ужин. Музыка музыкой, а жрать хочется, несмотря на весь негатив. Правда, можно было попробовать еще плеер, у него предсказания получались лучше всего. Я остановился у полочки в прихожей, где оставил своего верного санчо-плеерса, засунул наушник в ухо и нажал пуск. Диск разогнался, тихо шурша и поскрипывая.  
"Я позвонил Вам с телефона-автомата.  
Я вечно Ваш, я буду вечно Вас любить.  
А Вы ответили, что Вам звонить не надо,  
И будет лучше, если мне Вас позабыть…"  
Завопил телефон.  
Я обалдело уставился на него, прослушав еще что-то о сновиденье и одиночестве. Случаются ли в мире чудеса? Потом осторожно выключил плеер и снял трубку. Судя по человеческому и автомобильному шуму, звонили действительно с улицы.  
-Да?  
-Ну ты и тормоз, Городецкий.  
-Завулон?  
-Аз есмь.  
-Откуда ты звонишь?  
-С улицы, Городецкий, с улицы.  
-Из телефона-автомата? - уточнил я.  
-Ты дурак? - похоже, мне все-таки удалось удивить Завулона. - С сотового.  
Ну, может, и дурак. Я сердито глянул на плеер. И вообще, у меня никогда не было дисков Чижа. Наверное, Игнат подсунул. Вернуть, пока в конец не опозорился.  
-А что тебе надо?  
-В гости напрашиваюсь. Ты же квартиру свою забаррикадировал так, что не пробьешься.  
Да, действительно. С последними двумя щитами сюда никто, кроме меня войти не сможет. Как-то я об этом не подумал.  
-Дай мне полчаса.  
Будем надеяться, я управлюсь за это время.  
-И что мне полчаса делать? - вечная проблема с Темными, все им вынь да положь по первому требованию.  
-Зайди в магазин, купи колбасы или мяса, чтобы не готовить.  
-Вина, может? Или водочки?  
-Спирту. Или вина. Не больше шести оборотов.  
-Компот.  
-Именно. Когда придешь, на третьем слое дверь всегда открыта. Либо просто позвони.  
Я поставил воду для макарон на плиту и занялся щитами. Открывать вход для всех подряд я не собирался - смысл щитов тогда теряется полностью, даже если внутренней магией оговорено, что гости не могут причинить мне вреда. Только самые необходимые люди. И первым делом - Надюшка.  
Потом Гесер - шеф как-никак, от него запираться бесполезно, и порой - вредно. Лас - друг, да и посылать в случае чего будут его. Семен - опыт, накопленный им на разных поприщах, никогда лишним не бывает. Со Светлыми, пожалуй, все, остальные дозорные и не очень перебьются. Как говорится, меньше народу - больше кислороду. Хотел впустить Карла Федоровича, но передумал. Его сияния мне хватает и в офисе.  
Засыпал макароны и взялся за вторую партию предполагаемых гостей.  
Родители. Они, конечно, всегда предупреждают, если собираются приехать, но кто знает, что может случиться. А заставлять их останавливаться в Москве где-то еще из-за того, что я все позакрывал, - некультурно.  
Также нельзя тотально прятаться от Инквизиции - опасно не давать разрядку их любопытству. Я и без последних щитов заблокировался от всех подглядывающих и подслушивающих устройств. Чтобы не раздражать Дозорный Надзор совсем, я внес в "проходной список" Хену и Эдгара. Ну, не Максима же действительно впускать, от этого маньяка-дикаря я до сих пор шарахаюсь. Остальных не знаю. И знать не хочу.  
Чуть не забыл про Завулона. В последний момент оформил допуск на него и Костю и побежал ловить макароны. Поймал макароны, промыл, заправил маслицем и вспомнил, что Кости нет. Привычка сильнее разума. Два с лишним года прошло, а я все оглядываюсь, когда слышу его имя. И все еще просыпаюсь ночами, снова и снова отправляя его на смерть. Иногда после таких кошмаров я начинаю задумываться, а не стоило бы уйти вместе с ним. Пусть я бы погиб, сгорел или задохнулся, но не предал мальчишку, который в меня верил. И уж точно сейчас я бы не чувствовал себя так погано.  
Но, как бы то ни было, щиты я уже запечатал, поэтому убирать несуществующего бывшего друга не стал. В конце концов, чем сумрак не шутит?  
Пока заваривался чай, я раздумывал над предпринятыми мерами безопасности. Может, шеф прав насчет паранойи, может, я действительно вижу опасность там, где ее нет? Но с другой стороны, я все еще помнил, как удирал от Темных из-за Максима, как Арина полвека спала в избушке посреди леса, надеясь, что Инквизиция про нее забудет, как Ольга с болью и отвращением скидывала совиный наряд, потому что когда-то ошиблась. Да мало ли таких "как"?! Недаром говорят: береженого бог бережет. Пусть смеются и пальцами показывают, зато у меня есть место, где можно скрыться от всех их домогательств. А если, обещанная на Великом Совете, катастрофа все же случится, и города рассыпятся от землетрясений и наводнений, моя квартирка останется цела, хватит времени собрать вещи и перекочевать в спокойное место. Выходит, паранойя - не такое уж плохое качество в наше время.  
Этажом ниже распахнули окно, и, очаровывающие во всех смыслах, ведьмачьи голоса осчастливили двор:  
"Давай останемся свободными,  
Шелка и маски бросим под ноги,  
И пусть в моих поступках не было логики,  
Я не умею жить по- другому!.."  
А что, забавная песенка в свете нынешних событий. Я по-другому жить не умею, да и не хочу.  
Я открыл дверь на звонок, забрал у Завулона пакет с продуктами и вернулся на кухню.  
"Давай начнём движенье первыми,  
Сегодня я сыграю белыми,  
А ты иди вперёд своею дорогою,  
Спасайся в сумерках тёмных комнат…"  
Посмотрим-послушаем, как сказал Хена. Я свой ход уже сделал, и пошли все остальные ... в сумерки.  
-Ай-ай-ай, Городецкий, не учили тебя, что ругаться нехорошо?  
-По чуть-чуть можно. В качестве самосохранения, - я вытащил из пакета кусок копченого карбоната, двухлитровый параллелепипед ананасового сока и батон горячего белого хлеба.  
-У тебя с самосохранением совсем все плохо. Скажи, зачем ты ставишь столько щитов, а потом пускаешь меня, едва я попрошу? - Завулон выловил из полки тарелку и нож и принялся нарезать мясо. - Не беспокойся, руки я помыл.  
-А тебя можно не пустить?  
-Наверное, можно.  
-И потом выслушивать твое нытье о неблагодарных Светлых, не знающих, что для них хорошо? Я предпочитаю узнать твои "дельные мысли" здесь, чем объяснять, почему я не козел, там.  
Завулон засмеялся.  
-Твой мыслительный процесс, Городецкий, всегда меня восхищал. А если я захочу убить тебя, кто помешает?  
-Никто. Потому что ты не сможешь меня убить. Даже синяк мне поставить не сможешь. Завулон, это мой дом, и теперь он покруче, чем крепость.  
Нож скрябнул по защите и оплыл, не оставив на мне ни царапины.  
-Фома Неверующий. Ножик испортил, чучело.  
Темный удивленно и завистливо усмехнулся.  
-Мне бы такую защиту. Одолжишь?  
-Исправь, что поломал.  
Завулон выправил нож, просто стряхнув его, и взялся за хлеб.  
-Ну так?  
-Не одолжу. Ты представляешь, сколько сил это все жрет? А тратить силы на Темного не в моих интересах. Плюс это не одно заклинание, а с десяток связанных и перемешанных щитов, сфер, барьеров и прочих разностей, большинство из которых - мое собственное изобретение. У тебя квартира наверняка в здании Дневного Дозора. Чтобы повесить такую защиту, придется перевернуть весь ваш офис. Ну, по крайней мере, тот его этаж, на котором жилые помещения, последний, насколько я понимаю. Да и это вряд ли возможно, если мне зрение не изменяет, у вас ведь защита в камни и кирпич вмурована, не перестраивать же весь дом. Что ты так на меня вылупился?  
Завулон таращился, словно я Америку открыл. Нож мелко подрагивал в его руке, и я почти забыл, что дома никакого вреда мне не будет.  
-Откуда ты знаешь, где расположен офис Дневного Дозора?  
Я выдохнул.  
-Тьма на тебя, Завулон. Я думал, ты меня прирежешь. Как же мне не знать, где ваш офис, когда вы в мои окошки светите. Пойдем, - я с опаской взял его за руку и вывел в сумрак.  
Выйти на третий слой в насыщенной магией квартире легче, чем перейти из комнаты в комнату. Достаточно позвать тень, и она сама прыгает на тебя, уводя туда, куда нужно. Первый и второй слои промахиваются на одном дыхании, главное, скинуть тень на третьем, иначе можно провалиться ниже.  
Из-за маскирующих щитов казалось, что мы стоим в воздухе. Смешное чувство, если к этому привыкнуть. Зато Темный заметно напрягся, взглянув под ноги.  
Мне пришлось приложить немалую силу, чтобы выдернуть пальцы из его руки.  
-Я не собираюсь спускать тебя на это кладбище. Слишком много ломать пришлось бы. И потом, что же у тебя, комарик, и вправду крылышки отсохли? - он немного расслабился, и я ткнул в сторону радужных блоков, надеясь отвлечь его от нехороших мыслей (мало ли, какие выводы сделает Темный). - Вон ваш офис. Можешь сам убедиться, все как на ладони.  
-А из нашего окна Площадь Красная видна, - пробормотал Завулон, вглядываясь в темнеющую даль.  
-Вон те складки за горизонтом - очаги, - продолжил я экскурсию, - а если оглянешься, то увидишь дверь, через которую я тебя приглашал в гости.  
Завулон послушно оглянулся. Из-за того, что моя квартира была полностью скрыта для Иных в сумраке, пришлось пометить дверь легким искажением пространства. Впрочем, с земли и издалека это незаметно. Хотел так же открыть окно - для залетных сов и вампиров, но потом решил, что они и в дверь войдут, точнее, влетят.  
-А я думал, ты пошутил насчет двери, - Завулон схватил меня за рукав и выволок из сумрака. - На третьем слое на десятом этаже.  
Он оглядел стол и влез в холодильник.  
-Где у тебя масло? Сливочное?  
-В морозильнике в бумажном пакете. Я, между прочим, специально открыл дверь, чтобы не бегать встречать каждого гостя.  
-И не боишься, что народ прознает и повалит без приглашения? - Завулон попытался отковырять примерзший пакет от куска масла. - Ну и как прикажешь это на хлеб намазывать?  
-Разогрей его, что ты как маленький, - есть положительная черта в общении с Темными, на них можно (и нужно) сердиться. - Отрежь, сколько надо, остальное убери обратно. Я продукты на месяц покупаю, а-то и больше, приходится соответственно хранить. Относительно двери: если она открыта, это еще не значит, что каждый может войти. В принципе, только... - я быстренько посчитал, - одиннадцать душ может сюда попасть, включая меня. Из этих одиннадцати троим так глубоко в сумрак ходу нет, двое ходят туда с большим трудом, еще двое - вне досягаемости, остаются Гесер с Хеной, и мы с тобой.  
-Сколько ты левого народу сюда прописал, - Завулон усмехнулся. - А что будет с непрописанными?  
-Ничего не будет. Они просто не войдут. Минимум с верхних семи слоев.  
-Городецкий, тебе говорили, что ты параноик?  
-Да, Гесер - не далее как вчера. Но лучше быть параноиком, чем покойником.  
Завулон разразился неожиданно приятным низким смехом.  
Я поставил тарелки и хозяйским жестом навалил на них по пол кастрюльки макарон.  
-Хватит кулинарить, давай есть. У меня уже желудок слипся.  
-И тебе приятного аппетита, Городецкий.  
Минут десять прошло в молчании. Было вкусно, но, по-моему, закусывать макароны бутербродами - все-таки извращение. Если это обычное меню Завулона, я не могу понять, как ему удается оставаться настолько худым.  
-Хотел купить вина, - прервал он молчание, - но ваш "супермаркет" - позорище национальной торговли. Мало того, что продают всякую бурду, так еще и портят стоящие вещи. Ну как можно хранить вино в торговом зале? Вертикально, под лампами, стекло на улицу в пол стены. О правильной температуре вообще забыли, либо не знают. Пришлось сок покупать. Можно узнать, чем тебя водка не устраивает?  
-Не за столом, - я поморщился.  
После апгрейда до Высшего я долго понять не мог, в чем проблема. Пью с Медведем - все в порядке, выпиваю с кем-то другим по первой - бегу обниматься с фаянсовым другом. К шефу ходил советоваться, ну, действительно, нельзя же каждый праздник проводить в сортире. Гесер меня к Карлу Федоровичу отправил. Спасибо нашему лекарю, нашел разгадку. Правда, это меня не обрадовало. Оказалось, спирты я теперь усваиваю только в чистом виде, либо не сильнее забродившего компота. Даже перестоявшийся кефир противопоказан. Так что не охотиться мне больше с водкой на вампиров. Зато кровь могу пить не морщась, идет как по маслу.  
Помимо привычного алкоголя пришлось отказаться от многих других съедобностей: молочных каш, супов-пюре, всяких подливок и соусов, киселя и окрошки, и так далее. По кашам я не скучал, но вот без подливки или соуса половина блюд становилась неудобоваримой. Эх, не хочется душу травить.  
Я достал пару стопок и непочатую литровую бутылку спирта - подарок Медведя на Новый Год. Завулон одобрительно помычал, набив рот макаронами. Спирт был качественный, Медведь в этом понимает, только не признается, где берет.  
Я налил по полной, поднял стопку. Завулон сглотнул, запил соком и поднял свою.  
-Ну, вздрогнули. 

 

Глава 7 

Мы уговорили полбутылки и обсудили все, что только приходило в голову. А приходила в голову такая чушь!.. Нет, мне не стыдно. Почти. Большинство тем начинал Завулон. После n-ной стопки его понесло, как зяблика в тайфуне, и остановить было практически невозможно. Видимо, лучше не мешать спирт с ананасовым соком.  
Отрубился я одним махом: смотрел на разглагольствующего Завулона, потом - лбом в стол, и все. Без снов, без пробуждений, в одной позе. Проснулся все там же - за столом на кухне. Плечи и колени ныли, лоб зудел и чесался от крошек, кончик носа приклеился к столу, в голове что-то шумело и билось в тумане, и мне нестерпимо хотелось в туалет. Похмелья с хорошего спирта не бывает, но вот прочие ощущения по выходе из нулевого состояния - тоже не великая радость.  
Удовлетворив физические потребности и выстояв под душем свои законные полтора часа, я вернулся голышом на кухню. Моя квартира, что хочу, то и делаю.  
За окном рассветало. Начинали шуметь машины, на подоконнике распевался воробей, в окнах напротив кое-где горел свет. Как хорошо, что Гесер в качестве награды за спасение Великого Совета выделил мне два выходных дня.  
Я вымыл посуду, прибрался на столе и вокруг и, открыв пошире окно, пошел в спальню. Не усну, так хотя бы оденусь.  
В спальне на кровати обнаружился Завулон. Он спал у изножья, прижав колени к груди. От штанов ему избавиться не удалось: из одной штанины он вылез, а вот другая запуталась вокруг щиколотки. Рубашка валялась рядом с балконной дверью. Пиджак и ботинки, как вежливый гость, Завулон оставил в прихожей, еще когда пришел. Длинные, костлявые конечности, поросшие редкими темными волосками, бледная в синеву, жилистая спина с бороздками ребер, черные, растрепанные волосы, и с другого "торца" черные маленькие плавки на тощей заднице - он был похож на испуганного паука. Неправильный, нелюбимый, гадкий.  
Я освободил его от штанов, накрыл второй половиной одеяла (на первой он лежал) и оставил спать дальше. Через два часа так и так будить - у Дневного Дозора рабочий день начинается. Я тихонько оделся и ушел в кабинет.  
Сейчас было подходящее время попробовать связаться с Надюшкой и узнать, что она хотела сказать. Если предвидение мне не изменило, то день спокойным не будет. А может быть, это сумрак нашептывал о своих планах.  
Третий слой цвел розовым туманом, из которого торчали черные ветви молчаливых деревьев. Мы не знаем, что такое тихое утро, пока не побываем здесь. Кажется, будто лопнули барабанные перепонки. Мир и покой, и тяжелый сонный воздух, мягко страхующий каждое движение. Время здесь течет быстрее, чем в реальном мире. Гораздо быстрее, и возникало желание задержаться, прогуляться среди деревьев, полюбоваться рассветом и мерцающими облаками. Но там, где была моя девочка, в слоях ниже восьмого, время несется с такой бешеной скоростью, что мне становится нехорошо от одной только мысли. Мой ребенок объективно был уже намного старше меня.  
Московская пустыня на четвертом слое бугрилась курганами, и длинные острые тени от них вампирьими когтями тянулись к горизонту. Сквозь пятый и шестой слои я провалился зажмурившись. Гнусное место, омерзительное, особенно в старых городах. Даже утром.  
Седьмой слой. Предел моих возможностей до сих пор. Странное место, странные ощущения, все - странное, чудесное. Дурное. Словно барахтаешься в ожившей овсяной каше. Впрочем, что бы тут ни жило, оно абсолютно безобидное. Мирный отходняк после памятного прорыва на восьмой слой это доказал.  
Может быть, стоит попробовать пройти дальше. Я приготовился к оглушающему пинку и поднял воображаемую тень - другой здесь просто не водилось.  
И прошел.  
Преодолел.  
Я это сделал! Я на восьмом слое!  
На радостях я рванул ниже, но уперся в стену. Рано. На этот раз сумрак не отшвырнул меня, а просто не пустил, как мать не пускает в горку ребенка, сделавшего первые шаги. Ну, что ж, будем пока осваиваться здесь.  
Вокруг меня плелись и колыхались ветви. Понять, где верх, где низ, не представлялось возможным. Росли они без какой-либо системы, во всех направлениях, и колыхались, тоже подчиняясь исключительно своим личным прихотям. Новенькие, светлые веточки уже оплетали меня, нежно вытребывая себе часть моей силы.  
Зато теперь я знал, откуда у шефа "цветочек" .  
Зов от Надюшки пришел неожиданно. Я автоматически посмотрел сквозь сумрак. Моя дочь была совсем близко - пройти два-три слоя, и я смогу обнять ее. Но сумрак меня не пускал, хранил для каких-то своих целей. Я сосредоточился и ответил на Надин зов, и рассмеялся на ее счастливый визг. Моя девочка, мой ангел.  
Она сразу начала говорить. Половину я не понимал, но с детьми так всегда бывает, их образы для нас, взрослых, редко доступны, а словами мы общаться еще не могли. Как только я вынесу мою малышку из сумрака, я выслушаю и пойму все, что она мне скажет. Обещаю.  
Она рассказывала, как ей было сразу плохо и страшно, как потом она привыкла, как научилась жить там. Она описывала такие чувства и ощущения, от которых у меня стонали мозги и выкручивало тело. А Надюшка это все вынесла, выжила и смогла приспособиться. Привыкла. Как она будет жить в реальном мире? Я уверен, меня ждут трудные времена.  
Тем более с ее самой главной новостью. Она нашла друга. Хотя друг - это не совсем правильное слово. По ее эмоциям получался "бой-френд-брат". Думаю, меня можно простить за неприязнь к определению "бой-френд", но русскоязычный "любовник" в этой ситуации звучит еще хуже. Вряд ли, конечно, там дошло до физических отношений (я не знаю, возможно ли это ниже шестого слоя, уж очень отличная у них морфология от реального мира), когда она ушла, ее представления о любви дальше прекрасных принца и принцессы не заходили, но ведь любовь не определяется ни опытом, ни сексом. Может быть, это просто желание не быть одиноким. Время проходит, а рядом никого кроме...  
Что я чувствовал? Да, наверное, то же, что и любой отец, когда единственная дочь приводит в дом своего ухажера: какой-то хмырь крутит голову моей маленькой девочке! Потом пришло осознание, что моя маленькая девочка уже взрослый человек, побывавший там, где я не был, испытавший то, что я не испытал. Проживший столько, сколько я не прожил. И если она смогла найти кого-то так глубоко в сумраке, и если этот кто-то стал ей дорогим и близким, сумел поддержать ее, то мне остается только сказать ему "спасибо". Ну, и вытащить из сумрака вместе с Надюшкой.  
Жаль, что мне не удалось поговорить с ним. Надя пыталась нас связать, и я чувствовал лучики его силы, но мы проходили сквозь друг друга, не цепляясь, и, в конце концов, оставили эти попытки. Возможно, в будущем у нас получится лучше.  
Я утомился от разговора: не устал физически или эмоционально, не израсходовал энергии сверх нормы, а просто получил слишком много слишком сложных задач сразу. И слишком долго проболтался на восьмом слое. Надя первая почувствовала это и настояла на прощании. Я не хотел уходить, но "цветочки" обнаглели настолько, что это уже становилось неприлично.  
Я добрался до третьего слоя и остановился передохнуть, а заодно избавиться от цеплючей растительности. Хотелось бы знать, как она умудряется путешествовать сквозь слои, синий мох, например, пытаются пронести все новенькие Иные, это даже стало своеобразным испытанием - провальным, естественно. Я отцепил все веточки, сложил хворост в углу, вышел из сумрака на балкон, отрыл там пластмассовый ящик для цветов, наставил в него старых пивных бутылок и попихал ветки в бутылки. Хватит завидовать Гесеру, пора облагораживать дом своими силами. Я водрузил ящик на подоконник в спальне. Зрелище в реальном мире получилось впечатляющее - грязное полопавшееся чудо балконного дизайна с пыльными бутылками - просто мечта дурдома. Но не искать же что-то приличнее в шесть утра по Москве. Днем зайду в какой-нибудь "Сад и Огород".  
Завулон вывернулся под одеялом зажарившимся догом и прикрывал лицо рукой, шумно сопя в локоть. Не везет Темным, даже поспать нормально не могут, все время надо ждать гадости от товарищей и конкурентов. Вчера, когда мы назюзюкались уже до потери ориентации, он так жалостливо спрашивал свой стопарик: "Антош, ты меня любишь?", что я, кажется, прослезился. Хотя с качественного спирта грех не прослезиться. А вот что я ему ответил, не помню. Кстати, а что же я ему ответил?  
С такого амнезийного горя я снял с Завулона заглушающий контур, который ставил на время "озеленения" комнаты. Я о нем забочусь, а он меня на предательство (или разврат, не знаю, какой вариант хуже) провоцирует. Вот, Городецкий, если ты не станешь посмешищем города-героя Москвы, то только потому, что Завулон нализался не меньше твоего.  
Я поправил сползшее с него одеяло. Неудобно быть Светлым: начинаешь на кого-нибудь свою вину перекладывать, и самому смешно становится. Но, как говорят, любишь кататься, люби и саночки возить. Либо ты Темный и даже во сне пытаешься спрятаться ото всех, либо - Светлый и мучаешься совестью по каждой мелочи. Либо Зеркало, но этого на здоровую голову никто не выберет. Бывают, конечно, Иные, которые отказываются от силы, чаще по религиозным или романтическим соображениям. Хотя я лично таких не встречал.  
Живот сердитым урчанием напомнил, что утром положено завтракать. А кто возражает? Я отправился на кухню. Вспомним молодость и холостяцкую яичницу.  
Я крошил вчерашние бутерброды, когда заголосил телефон. Вот и накрылись мои выходные.  
-Слушаю, Борис Игнатьевич.  
-Выходные отменяются, Антон. Появились проблемы посерьезнее, чем кипящий сумрак, так что быстренько одевайся и дуй в офис.  
-Что, планета сдвинулась?  
-Не знаю насчет планеты, но сумрак сбрендил точно.  
-А позавтракать я могу?  
После паузы шеф ответил:  
-Кто там у тебя? Впрочем, неважно. Можешь завтракать, только время не тяни.  
-Слушаюсь и повинуюсь.  
Когда я положил трубку и отвернулся от телефона, у двери в спальню, сонно жмурясь, стоял Завулон.  
-Завидую Гесеру. "Слушаюсь и повинуюсь". Кто бы мне такое сказал... - он зевнул и направился в ванную.  
-Ты завтракать будешь?  
Он кивнул, стукнувшись лбом о косяк.  
-Буду.  
Через пятнадцать минут Завулон появился на кухне. Чисто выбритый, надушенный "Шипром" (который был вручен моему отцу в честь какого-то из последних, еще советских, Съездов КПСС и с тех пор ни разу не открывался), в освеженном костюмчике и чистой рубашке. Судя по физиономии, доволен жизнью, как новорожденный после кормежки, хотя кормежка нам еще предстояла.  
-Готов к труду и обороне, - браво отрапортовал он, пробираясь между мной и столом на место у окна. Чересчур сильно прижавшись ко мне на свежий взгляд.  
-Это хорошо, что готов. Похоже, сумрак приготовил нам новый сюрприз, и твоя готовность может понадобиться. Потому что я не готов совсем. Ни к обороне, ни уж тем более к труду. Раз в столетие шеф расщедрится на выходной, и сумрак обязательно именно в этот момент такой финт выкинет, что хоть развоплощайся. То Мел Судьбы, то Фуаран, то очаги вокруг Москвы, теперь новая пакость, - я грохнул шипящую сковородку на стол. - И мне опять придется спасать весь мир от страшной и ужасной напасти, рискуя своей задницей. Можно подумать, заняться Антону Городецкому больше нечем.  
Завулон, до этого тихонько хихикавший, внезапно икнул. Я вздохнул и поставил перед ним стакан воды.  
-Не горячись, Антош, - отдышавшись, он похлопал меня по руке. - Выкрутишься, у тебя это неплохо получается. А уж о твоей заднице обещаю позаботиться лично, - Темный нехорошо улыбнулся.  
Я быстренько убрал ладонь.  
-Во Тьму тебя, Завулон, ты в своем Дозоре уже всех перепробовал, решил теперь на нас переключиться?! Или перед Концом Света все можно?  
Он как-то странно усмехнулся, спрятал руки под стол и уставился в яичницу.  
-Весна пришла, Антош.  
-Да она у тебя не только пришла, но еще и здорово потопталась! Ешь, Гесер просил не задерживаться, - я вручил Завулону вилку и кусок хлеба.  
-Я с тобой пойду, надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, - тихо сказал он после долгого молчания. - Если Борис не преувеличивает, то меня это тоже касается.  
-Если он не преувеличивает, то это всех касается. Интересно, что может быть хуже всемирного закипания сумрака?  
-Не знаю. И предпочел бы не знать дальше.  
С этим я был полностью согласен.  
-В холодильнике остатки сока. Чай я забыл заварить. Можно нахлюпаться воды из-под крана.  
Завулон поморщился.  
-Вчера нахлюпались, и больше ананасов в меня не влезет. Я заварю чай, а ты иди переодевайся.  
-Слушай, Завулон, ты какой-то странный. Не заболел случайно?  
Он надулся.  
-Не заболел. Что ж, если я Темный, то и позаботиться ни о ком не могу?  
-Без выгоды для себя - нет.  
-А кто сказал, что без выгоды?  
-Всё, - я решительно вылез из-за стола. - Все, хватит. Больше я с тобой ничего не обсуждаю. Заваривай чай, я пошел одеваться.  
За чаем рассиживаться не стали. Пропустив две чашки с трехмесячными сушками вприкуску, я оставил Завулона мыть посуду, а сам пошел собираться дальше. Первым делом нацепил плеер. Затем ботинки.  
"За окнами чьи-то шаги - надо зажечь свечу.  
Может быть, это враги - в полночь я не шучу.  
Надо пойти за дверь, проверить свои посты:  
Может быть, это - зверь, а может быть, это - ты..."  
Наушник выскользнул из уха и шептал что-то сам себе, пока я завязывал шнурки. Завулон присоединился ко мне в прихожей. "Шипром" от него уже не несло.  
"Смолкли шаги под окном - можно свечу гасить.  
Если бы мы вдвоем - было бы легче жить...  
Но это не просто так: все бросить и встать вон там.  
На каждый маленький шаг есть сотни глубоких ям..."  
Великий Сумрак, ничего лучше нельзя было придумать?! Рядом с Завулоном-то! Никогда больше не буду слушать Чижа. Темный только фыркнул, когда я метнулся в комнату, схватил первый попавшийся диск из своей старой коллекции и заменил Игнатовского него-пророка.  
-Ты без музыки жить не можешь?  
-Без такой, - я помахал Чижом, - могу. Пошли, а-то как бы не съели меня за опоздание.  
-Не боишься, что на тебя косо посмотрят, если мы вместе придем? - спросил он, пока я запирал дверь. Магия магией, а, когда приспичит, ключ сподручнее.  
-Скажу, что по дороге встретил. И вообще, все и так знают, что я с главой Дневного Дозора якшаюсь. Это тебе стоит озаботиться своим имиджем, чтобы подчиненные, не дай Бог, чего неправильного не подумали.  
-У нас всем давно известно, что Антон Городецкий - любимчик Завулона. Не ломать же традиции.  
-Слухи. А вот когда узнают, что ты у меня ночевал, будет настоящий скандал, - я подтолкнул его к лифту.  
-И откуда ж они узнают? Сам расскажешь?  
-Да ладно, шила в мешке не утаишь, а подчиненные о своем начальстве порой такое знают, просто диву даешься.  
-Особенно вещи, которые даже мы не можем обсуждать из-за знака Карающего Огня.  
Я вздохнул.  
-Да, Лас - трепло, каких мало. Но вообще-то это вина инквизиторов, если б они не бегали вокруг шаттлов, не пытались достать то, что им не принадлежит, а занимались своим прямым делом...  
-Не стоит нападать на инквизиторов, с этой организацией лучше не ссориться, - строгим голосом оборвал меня Темный.  
-Брось, Завулон, на правду не обижаются.  
-Может, хватит завулонить? Мы же вчера договорились в неофициальной обстановке друг к другу по имени обращаться, - он пропустил меня в кабину и сам нажал на кнопку.  
-Правда? - такого я честно не помню, хотя это объясняет его антошканье.  
-Правда.  
-А почему?  
-Потому что "Городецкий" я к тому времени не выговаривал, да и тебя на Завалуна периодически пробивало.  
Я невольно улыбнулся. Хорошо мы вчера посидели, даже не скажешь, что с Темным.  
-Ты мне, кстати, так и не объяснил свою антипатию к водке.  
-Да, и у меня есть к тебе несколько вопросов. Но как-нибудь в другой раз.  
С наглой ухмылкой Завулон уставился мне в глаза.  
-Это приглашение?  
Я почесал затылок.  
-Ты же все равно явишься. А дверь на третьем слое всегда открыта.  
-Но ты можешь закрыть для меня вход.  
Я махнул рукой.  
-Вот еще. Слишком много переделывать.  
Лифт остановился, и мы вышли.  
На улице пока было тихо и спокойно. У подъезда принимали солнечные ванны воробьи, в помойке увлеченно рылась ворона, а рыжая кошка лениво наблюдала за ней. Дворничиха скребла по тротуару лысой метлой, непрестанно зевая. Пара автолюбителей пыталась завести побитый Москвич.  
Я ушел в сумрак и открыл портал к офису.  
-Прошу, Турушка.  
-Благодарю, Тонечка.  
В офисе Ночного Дозора никто не обратил внимания на наше совместное появление. Семен приветственно кивнул, пробегая мимо, за ним неслась Юлька с кипой бумаг в руках. Толик пропрыгал по лестнице, размахивая руками и что-то кому-то доказывая.  
"В конференц-зале," - донесся до меня голос шефа.  
Чтобы не тратить время, я отпорталил туда себя и Завулона. Темный доволен не был, ну и Тьма с ним.  
Новости действительно оказались неприятными. Не знаю, хуже, чем всемирное закипание, или нет, но ничего хорошего уж точно.  
В Париже и Берне пропали почти все Иные. Дозоры и Инквизиция - полным составом. Самое сильное отделение Инквизиции и самый сильный Дозор. Есть, чего испугаться.  
Причем ни трупов, ни выплесков силы. Ничего. Они просто пропали, словно не было. А те из них, кто присутствовал на Великом Совете, в своих городах так и не объявились. Инквизиция и свободные дознаватели от других Дозоров облазили этой ночью оба города вдоль и поперек, во всех доступных слоях сумрака, и опять же - ничего. Ни намека, что эти люди когда-то существовали, кроме вещей и воспоминаний.  
Я смотрел на Хену, пока Гесер рассказывал нам с Завулоном новости. Инквизитор полностью утратил какие-либо эмоции. Иногда даже казалось, что он не дышит. Охотится. А ведь Хена имел все шансы оказаться среди пропавших. Иногда мне хочется знать, о чем он думает.  
Так же в зале присутствовали Ольга со Светланой и еще несколько Высших Светлых Москвы. Их уже просветили по поводу новых напастей, и теперь они усиленно занимались обсуждением. По всей видимости, абсолютно бесполезным.  
Потом Завулон ускакал, помахав всем ручкой. Как я позже узнал, на место происшествия, чтобы самому все посмотреть. Даже удивительно, как Гесер удержался в Москве. Из наших свободных Высших кто-то вызвался поехать в Берн и Париж в качестве дознавателей. Светлану отправили в московское ведьмачество спрашивать совета и опыта. Ольгу заслали в библиотеку Светлых. На меня повесили две другие, опять. Хотя я не возражал, если не найду ничего по делу, всегда смогу откопать что-нибудь для своего счастья.  
Как и ожидалось, проведя еще две недели среди бумаг, я не нашел ничего. Вообще ничего. Если про кипящий сумрак худо-бедно писали, то о странных массовых исчезновениях никто никогда не слышал. Разве что в средние века во времена охоты на ведьм, чумы и большой резни, но такие исчезновения бесследными не были. Трупы - свидетели времени.  
Иногда в инквизиторской библиотеке ко мне присоединялся Хена, он приносил огромные фолианты, три-четыре часа читал их и молча уходил. Книги всегда уносил с собой. Вообще, он стал больше напоминать случайно ожившую каменную статую, чем человека или даже зверя. Мы не общались, но я чувствовал, как за мной следят: на улице, в офисе, в библиотеках, в магазинах, в метро. Без толку, я не мог придумать даже сказочного объяснения для происходящего. Какими бы гениальными или бредовыми идеи не были, они должны быть на чем-то основаны. А от основы был только сам факт пропажи Иных, и все.  
В библиотеке Темных оборотни-охранники принимали меня уже как своего. Приглашали чай-кофе пить, если я сидел допоздна. Я им пару раз помогал чинить старенький компьютер, использовавшийся исключительно в качестве игрового автомата. Бабулька-ведьма куда-то исчезла. Книги никто с прошлых моих визитов не трогал, где я их оставил, там они и лежали. Один раз зашел Завулон, вернувшийся из поездки, грустно посмотрел на меня, покачал головой и вышел. Вечером того же дня, как мне донесла охрана, он опять куда-то отправился. То ли в Прагу, то ли в казахские степи. Выглядел он усталым и напуганным. Мне это не понравилось настолько, что не получалось даже позлорадствовать.  
Периодически появляясь в офисе для отчета, который заключался в единственном слове "ничего", я узнавал новости. И положительных среди них не было.  
Иные продолжали пропадать. Канули в неизвестность Дозоры и Инквизиция Гватемалы, за ними исчезла Гренландская экспедиция, исследовавшая очаги, потом ошалелый Эдгар сообщил, что у двух самых больших схронов в Тибете начисто сметена охрана. Причем по-прежнему нигде не оставалось никаких следов, свидетелей или изменений в сумраке. Из схронов ничего не взяли, хотя там лежат вещи, от мысли о которых и у Гесера, и у Завулона начинают чесаться ладони.  
Ольга проштудировала библиотеку Светлых Москвы, и ее находки были так же полезны делу, как и мои. По слухам Гесер подумывал отправить ее в архив Европейского Ночного Дозора, но не решался отпускать от себя.  
Светлану из ведьмачества попросили. Если бы не Арина, моей бывшей жене пришлось бы совсем худо. Я, как сотрудник Дозора, конечно, такого отношения к своей сослуживице не одобряю, но, с другой стороны, нельзя пытаться доказать ведьмам, что Темные неправы. В чужой монастырь...  
Когда мы с Завулоном пили в тот вечер, он извинился. Я даже не поверил своим ушам сначала. Попросил повторить, за что.  
-За твою жену. За то, что упрекал тебя ее поступками. Я не знал о вашем разводе, Борис меня только сегодня просветил. Честно говоря, не ожидал.  
-Не ожидал, что Гесер тебе расскажет?  
-Не ожидал, что ты с ней разведешься. Впрочем, я так же не ожидал, что ты на ней женишься. Но у вас же такая любовь-морковь была.  
-Не было никакой любви. Влюбленность была, эта вещь посильнее, только вот имеет свойство заканчиваться.  
-И объясни мне, Темному, чем же они различаются? - Завулон пил и улыбался. Он вообще много улыбался в тот вечер, и мне это нравилось. Нравилось не чувствовать в нем врага.  
-Элементарно, на моем примере. Я увидел впервые ее в метро. Обычная девушка, ничем особым невыделяющаяся. Кроме воронки. Дальше ты знаешь. Ты видел, как я втерся к ней в доверие, а потом сбежал спасать Егора. На крыше, после всего, Гесер сказал мне, что я полюблю ее, что мы, может, даже будем вместе, но она пойдет дальше. Светлана вошла в Дозор, я стал присматриваться и сам себя втюрил в нее. Она была для меня совершенной женщиной, богиней, Великой Светлой, к тому же и она мной увлеклась. Я не знаю, влюбилась ли в героя-спасителя-просветителя, или ей было приятно такое внимание. А я не видел ее недостатки. Она была совершенна. Сейчас это даже странно, словно под приворотом ходил. Зато когда влюбленность стала проходить, недостатки вдруг начали всплывать. Если бы я любил ее, я бы любил ее такой, какая она есть, со всеми минусами, а так... По крайней мере, я думаю, настоящая любовь должна быть с очень хорошим зрением.  
-Интересная теория, Городецкий. Судя по количеству признанных тобой недостатков, я первый претендент на твою бессмертную любовь. Шучу, расслабься. Расскажи, что за минусы ты нарыл в своей супруге. Излей душу.  
-Я изолью, а ты расплещешь. Знаем мы вас, Темных.  
-Клянусь всеми святыми сумрака, потешаться не буду!.. Посмеюсь только немножко. Ну, интересно же, Городецкий, какие могут быть недостатки у Великой Светлой богини.  
-Никаких, но Света, к сожалению, оказалась не богиней.  
-Тебя не раскачаешь. Давай, я начну. Во-первых, она совершенно не умеет себя контролировать. Удивляюсь, как пол Москвы не таскает над собой воронки. Сюда же можно приписать ее общую несдержанность. Не знаю, как ты мог терпеть все эти слезы-угрозы, обвинения. У меня было семнадцать официальных жен, и ни одна себе такого не позволяла. Даже очаровательная Шахи, хотя она мастер закатывать скандалы.  
-Эта выгребная яма была твоей женой?!  
-Но-но, на свой санузел посмотри. Теперь твоя очередь.  
Я поддался. Светлый или нет, а когда человек на противной стороне, всегда хочется на него чего-нибудь вылить.  
-Светлана слишком категорична. У нее есть только абсолютный Свет и абсолютная Тьма. Если она и позволяла мне иметь собственное мнение, то с кучей оговорок и условий. Да и не только мне, она умудряется шефу нервы этим потрепать. Для абсолютного Света по ее мнению можно все. Ты знаешь, что я не отец Надюшки? - Завулон хмуро кивнул. - Это тоже для Светлого дела. Если бы Костя не выпихнул меня из категорий, я бы до сих пор раздумывал, почему моя девочка на меня ни капли не похожа. Еще Светлана любит внимание. Даже поклонение. Она ушла из Дозора, когда поняла, что Гесер ее использует, но пока он навешивал ей про Судьбу Великих и Великие Дела, она была вполне довольна. Когда я не проявлял должного внимания, меня заменял Игнат. И что самое интересное, я же еще и виноват был. Это главный ее недостаток. Со всеми остальными я мог смириться, но я не выношу, когда перекладывают ответственность в решениях на других. Помнишь, с Мелом Судьбы, тогда на крыше она требовала от меня решить, что делать, хотя перед ней был Егор, и Гесер с Ольгой инструктировали ее накануне. Потом, когда из-за Дикаря мы с Ольгой менялись телами, а ты так эффектно не попал по мне плетью Шааба, немного раньше мы ехали в машине, и Света не знала об обмене, она допрашивала как бы Ольгу, люблю я, Антон Городецкий, ее или нет. Требовала ответа. Нет бы спросила меня сама напрямую. Хотя, если честно, приятно быть объектом чьего-то увлечения. Потом она легла под девону, наслушавшись Гесеровых речей про абсолютную Великую, еще бы, быть матерью мессии - это не хухры-мухры. Затем бросила меня одного разбираться с Костей, выныривать из последствий убийства молодого и глупого друга. Ее, конечно, это не касается, я мужчина, я должен защищать женщину, а не втравливать в неприятности, но кто тогда погладит по головке и скажет, что все будет хорошо, если не самые близкие и родные люди? На что любимые, семья?.. Вот так-то...  
Я выпил, закусил макарониной и выпил еще.  
-То, что я сейчас сделал, Завулон, называется предательством, поэтому я надеюсь, ты будешь молчать. Запрещать тебе пользоваться этими выкладками нечестно с моей стороны. И бесполезно. Теперь ты удовлетворен?  
Судя по виду, я загрузил его на столетие вперед. Нет, все-таки Темные - индивидуалисты. Они не приспособлены выслушивать чужие горести.  
Надо заметить, особой паники в связи с пропажей европейского и американского Иного населения не было. Людям свойственно бояться неизвестного, но вот если бы вместо пустых городов оставались горы обезображенных трупов, то нас ожидал бы уже не испуг, а настоящий ужас. Тут Дозорам повезло, как бороться с ужасом, до сих пор никто не придумал.  
Многие Иные из крупных городов спешно переезжали в деревню - рассредотачивали силы, некоторые уехали в Берн и Париж, надеясь, что дважды в одно место не ударит (зря, потому что Берн через десять дней после первого нападения был очищен снова).  
Как я понимаю, Инквизиция решила не распространяться о незащищенных схронах. После того, как опустела Гватемала, они настоятельно советовали всем Дозорам воздержаться от инициации новых Иных, чтобы в случае продолжающихся исчезновений сохранить хоть кого-то.  
Сваливали все, конечно, на очередной выверт сумрака. Больше не на что. Ни один маньяк не способен работать так чисто, даже если предположить, что ему удастся куда-нибудь деть несколько тысяч человек. Куда сумрак дел этих людей, тоже никто не мог сказать.  
Кроме работы в библиотеках, на мне висели и другие дела. А именно, наблюдение за очагами. От того, что где-то пропадают люди, сумрак кипеть не перестал. Изрядно потрепанная Московская Инквизиция не справлялась с выявлением и обозначением новых очагов, поэтому мне приходилось выезжать на места с ними (Свет, а я думал Максим там один такой троллиный выкидыш!) и быстренько все огораживать, стараясь не вляпаться самому и не упустить бригаду. Правда, инквизиторы работали споро и четко и не обижались, когда я орал на них. Орал я часто - ненавижу ответственность, к тому же от постоянного недосыпа и голода настроение тоже не поднимается. Спать в сумраке вне дома я не решался, в реальном мире не высыпался, а дома почти не бывал - ночевал в офисе или дремал в машине по пути на или с очередного очага. С едой было еще хуже: что-то удавалось перехватить у оборотней, что-то, пока кочевал из одной библиотеки в другую, иногда инквизиторы на дальних дорогах делились бутербродами, или Гесера заедала совесть, и он устраивал маленький обед в ближайшей кафешке с совместным обсуждением всяких гадостей, мерзостей и неприятностей, что далеко не всегда отбивало аппетит.  
Единственной радостью на тот момент оставалось значительно улучшившееся общение с Надюшкой. Мы учились понимать друг друга заново. Я узнавал многое от нее о сумраке, об обитателях сумрака. О ее радостях и огорчениях. Не очень четко и ясно, больше на догадках, но лучше так, чем никак. Надеюсь, она узнавала от меня тоже что-нибудь интересное и полезное. К сожалению, ни в библиотеках, ни в собственной голове я так и не нашел способа пробиться к моей девочке либо вынести ее оттуда. Но я был абсолютно уверен: однажды я смогу это сделать.  
Хотя я соврал, было еще две радости: я купил красивый ящик для моих растений и избавился, наконец, от диска Чижа.  
Спустя две недели (чтобы быть совсем точным, две недели и три дня - накануне Пасхи) шеф вызвал к себе весь свет Ночного Дозора. Выглядели мы отвратительно. Уставшие, вымотанные, многие грязные, потому что на мытье не хватило времени. Пока ждали, что шеф разгонится, все молчали, разговаривать не было ни сил, ни желания. Правда, оборотни рассказывали, из Дневного Дозора магов выше второго уровня вообще развозили по домам в полумертвом состоянии от истощения, и то - по настоянию лекаря.  
Гесер оглядел нас всех, вздохнул. Он тоже не выглядел бодрым и радостным, хотя, конечно, не настолько плохо, как мы. Не оттого, что меньше работал, просто опыт у него богатый в деле сохранения энергии - в Тибетах Великие просто так не обитаются.  
-Короче, Завулон вчера должен был вернуться в Москву. И не вернулся. Всем понятно, что это может значить?  
Мы дружно кивнули (кто еще мог). Гесер опять оглядел нас и махнул рукой.  
-Завтра праздник - гуляйте. Даю вам всем два дня выходных, как по закону положено. Дневной Дозор избегать всеми возможными способами, в сумрак лишний раз не соваться, а лучше вообще не соваться, поживите как люди. И чтобы во вторник все были на рабочих местах. Кому положено - днем, кому положено - ночью. Ясно? Свободны.  
Нет, я уже не надеялся спокойно провести два выходных. В этом мире такого счастья не бывает. Но спать... Звучит-то как хорошо: спа-а-ать. Приду домой, приму душ, выпью кофию от головокружения и спа-а-ать. Отключу телефон и лягу в реальном мире, к чертям сумрак и иже с ним. Буду дрыхнуть как простой смертный. Храпеть, сопеть и видеть сны. Цветные.  
А о Завулоне буду беспокоиться завтра. Или когда проснусь. Второе предпочтительнее.  
Я ввалился домой через третий слой, лезть за ключами было лениво. Разделся догола по пути на кухню, заварил кофе, пошел в душ с чашкой, вымылся, кое-как вытерся и, оставив пустую чашку в раковине, отправился в спальню в предвкушении абсолютного счастья забытья.  
В моей кровати спал Завулон. 

...


	2. Часть вторая

_Поцелуев! Поцелуев! Поцелуев!_  
Ночной Дозор

_Крови! Крови! Крови!_  
Дневной Дозор

_Хоть что-нибудь..._  
Инквизиция

Пролог

Он не хотел просыпаться. Опять работа, опять эта гребаная "общественная деятельность", интриги, разборки. Опять доказывать, что он лучший, биться за место под солнцем. Надоело. Гесер что-то говорил о пенсии?  
Он не хотел просыпаться, но сон уже ускользнул, туда же торопилась дремота, и, в конце концов, реальный мир грохнулся на него всей своей тяжестью.  
Впрочем, на этот раз реальность оказалась совсем не так плоха. Даже очень неплоха, что удивительно, ибо последние несколько лет с ней такого не случалось. Было уютно, несмотря на то, что простыня, обычный хлопок, собралась под спиной, чье-то горячее тело прижималось к правому боку, и в комнате стояла непривычная духота маленького помещения. Уютно и удобно.  
Завулон вздохнул и открыл глаза. Да-а, судя по подтекам на потолке, он явно не в гостинице, и уж тем более не дома. Вообще, если выкинуть из головы остатки сна, то на их место ненавязчиво начинают приходить мысли о Городецком, точнее - о квартире Городецкого. Ну кто бы мог подумать, что глава Дневного Дозора Москвы может спокойно выспаться только в квартире Светлого, и не какого-нибудь, а самого гениально сумасшедшего Городецкого Антона Сергеевича. Никто не мог такого подумать, чем этот, уставший до потери сознания, глава вчера и воспользовался.  
На взгляд постороннего - экстремально, но Завулон, к его собственному удивлению, чувствовал себя здесь даже уютнее чем дома. Хотя он во многих местах чувствовал себя уютнее, чем в своем огромном пустом доме. С чего Городецкий взял, будто он живет в офисе? Может, Гесер к своему кабинету спальню и пристроил, но ведь не все же такие маньяки. Как бы то ни было, в этой крохотной захламленной квартире было лучше всего. И безопаснее. И никто не знал, где он.  
Кроме безрассудного существа, дрыхнущего у Великого Темного под боком. Давненько такого не случалось, чтобы кто-то осмеливался спать в одной кровати с Завулоном. Все его любовницы и любовники знали, чего делать не стоит, и когда смыться, дабы избежать лишних неприятностей. Если логически поразмыслить и отбросить нехорошие варианты (вроде Гесера, Хены, или еще хуже - Светланы), то остается только... Завулон повернул голову. Ну да, Городецкий. Антошка без гармошки и с придурью немножко. Собственно говоря, никого другого ждать и не приходилось, он единственный Иной во всем мире, доверяющий Темным и способный спать рядом со страшным и ужасным (гадким и противным) Завулоном. Ну, действительно, не трудно допетрить, что какая бы внутри защита не стояла, а вытащить из квартиры сонного человека, будь он хоть трижды Светлым, особого труда не составит. Не настолько Городецкий идиот, чтобы не подумать об этом. Бывший аналитик все-таки. Значит, доверяет? Честно говоря, это еще невероятнее, чем аналитический идиотизм, но с другой стороны на Великом Совете он что-то пытался сказать Хене об их особых отношениях. Загадочный Иной... От слова "гадить".  
Хотя, конечно, он мог и не заметить Завулона. Достаточно было взглянуть на Светлого, чтобы убедиться в реальности именно этого варианта событий - Городецкий выглядел безобразно. Словно на нем пахали или пытали в казематах ЧК, пока Завулон отсутствовал. Антон умудрялся казаться усталым даже во сне. Заметная потеря веса и приобретение синяков под глазами очарования ему не прибавляли. Наверное, дополз до дома и свалился. По крайней мере, спал он точно без снов. То, что Светлый еще жив, подтверждалось лишь температурой и слабым дыханием.  
Не жалеет Гесер своих сотрудников. Конечно, глава Дневного Дозора тоже этим увлекается, но он Темный, ему можно. Вот если бы Городецкий был в его подчинении... Завулон хихикнул и отвернулся. Ну, что за мысли в чужой кровати. Ладно бы еще хоть какие-то шансы были, а так... Да и были бы шансы, один взгляд на замученного парня отбивал желание напрочь. Антону сейчас отсыпаться-откармливаться надо, а не удовлетворять похоть старого интригана (нет, не настолько старого, но все ж таки Темного, а у Темных, как известно, либидо повышено в любом возрасте). И раз никого нет рядом, прямой долг незваного гостя позаботится о хозяине. Завулон снова хихикнул и осторожно вылез из-под одеяла. Можно было бы устроить Городецкому сюрприз, остаться в постели и посмотреть, какое у него будет лицо, когда он проснется. Но ... это ведь Городецкий...  
Завулон наклонился и тихонько дунул Антону в ухо, тот вздохнул, улыбнулся и перевернулся на спину. Усталая морщинка между бровями исчезла. Так-то лучше.  
Темный поднялся. И уперся в сумеречный маячок. Все-таки заметил, Городецкий. Гаденыш. От слова "гадать".  
Маячок вел на первый слой, где прямо в воздухе кривым почерком было выведено:  
"Не изнасиловал.  
А.  
PS. Кофе на мою долю."  
-И не только кофе, - прошептал Завулон, легко касаясь растрепанных волос Антона. Светлый сначала напрягся, но почти тут же расслабился и "растаял" в подушку. Завулон усмехнулся.  
-Я нашел твое слабое место, Городецкий, теперь не отпихаешься... 

 

Глава 1 

Я проснулся в удивительно хорошем настроении. Балконная дверь была приоткрыта, весенний ветер приносил приятную прохладу, одомашненная растительность радостно замерла в ожидании кормежки, и вообще все было замечательно.  
"Бутылка кефира, полбатона.  
Бутылка кефира, полбатона.  
А я сегодня дома,  
А я сегодня дома,  
А я сегодня дома один…"  
Я долго валялся в постели, наслаждаясь покоем, потом неторопясь принял душ, оделся.  
"А потом, проходя мимо зеркала,  
Я скажу: "А что, не так уж я и страшен".  
Я даже немного,  
Я даже немного,  
Я даже немного ничего."  
Естественно, позаботился о подоконной живности. На кухне обнаружил остывший кофе. Ага, какая-то совесть у Завулона еще осталась.  
За окном солнце то пряталось, то выглядывало из-за облаков. Деревья стояли лысые, но набухшие почки уже согнали с них зимний облик. Ликующе вопили воробьи, вороны дрались из-за гнезда, у помойки женихались собаки.  
"А потом, стоя на балконе,  
Я буду смотреть на прохожих.  
На девчонок,  
На весенних девчонок,  
На весенних девчонок и немного на парней."  
Сегодня я не работаю. Сегодня я отдыхаю. Хорошо-то как!  
Я пошел в кабинет. Книги с января так и лежали неразобранными стопками по всей комнате. Пыль осела на них толстым слоем, превращая мою маленькую библиотеку в неразличимые тома одного собрания сочинений. Я намочил в ванной тряпку и принялся протирать самые закамуфлированные обложки, а остальные книги сразу расставлял по полкам. Ничего особенного в них не было: я не собирал раритетные издания, не увлекался тем, что мой отец называет "золочеными корешками". Фантастика, да кое-какие компьютерные издания, большая часть которых устарела еще в год выпуска.  
Книги заняли часа полтора. Все проходило ладно, пока я не взялся за маленькую стопочку на столе. Это были Надюшкины книжки. Стихи, сказки и несколько альбомов для рисования. Я поставил их на нижнюю полку. Не знаю, интересны ли будут Наде детские забавы, когда она вернется, но выбрасывать ее вещи я не собирался.  
Самый растрепанный альбом никак не хотел вставать на место и, в конце концов, разлетелся листами по полу. Я собрал их и, усевшись в кресло, стал рассматривать художества дочери. Мама, папа, кошечки, собачки, лошадки, принцессы и принцы... Почти все рисунки были подписаны, коряво и не всегда правильно, зато я мог понять, что там изображено. Моя девочка была весьма развитым ребенком для своего возраста. С очень богатым воображением и полным отсутствием жалости к цветным карандашам.  
Только один рисунок выбивался из общей массы. Черным карандашом был густо намалеван "детский дым" - спиралеобразная каракуля. Потом размазан пальцем до серого фона, и поверх нарисована более аккуратная концентрическая спираль. На другой половине листа топорщилось что-то колюче-клыкастое. Вокруг картинки плясали старательно выведенные буквы, складываясь в Заходеровское стихотворение:  
"Встретились Бяка и Бука.  
Никто не издал ни звука.  
Никто не подал и знака -  
Молчали Бука и Бяка.  
И Бука думал со скукой:  
"Чего он так смотрит - букой?"  
А Бяка думал: "Однако.  
Какой он ужасный бяка..."  
В общем, страшненький рисунок.  
-Городецкий, ты совсем сбрендил?! - гневный вопль Завулона отвлек меня от разглядывания шедевра домашнего хоррора. - Нашел время убираться! Сегодня Пасха, имей уважение к общенародным праздникам!  
Его лицо выражало такое неподдельное возмущение, что я неожиданно для самого себя улыбнулся. И Завулон… Он вдруг расплылся потрясающей, удивительной, прекрасной улыбкой...  
Я этого не говорил. Совсем свихнулся.  
-Заканчивай дурью маяться. Пойдем яйца бить и куличи есть, - для большей убедительности он тряхнул набитым полиэтиленовым пакетом и исчез за дверью.  
Я убрал Надюшкины рисунки в стол, забросил пыльную тряпку в ванную, вымыл руки и пошел на кухню. Темный уже вовсю хозяйничал там: на блюде высился кулич, вокруг него лежали крашенные яйца, рядом с блюдом стоял заварочный чайник, важно пуская пар из носика. Сам Завулон усиленно вымешивал в миске что-то белое. Он был без своего обычного пиджака, зато в новеньком фартуке с заглаженными складками и двумя помидорами, вышитыми слишком низко для приличных фартуков.  
-Что это? - я ткнул пальцем в содержимое миски, за что сразу схлопотал ложкой по носу.  
-Пасха. Руки прочь от творения пролетариата.  
-Это ты пролетариат?!  
-Разве нет? Все время пролетаю, - Завулон высыпал в миску изюм и цукаты. - Вообще-то пасху готовят за день до праздника, но, ты уж извини, вчера мне было не до творога. А вы перепугались, когда я пропал, да? - он довольно ухмыльнулся. - Гесер мне сегодня такую проповедь о хороших манерах по телефону прочитал, я пол часа смеялся. Он сказал, что дал вам два выходных? - я кивнул. - Щедрый хозяин. Прогадал ты, Антош, с выбором цвета, надо было становиться Темным. Я своих тоже не жалею, но они хотя бы отдыхают по-человечески.  
-У меня не было выбора.  
-Выбор всегда есть. Просто иногда не хватает информации. Но ты не печалься, я присмотрю за твоим досугом, если Гесер тебя совсем заездит.  
Я не стал комментировать последнее замечание, от весны остался один месяц, может, Темному летом полегчает. Если не полегчает, тогда и будем принимать адекватные меры.  
Завулон красиво размазал свою пасху по тарелкам.  
-Ешь, Антон, творог полезен для костей. Мою стряпню еще никто не ругал.  
-Некому было, наверное, - я взял ложку. - А сам?  
-Боишься, отравлю? Не для того готовил.  
-Кто тебя знает...  
Пасха оказалась действительно вкусной. Как и кулич, но тут уже заслуга не Завулона.  
-Давай, - Великий выбрал зеленое яйцо и направил тупым концом на меня. - Как там говорят? Христос воскресе?  
-И вам того же, - поддержал я красным. Мое яйцо проиграло.  
-Быть тебе весь год снизу, Городецкий! - Завулон закудахтал и чуть не свалился со стула. Точно пошлю его куда-нибудь ... полечиться.  
Честно скажу, ничего горячительного в рот не брали, но через пол часа застолья уже вовсю хихикали, а через час ржали в голос - перемывали косточки Дозорам и Инквизиции. Особенно Инквизиции. Не два взрослых мужика, а девчонки-школьницы. Вот уж действительно "встретились Бяка и Бука".  
Набив брюхо пасхальной пищей и залив чаем, мы отправились в спальню. Смотреть телевизор, а не то, что все подумали. Так как квартира небольшая, особого выбора, где ставить телевизор, не было. Либо в спальне, либо в кабинете (нет, конечно, самое место ему в туалете, но в наших малогабаритных каморках не создашь необходимых условий для семейного отдыха). В кабинете я предпочитал держать только нужные вещи, не отвлекающие от рабочих мыслей, поэтому для телевизора оставалась спальня.  
Дурное дело для Иного - просмотр телепередач, но в праздник многое позволено. Впрочем, это занятие нам скоро наскучило: новости были действительно праздничными, то есть минимум информации, максимум охов и ахов, а фильмы не под настроение. Смотреть же ток-шоу и религиозные передачи не решится ни один здоровый на голову Иной. Не могу утверждать, что мы с Завулоном здоровые на голову, но от таких извращений сумрак пока хранил. В конце концов, Темный врылся в мою видеотеку, а я, залегши на кровати, уставился в потолок. Надюшкин рисунок все не выходил из головы, перед глазами маячили спирали и клыкастые монстры.  
-Порнухи не держу, - предупредил я на всякий случай, когда Завулон что-то раздраженно пробормотал.  
-Очень надо. Можно подумать, я на голых девок не нагляделся. В отличие от Светлых мы целомудрие не храним, но ты это и без меня знаешь.  
-Порнуха бывает не только с "голыми девками". Мальчики, собачки, таракашечки всякие...  
Завулон с преувеличенной осторожностью вылез из тумбочки и, повернувшись, так долго молча смотрел на меня, то ли чего-то ожидая, то ли на что-то решаясь, что мне стало не по себе. Чего он так смотрит - букой?  
-Ну, замнем таракашечек, - согласился я с самим собой.  
Темный усмехнулся. Грустно, или мне показалось?  
-Дурак ты, Городецкий, - тихо сказал он, отворачиваясь.  
-Дурак, ваше благородие, как есть дурак. Только что тогда ты тут делаешь?  
-Может, мне нравится общаться с дураками, - донеслось до меня из тумбочки.  
Я фыркнул и больше не выступал. Что с Бяками связываться?  
Вот привязалось. Буки-бяки, вроде бы мы никогда не пугали Надюшку ерундой про "придет-заберет". Почему она выбрала этот стишок? И кого она нарисовала? Понятно, что Буку и Бяку, но кто из них Бука, а кто Бяка? Бяка интересовала меня больше. Кто это - дымная спираль или саблезубый ежик? Какого черта меня это так волнует?  
-О чем задумался? - бархатным голосом спросила голова Завулона, зависнув в вершке надо мной и загородив обзор престарелого потолка.  
-О Бяке.  
Темный надулся и отполз.  
-Дожили. Я его куличами потчую, а он обзывается. Я, между прочим, все еще глава Дневного Дозора. Оскорблять начальство конкурирующей организации в высшей степени неразумно.  
Я засмеялся.  
-Не имел в виду тебя. Честно, - я сделал самое честное лицо, на которое был в тот момент способен. - Хотя, конечно, эпитет подходит идеально. Когда убирался, нашел Надюшкин рисунок с Заходеровским стишком про Буку и Бяку. Вот и засело.  
Завулон сделал поэтическую мину и продекламировал:  
"Ах, многие считают,  
Что Бука - это Бяка,  
А это совершенно  
Неправильно, однако!  
Да, нас нетрудно спутать,  
Но в том-то вся и штука,  
Что Бяка - это Бяка,  
А Бука - это Бука.  
Хотя не спорю, всякий  
Порою смотрит букой,  
Хотя не скрою, всякий  
Порой бывает бякой,  
Но путать Буку с Бякой,  
А также Бяку с Букой  
Всем детям строго-настрого  
Запрещено наукой."  
Он прочитал это так вдохновенно, что меня разобрал дикий хохот. До спертого дыхания.  
-Гениальное стихотворение. Если бы писал учебник для начинающих Темных, поставил бы эпиграфом, - Завулон хлопнул меня по животу. - Кончай ржать, заикаешь. У твоей дочери хороший вкус. Девочка могла бы стать выдающимся поэтом. Или художником.  
Я кивнул, пытаясь выправить дыхание.  
-Точно. Только она иллюстрировала другое стихотворение. Про встречу Бяки и Буки. Но это тоже неплохо, особенно в твоем исполнении. Я в восторге. Ты прочитай его как-нибудь Ночному Дозору, я уверен, твой рейтинг сразу подскочит на несколько десятков пунктов.  
-О, я всю жизнь мечтал перещеголять популярностью Гесера. Обязательно воспользуюсь твоим советом, - Завулон уселся по-турецки, пощекотав мою пятку, так что мне пришлось подтянуть колени, дабы избежать дальнейших приставаний. - И как она представляла Буку?  
-Вот вернется, спросим. Но меня больше интересует Бяка, - признался я. - Там два персонажа: какое-то чудо-юдо вроде саблезубого ежа...  
Завулон хмыкнул.  
-С саблезубыми это к Хене. Он, как один из представителей, может оценить реалистичность.  
-Да? - почему-то я принял Хену без всяких вопросов, оборотень так оборотень, старший так старший. - Он вообще кто?  
-А ты весь Совет с ним цацкался и не удосужился поинтересоваться?  
-Только не говори, что ревнуешь. Колись, - я легонько пнул Завулона и получил ощутимый щипок в ответ. Теперь синяк будет.  
-Смилодон. Слышал о таком? Саблезубый тигр по-русски, махайрод по-гречески.  
-И сколько же ему лет? Он своих животных родственников видел?  
-Говорит, что видел. А лет... - Завулон пожал плечами, - тысяч тридцать, может, пятьдесят. Вряд ли больше.  
Я припомнил факты о саблезубых тиграх времен посещения школьного кружка палеонтологии. Плотоядные тогда казались намного привлекательнее травоядных, поэтому кое-какая информация о хищниках все еще держалась в моей голове.  
-Тогда не видел. Саблезубые тигры вымерли около трехсот тысяч лет назад.  
Завулон насмешливо посмотрел на меня.  
-По сведениям людей. Мой учитель рассказывал, как они в свое время отбивали мясо у этих тварей. А ему было около десятка тысяч, не больше.  
Когда Гесер рассказывал о своих учителях, я всегда воспринимал это как сказки, уж очень трудно представить шефа молодым и глупым. Почему-то по отношению к Завулону такого не случалось. Наверное, из-за того, что я не чувствовал расстояния возраста и опыта. Возможно, уважение, но не расстояние. Не чувствовал его, даже когда мы впервые встретились, и имя "Завулон" было для меня обычной темной экзотикой.  
Правильно ли это? Я не знал.  
Теперь Темный сидит на моей кровати и увлеченно рассказывает, как его учитель гонял файерболами саблезубых тигров...  
Такое ощущение, что это не Завулон у меня в гостях, а я у него. Он очень уютно себя здесь чувствует. Приходит без спросу, спит в моей постели, кормит меня куличами. Странная реакция на весну. И только ли на весну?  
По-моему это продолжается уже семь лет, но сейчас - обострение.  
Я видел его досье. Неполное, конечно. Думаю, полного и не существует. Только общие сведения. Кто с кем и сколько. Не помню точное количество его официальных жен, но раз говорит - семнадцать, пусть будет семнадцать. Да, теперь даже припоминается какая-то Шахирезада, видимо, это и есть тот самый нужник женского рода. Меня еще поразило неимоверное количество детей у Завулона. Почти тысяча, и это только подсчитанные. И ни одного Иного. Я не знаю, как он пережил смерти своих детей, но, может быть, привык после сотого. Или и не переживал. В древние времена к детям было совсем другое отношение.  
Но тогда причем здесь я?  
Как сказала Арина? "Своих он слишком легко сдает"? "Подруг... ни с одной больше десяти лет не прожил, всегда что-то случалось... а молоденькие дурехи все равно к нему в койку прыгали"? Мы прожили со Светланой пять лет. Не покривив душой, могу сказать, это большой срок. А десять лет даже для Гесера и Завулона не мало. Не секунды, которые можно выбросить и забыть. Так что Завулон хочет от меня? Десять лет или кусок оставшейся весны? Почему от меня? "Молоденьких дурех" всегда можно найти и среди Иных, и среди людей, что ему с полусумасшедшего мужика, к тому же Светлого? И какая мне разница? Это, наверняка, очередной далекоидущий план, а я всего лишь должен внимательно отслеживать изменения в окружающей обстановке и не поддаваться на провокации. Я, хотя тупой, наивный и недалекий, но тоже теперь вне категорий, это дает неоспоримое преимущество по сравнению с моим предыдущим статусом.  
-Эй, Городецкий, уснул что ли? Я так неинтересно рассказываю?  
-У тебя очень хороший голос, Завулон, убаюкивает.  
-Ну, мы же договорились насчет имен, - он опять насупился.  
-Хорошо, Артур.  
-Ты очень легко согласился, опять о бяках думаешь?  
-Нет, - я усмехнулся, - теперь о буках.  
Завулон засмеялся.  
-Ладно. Упрек принят, больше не обижаюсь, - он пододвинулся поближе и облокотился на мои колени, - так что ты думаешь о буках?  
-Что они порой становятся очень наглыми. Даже для главы Дневного Дозора города Москвы.  
Он ухмыльнулся:  
-Я Великий Темный, мне по роли положено.  
-А ты наслаждаешься.  
-Ну так. Тем и живем, - он подвигал задом, усаживаясь поудобнее. - Давай, рассказывай дальше о художествах Светлой Мессии, и закроем эту тему. Может, потом мне удастся вытащить тебя на улицу.  
-Не называй ее мессией. Вы с Гесером не понимаете значения этого слова. А второго Христа я из нее сделать не дам.  
-Как скажешь, Антош, как скажешь. Ты в своем доме хозяин, - он хихикнул, и я его пнул. - Все-все, молчу, только зубы не выбивай. Расскажи мне теперь про Буку. Как я понял, родственник Хены - это Бяка.  
-Я не уверен. Там только стихотворение: "Встретились Бяка и Бука. Никто не издал ни звука..." И так далее. И два персонажа без табличек с названиями. Но, видимо, ты прав, этот как-то пострашнее. Второй... Второе, оно больше похоже на спираль. Ураган или вихрь сверху... - настырная мысль полезла на предназначенное ей место, затуманивая все остальные.  
Вихрь... и Бука с Бякой. Возможно ли?..  
Я видел пока еще неясные тени, но постепенно картинка стала вырисовываться, как черно-белая фотография в проявителе. Главное не мешать мысли оформиться. Главное позволить ей расцвести и выплодоносить выводы и решения. Главное не упустить теперь...  
Значит, две заразы у нас сейчас. И если кипящий сумрак - это Бука, то ...  
Надюшка... Спасибо тебе, девочка.  
Я вернулся в реальность, когда Завулон вздохнул и уткнулся лбом в мои колени.  
-Ты испортил мне выходные, - пробурчал он. - Да и себе - тоже.  
-Не переживай, - я сел. - Расправимся с неприятностями, тогда отдохнем.  
-Обещания-обещания, - он оторвался от моих ног и, тягостно вздыхая, слез с кровати. - Неприятности никогда не кончаются. Как и работа. Не люблю тебя, Городецкий.  
-И на том спасибо.  
Таким разочарованным я его еще ни разу не видел. Похоже, он действительно собирался отдыхать нынче. У меня под боком.  
-А ты не воспринимай это как работу. Просто - новое приключение. В конце концов, не каждый день сталкиваешься с Бякой.  
-У меня вся жизнь - приключение, и сплошные бяки на пути, - Завулон протянул мне руку. - Поднимайся, Антон, пойдем на кухню. Дурной тон - обсуждать дела в спальне.  
Я поднялся с другой стороны кровати.  
-Надо вызвать Бориса Игнатьевича и Хену или Эдгара.  
-Что? И этого прибалта ты тоже сюда прописал? - с слишком явным отвращением воскликнул он, и я едва успел поймать улыбку.  
-Мы вроде как хорошие знакомые для плохих времен. В делах, касающихся Иных, я ему доверяю.  
-Он же Темный, хоть и Инквизитор. Для него превыше всего собственные выгоды, а твои интересы его не касаются.  
-А тебя?  
Завулон замолчал и нахмурился.  
-Я свяжусь с Гесером, а ты вызови Хену, если уж Эдгар тебе так противен.  
-Не надо, Антош. Только не сюда. Единственное место, где я могу отдохнуть ото всех, и где меня никто не будет искать. Не открывай схроны понапрасну.  
-И что ты предлагаешь?  
-Выпить чаю, одеться, пойти гулять и загулять в какую-нибудь кафю. А потом уже туда вызвать, кого хочешь. И у тебя будет время обдумать все еще раз, - выкинул он свой последний козырь. Может, и не последний...  
-Ладно, - согласился я, взглянув в окно, погода на улице была хорошая, почему бы и не прогуляться. - Хотя обдумывать специально я ничего не буду, пусть само обдумывается.  
-Интересный подход к делу.  
Когда, через полтора часа чая, сборов, переругивания и взаимных обвинений, мы, наконец, оказались по другую сторону двери, в голову пришла мысль, что Завулон все-таки вытащил меня на улицу. И почему я поддаюсь на все провокации этого Темного?  
Ожидая, пока я закрою дверь, Завулон рассматривал обшарпанную стену и тихонько напевал:  
"Говорят, мы бяки-буки,  
Как же носит нас земля?  
Взять ли что ли карты в руки,  
Погадать на короля..." 

 

Глава 2 

"...  
Hо вера осталась, и надежда живет.  
Я знаю, что любовь никогда не умрет.  
Лишь дай мне иллюзию, что все не так уж плохо,  
И расскажи мне сказку со счастливым концом. 

Пойду в поход, два ангела вперед:  
Один душу спасает, другой тело бережет.  
Последний поход - два ангела вперед:  
Один душу спасает, другой тело бережет."  
В исполнении Завулона Чижиная песня оказалась очень даже ничего, намного лучше, чем в оригинале. Трогающая за душу.  
-Ты сегодня что-то подозрительно веселый, - сказал я, перепрыгивая через лужу. - То топиться собирался, как узнал, что сумрак закипел, а теперь песенки поешь, пасху отмечаешь.  
-А, - Завулон отмахнулся, - помирать, так с музыкой. Хотя, может, ты чего-нибудь и придумаешь, - он хитро посмотрел на меня. Ожидающе.  
Почему опять я? Нет, это, конечно, почетно и иногда даже приятно, но чаще оборачивается болью, физической и моральной. Я не хочу. Ну, почему эти "гениальные" идеи все время приходят в мою голову, а не чью-нибудь еще. Что за великое проклятье аналитика?!  
Я покосился на празднично сияющее солнце и пробурчал себе под нос, наступая в очередную лужу, которая как всегда оказалась глубже, чем я предполагал:  
-Не слишком ли много доверия?  
Костлявые пальцы больно схватили меня за плечо, развернули, и я уставился в сердитое лицо Завулона.  
-Послушай, Городецкий, у тебя потрясающий дар. Ты можешь вытащить нас всех из этого дерьма. Я не знаю, чего тебе еще не хватает, Светлый. Если будет необходимо, я поставлю перед тобой на колени весь Дневной Дозор и заставлю их петь восхваления божественному Антону Городецкому. Ты только думай, рожай свои сумасшедшие теории, и, помогите нам, Силы, может быть, мы справимся с этими напастями.  
-А ты ведь боишься, Завулон, - если бы мне сейчас пришла в голову идея, как вернуть сумраку прежний мирный вид, я бы, наверное, не так сильно удивился, чем когда вдруг понял, что Великий Темный, выступавший против Инквизиции, Гесера и Кости с Фуараном, оставшийся со мной до последнего на Совете - рядом с прорывающимся очагом, рискуя попасть в такую переделку, перед которой развоплощение не страшнее детской карусели, боится. И мало того, он ищет спасения у меня, глупого дозорного, случайно не прибитого много лет назад на крыше "дома на ножках". Фигурально выражаясь, прячется за мою спину. Засмеяться бы, да самому страшно от такой ответственности. Мало мне Светлых...  
-Боюсь, - шепнул Завулон, разглядывая мои мокрые кроссовки. Потом добавил нормальным голосом. - Я слишком долго прожил. Молодым уходить легче, они думают, что все уже повидали. Чем старше становишься, тем больше находишь неизведанного. Я еще слишком многого не знаю. Я хочу жить, Антон, и желательно не хуже, чем раньше.  
Вот и вся весна. Желание жить оправдывает и куличи, и совместное распивание спирта, и все прочие странности главы Дневного Дозора. Инстинкт самосохранения по-темному. Но почему-то от понимания этого легче не стало, только больнее.  
-Вылези из лужи, - Завулон потянул меня за рукав. - Ваш лекарь хуже кипящего сумрака в триллионы раз, и мне совсем не хочется объяснять ему, как Высший маг Городецкий ухитрился простудиться.  
Высушивающее заклинание неприятно стянуло носки и кроссовки, и это вдруг оказалось последним камнем на весах моего настроения. Оно уверенно переползло из хорошего в отвратительное. Кефир скис, хлеб зачерствел.  
Я судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь сдержать всхлип. Ну, действительно, стыдно взрослому мужчине нюни распускать. Как дите малое, неразумное, у которого конфетку отняли. Бери себя в руки, Городецкий, Завулон не конфетка. Он даже на кусок сала не тянет. А у тебя, Темный правильно заметил, потрясающий дар - находить геморрой на свою задницу. Думай теперь, как из этого выпутаться. И вытащить весь Иной мир вместе с собой. И эту сволочь тоже.  
Он думает, что может меня сломать и въехать на моем горбу в свое светлое (или темное?) будущее. Не выйдет. Пусть ищет другие пути туда, а не через мою постель. Я не покупаюсь. Пафосно, но правда.  
Однако все равно ведь придется спасать, выручать и так далее. Почему-то я уверен, что Счастливый из-под всех своих слоев жира говорил именно обо мне. И Инквизиция вон Хену прислала, Старшего на меня не пожалела. Когда я не в настроении, его каменная рожа выводит из себя похлеще сумеречной эйфории.  
Проблем у нас явно больше, чем нужно для раскачивания застойного существования Иных, и эти проблемы потихоньку сливаются в мой карман. А у меня и своих достаточно. Надя в сумраке. С другом. И если дочь я могу просто вынести оттуда, стоит только добраться до нее, то как быть с этим неизвестным? Можно ли его, вообще, вытащить в реальный мир, или он такой же обитатель сумрака, как синий мох, леса третьего слоя, цветочки восьмого и...  
Свет, да за что же?!  
Всхлип все же вырвался, и Завулон шарахнулся в сторону, чуть не влетев под черную Волгу. Подходящая смерть для главы Дневного Дозора.  
-Ты чего, Антош? - растерянно спросил он, обнимая меня за плечи. - Пойдем, я тебе ... мороженного что ли куплю.  
Я удержался и не скинул его руку, хотя очень хотелось, но это совсем бы напоминало истеричную девицу. У Светланы нахватался, не иначе. А, может, и стоило разрыдаться - посмотреть, как Завулон бы на это отреагировал. Сбежал бы, наверное. Эта картина немного подняла мне настроение.  
Мы перешли с Покровки на Маросейку. Ширина тротуаров резко убавилась, а количество народа заметно прибавилось. Завулону пришлось отцепиться от меня. Он шел сзади и что-то бурчал, взволновано глядя мне в спину. С одной стороны это было забавно, с другой - жутко раздражало. Я завернул в Макдоналдс.  
Завулон удивленно хмыкнул.  
-Тебе действительно плохо, Антон. Здесь множество более приличных и патриотичных заведений.  
Я упрямо встал в очередь.  
-Ты обещал мне мороженное.  
Как говорится, что с Темного взять...  
Завулон вздохнул, покачал головой, но послушно отстоял очередь и купил мне два стаканчика плюс молочный коктейль. Видимо, чтобы больше не выкаблучивался.  
Я сел за дальний столик, рассчитанный на четверых, и достал мобильник.  
-Ну что, вызывай Хену.  
-Сюда?! - Завулон плюхнулся на стул напротив меня. - Ты в своем уме, Городецкий? Старшего в Макдоналдс?  
-Я собираюсь рассказать ему и Пресветлому Гесеру про Буку и Бяку. Лучшего места для этого не найти, - невозмутимость в деле доведения Великого - главная составляющая успеха. Надеюсь, мне удалось нацепить соответствующее выражение. Какой же я мстительно мелочный! Сам собой восхищаюсь. Завулон прав, надо было становиться Темным, жаль, что мою Книгу уже не перепишешь, слишком много менять бы пришлось.  
Вызвав шефа, я взялся за подтаявшее мороженное. Завулон, подумав, отобрал у меня второй стаканчик.  
Минут через десять, нахлебавшись Пепси, он снова завел:  
"Оставь меня дома, захлопни дверь,  
Отключи телефон, выключи свет.  
С утра есть иллюзия, что все не так уж плохо.  
С утра есть сказка со счастливым концом..."  
От медленного выкипания меня спас приход Великих. Как я понял, Гесер привез Хену с собой. Вот ведь, и в праздники работают, не то что глава Дневного Дозора.  
-Чья идея устроиться в сем непотребном месте? - спросил шеф, неприязненно разглядывая, доставшийся ему, стул.  
-Городецкого, - Завулон обвиняюще ткнул в меня пальцем.  
Гесер осуждающе покачал головой.  
-Пожалуй, я тоже хочу мороженного, - пробормотал Хена, направляясь к кассам.  
Шеф оглядел меню и, поморщившись, повернулся к Завулону.  
-Не мое дело, конечно, но можно узнать, почему вы оказались здесь вместе?  
-Так ведь Пасха, - разведя руками, невинно улыбнулся Темный, словно это что-нибудь объясняло. Может быть, и объясняло, потому что Гесер больше ничего не спросил.  
Хена вернулся быстро, наверняка, разогнал очередь. Уселся на свободный стул и с аппетитом принялся вылизывать мороженое. Очень ... неоднозначное зрелище, надо заметить.  
Я покраснел, когда Гесер кашлянул и ненавязчиво поинтересовался:  
-Так какую очередную гениальную теорию ему удалось из тебя выбить, Антон?  
-Ты преувеличиваешь мои заслуги, Борис, - Завулон горестно вздохнул, метнув в Хену раздраженный взгляд. - Я бы предпочел в праздники отдыхать, а Городецкий со своими идеями...  
-Мы всегда можем разойтись по домам, - я пожал плечами. - Никто тебя здесь не держит.  
-Ну да. И не пройтись по твоему лавровому венку с газонокосилкой?  
-Перестаньте, - шеф устало потер переносицу. - Просто детский сад какой-то. Выкладывай, Антон.  
Я замялся: одно дело вспоминать в спальне Заходеровские стишки, совсем другое - серьезным голосом рассказывать Великим про детские страшилки.  
-Твоя скромность не знает границ, Городецкий, - Завулон насмешливо прищурился. - Позволь мне начать. Этот неадекватный Светлый, - он снова ткнул в меня пальцем, - вывел какими-то неизведанными путями своей атипичной логики, что сумрак - это Бука, а тварь, таскающая у нас Иных, - саблезубая Бяка...  
-Нет, - оборвал я его, - ты все неправильно рассказываешь. Кипящий сумрак - это Бяка, а Бука - это та самая...  
-Но ты же сказал, что сумрак - это Бука.  
-Мало ли, что я сказал. Ты сам тот стишок вспомнил: "Путать Буку с Бякой, а так же Бяку с Букой всем детям строго-настрого запрещено наукой". Так что не путай меня. Сумрак - это Бяка. А Иных таскает Бука.  
-Бяка - это Бяка, а Бука - это Бука, - кивнул он. - Может быть, но тогда я не понимаю, почему сумрак - саблезубый.  
-Сумрак не саблезубый, это Бука - саблезубая. А сумрак - Бяка, спираль в дыму.  
-Со своей стороны, - невозмутимо произнес Хена, - могу официально заявить, что никакие саблезубые, какими бы бяками-буками они вам ни казались, не причастны к исчезновению Иных. К массовому исчезновению, - добавил он, возвращаясь к своему мороженному.  
-Да причем тут ваши саблезубые, Старший, - Завулон недовольно поежился, - мы совсем о других говорим. Понятно, что ни один оборотень не может так чисто за собой прибрать. Эта Бяка, то есть Бука, то есть... Тьфу, Городецкий, ты меня совсем запутал!  
-Может быть, стоит начать с определения Бяк и Бук, - осторожно заметил Гесер. - Потому что в моем детстве, например, пугали иными персонажами, и в современных я не разбираюсь.  
Мы с Завулоном переглянулись и захихикали. Ну, увлеклись, с кем не бывает. Интересно, Борис Игнатьевич думает, что мы совсем с катушек съехали, или все же его вера в нас перевешивает очевидные факты? Но это вопрос, конечно, риторический.  
-Давай, Городецкий, ты тут самый молодой, - Завулон подмигнул мне, - у тебя различия между Буками и Бяками еще не стерлись из памяти.  
-Нашли крайнего, - буркнул я, доставая из сумрака Надюшкин рисунок. - Смотрите.  
Великие склонились над произведением моей дочери.  
-Эта черная завихрень на сером фоне - Бяка, - я ткнул пальцем в спираль. - Кипящий сумрак. Цветовая гамма, может, и не особо правдиво отражает реальность, но ощущения лучше не передашь. Бяка на детском языке означает гадость, что-то плохое, но не страшное. Если вспомните, когда ребенок хочет подобрать с земли какую-нибудь интересненькую дрянь, ему обычно говорят: "Не трогай, это бяка".  
-И почему Бяка - эта завихрень, а не кудлато-клыкастое чудо-юдо? - спросил Завулон, меряя длинными пальцами край рисунка.  
-Бяка индифферентно относится к окружающим, не трогай - не измажешься. Сумраку мы тоже до лампочки, он просто занимается своими проблемами, его не касается, кому от этого плохо. С Бякой все понятно?  
Великие дружно кивнули.  
-Теперь Бука. Здесь сложнее. По крайней мере, о кипящем сумраке мы хоть что-то знаем, и я его видел. Буку мне видеть не доводилось. К счастью.  
Даже думать не хочется, что бы было, если бы я ее встретил. Она умяла столько Иных, всех цветов - без разбору, и продолжает кушать. Нет, могу с уверенностью сказать, в данном случае чувство самосохранения перевешивает любопытство. Я, конечно, не отказался бы посмотреть на Буку издалека, но кто знает, где это далеко начинается. Учитывая размеры опустевших областей - очень далеко.  
-О чем задумался, Городецкий?  
-О размерах. Значит, Бука. Обычно это чудовище, которым пугают детей. Живет в шкафу или под кроватью. Утаскивает к себе в пыльное царство хулиганов и нерях. И так далее. Что касается нашего Буки, то вероятнее всего это животное - обитатель глубокого сумрака. Когда на Совете открылся очаг, оно выбралось на первый слой, увязалось за французами и понямкало всех, кто был в сумраке. А так как в Берне тоже никого не осталось, могу предположить, что Буки две. Или две стаи, но это маловероятно.  
-Почему французы? И почему исчезли все Иные в Париже, даже те, кто не был на Совете? - Завулон честно исполнял свою самую удачную роль - толкателя моих идей и теорий.  
-Во-первых, не все Иные исчезли, большинство, но не все. Не исчезли те, кому посчастливилось не захаживать в то время в сумрак. Европейцы и американцы, чуть что, сразу в сумрак лезут, это наши привыкли в реальности работать. Вот французы и накликали на свою задницу. Вероятнее всего, Бука сначала снямкала Высших с Совета, а потом закусила уже на месте. Не одномоментно они пропали. Почему Париж и Берн? Элементарно, Ватсон, там самые сильные Дозоры и Инквизиция. Были. Вы, когда кушать хотите, выбираете для себя лучшее, Буки тоже приглядели, что попитательнее.  
-Тогда причем тут Гренландия, Гватемала и схроны? Там не было особенно сильных Иных.  
-Зато там были большие выбросы сил. Бука вряд ли питается плотью, скорее всего для нее важна энергия. В Гренландии возникли первые очаги, в Гватемале такие фонтаны сил от древних цивилизаций остались, что самому пожевать хочется, схроны окружены сильнейшей охранной магией. Спрятанные артефакты Бука достать не может, они в реальном мире, а вот щиты, барьеры и охрану покоцать - это в самый раз.  
-Не боишься за свою квартиру, дозорный? - Хена почесал кончик носа, смешно скосив глаза. - У тебя она защищена не хуже любого схрона.  
-Не боюсь. Моя квартира в сумраке невидима. В качестве доброй воли могу поделиться соответствующим набором щитов и заклинаний, правда, они вам не сильно помогут - слишком много сил жрут.  
-Мы не откажемся. Лучше иметь знания и не применять, чем не иметь и нуждаться, - он прикрыл глаза и посмотрел на меня из-под ресниц. - И что ты хочешь взамен?  
-Возможно, в ближайшем будущем мне нужно будет уладить одну проблему, я бы хотел, чтобы Инквизиция была на моей стороне в этом вопросе.  
-Не могу обещать, но постараюсь.  
-Антон, - Гесер нахмурился, - ты Светлый дозорный, любые...  
-Проблему личного характера, Борис Игнатьевич. Точнее сказать не могу, - я примирительно улыбнулся, - сам не знаю. Считайте это предвидением.  
-Давайте вернемся к Буке, - Завулон был явно недоволен нашим с Хеной соглашением. Еще бы, ему-то ничего не доставалось. - Я хотел бы побыстрее отсюда уйти. Это место начинает меня раздражать.  
-Действительно, Антон, мог бы выбрать что-нибудь более презентабельное.  
-Кафе-мороженое? Потому что рассказывать Великим про Буку и Бяку можно только в этих заведениях. Или дома, зашторив окна, выключив свет и забравшись под кровать. В любом другом месте вы бы мне скорую вызвали.  
-Ну, ладно, ладно, проехали, как говорит нынешняя молодежь. Так ты думаешь, что, когда на Совете сумрак замутило, он выкинул с нижних слоев эту пакость? Может ли, что-то подобное произойти в другом месте?  
-Вероятнее всего, нет. Я долго удерживал очаг от прорывания, и эти твари успели приготовиться. Они должны были прыгнуть вверх в момент, когда очаг раскрывался, потому что потом сумрак начинает усиленно затягивать всю энергию вниз, а против такого течения не попрешь.  
-И зачем они выбрались со своей родной глубины? Что им дома не сиделось? - Завулон откинулся на спинку стула и расстегнул рубашку до пупка. Зажарился, Кощей Бессмертный.  
-Ты, когда есть хочешь, а дома пусто, тоже, небось, куда-нибудь отправляешься.  
-С чего ты взял, Антон, что в глубоких слоях эти твари голодают? Там все-таки их родной дом, как заметил Артур.  
-Так не было всегда. Когда-то на нижних слоях никто не голодал, Буки размножились, а с развитием энергетического дисбаланса в сумраке энергии стало намного меньше. Вы же были на восьмом слое, знаете, как липнут тамошние цветочки, попрошайничают. Не думаю, что Высшие Иные толпами ходят их подкармливать, и они привыкли к человеческому обществу. Значит, голодные. Когда Светлана у вас в кабинете истерику устроила, цветочек, который на окне стоит, вон как обрадовался, расти пошел от слабенькой волны. Представляете, что было бы на восьмом слое, если бы энергии хватало на всех. И это только восьмой слой, а Бука живет ниже, там еще голоднее.  
Гесер, снисходительно улыбаясь, покачал головой.  
-Антон, я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь. На восьмой слой никто не ходит, он даже не просматривается с седьмого. На нем барьер стоит, и ни один Высший не в силах его снять. Поверь, много было попыток. Об этом не принято говорить. Да, в общем-то, и незачем, нам вполне хватает семи верхних. А тот кактус ты притащил, я думал, ты опять с Эдгаром куда-то загулял, и это очередной инквизиторский эксперимент. Оставил, забавное растение, пусть живет.  
Я задумался. Почему восьмой слой меня так долго отшвыривал, теперь понятно, а вот почему он меня все-таки пропустил...  
-Ты ведь был там, Городецкий, - Завулон наклонился ко мне и вперился, как в законную добычу.  
Я угукнул, а что еще сказать.  
-И..? - потребовал он продолжения.  
-Что "и"? Ну, был, ну, видел. Там особо много не разглядишь. Кучу хвороста обратно притащил, дома на подоконнике стоит в ящике. Кому надо, могу поделиться. В еде и содержании неприхотлив, много заботы не требует.  
-Инквизиция будет заинтересована, - Хена в своем репертуаре.  
-Отдаю только в частные руки, - огрызнулся я.  
-Городецкий, все уже поняли, что ты не в духе, не нужно облаивать Старшего.  
-Он может сам себя защитить, Завулон, не обязательно подхалимничать.  
-Хватит! - Гесер стукнул ладонью по столу, не сильно, но мне хватило. - Артур, купи ему еще мороженого, и можете христосоваться дальше. Не думаю, что мы сегодня узнаем больше про Буку.  
Мне стало стыдно. Что со мной такое? Может, Завулон какую дрянь в свою пасху намешал?  
-Извините, - пробормотал я. - Настроение прыгает, как у гормонального подростка.  
Глава Дневного Дозора, разминающий ноги, внезапно застыл и уставился на меня.  
-А петь и смеяться не хочется?  
Я поднял на него глаза. Батюшки святы, а ведь он прав. Смеяться не хочется, однако, это не показатель.  
-Завулон...  
-Я гений, я знаю, - он упал обратно на стул. - Давай уж, рассказывай, какие новые страсти нас ожидают.  
-Ты купишь мне мороженого?  
Темный засмеялся:  
-Куплю, куда ж я денусь.  
-Тогда, по всей видимости, обрадую вас новостями. Сумрак неспокоен, поэтому меня и колбасит. Ну, не беременный я, в самом деле? - Великие фыркнули. - Это точно не очаг, почерк не тот. А про вторую чуду-юду я вам только что рассказал. Вряд ли стоит гостей скоро ждать, время написать завещание еще есть. Но, честное слово, страшно представить, что со мной будет, когда Бука придет в Москву.  
-Раз есть время на завещание, значит, будет время и на подготовку. Ты, Антошка, главное отслеживай, что можешь, а мы попробуем спровадить всех лишних из города, - Гесер похлопал меня по плечу и встал. - Попытайся вывести хотя бы примерные сроки, чтобы нам дела утрясти. Я освобождаю тебя от основной работы на неопределенное время. Пока со всеми неприятностями не разберемся. В офис можешь не являться, только отзванивайся регулярно. Ладно, я пойду теперь, Ольга ждет. Хена, ты останешься?  
-Да, я тоже хочу еще мороженого.  
Завулон вздохнул и пошел занимать очередь. 

Поздно вечером он жарил яичницу, а я дремал на кухонном столе. Портрет Буки и Бяки висел на холодильнике под магнитами.  
Завулон щеголял в трусах, рубашке (моей! Откуда достал-то, засранец?!) и помидорно-неприличном фартуке. Я по старой привычке носил только полотенце. Никого не смущает? Все-таки перепады настроения здорово выматывают. Надо отдать должное Темному, сколько я его сегодня не доводил, но на провокации он не поддался. Разве что пару шпилек отпустил. Хотя порой я сам себе был противен. Мог бы - врезал бы.  
Завулон поставил передо мной сковородку. Пахло аппетитно, я даже сумел оторвать голову от стола.  
-Можно, я заберу этот шедевр? - Темный кивнул на Надин рисунок. - Повешу в рамочке на стену в своем кабинете?  
-Не знаю, - я набил рот горячей яичницей. - Спрошу у Надюхи, это ее произведение, как-никак.  
-Думаешь, что сможешь с ней связаться?  
-Уже могу. С восьмого слоя неплохо достаю. Почти все понятно.  
Завулон положил подбородок на скрещенные пальцы.  
-Странный ты Иной, Антош. Исключение из всех возможных правил.  
-Это плохо?  
-Нет, - он пожал плечами и тихо улыбнулся. - Это замечательно. Мне с тобой не скучно.  
Эгоист. Но вот сейчас обидно почему-то не было. Наоборот, стало тепло и спокойно. 

 

Глава 3 

Через неделю я совсем перестал выходить из квартиры. Шаг за щиты оборачивался истерикой, да такой, что обратно меня приходилось втаскивать силой. Я не мог даже выкинуть мусор, не говоря уж о том, чтобы сходить в магазин за едой. Предвидя такое развитие событий, я заранее запасся долгохранящимися продуктами, забил холодильник, шкафы и полки. Впрочем, Лас мне тоже не давал умереть с голоду и со скуки.  
Днем, когда все нормальные люди и Иные работали, я учился жить на восьмом слое. По большому счету, там было совсем не так уж плохо. Сумрак не давил, как на пятом и шестом, сил было мало, обычный для глубоких слоев холод почти не чувствовался. Единственной неприятностью оказывались настырные "цветочки", которые выклянчивали энергию всеми возможными способами, и, возвращаясь в реальность, приходилось вытряхивать их из очень подозрительных мест. Скопившийся в квартире, хворост я раздавал направо и налево всем желающим. Все-таки есть польза от Инквизиции: Хена увез целый стог, освободив кабинет на втором слое.  
Вторую неделю стало хуже. Выслушивать старые байки надоело, от Интернета и телевизора уже начало подташнивать, а сидеть столько на восьмом слое я устал (за пределы щитов выходить нельзя было и там). Часами разговаривать с Надюшкой я тоже не мог, ребенку нужен отдых и личное время, да и разница в скорости жизни делала разговор через слои очень утомительным для нее. К тому же я по-прежнему многого не понимал. Чтобы избавиться от скуки и как-то занять себя, я принялся экспериментировать над подоконной растительностью.  
К концу третьей недели я готов был повесить Ласа, соседей, всех воробьев и ворон во дворе и назло букобяканным неприятностям развоплотиться к чертям собачьим. Жертвы моих экспериментов теперь оплетали все стены в квартире с первого по восьмой слой включительно, и, похоже, жертвами-то они себя не считали - жирели и густели в благоденствии сытой жизни. Вообще, "цветочки" оказались очень недурным поглотителем шальной энергии, я убедился в этом, когда предназначавшийся, раскурлыкавшемуся на балконе в пять утра, голубю файербол был перехвачен выстрельнувшим из мирно свисающей лианы усом с четвертого слоя. То есть и за случайно раздолбанную реальность мне можно было не беспокоиться.  
От нечего делать я нарастил щиты, докуда достал, да так, что Семен, явившийся проведать меня, заковыристо выругался и перекрестился, переступая через порог. С обновленной защитой теперь можно было не бояться любых катастроф и катаклизмов, даже под километровой толщей океана здесь оставалось бы по-домашнему уютно.  
Усиленные щиты добрались до Надюшкиного местопребывания, чем вызвали оглушающую радость у обоих детей. За время нашего опосредованного знакомства я научился воспринимать друга дочери как своего второго ребенка. В конце концов, появление настоящего сына мне пока не грозит. Мальчик (для себя я решил, что это мальчик, хотя до сих пор у сумеречных обитателей ни полов, ни родов не наблюдалось, но раз он друг Нади пусть пока будет мальчиком, вот вытащу в реальность, тогда разберемся) оказался очень сильным и явно опытнее Надюшки в применении энергий. Они вместе поддержали то, что я настроил, и таким образом удлинили наш дом еще на пару слоев. Просто великолепно - семейный подряд.  
Я так же нашел способ очистить квартирные площади на восьмом слое (вариант все той же сферы отрицания) и больше не таскал на себе по сумраку халявных путешественников.  
К моему удивлению, от всех этих затрат собственных сил у меня только прибавилось. Я превосходно себя чувствовал, энергия перла как из новенькой электростанции, и поэтому мое заточение становилось абсолютно невыносимым. Я даже начал делать ремонт в квартире, но невозможность выбрать стройматериалы или положиться на выбор кого-нибудь с более здоровой психикой, чем у Ласа, особо далеко его не продвинули.  
Интуитивные и логические изыскания по части избавления мира от Бук и Бяк тоже стояли на месте. Ничего дельного я придумать не мог - сведений было явно недостаточно. Со своего десятого этажа я мог наблюдать за всеми слоями до восьмого. Я видел, как они меняются с приближением Буки. Если бы сумрак обладал эмоциями, я бы сказал, что Бука ему не нравится. В принципе, это понятно, энергетический монстр мутил силы, которые сумрак готовился отправить вниз. Да и нарушенный порядок мест обитания тоже редко кого вдохновляет. Но, все-таки думаю, это была не эмоциональная реакция, а обычный механизм самосохранения, заложенный в любое более-менее сложное существо.  
Сумрак менялся несильно, но заметно. На первом слое туман расчистился и, если бы не мелкие детали, окружающее можно было спокойно принять за реальную пасмурную, вечернюю Москву. Второй слой спутать с реальностью уже сложнее, но и здесь видимость резко улучшилась. Мой любимый третий, наоборот, заволокло какой-то синей пеленой, сверкающие облака слились в единую тучу и закрыли все небо, для обычно спокойного серого мира с бордовым пятном солнца цвета были невероятно чужими и прекрасно-опасными. Естественно, я проводил там все свободное время. Четвертый слой в цветах наоборот потерял, теперь он был похож на две серые плоскости, встречающиеся на горизонте, как перевернутые тарелки. Начиная с пятого и ниже изменения были очень слабые, скорее в ощущениях, чем в каких-то конкретных деталях.  
Обо всех новостях я незамедлительно докладывал шефу. Особой пользы, понятно, это не приносило, но у меня появлялась хоть какая-то причина связаться с внешним миром.  
Как я узнал, Дозоры занимались усиленным освобождением столицы от Иных. Казалось бы, чего проще: собрал, объяснил, и они сами сбегут, только километры считай. Нормальные Иные так и поступили: взяли отпуска, подхватили семьи (благо - лето близится) и отчалили из города на месяц-другой. Но по старой доброй традиции в России нормальных заведомо меньше психов, выродков и отморозков. Поэтому, прознав о готовящейся встрече с Букой, все экстремалы рванули в Москву. Пытать судьбу, видимо. Их-то Дозоры и отлавливали. Без толку, конечно. Чем занималась Инквизиция, мне не докладывали, но, наверное, тоже какими-нибудь организационными проблемами.  
Вот так я и загнивал в одиночестве и ничегонеделании почти весь прекрасный месяц май. Лас приходил как в смену - через два дня на третий. Один раз заглянул Семен, один раз - Гесер с пельменями, один раз позвонил Эдгар узнать полезные новости, и в первую неделю три раза заходил Хена за хворостом и инструкциями по работе со щитами.  
Дважды являлся Завулон. Первый раз притащил креветок, поставил варить и часа два (пока не выкипела вода) разглядывал с разных слоев сумрак. Я в это время стирал свои зимние вещи, поэтому компанию ему не составлял, да он и не просил. Когда креветки выкипели, Завулон ушел. Второй раз он появился поздно ночью. Выпил чаю, отправился мыться и заснул в ванной. Хорошо, что охранная система в моей квартире настроена не только на меня, а-то бы утонул Всетемнейший в Светлой ванной. И никто бы не поверил в мою непричастность. Сначала возникла мысль уложить его на кушетке в кабинете, но потом я плюнул на приличия и отнес Завулона в спальню. В конце концов, он уже бывал в моей постели, а строить из себя обиженную жену не хотелось. Он даже не проснулся. Когда к полудню я встал, он уже ушел. 

Три недели закончились, закончилось и ожидание. Двадцать четвертого мая в пол пятого утра Бука пришла в Москву.  
Я мучился бессонницей и по этому случаю забавлял файерболами и фризами своих растительных сожителей, когда сумрак внезапно загустел и песком посыпался по коже. Далеко не самое приятное ощущение. "Цветочки" тоже не оценили это изменение и, сложив ветки плотной корзиной, закрыли квартиру от внешних раздражителей. Удалось мне таки выработать в них защитные рефлексы, можно идти в селекционеры. Горжусь собой!  
Однако пришлось остановиться на краткой версии самогордости - время поджимало. Надо было связаться с обоими Дозорами и Инквизицией, неизвестно ведь, поняли они, что случилось, или, как с раскрывающимся очагом, продолжают радостно куковать.  
Борис Игнатьевич, несмотря на ранний час, не спал (хотя и верно, смена в Ночном Дозоре была в самом разгаре). Он уверил меня, что немедленно займется оповещением кого надо. И удержанием прочих безголовых элементов от опрометчивых действий. В общем, в своем стиле, но ясно, что Дозору работать и работать.  
Завулон что-то долго сонно бурчал в трубку, но через три минуты перезвонил и совершенно бодрым голосом посоветовал мне не высовываться. Хотя "посоветовал" - неправильное слово, он велел мне не высовываться.  
Эдгар часа полтора мучил меня вопросами. Оставалось надеяться, что попутно он там кому-нибудь кивнул-мигнул-помахал ручкой, и этот кто-нибудь занялся безотлагательными вопросами. Потому что Эдгара даже за смертью не пошлешь, пока он до порога дойдет, смерть сама окочурится.  
А потом я остался в тишине и одиночестве. За окном утро перетекало в день, ездили машины, чирикали птицы, разговаривали люди, но мне казалось, что мир опустел, и только Бука ждет где-то за углом. Ждет, когда я отвернусь, отвлекусь, забудусь. Ждет для того, чтобы ...  
Эта неизвестность нервировала больше всего. Знать бы, с чем столкнешься, пусть это абсолютный кошмар и ужас, но к нему можно подготовиться, смириться хотя бы или пытаться бороться. А так действительно получается какая-то детская страшилка: неясно, что за чудовище, неясно, что оно делает, но страшно до коликов и панической лихорадки.  
Надо брать себя в руки. Бука в Москве, Городецкий за щитами и барьерами, и как в известной песенке поется: "Им не встретиться никак". А для других я уже все, что мог, сделал, если у них голова работает, они будут живы и здоровы, если нет, ну, что ж, такой он, естественный отбор. Да, я знаю, это логика Темных, но все лучше, чем паника. Мне же достаточно сделать шаг за порог, и будущее станет очень неопределенным. Не только мое, но и всего окружающего. Кто может сказать, на что способен потерявший над собой контроль Высший Иной, переполненный сумеречными силами?  
Я решительно поднялся из своего темного угла и подошел к музыкальному центру. Раз снаружи от меня никакой пользы, займусь-ка я исследованиями изнутри. Где наша не пропадала?! Центр подмигнул красной лампочкой, выбирая песню на свой электрический вкус, и, выдохнув сабвуфером, заорал на всю квартиру, разбивая вредную для психики тишину:  
"Вчера по телевизору сказали,  
Что близится из космоса беда...  
А утром все газеты напугали,  
Ведь завтра начинается война!  
Я в интернете вычитал недавно:  
Цунами скоро с суши все сметут,  
А моровые ветры - и подавно,  
Нам новые болезни принесут."  
Ну, нет, Лас, не быть тебе пророком. Я засучил рукава и ушел в сумрак. 

Первый. Второй. Третий слой. Стоп. Здравствуй, Бука. 

Я смотрел на Это. Это смотрело на меня.  
Единственная мысль, бьющаяся в голове белым флагом: "Вот и попал".  
Что же в нашей мирной вселенной дало начало тому слою, где вывелась эта тварь?  
Немного погодя, когда шок от первой встречи спал, я понял, что Бука смотрела не на меня. Она, хоть и размазала по всем слоям брюхо, сидела на первом, а я - на третьем. Бука разглядывала мою квартиру, точнее "цветочки", расползшиеся далеко за стены, за маскировочные щиты и скрывающие барьеры. Растительность в свою очередь грозно ощетинилась и тянула энергию так, что синий мох полыхал в полукилометре от нее. Только войны вокруг дома мне и не хватало для полного счастья.  
Бука была... такой... не с этого слоя, короче. Ни Темной, ни Светлой. Ни злой, ни доброй. Ни хищником, ни даже коровой, пришедшей покормиться на сочной травке. Недифференцированные силы вокруг нее лились волнами, обтекая и оберегая бесформенное серое пятно от недружественного верхнего сумрака. Я не могу сказать, чем она смотрела и смотрела ли вообще, но ее внимание интенсивностью и напором напоминало удар топора по голове. Каменного топора. Даже если не было направлено на меня.  
Я рискнул подняться выше. Со второго слоя Бука выглядела точно так же, как с третьего. Только чувства стали сильнее. И примитивнее, словно очистились от сумеречного тумана. И она по-прежнему не замечала меня.  
Еще слоем выше. Движение вокруг ускорилось.  
В реальности Москва продолжала жить, как и раньше. Там, где в сумраке клубилась Бука, шли люди. Их ауры просачивались сквозь нее, иногда изменяя цвет и форму, иногда никак не реагируя. Зато проклятья это чудо-юдо слизывало подчистую. Впрочем, те проклятья, которые я видел, особо сильными не были. Так, неосторожное утреннее слово в метро или автобусе. Нормально для большого города.  
Несмотря на явную пользу, у меня доверия к Буке не было. Хотя она пока никого не сожрала и для людей опасности не представляла, но кто знает, что будет, когда какой-нибудь Иной решит войти в сумрак рядом с ней. А "рядом" - это был почти весь центр Москвы.  
Потом я увидел, как из серого пятна вытянулись щупальца и, старательно огибая "цветочные" заросли, стали ощупывать окружающий мир. Это продолжалось сумеречных минут пятнадцать, затем все успокоилось. Щупальца легли на землю, слегка подергиваясь, словно в нетерпении. Сеть готова, паук ждет.  
Я вышел из сумрака и позвонил шефу. Сообщил, что Бука угнездилась. К сожалению, новость о ее с "цветочками" взаимной неприязни пользы никакой не принесла. Чтобы этим воспользоваться, надо было выйти в сумрак, а выйти в сумрак можно только в моей квартире. Здесь же и без того все увивали растения.  
После звонка я продолжал наблюдать за Букой. Ничего вдохновляющего, если честно. Один раз я увидел, как наш патруль пытался отогнать какого-то дурачка подальше, но этот ненормальный нырнул в сумрак. Там и остался. Несмотря на то, что я был в это время на третьем слое, я не увидел движения Буки. Парень исчез в реальности, а на первом слое на то место медленно опало щупальце, готовясь к новой охоте. Слава Гесеру, наши не сунулись следом.  
Весь вечер я провел с Надей. Теперь у меня была возможность спросить про Буку, раньше я просто не знал, как сформулировать вопрос, слов-то не было. Надя долго совещалась со своим кавалером, но они ничего так и не решили. Как я понял из невнятного описания, мальчик раньше был глубже в сумраке, и Надюшка помогла ему подняться. Ничего похожего на Буку он там не видел. Да я бы и не хотел, чтобы мои дети встречались с такой тварью.  
Однако по логике выходит, что место обитания нашей чуды-юды между мной и детьми - между восьмым и десятым слоем. Очаг ведь ниже десятого не бьет, мои дети на десятом с Букой не встречались (спасибо Великому Сумраку). Вот и новая напасть. С другой стороны, хорошо, что сейчас, а не когда я влез бы на девятый слой и попал в море Бук как в океан "цветочков" на восьмом. Почему-то мне не кажется, что Буки будут такими же мирными.  
Ночью сумрак начал меняться. Болезненная для глаз ясность первого слоя сменилась непроглядным туманом. Воздух давил на грудь тяжестью перегруженного КамАЗа. Я перестал что-либо различать, только разгорающееся зарево на юго-востоке. Голова гудела и кружилась, и я по привычке ушел ниже. Лучше бы я этого не делал. На втором слое давление увеличилось, стало почти невозможно дышать, зарево слепило глаза и, кажется, даже жарило, хотя, может быть, это меня лихорадило.  
Я вывалился из сумрака, хватая воздух ртом, как рыба на суше. Гул в голове обратился в барабаны, и меня мутило и тошнило. Паркету просто повезло, что я не ел ничего весь день.  
Лучше не становилось. Хотя давление уменьшилось, и я теперь мог дышать, жар внутри не давал легким усвоить кислород. Я пытался распластаться по холодному полу, но он как назло нагревался быстрее, чем я остывал. Сдавливающая боль в груди сжигала бронхи и легкие. Сумрак кипел, не точечным очагом, а полноводным океаном, и у меня не получалось избавиться от его влияния даже в собственной квартире. Не могла же Бука зацепить меня здесь?  
Амулет Завулона впился в кожу, и что-то обожгло живот. От неожиданности и боли я выгнулся, вдыхая, и мне показалось, что легкие надулись и растрескались как пересушенный бурдюк. Я попытался выдохнуть, прижав руки к груди, но реальность стала уплывать, и я почувствовал, как меня засасывает обратно в сумрак. Снова навалилась тяжесть, больной красный свет ударил по глазам, и сознание, словно камешек по лестнице, упрыгало от меня. 

Я проснулся и долго слушал, как знакомый приятный голос неразборчиво мурлычет где-то далеко. Потом мурлыканье оформилось в слова:  
"На поле танки грохотали,  
Солдаты шли в последний бой,  
А молодого командира  
Несли с пробитой головой.  
А молодого командира  
Несли с пробитой головой..."  
Я знаю несколько версий этой песни, но такого похоронного марша еще не слышал. Кажется, эту песню тоже пел Чиж. Ну, почему Завулон?.. Хотя дурацкий вопрос. Он же Темный. Не стоило тогда махать у него перед носом Игнатовским диском.  
Я попробовал потянуться и застонал, точнее - захрипел. Мягкое, тонкое одеяло словно когтями вцепилось в кожу, и простынь ощетинилась дикобразьими иглами. Свет и Тьма! Что за?..  
Я расслабился, пытаясь успокоить моих мучителей. Значит, ночное происшествие - не сон. Но если это не Бука меня сжевала, тогда что? Какая очередная зараза заставила взбеситься сумрак?  
Песня приблизилась и влетела в дверь, на шаг обгоняя своего родителя:  
"... И молодая не узнает,  
Какой у парня был конец.  
И молодая не узнает,  
Какой у парня был конец."  
А я уже почти справился с одеялом.  
-Очнулся, Антош?  
Я приоткрыл один глаз. Завулон держал литровую банку с чем-то белым и внимательно разглядывал меня. Странно, на этот раз обычной, едва заметной, издевки в его лице не было. Была какая-то непонятная легкость.  
-Ты проснулся? - он наклонился и коснулся моей руки. Я бы не почувствовал, если бы не повышенная чувствительность кожи.  
Я моргнул, вроде как в знак согласия. Говорить все равно не получалось, а шевелиться было страшно.  
-Хорошо, - он осторожно снял с меня одеяло. - Может быть больно, но ты потерпи.  
Тонкие пальцы принялись размазывать содержимое банки по моей груди. Совсем не больно, даже приятно. Немного прохладно и влажно - кожа такие ухаживания приняла с восторгом.  
-Сметана - лучшее средство от ожогов, - пояснил Завулон. - А это заговоренная сметана. Из моих личных запасов. Через час бегать будешь.  
Очень обнадеживающее замечание. Бегать мне сейчас хотелось меньше всего.  
-Благодари всех богов, которых знаешь, Антош, что я Великий и смог вытащить тебя с пятого слоя. Говорил же, не высовывайся. Ну, ладно, положим - любопытно, но надо же и мозги иметь. Как началась катавасия, удирай оттуда и сиди, не рыпайся. Переворачивайся.  
С помощью Завулона, скрипя и хрипя, я лег на живот.  
-Эх, Городецкий, самое время тебя оприходовать, - задумчиво произнес Темный, проводя ногтем по моей левой ягодице.  
Извращенец. Я смог только возмущенно фыркнуть в подушку. Он хихикнул.  
Ловкие, нежные пальцы продолжили размазывать по мне сметану. Постель снова стала удобной, легче задышалось, кожу перестало жечь, и я задремал. 

Недовольный (и немножко взволнованный, не то, чтобы кто-то из нас это признал) голос вытянул меня из сна:  
-Вечер уже. Сколько можно спать?  
-Есть чего-нибудь попить? - спросил я, не открывая глаз. Могу говорить - это радует.  
Продолжительное шуршание и бульканье. Тишина. Я снова стал задремывать.  
-В какое место тебе влить?  
Я скатился с кровати и присел на корточки. Темный засмеялся.  
-В сумрак тебя, Завулон, нельзя же так пугать.  
Он внезапно скривился и кивнул.  
-Да, в сумрак меня, - отвернулся и пошел к двери. - Оденься что ли, ужин готов.  
Что это с ним? Может, он так из весеннего обострения выходит? Нет, не понимаю я этих Темных. Семь пятниц на неделе, и каждая по семьдесят два часа.  
Я пошел в ванную, принял душ и потом долго рассматривал в зеркало след от амулета. В почти зажившем рубце чувствовалась чужая магия. Ну вот, от такого шрама не избавишься. Как клеймо. И ведь Завулона не обвинишь - сам виноват.  
-Ты знаешь, что случилось с сумраком? - спросил я, входя на кухню, по обычаю в одном полотенце. Завулон смотрел в окно, думая о чем-то далеком.  
-Знаю, - ответил он, усаживаясь за стол, где на тарелках аппетитно возлежала, обильно сдобренная маслом, картошечка с, выложенной по краям, селедочкой. - Давай есть. Тебя устраивает такой ужин?  
-Если вкус у него такой же великолепный, как и вид, то это - верх совершенства.  
Завулон усмехнулся.  
-Борис говорил, что ты сверхбыстрого восстановления, но я действительно не думал, что настолько "сверх". Ешь, я хочу, чтобы завтра ты был как новенький.  
-Не получится, - я показал на клеймо. - Это не убрать, там твоя магия.  
Завулон снова скривился и уткнулся взглядом в тарелку.  
-До завтра пройдет. Ешь, остынет.  
Ничего не понимаю. Ничего не понимаю в Темной магии. Ну этого Завулона, какой-то он ненормальный. Может, вскипевший сумрак и на него действует?  
-Что случилось ночью?  
-А, - он блаженно откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся в потолок. - Спровадили мы твою Буку.  
-Как? - я почти подавился и чуть не выронил вилку.  
Завулон небрежно махнул рукой.  
-Инквизиторы нашли способ переводить электроэнергию на магов и вливать в сумрак. Ночью мы собрались и шандарахнули Буку этаким файербольчиком. Целую подстанцию на нее свели. Не поручусь, что убили, но прогнать прогнали.  
-Файербольчиком?! Да вы же сумрак вскипятили! - я все-таки выронил вилку, и она, шлепнувшись в картошку, расколола тарелку пополам. - Вы могли открыть очаг на всю Москву! Свет, да чем же вы слушаете?! Весь Совет только о том и говорили, что верхние слои сумрака переполнены энергией. Нет, они туда еще влили! И кто после этого дебил и недоумок?!  
-Ты уж выбери, дебил или недоумок, они плохо сочетаются, - заметил Завулон. - Кипящий сумрак Иные как-нибудь переживут, а твоя очаровательная Бука охотится именно за нами. И потом, мы же не открыли очаг, так что ничего страшного.  
-Вы открыли очаг, - я починил тарелку и облизал выкупанную в картошке вилку. - До пятого слоя. Подозреваю, что именно туда втянуло Буку, и она смылась из Москвы зализывать раны. Залижет и вернется - место сытное, вон сколько энергии задарма плещется. Да еще и ее собрат наверняка заметил ваш файербольчик, тоже припрется. Сколько подстанций вы готовы свести, чтобы их обратно на девятый слой отправить? - я закинул в рот кусок селедки.  
-Только не говори, что это все было впустую, - тихо попросил Темный.  
-Не скажу. Потому как не впустую. Вы оказали Букам большую услугу. Они еще долго ее помнить будут и от вас не отстанут. Успокаивает?  
-Нет, - Завулон сердито отодвинул тарелку. - Ты вот ничего не предложил, только сидишь в тепле и сухости и критикуешь. Попробовал бы сам придумать что-нибудь, а потом пропустить через себя несколько сотен мегаватт. Я бы с удовольствием взглянул на поджаренного Городецкого.  
-А ты еще не насмотрелся? Ты вытаскивал меня с пятого слоя. Или я был недостаточно прожаренным на твой вкус? Вы готовы выслушивать мои теории, но, когда вам в голову являются такие "гениальные" мысли, вы не приходите спросить: "А скажи-ка нам, Городецкий, что будет, если мы сделаем вот это и вот это?" Я сижу в тепле?! Вашими усилиями, аж обгорел весь! Ты знаешь, почему я валялся на пятом и дымил?! Потому что сумрак меня туда затянул! Прямо из реальности, наплевав на все и вся! И через меня прокачал то, что вы в него влили! Все твои "несколько сотен мегаватт"!  
Завулон закрыл лицо ладонями и посмотрел на меня сквозь пальцы.  
-Следующий раз меня убьет, - закончил я, набивая рот картошкой. Вкусно, как в последний раз.  
-Может быть, все к лучшему, - буркнул Темный, принимаясь за свой ужин.  
Тьфу ты, Свет и Тьма, он мне специально что ли аппетит портит? Зачем тогда будил, можно было вовсе не кормить.  
-Завулон, весна весной, но ты поесть мне дашь спокойно?  
Он молча кивнул.  
Мы доели картошку с селедкой, и к откровенно наигранному неудовольствию Завулона я облизал тарелку дочиста. Он принялся за мытье посуды, а я решил оценить повреждения, причиненные вскипевшим сумраком.  
Как и ожидал, на первом слое "цветочки" за щитами выжгло полностью, да и в квартире они серьезно пострадали, а те, которые остались живы, так пережрали, что, похоже, им еще долго ни до чего не будет дела. Щиты и барьеры прекрасно все выдержали, при беглом осмотре я не заметил никаких изменений. Правда внутреннюю систему оповещения и предотвращения опасности вырубило полностью, вероятно, невозможностью оградить меня от самого сумрака. Придется чинить, а пока сойдет и так.  
Буки действительно не было. Сумрак еще волновался на месте, где она сидела, и слабо подсвечивался красным, но уже привычно морозил пальцы и уши, и знакомый туман размывал очертания предметов. На ближайшее время все успокоилось и вернулось на круги своя. Вот только сколько будет длиться это "ближайшее время"?  
Я повернулся к Темному. И мир закончился.  
Завулон...  
Тихо вернулась реальность. Если он и заметил, что я уходил, то не подал виду. Продолжал все так же, с машинной тщательностью и отрешенностью, мыть посуду.  
-Завулон, ты пришел сюда умирать?  
Тарелка упала и разбилась, видно, судьба такая. 

 

Глава 4 

-Ты велел мне не высовываться, но, когда приходит время, сам о себе позаботиться не можешь.  
Я отодвинул Завулона от мойки и выключил воду.  
-Мало того, приносишь свои неприятности сюда.  
Оказывается, расстегнуть рубашку на другом, не так уж просто.  
-И думаешь, что я позволю превратить свою квартиру в твою усыпальницу.  
Оттолкать Завулона в спальню было проще, но перед кроватью он заартачился.  
-Ложись.  
Подножка - поймать - перевернуть. Темный только удивленно дернулся.  
-Не рыпайся. Я не буду тебя насиловать.  
За рубашкой последовала остальная одежда и мое полотенце.  
-Не хочу получить новые ожоги и тебе не желаю. Кто знает, как Силы отреагируют.  
Я вытащил из-под Завулона одеяло и сбросил на пол обе подушки.  
-Кровать протащена до второго слоя. Если понадобится идти ниже, я сниму тебя. Так что расслабься и не дергайся. Сделаю, что смогу.  
Терять Завулону было нечего, видимо, поэтому он не сопротивлялся, иначе глава Дневного Дозора вряд ли доверил бы свои драгоценные кости Светлому. Или я чего-то не понимаю.  
Хотя в тот момент я многого не понимал. И усиленно гнал любые понимающие мысли. Если собираешься сделать что-то невозможное, то в первую очередь надо забыть, что оно невозможное. А потом, как говорил мастер Йода, не пробуй - делай.  
И я делал, потому что пробовать было некогда. Да я и не знал, что именно пробовать или делать. За меня старались мои сумеречные инстинкты.  
В ауре Завулона на уровне живота красовалась огромная пробоина, и сила хлестала из нее как звездное вещество из сверхновой. В сумраке нельзя было прямо смотреть - резало глаза. Оставалось только удивляться тому, сколько силы скопил Темный, что смог продержаться так долго. Когда закончатся все запасы, и начнет тратиться жизненная энергия, с подобным повреждением даже абсолютный Великий в своей лучшей физической форме скопытится за пару минут. Завулон не был ни абсолютным, ни физически приспособленным к стрессам, поэтому двух минут у меня не будет. И я очень надеялся, что они мне не понадобятся.  
Черные глаза внимательно следили за моими действиями, потом тонкие пальцы легко прикоснулись к следу от амулета, и я провалился в ощущения Темного. Свет во мне возмутился, было, вторжению на свою территорию, но тут же успокоился, усыпленный сгустившимся сумраком.  
Да, так лучше. Я по-хозяйски отмел все щиты Завулона. Печати на его теле вспыхнули, и я смог зачистить края пробоины. Энергии, чтобы пересилить их, ушло столько, сколько сжирает десяток Белых Марев вкупе с Тенями Владык, и кое-кому это понравилось.  
Сумрак одобрительно всколыхнул мои волосы и оплел руки. Вот так. Теперь я не Светлый, и Тьма Завулона останется нетронутой. Серый туман тонкими ниточками стал втягиваться в меня. Сначала это было щекотно, а иногда и болезненно. Но потом туман достиг Света во мне, мгновенно оплел его, и я ухнул в сумрак.  
То есть мне показалось, что ухнул. На самом деле меня, как Буку, размазало по всем доступным слоям. Очень... Очень странное ощущение.  
Хотя ничего ужасного: пейзаж наложился один на другой и перегрузки зрительных нервов не вызывал. Ну, черное солнце в желтоватом ореоле на стальном небе. Серая земля, затянутая тонкой дымкой. Призрачные деревья третьего слоя, мешающиеся с призрачными деревьями первого. Сотни и тысячи слабых человеческих отражений. Дорожки Иных. Пятнышки заклинаний. Разводы щитов и барьеров. Все было бы вполне сносно, если бы не мельтешащие "цветочки" по стенам. На каждом слое они складывались в свой неповторяющийся узор, и колыхание миллионов крохотных прозрачных веточек жутко раздражало. К тому же я все еще оставался и в реальном мире, видел мебель, рисунок на обоях, солнечные пятна на полу...  
Я перевел взгляд на Завулона. Интересно. Он существовал в сумраке до пятого слоя. Не так, как Бука или я на тот момент, а отражениями: на первом слое - еще почти человек, на втором - уже почти демон, на третьем - демон без сомнения, на четвертом - невразумительное насекомое, на пятом - очень слабо - темно-серое пятно, чем-то отдаленно напоминающее Надюшкину Бяку.  
-Что, ты тоже предпочитаешь третий слой? - голос разнесся эхом по всему сумраку и канул в его глубинах. Завулон вздрогнул и моргнул. Не знаю, каким он меня видел, но, кажется, это было не самым привычным зрелищем для него. Я решил больше не заморачиваться окружающим, а заняться делом. - Расслабься. А лучше забудься.  
Сила хлынула из меня и окутала Завулона успокаивающим коконом. Глаза Темного приобрели непередаваемо очаровательный сонно-бессмысленный взгляд, демонический хвост на третьем слое безвольно обвис, а насекомое на пятом сложило на хитиновой груди все три пары лап. Надо почаще его так "успокаивать". Очень пригодится Светлому делу и пойдет на пользу моим нервам.  
Я задумался, и сила разлилась по комнате. Впрочем, все еще голодающие "цветочки" шестого, седьмого и восьмого слоев быстренько ее подобрали. Кто бы что бы ни говорил, но есть польза в садоводстве.  
Пробоина в ауре. Дырка. Ну и что прикажете с этим делать? Обычно отлавливают мага, сотворившего такое и сосущего силу из жертвы, и заставляют вернуть все обратно. Или убивают его, и все само возвращается. Но искать каких-либо магов было некогда. Завулон просто не доживет до того времени. Вот если бы он раньше спохватился, как только это случилось. Вообще, странно, что не спохватился. Вроде голова у него цела...  
План действий был понятен: прервать истечение Завулоновых сил и заделать дыру. По возможности быстро и аккуратно. И не думать, что я понятия не имею, как это сделать.  
Не думать.  
Свет пришел мне на помощь. Дал совет - подсунул воспоминание. И я не мог им не воспользоваться.  
Сумрак свернулся, словно кислое молоко на огне. Обычные - человеческие - движения стали даваться с трудом, сила растекалась или валилась ярко сверкающими, но бесполезными углями, стало душно и безобразно холодно. И я без всякой второй мысли развоплотился. В буквальном смысле.  
Могу сказать только одно: количество чувств и ощущений увеличилось раз в сто. А-то и больше.  
Судороги сумрака от моего развоплощения докатились до зажавшегося в углу музыкального центра. Он ощерился черным с серебристым отливом котом, сверкнул красными глазами и протяжно завопил. Я даже не сразу понял, что это Агата Кристи.  
Пока слух заново настраивался, дело дошло до слов:  
"Задумывая черные дела,  
На небе ухмыляется луна.  
А звёзды, будто мириады стрел."  
Я впился в Завулона иглами-пальцами и стал стягивать его силу, как края денежного мешочка. Темный мелко задрожал и пустил тонкую струйку слюны из уголка рта. Я собрал энергию в атомы и вытер его лицо. Потом немного приподнял и повернул голову - в отличие от меня он вполне мог захлебнуться собственными слюнями.  
"Ловя на мушку силуэты снов,  
Смеется и злорадствует любовь,  
И мы с тобой попали на прицел."  
Я всегда удивлялся, куда девается тело, его материальная составляющая, когда маг развоплощается. Оказалось, никуда. Оно просто переходит на другой энергетический уровень. И распыляется в пространстве. К счастью для меня Великий Сумрак по какой-то никому неизвестной причине увлекся скромным магом Городецким и пока не позволял тому уйти в небытие. Поэтому все мое осталось при мне. Хотя, как собраться обратно и вернуться в мир живых, я не очень хорошо представлял, но об этом можно было подумать позже, когда главные проблемы так или иначе решатся.  
Сумрак давал все необходимое. Если мне нужны были руки, я мог собрать их из Света, Тьмы или сумеречного тумана. Если мне были нужны инструменты: иглы, скальпели, зажимы, я мог собрать и их. Только зачем? Чеширский кот больше не казался таким уж великим волшебником, но, думаю, что в тот момент мою болтающуюся в воздухе улыбку Завулон не оценил бы.  
"Я же своей рукою  
Сердце твое прикрою,  
Можешь лететь и не бояться больше ничего.  
Сердце твое двулико:  
Сверху оно набито  
Мягкой травой, а снизу каменное-каменное дно."  
Я собрал Свет (все-таки привычнее было оперировать им) и положил созданную руку на грудь Завулона. Сердце билось ровно и неторопливо, посылая по всем слоям едва заметные волны тепла и Тьмы. Ах да, он же в коконе.  
Я влил в поток уходящей энергии свой Свет, подождал и позвал. Тонкая струйка напряглась, впиваясь в мою добычу рыболовным крючком. Вот и хорошо, вот и славно, теперь можно не беспокоиться, что сотворивший такую пакость уйдет безнаказанным. Я самолично скормлю его Буке при первом же удобном случае.  
"Смотри же и глазам своим не верь:  
На небе затаился черный зверь,  
В глазах его я чувствую беду."  
И следующим движением я перерубил поток, направляя его на себя. Потом свои взбешенные силы вывел на успокаивающий кокон - тело Завулона само возьмет столько, сколько ему нужно. Теперь я мог осторожно и последовательно завязать все узелки и замкнуть все проводки его разорванной магии. Теперь он будет жить.  
Как бы свои за это не убили.  
"Не знал и не узнаю никогда,  
Зачем ему нужна твоя душа,  
Она гореть не сможет и в аду."  
Хоть Завулон и сволочь, но он заботился обо мне. Какая разница, почему? Для каждого поступка есть свои причины, и разбираться в них - неблагодарное дело. Тем более, когда плата в любом случае будет стребована. Причем даже не теми, кому предназначалась.  
Но это запрещенные мысли. На сейчас - запрещенные. Они заставляют волноваться сумрак. Они заставляют волноваться меня, а я занят.  
"Я же своей рукою  
Сердце твое прикрою,  
Можешь лететь и не бояться больше ничего."  
Все связал, все замкнул. Теперь самое сложное.  
Я снял кокон. Нельзя штопать носки по ботинкам. Нельзя исправлять ауру по щитам.  
Но боль ему придется выносить самому. Своими собственными силами. И в прямом, и в переносном смысле.  
"Сердце твое двулико:  
Сверху оно набито  
Мягкой травой, а снизу каменное-каменное дно."  
Заштопать. Сплести. Залить. Забить. Вживить. Восстановить.  
Все просто. Все сложно.  
А он выгибается, бьется и, наверное, даже кричит, но я слышу только музыку и завывание ветра на пятом слое.  
"Сердце твое двулико.  
Сверху оно набито  
Мягкой травой, а снизу каменное, каменное дно."  
...  
Последний стежок. Последний мазок.  
Последняя волна сил.  
И все.  
Все. Все. Все. Закончилось.  
Исправил. То, что невозможно исправить. Вернул, кого нельзя было вернуть.  
Да зачтутся мне труды мои...  
Я собрал себя и прижался к Завулону. Он тяжело дышал, сердце заходилось в истерике, тело покрывали все возможные жидкости измученного организма, хвост нервно подергивался, хитин неприятно скрежетал в сочленениях. Не рай, в общем.  
Но отодвинуться от него я не мог.  
"Я же своей рукою  
Сердце твое прикрою -  
Можешь лететь и не бояться больше ничего.  
Сердце твое двулико,  
Сверху оно набито  
Мягкой травой, а снизу каменное-каменное дно."  
Страх...  
Хватит! Не сейчас!  
Больно. Как же больно возвращаться.  
Свет и Тьма рвут и делят, что не может принадлежать им.  
Больно.  
Сумрак выдирается из оформляющегося тела, вмораживая свои печати - на будущее. На сумеречное будущее. Как же больно ... и холодно.  
Больно...  
-Антон, - и огонь рядом.  
"Но я своей рукою  
Сердце твое прикрою -  
Можешь лететь и не бояться больше ничего."  
Сильные руки прижали меня к липкому телу.  
-Антон...  
"Сердце твое двулико,  
Сверху оно набито  
Мягкой травой, а снизу каменное, каменное дно."  
Уверенные пальцы зарылись в волосы.  
-Антон...  
"... каменное, каменное дно..."  
Горячие губы прикоснулись к моему виску, шепот выдохом пробежал по лицу:  
-Антон.  
"... каменное, каменное..." 

Я закричал и сел. Потом только проснулся.  
Третья неделя после излечения Завулона, а я все еще не могу нормально спать. Один. Часа полтора максимум, потом ору и просыпаюсь. Самое обидное, мои кошмары и кошмарами-то не назовешь. Снится, что я не успеваю "заштопать" Темного, или не знаю, как это сделать, или сумрак не откликается, или я теряю силу, или еще что-нибудь в том же духе. И ни разу не дошло до логического конца. Ни разу этот гад не помер. Весь сон - только ощущение беспомощности, и ничего больше. Казалось бы, какое мне дело, умрет Завулон или нет. Пожалуй, первое даже предпочтительнее. Я вовсе не обязан был лечить его. Но страх, который догнал меня, когда я воплощался обратно в жизнь, во сне не отпускал. Спасало только присутствие самого Завулона. Спасибо, что он сам догадался, и мне не пришлось упрашивать его спать со мной. Не то, чтобы я боялся ночных кошмаров, но квадратная голова и ватные мозги не располагали к решению насущных проблем. А ненасущных - тем более.  
Я спустил ноги на холодный пол и взглянул на часы в прихожей. Двадцать пятнадцать. Хватит экспериментировать. Пора готовить ужин. Сегодня обойдемся сосисками с кетчупом.  
В день, после штопанья Завулона, (и последующие три) меня безбожно лихорадило. Голова кружилась, температура прыгала, горло и легкие горели, кости ныли как у старика перед дождем. И ко всем этим прекрасностям я ничего не мог есть. Все тут же лезло обратно, прошу прощения за подробности. Кроме молока и сырых яиц. Я теперь яйца, даже вареные, видеть не могу.  
И Темный (благослови его, Свет, чтоб он таких сюрпризов больше не притаскивал) со мной нянькался: кормил, поил, в ванную водил. Спать укладывал. Весь из себя заботливый. Нежный. Что греха таить, мне нравилось. А кому бы не понравилось? За такое можно простить и желание сдохнуть в твоей квартире. Впрочем, его внезапная покорность судьбе объяснялась до безобразия просто.  
Когда лихорадка начала понемногу спадать, Завулон принялся выгуливать меня на балконе. Конечно, летом в центре Москвы даже на собственном балконе трудно найти свежий воздух, поэтому Завулон запасался им у себя в особняке за городом и привозил мне. Мотался туда-сюда каждый день. Приятно, сумрак его так, даже если иногда воздух попахивал свежим навозцем.  
И с чего я взял, что Завулон обитает в офисе Дневного Дозора? Возможно, в советские времена так и было, тогда все в столицу стремились. А сейчас большие люди живут за городом, в Москве только числятся. Всетемнейший тоже несколько лет назад обзавелся особняком, суперпотрясающим и сверхвеликолепным. На моем полутораметровом балконе он долго расписывал прелести проживания на природе, а потом предложил мне переехать туда на случай, если Бука опять заявится. До Подмосковья она не дотянется, и я смогу хотя бы гулять до магазина и обратно и не чувствовать себя замурованным без права на солнце. Дело, конечно, хорошее, но я сказал, посмотрим, ибо дети мои здесь, да и на работе могут не так понять. 

Завулон в очередной раз устроил выгул на балкон. В тот день стояла жуткая жара, и меня мутило, поэтому настроение было никакое. Даже такие близкие прогулки его не поднимали. За пару дней до этого дружно запылили тополя, и пух вьюжками носился за проезжающими машинами. Темный развлекался тем, что бросал вниз зажженные спички, и бурно радовался, когда они попадали в пух и раскатывались огненными полосами. При этом сам же мухлевал нещадно.  
Пахло мятой травой, мокрой опавшей хвоей и слабо - смородиновыми листами. Было прохладно и чуть влажно. Мерещился шелест листьев и далекий лай. Из-под чьего забора он это спер? Не поверю, что глава Дневного Дозора выращивает смородину, пока сам не увижу. Да и тогда не поверю.  
-Хорошо, - Завулон прислонился к дверному косяку и уставился в небо.  
-Наслаждаешься жизнью? - уж очень злобно у меня это получилось, но от мимолетного взгляда в небо снова закружилась голова. Всетемнейший, как обычно, не обратил никакого внимания на тон.  
-Да, - он повернулся ко мне, улыбаясь. - Благодаря Вашей Светлости. Я тебе столько должен, Антош. Странно слышать это от Темного?  
-Ты вообще последнее время со странностями, я уже привык.  
Я подумал и добавил:  
-Ты мне ничего не должен, - пусть Гесер меня убьет, может, от тошноты избавит. - Но в следующий раз предупреждай заранее, если захочешь откинуться в моей квартире. Я билеты продавать буду, хоть подзаработаю.  
Завулон хихикнул и кивнул.  
-Не понимаю одного, - он снова поднял глаза к небу, - как ты меня вылечил. Сколько бы в тебе сил ни было, ты не мог справиться с Букой. Или мог?  
-Не мог, конечно. Это ж мне весь сумрак впитать пришлось бы - я не резиновый. Вот только Бука тут причем?  
-Ну, как причем? Она меня задела, когда мы в нее файербол запустили. Великих Темных от Темных в Москве не так уж много, Антош. Прямо скажем, я - единственный представитель. Вот и пришлось стоять между когортой ваших и инквизиторами. Твоя Бука, видимо, решила, что я самая удобная жертва, или добыча, и хлестнула меня. Спасибо, что не слизала.  
Пришла моя пора хихикать.  
-Такой бред, Великий Темный от Темных. Я видел, как Бука кушает. Поверь, если бы она тебя задела, мы бы сейчас не паслись тут. Я вообще сомневаюсь, что у нее есть понятие "задела". Твое "слизала" гораздо лучше подходит. Так что ищи врага среди своих соратников по истреблению сумеречных тварей и не сваливай вину на клочок тумана.  
-Твой клочок тумана ужрал трех Иных в Москве. И это учитывая, что большую часть вменяемого населения мы из города спровадили. И вообще...  
-И вообще, я тебе, конечно, не скажу, кто так надругался над тобой. Потому как сам не знаю. Честно, - я поднял ладонь в знак искренности на недоверчивый взгляд Завулона. - Я заарканил этого злодея, и сам себе пообещал отдать его на растерзание Буке. Но пока спешить ни к чему. Вдруг пригодится. Жертвоприношение там, и всякое такое.  
-А если я собственное расследование проведу?  
-Проводи. Могу даже отдать тебе аркан. Отлови и убей гаденыша, никто тебе слова не скажет, все в твоем праве. Только пользы, кроме удовлетворения, это никакой не принесет.  
-Легко рассуждать о пользе, когда не тебя пытались убить.  
-Наверное. Но вряд ли можно сказать, что это действительно далось мне легко. Не тебя же трясет, тошнит и колотит.  
-Слушай, Городецкий, а может, ты и вправду беременный?  
-Очаг под твою корову, Завулон!  
Щиты не давали консервированной деревне раствориться в городской вони, и мы всю ночь дышали зеленой травкой, высокими облаками и тихим ветром. 

Сосиски закипели ровно в тот момент, когда чуть слышно скрипнула входная дверь.  
-Привет, это я, - Завулон устало плюхнулся за стол.  
Удравшие от Буки, Иные потихоньку возвращались в Москву, поэтому работы у Дозоров было много. В основном административного порядка и по мелким нарушениям - как раз то, что выматывает больше всего.  
-Мой руки, ужин готов.  
Горка сосисок, хлеб с маслом, пять жирненьких огурчиков - нормальный ужин. Кому хочется стол богаче, пусть сам себе готовит.  
-Завулон, у меня есть к тебе две просьбы.  
Темный заметно напрягся и положил сосиску обратно в тарелку.  
-Какие?  
Глядя на его нахмуренные брови, я старательно удерживал серьезную мину.  
-Купи, пожалуйста, себе собственную бритву, я устал менять лезвия после твоей каменной физиономии. И сделай второй комплект ключей, если уж берешь мои.  
Хмурое выражение на лице Завулона сменилось сначала непониманием, потом облегчением и застыло на удивлении, смешанном с недоверием, радостью, ну, и его запатентованной мировой грустью.  
Я не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
-Видел бы ты себя!  
-Нет, подожди ржать, Антош. Ты понимаешь, что это значит? Бритва, ключи. Еще бы место в шкафу. Ты предлагаешь мне жить здесь с тобой?  
Удивление, оказывается, заразно. Наверное, мое лицо в тот момент было не менее вдохновляющим.  
-Да ты и так живешь здесь. И я никуда съезжать пока не собираюсь. А шкаф полупустой - занимай, сколько хочешь...  
Великий Темный внезапно перегнулся через стол и влепил мне в переносицу мокрый и звонкий поцелуй (и, естественно, перемазал в кетчупе всю рубашку, а стирать кому? Городецкому, он же у нас крайний).  
-У тебя точно не в порядке с головой, Завулон.  
Он фыркнул и поморщился.  
-Мы же договаривались об именах. Почему ты продолжаешь звать меня Завулоном?  
-Потому что ты - Завулон, это твое имя. А Артур - всего лишь псевдоним. Даже не прозвище. И не очень-то подходящее, с медведями у тебя ничего общего.  
-Но "Завулон" звучит как-то слишком официально в неофициальной обстановке, не находишь? - он надул губы и принялся возить пальцем по кетчупу на рубашке.  
\- Да, - я вынужден был согласиться. Что за Темный, даже Костя себя так не вел. - Особенно, когда ты изображаешь из себя не совсем здорового ребенка.  
-Я не изображаю больных детей!  
-Значит, это так выглядит. Ну, не могу я звать тебя Артуром, неправильно это! Придумай другое имя.  
-Вот еще. Ты у нас мастер придумывать, мучайся сам, только замени "Завулона" на что-нибудь поинтимнее, - он засунул сосиску целиком в рот и действительно стал похожим на не совсем здорового человека. Я что ли так дурно на него влияю?  
-Слово-то какое... - я задумался. Как можно просклонять имя Завулон "поинтимнее"? Зава или Зява? Или Завуля? Сразу убьет или помучает предварительно? - Луни. Знаешь английский? Тебе сейчас это идеально подходит.  
-Луни? Откуда такое выкопал?  
-За-ву-лон. Лон - нехорошо. А Луни мне нравится. Тем более такое говорящее имечко.  
-Ну, раз тебе нравится, - что-то он очень легко согласился. - Только при Гесере меня так не называй.  
Ага!  
-Слушай, Городецкий, пошли-ка спать. 

 

Глава 5 

Лето прошло, наступила осень, а Буки, несмотря на мои предсказания, приходить в Москву не спешили. Вероятно, просто не могли. Очаги опоясали город плотным кольцом, лишь в одном месте оставив узкую щель - по Рязанскому шоссе. Завулон рассказал, что много лет назад на мосту через Москву-реку Инквизиция проводила какую-то свою закрытую операцию и чуть не отправила в сумрак весь юго-восток области. Вполне возможно, они открыли маленький очаг, и Рязанка до сих пор не может восстановить энергетический баланс в верхних слоях. Как бы то ни было, а жили мы пока без особых проблем.  
Гесер призвал меня на работу, но, учитывая мое довольно потрепанное физическое и магическое состояние, не стал загружать ничем тяжелым (или просто выделил время на "генерирование гениальных идей"). Я теперь работал как белый человек - днем. Возился с бумажками, с обучающимся молодняком, один-два раза в неделю выезжал с инквизиторами на инспекцию кипящего сумрака, разбирал мелкие конфликты с Дневным Дозором. В общем, не пылился и не парился. Домой приходил пол седьмого, готовил ужин и ждал Завулона, либо, возвращаясь из инспекций, прибывал к уже готовому ужину. Там же на кухне мы разбирали все междозорные проблемы и обсуждали последние новости, которых было не так много. Потом занимались каждый своим делом, помогая или не мешая друг другу.  
Жить рядом с Завулоном оказалось на удивление легко и приятно. Он не делил домашние обязанности, не жаловался на бытовые неудобства, не сваливал на меня какие-то, даже самые необходимые, дела. Если его что-то не устраивало, он просто брал и исправлял это, без лишних ссор и скандалов. Он не притаскивал домой рабочие неприятности, а если кто-нибудь очень допекал, то за ужином я выслушивал жалобы на безмозглых Светлых, тупых Темных или "всяких Эдгаров", давал пару бесполезных советов, и на этом, как правило, обсуждение насущных неприятностей заканчивалось, а на следующий день оказывалось, что все совсем не катастрофично.  
Это было абсурдно и нереально. И невероятно забавно. Забавно, когда Завулон принес свою любимую кружку с отколотой ручкой и устроил истерику, случайно смахнув ее на пол. И не успокоился, пока я не собрал кружку обратно. Забавно, что он стал звать меня "Муравей" (или "Муравьишка" в зависимости от настроения), объясняя это "общей англоизацией" наших отношений. Вроде как отомстил за Луни, хорошо, что я не осмелился назвать его "Завуля", страшно представить, какое прозвище он тогда бы придумал. Забавно, когда он стучался по утрам в ванную, напоминая, что я опаздываю на работу, и вызванивал меня вечерами, если я задерживался. Забавно, когда во сне он сопел мне в ухо и просыпался каждый раз, как я поднимался до туалету. Забавно, что выходные Завулон проводил со мной, а вечерами, когда я выбирался поговорить с Надюшкой, он провожал меня до седьмого слоя и дожидался там, несмотря на мои уговоры не маяться дурью. Жить с ним рядом было невероятно забавно и нереально легко. Я быстро привык и даже не думал, что когда-нибудь это может закончиться. О такой мирной, спокойной, но не скучной жизни я мечтал, когда женился на Светлане. Если бы мы тогда смогли... Но что теперь гадать?  
После его излечения и почти месяца ухаживаний за мной то ли весна, наконец, закончилась, то ли я перестал замечать подобные выверты, но, по крайней мере, если Завулон и позволял себе шуточки и неуместные нежности, это больше не раздражало и не пугало меня. Как в Дозорах не догадались о новом месте проживания Великого Темного, не представляю. Хотя Иным было не до нас, все наслаждались мирными деньками, понимая, что в окруженном очагами городе продлятся они не долго. Я старался разрешить любой конфликт с Темными в зачатке, чему немало способствовали кухонные разговоры с главой Дневного Дозора, поэтому крупных эксцессов не случалось, Гесера это вполне устраивало, и в подробности он не вдавался. К тому же в годовщину Надюшкиного ухода Светлана подкинула очаровательный сюрприз, заявив, что снова беременна, правда, на этот раз из Дозора она не ушла. Игнат четыре дня ходил краснее вареного рака, а Ольга стала как-то странно поглядывать на Бориса Игнатьевича. Завулон ухохотался, когда я рассказал ему об этом.  
Раз в две недели главы Дозоров устраивали совещание по проблемам сумрака и Бук (кстати, это название Инквизиция приняла официально, и я, когда узнал, от смущения чуть в подвал не провалился). На совещание приглашался Хена, а, может быть, сам заявлялся. Ну, и заставляли меня сидеть с ними, хотя я по-прежнему чувствовал себя неловко в такой компании. Темы обсуждались исключительно абстрактные, вроде "Что делать с очагами?" и "Как избавится от Бук?". При этом я помалкивал, но даже в пылу спора Великие косились в мою сторону, словно ожидали рождение очередной всеспасительной идеи. Я и сам ждал, но, к сожалению, порадовать старичков не получалось.  
В середине августа Хена улетел в Прагу. От предложения провесить портал до места он отказался, объяснив это тем, что вызов был официальный, и мой портал может поставить под сомнение объективность его суждений. Честно говоря, я ни черта не понял. Вечером Завулон мне все подробно объяснил, обозвав наивным мальчишкой. Причем тут я, если это Темные не могут жить просто и по-человечески?  
Однако такой отъезд Хены Завулона здорово напряг. Великий Темный от Темных неделю при упоминании об Инквизиции мрачнел и уходил в себя. В этот раз он ничего не объяснял, сказал только: "Не наделай глупостей, Городецкий." И все. Вот поди ж, пойми их.  
Итак, лето закончилось. Ушло оно согласно календарю - тридцать первого августа, захватив с собой тепло и солнце. А первого сентября осень встретила школьников холодом и моросью.  
Вставать в то утро жутко не хотелось ни мне, ни Завулону. Мы тянули время до последнего, однако, если глава Дневного Дозора мог опоздать на работу или вообще не пойти, придумав какое-нибудь срочное дело, то мне такое счастье не светило - ждали инквизиторы и очередная инспекция.  
Проснувшись и, видимо, подмерзнув, Завулон закинул на меня руку и ногу, прижавшись всем телом и положив голову мне на плечо. Температура его тела почему-то всегда немного ниже нормальной, поэтому он, как пресмыкающееся, тянется ко всему, что хоть чуть-чуть теплее. Я не возражал, делиться теплом - главное призвание Светлого, просто я никогда не думал, что это выражение можно трактовать буквально.  
От звона будильника и до момента "еще минутку, и завтракать не придется" прошло полчаса. Все полчаса я пытался придумать хотя бы одну весомую для Инквизиции причину, почему я сегодня не должен покидать постель. К сожалению, мозги отказывались работать, поэтому, повздыхав для порядка и пару раз зевнув, я попытался встать. Тонкая, жилистая, но очень сильная рука не пустила меня.  
-Куда? - пробормотал ленивый и оттого необыкновенно глубокий голос.  
-Работать, - ответил я, ползком выбираясь из-под конечностей Завулона.  
Он капризно укнул и подтащил к себе мою подушку.  
-Не ходи.  
-Инквизиторы не поймут.  
-Кому они нужны? Пошли их куда подальше.  
-Ты пользуешься тем, что здесь нет их камер и жучков, - я наконец-то вырыл из груды одежды трусы и пошел в ванную. - Попробуй сказать это Хене в лицо.  
-Морду, - сонно поправил меня Темный.  
-В морду, так в морду, - я не стал спорить и проводить реморализацию по такому поводу.  
Когда я вышел из ванной, в коридоре витал скручивающий кишки запах расплавленного сыра и поджаренного хлеба, а из кухни слышался звон посуды под акомпонемент песенки Высоцкого про утреннюю гимнастику. Правда, в исполнении Завулона эта песня больше напоминала арию Мефистофеля.  
Вернувшись в спальню, я принялся одеваться, попутно включив музыкальный центр. Никогда не вредно узнать прогноз на день. В крайнем случае, его всегда можно проигнорировать.  
Центр быстренько пошуршал диском, выбрал что-то, по его мнению, характеризующее грядущую инспекцию, и, разлившись приятным и до боли знакомым зачином, выдал:  
"Ты не успеешь ринуться в кусты,  
Когда тебя уложат из обреза.  
На свете нет прекрасней красоты,  
Чем абстиненция морфийного генеза."  
-Офигеть, - прокомментировал я, выколупываясь из горла водолазки.  
"Фуражки скиньте, серые менты,  
Вот вам исход летального процесса.  
На свете нет прекрасней красоты,  
Чем абстиненция морфийного генеза."  
Я застегивал ремень, когда начался проигрыш, и паучьи лапы, подхватив меня, закружили по комнате. Вообще-то в спальне места не особенно много, но Завулон так ловко обходил препятствия, что казалось, будто мы в бальном зале. Он вел уверенно и напористо под жиденькие нотки Беломорсова вальса, и я, никогда до этого не танцевавший женские партии, даже не отдавил ему ноги. Хотя, может быть, потому, что он почти нес меня, позволяя лишь слегка задевать пол.  
Слава сумраку, проигрыш скоро кончился. Но ожидаемого облегчения не случилось, Завулон поднял меня на руки, как ребенка. А я-то думал, весна кончилась.  
-Завтрак остывает, меломан-предсказатель.  
"Всего отрадней прыгнуть из окна,  
Отринув тьму, где мусор и блевота.  
Всей нашей жизни красная цена -  
Одно мгновение свободного полета," - неуверенно посоветовал музыкальный центр.  
\- Хорошая песенка, - насмешливо сказал Завулон. - Настраивает на позитивный лад.  
"В астрал вернуться детские черты.  
Из нашей крови выплавят железо.  
На свете нет прекрасней красоты,  
Чем абстиненция морфийного генеза," - заметил ему (нам) вслед центр.  
-Уверен, - согласился Темный.  
Опять пошел вальсовый проигрыш, и Завулон крутанулся в кухне каким-то экзотическим па. Я прижался к его плечу, испугавшись, что удар об угол холодильника или полки моя голова не выдержит, и вздохнул свободно только, когда он усадил меня на табуретку.  
-Ешь. Я не пущу тебя с инквизиторами за город голодным.  
-Боишься, что и костей не найдут?  
-Нет, - он, прищурившись, оглядел меня с ног до головы. - Просто забочусь.  
"Я выхожу из страшной черноты,  
Худой, больной и мокрый, как медуза.  
На свете нет прекрасней красоты,  
Чем конституция Советского Союза," - донеслось из спальни, и музыка стихла.  
-Это про тебя, - указал я, налегая на овсянку с жареным хлебцем вприкуску. Завулон помешан на здоровом питании (на моем здоровом питании), и даже хлебец мне пришлось вытребовывать с боем.  
-Ерунда, - ответил Темный, не отрываясь от упаковки аппетитно выглядящих бутербродов с сыром и колбасой. - Я прибавил четыре килограмма с тех пор, как перебрался сюда. Это он тебе на будущее. Говорит, что у тебя все шансы сегодня куда-нибудь вляпаться. Будь осторожен. И проснись, в конце концов, раз уж из дома выходишь.  
-Попытаюсь. Ты у нас мастер вскакивать и сразу соображать, а я... - я помахал ложкой, не найдя нужных слов.  
-Опыт не заменишь никакой силой, - наставительно сказал Завулон, складывая бутерброды в пакет. - Я все-таки уже полвека глава Дозора, вынужден соображать в любой ситуации.  
Он наложил на пакет заклинание, сохраняющее продукты горячими, и второе, сообщающее ему, когда бутерброды распакуют.  
-Готово. Пообедаем вместе?  
-По обстоятельствам, - я поднялся, забирая у него бутерброды и термос с горячим травяным чаем. - Кто знает, что там может случиться с таким прогнозом. Не забудь сам поесть, а то опять будешь костями бряцать.  
В принципе, оба заклинания на пакете были элементарными, и мне не стоило никакого труда снять их или обойти так, что Завулон ни о чем не догадается, но почему-то я никогда этого не делал.  
-Боишься ночью от грохота не уснуть?  
-Нет, - я прищурился и улыбнулся. - Просто забочусь.  
Завулон хрюкнул и отвернулся.  
-Ну-ну, Луни, приободрись, - я покровительственно похлопал его по спине. - Чай я с инквизиторами за город еду, а не в монастырь на веки вечные ухожу.  
-Инквизиторы, монастырь. Какая разница, - Темный вздохнул и тут же хихикнул.  
Я рассмеялся и, уворачиваясь от посудного полотенца, вылетел с кухни.  
-Одевайся, опоздаешь! - понеслось мне вслед.  
Я засунул походный завтрак в маленький рюкзак и, пока искал носки, вспомнил, что забыл покормить "цветочки" - они всего недели полторы как выправились и стали потреблять магическую энергию с прежним энтузиазмом. Конечно, без ежедневной подкормки эта растительность не зачахла бы, зато меня просто-напросто разорвет от избытка сил, если я не буду куда-нибудь их сливать. Завулон как-то возмутился таким бесцельным расходом энергии, но, однажды попробовав впитать то, что я обычно отдаю "цветочкам" , провалялся два дня с температурой, перепугав весь свой Дозор, и больше не возникал.  
-Помни, в области, как правило, прохладнее, чем в городе. Надень что-нибудь теплое, - он встал в дверях с чашечкой кофе и нехилым бутербродом (а мне, значит, здоровое питание?! Одно слово - Темный).  
-Я и так упаковался донельзя.  
-Надел водолазку вместо футболки - это ты называешь "донельзя"?  
-Мы же в машине, а не пешим обходом.  
-Если бы вы из нее не вылезали, тогда ладно, но тебя ведь в салоне не удержишь.  
-Сам бы попробовал просидеть десять часов в машине, не вылезая. У меня задница не казенная.  
-Поэтому одевайся теплее.  
Я оторвался от выбора диска на дальнюю дорогу и повернулся к Темному.  
-Ну что бы я без тебя делал, Завулон?  
Он ухмыльнулся, потом усмехнулся, потом не в силах сдерживаться рассмеялся.  
-Тьма, Антон, я так давно хотел услышать это от тебя, а всего-то требовалось... - его лицо засверкало той самой, удивительно прекрасной, великолепной, нереально чистой и сияющей улыбкой, которая костлявого и, в общем-то, страшненького демона превращает в ангела света, пусть проклятого, но настолько красивого, что я каждый раз впадаю в ступор от одного взгляда на него. Хочется в этот момент смотреть, только смотреть, не отрываясь, чтобы не потерять ни секунды такого редкого и до сбитого дыхания потрясающего явления, а проблемы, время и окружающий мир просто перестают существовать. Словно в темноте гробницы на тысячелетнем саркофаге раскололась крышка, и солнце через щель в потолке осветило золотую маску, нетронутую ни смертью, ни вечностью. Словно Завулон прямо с порога спальни решил вознестись на небеса и ждал лишь, когда развернутся крылья. Словно я случайно задел закопченное стекло прабабкиной вазы и обнаружил под чернотой алмазную чашу, до краев наполненную звездным светом.  
Ну, не имунен я к Темным, даже когда живу с ними долго бок о бок.  
Из ступора меня вывел телефонный звонок. Снять трубку и сказать "алло" - единственное, чего Завулон никогда не делал в этой квартире. Он лениво, будто нехотя, посторонился, пропуская меня в коридор.  
-Да? - сказал я в трубку.  
-Антон Сергеевич, у вас что-то случилось? - спросил Игорек, семнадцатилетний мальчик-оборотень и по совместительству инквизитор.  
-Нет. Почему?.. - я поднял глаза на часы. - Ох, Тьма и Свет.  
Я опаздывал почти на десять минут - очень много для Высшего, обычно приходящего порталом, неудивительно, что Инквизиция забеспокоилась.  
-Прости, Игорек, сейчас буду, - я положил трубку и рванул к ботинкам.  
Завулон прилеветировал в прихожую мой рюкзак.  
-Не забудь про обед. Позвони мне.  
Я угукнул, накидывая куртку и подхватывая рюкзак.  
-Застегнись.  
-Некогда.  
-Стой, Светлый! - гаркнул Завулон, отставил чашку и притянул меня к себе за отвороты куртки.  
Я нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, поглядывая на часы, пока Темный застегивал молнию и поправлял воротник.  
-Я мог бы сделать это в машине, - но он привычно проигнорировал мои возражения.  
-Не забудь позвонить, - Завулон чмокнул меня в лоб и толкнул к двери. - И не суйся, куда не надо, без особой на то нужды, - это его любимая присказка, когда я отправляюсь на инспекцию с инквизиторами.  
-Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, - проворчал я, отворачиваясь, чтобы выйти из квартиры, но паучьи лапы обхватили меня и прижали к жесткому телу. Прохладные губы вампирским поцелуем впились в висок.  
-Сегодня день исполнения желаний, Муравьишка? - отлепившись, пробормотал Темный прямо мне в ухо.  
-Я опаздываю, Луни.  
После задумчивой паузы он отпустил меня.  
-Иди. И не забудь...  
-Я помню, - я улыбнулся ему и открыл дверь.  
"Там, где танк не пройдет,  
И десант пропадет,  
В бой пойдут Боевые Протезы!" - проорал из спальни музыкальный центр.  
Я рассмеялся и ушел в портал. Умеет Завулон поднять настроение. 

На улице моросил противный осенний дождик, и инквизиторы предпочли отсиживаться в машине, дожидаясь меня. Снаружи оставался только Степушка: прислонившись к водительской дверце, он с упоением поглощал сдобную булочку, и все остальное его не интересовало.  
-Прошу прощения за опоздание, - сказал я, влезая в фургончик задрипанной Газели.  
-Ничего, дозорный, мы не успели соскучиться, - заметил знакомый невыразительный голос.  
-Хена?! Когда ты вернулся? - я уселся на свободное место рядом со Старшим. - Я думал, тебя отозвали насовсем.  
-Решили, что здесь я принесу столько же пользы, как и в любом другом месте, - Хена прищурившись (и, могу поклясться, принюхавшись) осмотрел меня и невидимо улыбнулся. - Надеюсь, вы не будете возражать, если я присоединюсь к вашей экспедиции.  
-Нет, конечно. С удовольствием поработаю гидом по кипящему сумраку, - я пересчитал остальных инквизиторов и, убедившись, что все на месте, выглянул из машины. - Степушка, радость моя, заканчивай свой пятый завтрак и поехали.  
Степушка проворчал что-то неразборчивое, запихнул остатки булочки в рот и влез в кабину. За месяцы совместной работы забота об инспекционной группе целиком легла на меня, хотя начиналось все с простого помечания опасных границ кипящего сумрака. Под моим началом оказалось пять инквизиторов: Степушка - неадекватный Светлый, шестьдесят последних лет потенциально вне категорий, но заботящийся исключительно о своем желудке, Игорек - Темноватый, как называли его остальные, наивный и иногда раздражающе бестолковый оборотень-ласка, застывший на первом уровне силы, Арман - сухощавый, словно выжатый, молчаливый и болезненно ироничный Высший вампир, периодически впадающий в маразм и начинающий вспоминать годы работы в Инквизиции, человеческой Инквизиции, вспоминать в подробностях и деталях, тут уж бывает не до обеда, Анастасия - молодая ведьма, решившая от чего-то переквалифицироваться в боевого мага, меняющая любовников как прокладки в критические дни, и Теоль - милый, но немного замкнутый, до фобии боящийся сумрак ниже первого слоя, Великий Светлый, в свое время невыдержавший испытание кровью и ставший вампиром, семь лет назад такая же участь грозила и мне. Когда-то в группе было шесть инквизиторов, но со Светлой чародейкой мы не сработались, она была уж очень ... сама себе на уме.  
Обычно мы собирались в Люберцах, чтобы с утра пораньше не мучится в пробках на МКАДе. Стася и Игорь либо пользовались милостью и порталом кого-то из вампиров, либо приезжали со Степушкой. Задача заключалась в том, чтобы объехать Москву через кольцо ближайших очагов, не выходя, естественно, в сумрак и внести все изменения в карту. Инквизиторы попутно снимали показания со своих приборов, расставленных по всему пути, и пресекали попытки отдельных несознательных Иных чего-нибудь сотворить в опасной зоне. К сожалению, таких оказывалось ненормально много. Я еще понимаю оборотней, они себя не всегда контролируют, но остальные? Ведьмы, готовящиеся к шабашу прямо над очагом. Вампир, за инквизиторскими знаками обучающий сына летать. Инкуб, охмуряющий даму в пересечении полей. Я уж не говорю о магах всех оттенков и рангов, лезущих в кипящий сумрак порой по таким замысловатым причинам, что Игорек завел блокнотик, куда записывал эти шедевры Иного маразма.  
Ехали мы медленно, неторопливо, догоняясь до сотни километров лишь на больших трассах, поэтому инспекция редко заканчивалась до восьми вечера, только если везло ни на кого не напороться. Объезжать Москву с запада или с востока Степушка решал сам, соотносясь только с какими-то своими желудочными ориентирами. На этот раз он выехал на запад. Стася и Арман следили за изменениями в силовых линиях. Мы с Хеной тихо обсуждали пражские и московские новости. Теоль делал вид, что спит, а Игорек слушал наш разговор, бесстыдными глазами разглядывая Старшего и меня, словно мы были экспонатами закрытых музейных фондов.  
Первая запланированная остановка должна была быть в Домодедово, там же мы предполагали позавтракать. Но пришлось останавливаться до завтрака. Внеплановыми опять оказались оборотни, выбравшиеся в первый день осени побродить по полям и лесам. Впрочем, на них оторвался Арман, пребывавший в особенно мерзком настроении вследствии нахлынувших дождей и воспоминаний. Мы потратили на оборотней не больше пятнадцати минут и отправились дальше, но, не успев отъехать от живописного местечка с говорящим названием Семивраги, встали, и как оказалось, надолго. Сгорел двигатель. Запыхтел, заполнил салон зловонным дымом, сам собой подавился и сдох. Чихая и кашляя, мы вывалили под моросящий дождь.  
-Веселое начало, - пробормотал Теоль, по-совиному хлопая покрасневшими и слезящимися глазами. Кто мог предположить, что и у вампиров бывает аллергия.  
Степушка, низко нагибаясь, чтобы не попасть в клубы дыма, подобрался к машине и открыл капот.  
-...здец, - заявил он, что-то ковырнув в пышущих жаром внутренностях, потом отвернулся, вытер руки о штаны и, не оглядываясь, пошел в поля.  
Хена удивленно поднял бровь, глядя вслед уверенно удаляющемуся шоферу.  
-Завтракать пошел, - объяснил я, прикидывая, что теперь делать. - До Домодедова километров десять, не больше. Как раз ко второму завтраку, или первому обеду, дойдет. Игорь, позвони своим, спроси, другую машину они пришлют, или инспекцию на сегодня можно считать законченной.  
-Ага, - Игорек растерянно кивнул и взялся за сотовый, но тут ему видимо в голову постучалось инквизиторское озарение. - Антон Сергеевич, а вы не можете машину... ну... это... чтобы не сидеть здесь?  
-Починить или заставить ехать?  
-И то, и другое.  
-Починить не могу, я не механик, а надо знать хотя бы примерно, что там к чему. Вот заставить ехать, это пожалуйста. Только без меня внутри, да и уважаемый Старший, я думаю, тоже откажется.  
-Почему?  
-Воняет сильно, - ответил Хена, недовольно оглядывая мокрую траву на обочине.  
-Звони, Игорек. Не тяни время, - я был уверен, что инквизиторы инспекцию не отменят, и нам придется часа два ждать, пока подадут новый экипаж. - А позавтракать мы можем и здесь, оставим бары и рестораны Степану. После него там все равно будет голо как в пустыне.  
Я оказался прав. Насчет инспекции.  
Анастасия, рискнув здоровьем, вынесла из машины одеяла и расстелила их на предварительно высушенной земле. Я настроил водостойкий купол. Теоль вынул из походных запасов фляжку, Игорь и Стася - припасенные с прошлой инспекции чипсы и минералку, я достал свой завтрак и по-братски поделился с Хеной. Арман презрительно посмотрел на наши яства, хмыкнул и, расправив крылья, умчался вслед за Степушкой.  
-Не попади в очаг! - прокричал я и с чувством выполненного долга вкусил утренние труды Завулона. Кайф. Ведь может, когда хочет. Бутерброд с сыром, бутерброд с вареной колбасой, бутерброд с копченой колбасой. Старшему обломился такой же набор. От чая он, правда, отказался, сперев у молодежи бутылку Аква Минерале.  
Я рассматривал его, ища намеки на запрятанную саблезубость, но этот оборотень настолько стар, что все его личины надежно скрыты под многотысячелетним налетом цивилизации, и естественно, никаких открытий мне сделать не удалось. Это не Игорек, у которого ласка прет изо всех мест и дыр.  
Хена первым делом съел колбасу, отложив хлеб в сторону, потом взял сырный бутерброд, удивленно его обнюхал, улыбнулся, искоса взглянув на меня, и задумчиво уставился в небо, неторопливо объедая с хлеба запеченный сыр. Исключительные манеры.  
После завтрака мы валялись на одеялах, ожидая машину, которая, как нам сказали, уже выехала. Учитывая, в какую глушь мы успели забраться, часа полтора отдыха у нас было.  
-Особые отношения? - спросил Хена, сыто жмурясь на блеклое солнце, решившее, наконец, выглянуть из-за туч.  
Я пожал плечами.  
-Не моя идея.  
-Тебя вынуждают?  
Я вспомнил сегодняшнее столкновение в прихожей и усмехнулся.  
-Нет. Просто ... так получилось.  
-Говорят, он весьма неплох? - Хена недвусмысленно дернул бедрами.  
Я почувствовал, как жар заливает щеки.  
-Гм... Не знаю. У него, конечно, весна непреходящая, но в постели мы только спим.  
Хена недоверчиво хмыкнул. Я поднял руку, чтобы призвать Свет в свидетели, но вовремя вспомнил об очагах.  
-Честное слово, между нами ничего не было!  
-Я не настаиваю, это ваше дело, - Старший закрыл глаза и растянулся на одеяле. - Хотя жаль, конечно.  
Через час машины еще не было. Стася и Теоль, чтобы зря не терять времени, занимались "исследованиями сумрака в зонах кипения", проще говоря, мучили инквизиторские приборы ради своего любопытства. Игорек сидел над учебником неевклидовой геометрии и горестно вздыхал. Я изводил Хену вопросами о всемирных катастрофах, у него богатый опыт в этих делах, но добиться внятного рассказа было чрезвычайно трудно, однако я же Светлый дозорный!..  
Я внимательно слушал об ужасах вулканического извержения, когда по коже посыпался песок.  
-Потом пошла вода, она осадила часть пыли, и дышать стало легче...  
-Хена, на сегодня все, - я поднялся, чуть-чуть шатало. - Бука здесь. 

 

Глава 6 

-Игорь!!!  
На мой истеричный вопль из-за машины вылетела Анастасия с вибрирующим стилетом в руке.  
-Стася, свяжись с Инквизицией. Игорь, достань Армана и Степушку. Теоль... Где Теоль?  
-Он в сумраке, - Стася залихватски сунула стилет за пояс и достала мобильник. - А что случилось?  
-Бука пришла. Хена, Завулон и Гесер, - я бросил оборотню свой сотовый. - В сумрак не входить, магией не пользоваться.  
Я поднял усиленную тень и провалился сразу на второй слой. Я, конечно, рисковал, и весьма серьезно, но как всегда, когда думать было некогда, я и не думал. Единственное, что пришло в голову: "Завулон убьет меня". Как пришло, так и ушло.  
На втором слое бушевал ураган. Плотные клоки тумана неслись на северо-восток, сбивая меня с ног. Что-то разглядеть сквозь него было почти невозможно. Я опустился еще на слой ниже, и осмотрелся в поисках Теоля и Буки.  
Бука колыхалась километрах в пятнадцати от нас к востоку. Непохоже было, что она пыталась угнездиться, щупалец я не видел, только темное пятно, беспокойно подрагивающее на фоне серого неба первого слоя. Линия горизонта скрывала от глаз большую часть Буки, поэтому я не мог сказать точно, где она сидит, но вполне резонно было предположить, что где-то перед щелью на Рязанке.  
Теоля я нашел сразу, как только отвернулся от Буки. То ли вампир сообразил, что происходит, то ли каким-то несчастным случаем его затянуло на второй слой, но он лежал в паре шагов от меня, свернувшись клубочком. Страх. Я чувствовал его страх - ужасное, захлестывающее ощущение, вышибающее все мысли и такое лишнее среди мирно покачивающихся деревьев. Спасало только понимание, что он боится не Буки, а сумрака, это было смешно и непонятно, и смогло вывести меня из панического состояния. Я вернулся на второй слой, борясь с ветром и туманом, подполз к Теолю и положил руку ему на плечо. Вампира трясло, как машину на щебенке. Чтобы обнять, мне пришлось перевалить его на спину, и он больно прижал мою руку к земле, потом я почувствовал, как дрожащие пальцы вцепились в бедро - уже лучше, хотя Завулон не будет в восторге от этих синяков.  
Я никогда не пробовал протащить кого-то через усиленную тень, но вывалиться из сумрака в обнимку с Теолем, минуя первый слой, оказалось не очень трудно. Все-таки когда-то этот вампир был Светлым.  
-Арман со Степушкой не могут вернуться быстро, они в зоне очага, - сообщил Игорь, когда я отдышался и встал.  
-Пусть найдут какой-нибудь ориентир, я открою им портал.  
Стася оторвалась от трубки.  
-Офис спрашивает, не надо ли нам чего сверх обычного.  
-Мы сумеем о себе позаботиться, - ответил Хена, возвращая мне мобильник. - А у них есть более неотложные дела.  
Старший вытащил из машины полную фляжку и, ливанув себе на ладонь, смочил Теолю щеки. Не думаю, что на кого-нибудь, кроме вампиров, такая терапия может подействовать, но Теоль прекратил дрожать и расслабился. Двумя руками он забрал у оборотня фляжку и присосался к горлышку. Кровь текла из уголков его губ, тут же впитываясь в кожу. Когда-то я сказал Косте, что мне неприятно видеть, как питаются вампиры, но с тех пор столько всего изменилось, и я многое отдал бы, чтобы вернуть те времена...  
Арман связался с нами только через двадцать минут. Объяснение этой задержке пришло вместе с ним в виде сердитого Степушки и трех огромных пакетов со всевозможной едой и напитками.  
-Вендиго, брат, - криво усмехнулся Арман, хлопнув меня по плечу, и влез в машину. Вскоре он уселся на одеяло с новой фляжкой в зубах. Я хотел было возмутиться: такой скоростью они за день выдуют месячный запас крови, но плюнул, в конце концов, не каждый день Бука приходит. На "брата" я тоже решил не реагировать.  
Игорек подобрал учебник с мокрой травы, радостно закинул его в рюкзак и повернулся ко мне.  
-Что будем делать?  
Все остальные тоже оставили свои дела, даже Теоль оторвал лоб от коленок, чтобы взглянуть на меня. Я пожал плечами.  
-Ждать, - посмотрел в сторону Рязанского шоссе. - Вы будете ждать, а я понаблюдаю за Букой.  
-Так она действительно есть? - Арман удивленно поднял брови.  
-Еще как ест, - откликнулся Хена. - Дозорный, ты уверен, что тебя она не тронет?  
-Нет, не уверен, - даже уверен, что будь у Буки такая возможность, она схавает меня за милую душу, быстрее и с большим удовольствием, чем многих других, но этого я ему не сказал. - Бука на первом слое, я не буду туда соваться.  
-А если мы отойдем подальше, нам можно? - о, нет, Стася начала канючить, мне несдобровать.  
-Нельзя.  
-Пожалуйста-а-а...  
-Подальше начинаются очаги, хочешь сменить Буку на Бяку? - я нечаянно улыбнулся, вспомнив, как вдохновенно Завулон читал Заходеровский стишок, и тут же постарался сделать серьезное лицо, надо срочно найти ведьме какое-нибудь занятие. - Займитесь своими инквизиторскими игрушками, только в сумрак не ходите, да и с другой магией поосторожнее. Я вернусь, когда Великие прибудут.  
-Разве они прибудут? - Хена вкопался в один из продуктовых пакетов, Степушка хоть и надулся, но возразить не посмел.  
-А разве нет?  
-Мне ничего не сказали.  
Я усмехнулся.  
-Если они не явятся, с меня ужин в ресторане по твоему выбору, Старший.  
После задумчивой паузы он кивнул.  
Я снова повернулся к Буке, готовясь шагнуть через слой в сумрак. Чижиной песней затренькал в кармане телефон. Ну, и когда ж этот стервец успел сменить мелодию?  
-Да?  
-Открой мне портал, - мрачно приказал Завулон. 

Я открыл ему портал на третьем слое.  
Первым делом Темный взял меня за плечи и хорошенько встряхнул, так, что клацнули зубы, и я чуть не прикусил язык.  
-Господи, Луни! Можно подумать, это я ее сюда пригласил! - я попытался вырваться, но Завулон в мгновение ока принял свою инсектоформу. Вырваться из объятий четырех лап, покрытых жесткими, как туалетный ершик, волосками, не очень-то просто. Я похлопал его по хитиновому панцирю.  
-Отпусти.  
-Нет, - он сильнее прижал меня к сегментированной груди. - Нет.  
-Вампиры увидят. А если ты меня придушить решил, то еще и спасать придут, - хотя в этом я сомневался.  
-Никто не увидит.  
Я прощупал местность вокруг. Действительно, никто не увидит, Завулон поставил такой отвлекающий купол, что, наверное, и Бука, будь она на этом слое, проползла бы мимо, не заметив нас.  
-Ты хоть представляешь, что я подумал, когда по твоему телефону позвонил Хена, сказал: "Бука пришла", и отключился? - он сжал меня еще сильнее. - Ты представляешь, что я подумал? - чуть больше усилия, и он сломает мне ребра. - Если бы не твой... мой знак на тебе, я бы рванул в сумрак прямо оттуда. У меня есть работа, Муравей, а я не могу ею заниматься, когда волнуюсь за тебя. Сколько Иных погибло бы, если б я пошел спасать тебя, вместо того, чтобы раздавать поручения и рассылать предупреждения?  
-Ну, два-то уж точно, - я уткнулся носом в щетинистую полоску между двумя сегментами, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.  
-А когда она тебя бы съела, то лопнула бы, - он насмешливо хмыкнул. - Пути камикадзе - пути Светлых.  
-Я и есть Светлый.  
-Ты мой, глупый Светлый! - Завулон опять яростно тряхнул меня. - Мой. Пойми это, наконец! Никаким Букам, Бякам и прочим несчастьям этой планеты я тебя не отдам!  
-Ну, ты еще мне в любви признайся, - я ошеломленно высвободился из его объятий, кажется, даже применив силу. То ли от его слов, то ли от последнего встряха я чувствовал себя немного пришибленным. Завулон, видимо, тоже сообразил, что ляпнул лишнего, вернулся в свою человеческую форму (насколько можно быть человеком на третьем слое) и вперился в горизонт, делая вид, что рассматривает Буку.  
Я пришел в себя и хихикнул.  
-Бука в другой стороне.  
Повернувшись, Завулон хмуро уставился на меня. Почему-то от его молчаливого взгляда я почувствовал себя виноватым. Но извиняться не хотелось, и вместо этого я попытался оправдаться.  
-Я действительно сам не мог сразу позвонить, а с такими несчастьями за спиной нельзя терять ни минуты. Ты же понимаешь, на мне группа. Хена, между прочим, связывался не только с тобой, но и с Гесером. И если уж ты так беспокоился, мог бы перезвонить, спросить, где я.  
-Что бы все знали о наших отношениях? - он грустно вздохнул и опустил глаза. Когда он так делает, мне хочется обнять и приласкать его, успокоить, хотя я знаю, что это только игра, поэтому, когда он так делает, мне хочется убить его. И иногда я не могу с собой справиться.  
-Хена и так знает о наших отношениях. Он оборотень, Луни, а я живу с тобой рядом уже столько времени, что впитал твой запах. Сколько б я ни мылся, этот запах не сотрется, тем более после прощальных поцелуев в прихожей.  
-Тем более с этим, - Завулон прикоснулся к моей груди, к тому месту, где под курткой и рубашкой горел его знак.  
-Да. Другие оборотни вряд ли догадаются, но Хена - Старший, его обманывать бесполезно, - я решил не рассказывать про разделенные бутерброды. - К тому же это твоя идея скрывать наши отношения, не моя.  
-Можно подумать, Гесер бы это одобрил.  
Я кивнул.  
-Гесер бы не одобрил. Но это не его дело.  
Завулон посмотрел мне в глаза и спросил так серьезно, что я понял, свести разговор к шутке уже не получится:  
-Значит, ты не будешь против, если наши отношения станут более открытыми?  
Я глубоко вдохнул прежде чем ответить.  
-Нет, я не буду против. Я так же не буду против, если наши отношения останутся прежними. Мне все равно, кто и что узнает. Мы работаем вместе, мы живем вместе, мы спим в одной кровати, едим за одним столом. Я ношу твой знак, у тебя на ауре отпечатки моего Света. Ты спас мне жизнь, я спас тебе жизнь. Ты, в конце концов, моя муза, и, может быть, благодаря этому многие Иные еще живы, а не засосаны очагами и не сожраны Буками. Я не хочу гадать, как отреагируют окружающие, когда узнают о наших отношениях. Я не хочу выяснять, как долго мы будем рядом, и кто уйдет первым. Я вообще не хочу заглядывать в будущее. Мне хватает сегодняшних проблем и забот. А если мнение Гесера - это все, что тебя волнует, то, возможно, нам и нечего скрывать, - по законам театра на этой фразе надо было оскорбленно развернуться и уйти, но я не люблю наигранные позы и жесты, Завулон справляется с этим за нас двоих.  
Темный снова взял меня за плечи и прижался лбом как ребенок, играющий в циклопа.  
-Твоя дурацкая привычка говорить сначала одно, а потом полностью противоположное, - тихий, низкий голос, казалось, вибрирует на моих губах. - Я бы соврал, сказав, что мнение Гесера по ... нашему вопросу меня не колышет. Очень, знаешь ли, любопытно, какое у него лицо будет, когда до Пресветлого наконец-то дойдет. Но это не все, что меня волнует... - внезапно он отодвинулся. - Наверное, сейчас не время обсуждать нашу совместную жизнь и реакцию окружающих. Твой шеф пытается дозвониться до тебя.  
Я все еще не привык к резким переменам темы, стоял и хлопал глазами, как обкурившаяся черепаха. Завулон со вздохом вытащил мой сотовый и сунул мне в руку.  
-Лучше сначала выйти из сумрака.  
Мобильник, стукнув в ладонь, горестно завыл. Я скинул тройную тень, и мы с Завулоном оказались под внимательными взглядами инквизиторов. До меня даже не сразу дошло, что, вытаскивая Великого Темного в реальность, я не затратил никакого лишнего усилия, словно он действительно стал частью моего существа. Моей магии. Моего мира... Нет, такие мысли для тихого вечера с чашечкой кофе, а не рядом с ухмыляющимся Старшим. Я поднес трубку к уху.  
-Слушаю, Борис Игнатьевич.  
-Что там у вас, Антон?  
-Бука, шеф. Пока сидит на Рязанском шоссе, видимо, хочет вползти в город.  
-Дневной Дозор?  
-Уже здесь. Хена тоже. Открыть вам портал?  
-Давай. 

Прошло два часа.  
Бука упорно ползла к Москве.  
Великие спорили.  
Подвалившие инквизиторы и дозорные обеих сторон тусовались вокруг.  
Я порталами обходил нашего ползучего монстра, стараясь, чтобы очаги прикрывали меня, если приходилось подниматься на первый слой. Я не очень хорошо понимал, о чем Великие спорят. У нас был не такой уж большой выбор: либо мы убираем Буку от Москвы, либо не убираем. Из способов убирания был известен только один - "мегаваттный файербольчик". Меня это, конечно, не устраивало, но предложить что-либо еще я не мог, а судьбы многих Иных в сравнении со мной... Я не хотел думать о таких сравнениях.  
Я блуждал по сумеречным Бронницам, когда почувствовал, как что-то скребется в клейме Завулона. Странное ощущение, не приятное, не неприятное - такое же двойственное, как щекотка. И такое же невинно интимное.  
Вокруг нашей Газели стояло еще полтора десятка машин. Иные, и дозорные, и инквизиторы, носились по полю и дороге, изображая бурную деятельность. На все лады звенели мобильники, трещали и пыхтели какие-то приборы, тихо шуршали ноутбуки. Шум стоял такой, словно кто-то записывал фонограмму восточного базара.  
-Иди сюда, Городецкий, - подозвал меня Завулон, освобождая место на одеяле. Хена разлегся на другом одеяле между Максимом и Эдгаром. Гесер где-то раздобыл раскладной стул со спинкой, а-ля режиссерский, и для законченной картины ему не хватало только матюгальника. Ольга стояла за шефом, привычно опираясь на его плечо. Светлана сидела в ногах на маленькой вышитой подушечке.  
Я опустился рядом с Завулоном.  
-Ну, - потребовал он после небольшой паузы.  
-Что "ну"? Ползет.  
-Как она движется? - лениво поинтересовался Хена, словно из вежливости, а не от необходимости.  
-Медленно, но настойчиво.  
-Городецкий! Антон! - почти одновременно рявкнули главы Дозоров.  
-Что вы от меня хотите? Точно измерить скорость? Сказать, во сколько часов и минут она будет у Кремля? Я не знаю. Я не спидометр. И честно говоря, у меня нет никакого желания ходить за ней с линейкой и секундомером.  
-Глотни, и начнем с начала, - Завулон вручил мне кружку с горячим (травяным!) чаем.  
Великие молча ждали, пока я пил.  
-Бука ползет к Москве, но я не уверен, что она будет ползти весь путь. Для нее это не нормальный способ передвижения, если судить по тому, как Буки приходят к нам. Скорее всего, она пользуется какой-то формой однослойного портала.  
-Ты думаешь, что, как только она выползет за очаги, то сразу же сиганет в центр города? - Гесер взял протянутую Ольгой кружку с кофе. Я чуть не захлебнулся слюнями от аромата, но вместо этого пожал плечами.  
-Не знаю, в центр ли. В прошлый раз она сидела не в самом Кремле. Но где-то рядом, наверняка, хотя я, конечно, не специалист по одноклеточным.  
-Одноклеточным? - Завулон оживился, словно я о его родственниках заговорил.  
-Амебы, всякие инфузории-туфельки. Девятый слой - слой простейших, Бука оттуда, кем еще она может быть?  
-Амебы... - он закрыл глаза, смакуя это слово. - А что мы знаем об амебах?  
-Что они размножаются делением, - я позлорадствовал про себя, увидев, как Великие вздрогнули. - Наша Бука уже поделилась один раз, но я не могу сказать, когда этот радостный момент случится вновь.  
-Когда поделилась? Хочешь сказать, у нас теперь три Буки?  
-Две. Две Буки, - я продемонстрировал Завулону два пальца. - Была одна, - я загнул средний палец, оставив только указательный, - пришла сюда, стало две, - снова два пальца. - Теперь одна на пятом слое, а вторая по Рязанке ползает. Ясно?  
Завулон нахмурился, разглядывая мои пальцы.  
-Одна Бука рванула сквозь очаг на Великом Совете и разделилась, когда пришла сюда?  
-Да.  
-Из-за очага?  
-Не знаю, может, время у нее такое было. Я же говорю, я не специалист по сумеречным одноклеточным. И даже по несумеречным тоже не специалист.  
-Каковы шансы, что на пятом слое сейчас одна Бука, а не две? - спросил Гесер.  
-Пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Либо одна, либо две. Я их не видел и не считал. Спросите что-нибудь, что я знаю.  
-Я думаю, - спокойно произнес Хена, - сейчас для нас пятый слой не так важен, как первый.  
-Старший прав. Вот в чем проблема, Городецкий, - Завулон развернулся ко мне всем корпусом. - Мы не можем использовать проверенную методику и шандарахнуть твою Буку чем-нибудь тяжелым, потому что не можем прицелиться. Сбор энергии - довольно продолжительное мероприятие, занимает не один час. Сила концентрируется в каком-то определенном месте и, когда достигает необходимой мощности, просто освобождается. Мы не можем переносить такое количество энергии с места на место. Но мы не знаем, где будет Бука к концу этих часов, и ты ничего определенного не можешь сказать.  
-Не могу, - покаянно согласился я.  
-Ну так предложи что-нибудь другое!  
-Что?! Завулон, почему я?!  
-Действительно, почему он? - внезапно подала голос Светлана.  
Завулон посмотрел на нее с таким интересом, будто заговорил подвернувшийся под ногу камень. Гесер поморщился:  
-Помолчи, Света.  
-Нет, отчего же? - позволь ситуация, и Великий Темный потер бы злорадно руки. - Пусть выскажется. Вдруг у нее в голове два десятка идей, как справиться с Букой, а мы ей рот затыкаем.  
-Нам бы и одной сейчас хватило, Темный, - заметила Ольга.  
-Всетемнейший, - аккуратно поправил он. - Тогда пусть выскажет хотя бы одну.  
-Почему вы вокруг него прыгаете? - Светлана кивнула в мою сторону. - Городецкий то, Городецкий се. Спросим у Городецкого, послушаем Городецкого, посоветуемся с Городецким. Если его так шандарахнуло Фуараном, что он теперь может сквозь очаги ходить, это не значит, что он все знает об этом... этой... Буке. А вам...  
-Светлая, - решительно прервал ее Хена, - мы собрались тут, чтобы договориться, что делать с Этой Букой, а не выяснять, справедливы или несправедливы наши оценки познаний Антона Городецкого. У вас есть конкретные предложения?  
Светлана возмущенно вскинула голову. Великий сумрак, а ведь когда-то я сходил с ума от упрямства на ее миловидном личике, от праведного гнева в ее голосе, от легкого румянца, от сердито прищуренных глаз. Куда все делось? Почему теперь это не вызывает никаких чувств, кроме раздражения? Сердце тоскливо заныло. Как Надюшка воспримет то, что мы с ее мамой больше не живем вместе? Да к тому же Светлана опять ждет ребенка (хотя это пока еще не заметно), как Надя отреагирует на появление братика или сестрички, который будет отнимать большую часть времени ее мамы. И как ее мама отнесется к возвращению дочери? Проблемы, проблемы. С чем еще мне предстоит бороться, чтобы отстоять нормальную жизнь для моей малышки?  
От разглядывания бывшей супруги и невеселых мыслей меня отвлек сердито полыхнувший знак Завулона. Я ойкнул от неожиданности и принялся растирать след амулета, который мои же собственные щиты лишили всякой чувствительности. Онемение, конечно, лучше боли, но само по себе оно не особенно приятно.  
-Что-то случилось, Антон? - Гесер обязательно должен был это заметить.  
-Ничего, Борис Игнатьевич. Но кое-кто получит по мозгам за такую побудку.  
"Кое-кто" только довольно хмыкнул.  
-Не засыпай. Мы все-таки обсуждаем судьбу Москвы, - Гесер снова откинулся на спинку стула. - Что ты думаешь по этому вопросу?  
Моей совести хватило лишь на вопросительно поднятые брови и жалкое муканье. Шеф вздохнул и недовольно покачал головой.  
-Целесообразно объявлять эвакуацию?  
-Нет, - тут же ответил я (аналитик не дремлет!) и пояснил на вопросительные взгляды окружающих, - не столько нецелесообразно, сколько невозможно. Неработающие в Дозорах Иные уже отгуляли свои отпуска весной, мало кто может собрать себя и семью и уехать из города, все бросив. Вы же предупредили о явлении Буки Великолепной, те, у кого есть возможность уехать, уедут и так, а остальные, объявляй эвакуацию или не объявляй, все равно останутся.  
-Мы с Борисом то же самое говорим, - вклинился Завулон, - а Инквизиция настаивает на эвакуации.  
-Инквизиция не настаивает, - каменно поправил его Максим. - Инквизиция рекомендует.  
Все дружно усмехнулись, в том числе Эдгар и Хена.  
-Хорошая шутка, - проворчал Гесер. - Но осуществимых вариантов борьбы с Букой как не было, так и нет.  
-А почему вы даже не рассматриваете мой вариант? - обиженно спросила Светлана, видимо, озвучание ее идеи я тоже пропустил.  
-Который? - устало полюбопытствовал Хена.  
-Пусть доползет, до куда ей надо, угнездится, а потом уже пустим на нее силы, как в прошлый раз.  
-Свести еще одну подстанцию? - был бы Завулон гадюкой, изошел бы ядом. - А пока мы будем собирать энергию, сотня-другая безголовых Иных быстро и безболезненно избавит мир от своего присутствия? Хотя это, конечно, плюс. Но вот очаг на пол Москвы - не такое уж безобидное дело. Мало того, что мы и без дополнительных усилий в кольце живем, как в оккупации. Реальность может просто не выдержать еще один.  
-Необязательно открывать очаг!  
-Что значит необязательно?! Он сам откроется и спрашивать не будет. К тому же, если я правильно понял толкования Городецкого, не файербол Буку спровадил, а именно очаг. Открылся, засосал и закрылся. Только вот на этот раз никаких гарантий, что он закроется, нет.  
Светлана что-то возразила, Завулон что-то ответил, а я снова отключился от разговора. В голове вертелось только одно: "Открылся, засосал и закрылся", "Открылся, засосал и закрылся", "Открылся, засосал..." и какие-то, еще неоформившиеся, образы.  
Знак снова зажгло. Я поймал руку Завулона и сжал.  
-Подожди, не отвлекай меня.  
Но под пристальным взглядом семи пар глаз думать над деталями задачи было совершенно невозможно, и я сдался.  
-Когда вся Иная столичная элита на тебя тырится, в мозгах поселяется безумный миксер, - надеюсь, это получилось в меру укоризненно, но Великие, кроме Хены и Завулона, как по команде отвели глаза. - Для Буки ваши файерболы - это бесплатный хавчик. Если бы в прошлый раз очаг не открылся, думаю, мы бы на самом деле получили двух чудов-юдов. А боится она только очагов. И немного опасается "цветочков". Так что...  
-Тогда натрави на нее свои "цветочки"!  
-Светлана! - не выдержал Гесер. - Ты думай, что говоришь!  
-Да-а, Борис, - протянул Завулон, радостно сверкая глазами, - и ведь не обвинишь твоих учителей, что они не дают новеньким Иным теорию отличий цветочков от собачек.  
-А что ты предлагаешь, Всетемнейший? - спросила Ольга таким тоном, который можно было принять и за вежливость, и за оскорбление.  
-Видишь ли, Великая, Темные не могут сравниться в изобретательности со Светлыми. Это ваши идеи - гениально неисполнимы, мои же такой вычурностью мысли не отличаются. Единственное, что я могу предложить: каким-то образом загнать Буку в очаг. Других выходов не вижу, - он невинно пожал плечами.  
-Загнать Буку в очаг? - насмешливо переспросила Светлана. - Встать перед ней и сказать "кыш- кыш"? Или красные флажки повесить? Как ты себе это представляешь?  
-Я же сказал, Темные - не изобретатели, - Всетемнейший жалобно посмотрел на меня. - Антон?  
Может быть, взгляд "спаси меня от своей бывшей" и подействовал бы, если б я не был слегка обижен. Поэтому я только буркнул:  
-Я Светлый. Мои идеи - гениально неисполнимы, - и отпустил, наконец, его руку, которую я, оказывается, сжимал все это время.  
-Антон, - Завулон накрыл мои пальцы своими, и я почувствовал, как от знака разливается тепло по всему телу, особенно по щекам.  
-Прекрати, или я найду способ его стереть, - тихо пригрозил я, пряча пальцы под задницей - самое надежное место со времен далекого детства. Знак прекратил греться, но жар на щеках еще остался, наверное, он все-таки был моего личного производства.  
-Я не имел в виду тебя, Антон, - примирительно ответил Темный. - Ты особенный Светлый. Ну, хочешь, я поклянусь Тьмой?  
-Чтобы очаг прямо тут и откры... - в моей голове словно вспыхнул стадионный прожектор, и все мысли как футболисты перед началом матча выстроились в шеренги. - Слушай, точно! Ты гений, Завулон! - я высвободил руку из-под задницы и хлопнул Темного по плечу. Отбил пальцы.  
-Я рад, что ты, наконец, заметил, - он сделал вид, что смущен. - Но, может, еще и просветишь нас, в чем эта гениальность выражается?  
-Не надо гнать Буку в очаг, надо открыть очаг прямо перед ней, так близко, чтобы она не успела уйти.  
Светлана фыркнула.  
-Как?  
-Элементарно. Призвать Тьму и Свет и добавить энергии. Надо делать это быстро, пока Бука еще не прыгнула в Москву.  
Завулон не дал ей высказать прочие возражения.  
-Ты уверен, что очаг откроется, если просто призвать Силы? - обратился он ко мне. - Если я выйду...  
-Если ты выйдешь и скажешь: "Клянусь Тьмой, Городецкий - особенный Светлый", ничего не случится. Там, где Бука сейчас ползет, благодаря экспериментам Инквизиции энергии не так много. Да и Чагино здесь не далеко. Мы должны вызвать локальный выплеск силы большой мощности и направить его по узкому каналу вглубь сумрака, боюсь, только так можно создать необходимое напряжение, чтобы очаг открылся. И, кстати, вероятность, что он закроется после спроваживания Буки, намного выше, чем в Москве.  
-И, правда, гениально, Городецкий, я горжусь собой, - Завулон довольно кивнул. - Не просто так ты в меня верил. Осталось только решить, где взять большую мощность для локального выплеска и этот самый канал. Узкий.  
Я почувствовал, что снова начал краснеть, и постарался взять себя в руки.  
-Канал надо строить так же, как это и всегда делается. А большую мощность... - я протянул руку ладонью вверх.  
Крючок, который я забросил три месяца назад, держался крепко. Значит, рыбка жива и здорова. Нить моего аркана проведена на пятом слое, я решил: если уж Завулон не заметил там над собой воронку, то продырявивший его ауру вряд ли заметит тоненькую невесомую ниточку. Я даже ни разу не смотрел, к кому она ведет, чтобы не спугнуть добычу раньше времени. Время пришло.  
Я вытащил аркан в реальность. Ослепительно сияющий, тонкий как леска для плотвы, он на вершок поднимался над моей ладонью и растворялся в воздухе.  
-Жертвоприношение. 

 

Глава 7 

Иногда понимание, вроде бы очевидных, вещей приходит очень поздно. Не знаю, мое личное это свойство или общечеловеческое, но доставалось мне за него и от него много и часто. И, как правило, очень больно.  
Мысль о жертвоприношении для Светлых запретна. Мы можем посылать в бой безоружного, с благостной миной подставлять друзей, можем отдавать на растерзание целые народы, пытаясь навязать им вселенское счастье, можем заставлять ребенка ворочать толпами безмозглых фанатиков, но мы не убиваем на алтаре. Мы не режем горло, не пытаем и не выворачиваем наизнанку ради Силы. Честно глядя в глаза жертвы. Мы этого не делаем.  
Я вспомнил о запрете, только когда Гесер шокировано откинулся на спинку кресла, а на лицах Светланы и Ольги удивление сменилось отвращением. Они понимали, что я предложил. Они Великие, воспитанные, чтобы править миром, а я всего лишь аналитик, призванный решать существующие задачи и оценивать шансы сторон. Или, может быть, дело совсем в другом? Я обратился к Силе в себе: могу я отдать жизнь виновного за миллионы невинных? Сумрак отхлынул от меня, оставляя наедине с совестью. Я должен был решать сам.  
-Только хватит ли, друг мой, сил  
Не забыть, что ты человек?.. - пробормотал я, вспомнив шедевр Лина, читанный еще в счастливые годы беспечной Иной жизни штатного аналитика. Или только подумал...  
Совесть сказала: могу. Я могу принять смерть виновного.  
И Тьма поднялась во мне, заглушая боль Света. 

Жесткая, неудобная рука обвила мои плечи, а вторая - накрыла ладонь с колышущимся арканом.  
-Антон. Все правильно. Ты все сделал правильно.  
Нет, не правильно, но так нужно, и выбора нет.  
-Так нужно. Так должно быть, другого выхода нет, - откликнулся Завулон, облачив мои мысли в слова.  
Я чувствовал, что он боится. Боится что-то упустить. Кого-то. Жертву? Меня? Его Сила врывалась через знак, пытаясь захватить все мое существо. Наверное, все-таки жертву.  
Завулон в панике может убить, пришло мне в голову, когда я стал захлебываться во Тьме. И это увело мысли от нравственных выборов в более приземленные сферы.  
-Перестань, ты зальешь Свет во мне, - я пихнул ему в ладонь аркан. - Забери его. Это твое.  
Поток Силы прервался, и я закашлялся.  
-Принимаю, - Темный сразу переключился на новую игрушку; понятия "верность" и "постоянство" точно не входят в его словарь. - Это моя жертва.  
-Антон, возможно, такое дело стоило доверить Инквизиции? - все-таки хороший у меня шеф. На сейчас он принял мое отступление от правил, хотя позже, я уверен, засыпет вопросами и упреками. Но это позже и наедине. Борис Игнатьевич может не поддерживать чужие идеи, но он доверяет своим сотрудникам.  
-Нет, - я отрицательно мотнул головой и поднялся. - Это его жертва. Я пройдусь, а ты объясни им, что ли, - я легонько пнул Завулона.  
-Куда? - он схватил меня за штанину и попытался усадить обратно. Я едва успел подхватить джинсы, пока они не сползли критически низко.  
-Вздохнуть и подумать. Не раздевай меня при людях, пожалуйста, - тьфу ты, Свет и Тьма, надо ж такое сморозить! Я покраснел, вырвался и отошел на пару шагов. - Вуайерист-насильник.  
Завулон ухмыльнулся. Следом за мной поднялся Хена.  
-Я вздохну и подумаю вместе с вами, дозорный, если не возражаете.  
Возражать Старшему? Можно, конечно, но не в этот раз. Было любопытно узнать, что он от меня хочет. К тому же мне понравилось выражение лица Завулона, когда я приветливо кивнул оборотню.  
Мы отошли недалеко, так, чтобы без сферы заглушения можно было свободно разговаривать, и в то же время не торчать пеньками посреди поля.  
-Жертвоприношение. Не самый привычный для Светлых способ добывать Силу... - Хена повернулся лицом к покинутому нами Совету в Семиврагах, оставив мне возможность наблюдать за размытым моросью горизонтом.  
-Да, - согласился я, а что еще оставалось делать? - Как инквизитор и Старший ты, скорее всего, знаешь об этом больше меня.  
-Возможно. Это ведь вина Завулона?  
Я пожал плечами.  
-В некотором смысле. Я бы даже сказал, не вина, а причина.  
Хена на секунду оторвал взгляд от Великих и посмотрел на меня, хитро улыбнувшись:  
-Долгое совместное проживание не обходится без последствий?  
-Это совсем другое, - слишком поспешно ответил я, и в результате снова покраснел. Почему рядом с Букой я не могу контролировать эмоции? Таким дураком выгляжу. - Это не от совместного проживания.  
Хена насмешливо поднял бровь.  
-Ай! Не издевайся надо мной! - я воздел руки к серому небу и хотел было потопать ногами, но передумал. - Что ж у вас, Темных, только секс на уме?!  
-Разве я говорил что-нибудь про секс? - невозмутимо произнес оборотень.  
-В любом случае. Это не от совместного проживания. Это моя ошибка. Недоделка. Недосмотр.  
-Почему?  
-Ну... - я задумался. - Надо, наверное, начать сначала.  
-Дельная мысль.  
-Не перебивай, если уж страдаешь любопытством.  
-Не страдаю. Любопытство - это моя работа.  
-Знаю. В общем, в прошлый раз, когда вы пытались прогнать Буку, кто-то ввампирился в ауру Завулона. Он думал, что его задело наше чудо-юдо, и приперся ко мне... Если бы спохватился сразу, ничего бы не было.  
-Зачем он к тебе пришел?  
-Умирать, зачем же еще. К тому времени он потерял слишком много сил, не заметь я вовремя, и через полчаса максимум место главы Дневного Дозора стало бы вакантным. Объяснять, что к чему, было уже поздно, звать кого-то на помощь бесполезно. Да и вряд ли они бы справились, потому что мне пришлось применять, прямо скажем, изуверские методы. Хотя я, конечно, не лекарь. Ну вот, а чтобы я его лучше чувствовал, и чтобы он от истечения он не помер, мы соединили наши Силы.  
-Тьму и Свет? - не удивленно это прозвучало, хоть убейте. Да и с какой стати инквизитору удивляться по такому поводу? Они тем же занимаются. Вот только не надо переманивать меня в Инквизицию, я уже от Эдгара дифирамбов Серым наслушался!  
-Энергиям все равно как соединяться, Тьмой и Светом они в нас становятся. К тому же меня прикрывал сумрак.  
-В каком смысле? - а вот теперь любопытство. Посмотреть бы потом его отчет.  
-В прямом. Снимал полярность и отдавал чистую энергию. Теперь он меня не прикрывает, а Завулон об этом частенько забывает. От чего я нахлебываюсь его Тьмы по самые... Ты понял, да?  
-По что нахлебываешься, понял, а вот остальное слабо.  
-Не имеет значения. Главное, что я забыл отделить нас друг от друга. Не до того, знаешь ли, было. И Завулон об этом не вспомнил. А теперь мы льем друг в друга Свет и Тьму и удивляемся, откуда что берется.  
-Ты хоть понимаешь, как двусмысленно это прозвучало?.. - рассеянно. Слишком рассеянно. Я взглянул на Хену. Он, по-кошачьи прищурившись, смотрел на Великих и инквизиторов и не очень-то вслушивался в мои слова. Хотя на последнее я бы не поставил.  
-Хватит, я уже накраснелся за сегодня, так недолго и инсульт заработать.  
-Когда ты жертву предлагал, ты знал, что вы с Завулоном связаны?  
-Только сейчас понял.  
-Ты разорвал эту связь?  
-Нет. Скорее всего, из-за нее я не схожу с ума рядом с Букой. И проверять как-то не хочется.  
-Правильно делаешь, дозорный.  
Я не успел связать его слова со смыслом.  
Хена подобрался и прыгнул, налету меняя форму и погружаясь в сумрак.  
Инстинктивно я бросил ему вслед вторую тень, чтобы оборотень не застрял на первом слое под боком у Буки - опыт, накопленный за месяцы мотания с инквизиторской группой, даром для меня не прошел - и провалился туда же.  
На втором слое все было по-прежнему: ураганный ветер, клоки тумана и зверский холод. Рыжеватую шкуру Хены я обнаружил метрах в пятнадцати от себя. Он прижимал кого-то к земле, но за мускулистым огузком смилодона я не мог разглядеть, кого.  
Я подобрался к нему, почти подполз, боясь, что, если кувырнусь в урагане, то не скоро смогу остановиться. Заглянув Хене под морду, я резко втянул воздух и чуть не захлебнулся туманом. В принципе, можно было предположить, кто настолько сумасшедший, чтобы пытаться убить Завулона и почти довести эту попытку до успешного окончания. И теперь даже странно, как мы сразу не догадались.  
Я все же опустился на колени, скрываясь от ветра за крепким плечом огромного зверя, стоящего посреди бушующей стихии словно каменное изваяние. Пушистое кругленькое ухо протестующе дрогнуло, когда мои ладони обхватили его, не давая ветру заглушить голос.  
-Я выйду, поставлю сферу отторжения, потом вас вытащу! Сами не пробуйте подняться, сгинете на первом слое!  
Смилодон рыкнул (или у него в животе заурчало?), я принял это за согласие и сбросил тень.  
Завулон подхватил меня у самой земли и, не тратя время на разговоры, принялся устанавливать ловушку, чтобы не дать жертве снова удрать. Я почувствовал, как всколыхнулся Свет вокруг, - это Гесер прикрыл нас от любопытных глаз. Любо-дорого было посмотреть на совместную работу глав Московских Дозоров. Свет и Тьма, равные по силе, сдерживаемые от противоборства только волей своих хозяев, сплетались и разбегались черно-белыми кружевами, рассыпались искрами, разливались стеклом... Я не рискнул влезать в их совершенство своим топором, а послал двойное лезвие тени вглубь сумрака, окутал слившегося с жертвой Хену и вытащил в реальность. Правдоподобно описать этот процесс вряд ли получится, но ощущение было такое, словно я пытаюсь мизинцами поднять смилодона. Когда последние остатки тени растворились в реальности вокруг гривастой холки, я буквально вывалился из рук Завулона и, запрокинув голову, выдохнул в серое небо.  
Тьма прошелестела по потной коже, захлопывая ловушку.  
-В порядке? - Завулон легко поставил меня на ноги.  
Я кивнул, отбиваясь от его попыток отряхнуть мои мокрые и грязные джинсы и в то же время стараясь удержаться на подгибающихся ногах.  
-Тяжелые они.  
-Инквизиторы, - Всетемнейший невесело усмехнулся и направился вокруг оборотня, таща меня за собой.  
Посмотреть было на что. Фаталис - не просто так второе имя смилодона: пол тонны живого веса, плечи шириной с обеденный стол, бугры мышц, канаты вен. Золотистая шерсть, играя на свету, еще сильнее подчеркивает рельеф тела тренированного и удачливого охотника. Впечатление не портит даже короткий, будто купированный, хвост.  
-Ну как же так, а? - несчастным голосом спросил Завулон, присаживаясь перед клыкастой мордой. Я оперся о его плечо, чувствуя, что надо бы забраться в фургончик и банально подремать пару часов, но к сожалению пока это оставалось неосуществимой мечтой.  
-И я бы хотел знать, почему, - Эдгар присоединился к нам.  
Максим ничего не сказал. Наверное, трудно говорить, когда горло сжато с обеих сторон тридцатисантиметровыми клыками, и слюна, капая с кошачьей морды, стекает по подбородку и скулам в уши. К тому же серповидные когти дробили запястья, а тяжелая грудь смилодона вжимала живот Светлого инквизитора в позвоночник.  
Эдгар обвязал свободное плечо Максима красной ленточкой.  
-Отпустите его, Старший. Теперь он точно не убежит.  
-Он бы и без твоих шнурков не убежал, - заметил Завулон, поднявшись и чуть не сбив меня с ног.  
-Много вы знаете о методах инквизиции? - невозмутимо заметил прибалт. - Он же сбросил ваш аркан.  
Я не стал вмешиваться в их спор. У Эдгара свои счеты с Завулоном, и будь он чуть более мстительным, вполне мог бы оказаться на месте Максима. Я наблюдал за Хеной.  
Оборотень аккуратно вытащил клыки из земли, снял их с шеи своей добычи, обтер о траву и только потом превратился в человека.  
-Не люблю, когда на зубах песок скрипит, - ответил он на мой удивленный взгляд. Правда, удивлялся я не этому.  
Он нагнулся и без всякого усилия вздернул Максима в воздух. Зрелище, надо заметить, весьма забавное: Хена был несколько ниже своего коллеги (головы на две, если уж совсем честно).  
-Как старший по положению и вверенным обязанностям требую немедленного объяснения вашим поступкам, инквизитор, - последнее слово он буквально прорычал, до белых костяшек сжимая кулаки на отворотах изгвазданного пальто.  
-К чему? Вы не поймете, - просипел Максим.  
-А ты попробуй.  
-Он зло. Ему никогда не стать добром. Или хотя бы нейтралом. Он навсегда зло. Вы этого не видите, а я вижу. Я очищаю мир...  
-Почему тогда не я? Почему Завулон?  
-Ты серый, а он Тьма. Ты не оставляешь следов, а он пачкает. Я не могу ему позволить. Я должен!  
-Очередное обострение, - вздохнул Борис Игнатьевич, отворачиваясь к зашедшим под купол дамам.  
-Я не сумасшедший! - Максим рванулся из рук Хены, но без особого успеха. - Вы слепы! Светлые! Да ваш Свет не просто потускнел, он погас! Что вы сделали для него? Подписали с Тьмой договор? Жмете руки и улыбаетесь друг другу? Вы теряете свой Свет, вытравляете его из других своими учениями! Вы сами становитесь Темными!..  
-Тебе ли судить? - легкие слова Старшего прервали страстную обвинительную речь  
-Я судия. Я борюсь не за Свет...  
-А против Тьмы, - закончил я за Максима горько-знакомую фразу и взглянул на Гесера. У шефа хватило совести выглядеть виноватым.  
-Но ты же инквизитор, - сказал Эдгар с таким отчаянием, что даже у Хены по лицу скользнула жалость.  
-Он этого не понимает. Он принял на себя ответственность за судьбу мира, - тихо заметил Завулон.  
-И никогда не понимал, - добавил я. - Мы упустили его много лет назад. Может быть, случайно, может быть, намеренно. А потом сбагрили Инквизиции, потому что самим было не совладать.  
-Но он же инквизитор, он прошел обучение...  
-Он не видит Свет, Эдгар. Ему этого не дано. Но зато он видит Тьму. До мельчайшего пятнышка, - я положил руку на плечи прибалту и повел его из купола. - Обучение только притупило на время страх и ненависть, а события вокруг - очаги, Буки, туда-сюда мотание - спровоцировали новое обострение, как правильно сказал Борис Игнатьевич. И почему, это уже не по нашей части. Это к психологам и психиатрам. Пойдем-ка, сопрем у Степушки чего-нибудь перекусить.  
Эдгар вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, на миг доверяясь моей руке.  
-Я просто пытаюсь понять...  
-Не надо! Поймешь - станешь таким же, а ты нам дорог во вменяемом состоянии, - я расслабился, увидев на его лице слабую улыбку. - Ты просто пойми одно, или прими на веру, Максим - не Витезслав. Никогда им не был, и никаких шансов, что им станет.  
Эдгар напрягся и тут же расслабился, посветлел (да простит мне Тьма это высказывание), будто сбросил тяжелый груз. Я поблагодарил щупальце Тьмы, принесшее мне знание о павшем вампире.  
Хотелось сказать: "Ты инквизитор, Темный, старше меня в три раза. Должен разбираться в людях. А я уговариваю тебя как новоинициированного мальчишку." Но вместо этого я сказал:  
-Ладно, познакомлю тебя со своей группой, там ты найдешь много достойных объектов для своих инквизиторских привязанностей.  
И, по-моему, это оказалось правильным, потому что Эдгар вдруг покраснел и скинул мою руку со своих плеч.  
-Антон!  
-Ну, слава Богу.  
Потом я сидел на ступеньках маленького рыжего автобуса (такие обычно используют в ритуальных целях), который прислали вместо нашей безвременно почившей Газели, видимо, на всякий случай - с расчетом забрать тех, кто пришел порталами. Народ вокруг спешно собирался и уезжал, лишние свидетели и жертвы не были нужны ни одной стороне.  
Я пил заслуженный кофе и думал: на кой черт я нянчился с Эдгаром?  
Он, конечно, мой друг. Знакомый для плохих времен. Но другу не поминают покойные увлечения, тем более я не подозревал о Витезславе, пока не соединил свою аналитическую логику с завулоновой Тьмой. Однако ж, богата жизнь сюрпризами. Интересно, было у них что-нибудь с Витезславом или нет? Фу, гадость какая! Целоваться с вампиром! Дурно становится, как представлю эти клыки и язык до... Хотя язык до - это любопытно. Да, очень-очень любопытно. Но все же не настолько, чтобы уединиться для проверки с Арманом или Теолем. Нет, даже думать об этом нечего, такие эксперименты хорошо не кончаются. Не могут хорошо кончиться, вампиры - это не маленькие пушистые зверьки, которых разрешается тискать без зазрения совести. Я, например, на такой подвиг не решусь. Одно дело - подбросить Костю к потолку (и не поймать), другое дело - его же французить где-нибудь в темном коридорчике. Совсем другое дело. Такими извращениями не страдаю. И уже не пострадаю... Костя-Костя, понесло ж тебя тогда всех облагодетельствовать... Не надо о Косте, не надо, пожалуйста. О чем я до этого думал? А, да, о вампирах и поцелуях. Связал же их как-то, в здоровую голову такое и не придет. Уж если страдать извращениями, то с оборотнями. Они и помягче, пошерстистее, и поспокойнее. Наверняка безопаснее, особенно когда кое-какие места наливаются кровью - их не так, как вампиров, тянет те места откусить. Хотя с оборотнями это уже зоофилия получается. Вот взять хотя бы Хену... Не, Хену брать не надо... Но какое тело! Я ж умру от зависти, мне так никогда не выглядеть, сколько по качалкам не ходи. С другой стороны мне не выглядеть как много кто. Например, Игнат. Он, правда, инкуб, кто его разберет, где там напускное, а где натуральное. Ну, тогда Борис Игнатьевич. Или Медведь. Или Теоль, или тот же Эдгар. Ой, хватит расстраиваться! По крайней мере, я не такая скелетина как Завулон. Вот уж кому никогда даже не приблизиться к Хене. Не удивительно, что он ревнует к Старшему...  
Внезапно стало темно, и я понял, что уже давно сижу с закрытыми глазами. Веки сопротивлялись, но "кто в доме хозяин"?!  
Передо мной стоял Завулон, озадаченно хмурясь.  
Пол минуты я разглядывал его, а потом спросил первое, что пришло в голову, вернее, то, что там последним побывало:  
-Луни, ты ревнуешь к Старшему?  
Озадаченность в его лице углубилась и сменилась нервным беспокойством. Темный присел на корточки и коснулся моей руки:  
-Тебе плохо?  
-Мм? - мой вопрос с его никак не хотел связываться.  
-Как ты себя чувствуешь? Что происходит? Твои мысли скачут как кролики в брачный сезон, даже меня затошнило от их мельтешения.  
-Мысли? - о чем же я думал, что это проняло и Великого? О, вспомнил...  
-Не бойся, я не знаю, о чем ты думал, - он положил вторую руку на мои пальцы. - Но твой Свет дергает и крутит, будто ты решил его в сортир смыть. Это не очень-то приятно.  
-Что?  
-Тебе точно нехорошо...  
-Подожди, - я вскочил, роняя пластиковый стаканчик с недопитым кофе. - Силы ... небесные ...  
Как же я сам не догадался. Сумрак сходил с ума вокруг (и я вместе с ним). Дергался, как припадочный, и тек. Волна вперед, волна назад. Прилив, отлив. Туда - волна, полная жизни, обратно - пустая, высосанная подчистую. Свет, сколько у нас времени?  
-Стой! - знакомые костлявые руки подхватили меня в попытке уйти в сумрак. - Успокойся, Городецкий! Последних мозгов лишился?!  
-Хватит меня успокаивать! - я рванулся из объятий, больше похожих на оковы. - У нас нет времени!  
-Время всегда есть!  
-Время на что? - поинтересовался Хена, бесшумно выскальзывая из-за автобуса. За ним появились Борис Игнатьевич и Ольга со Светланой.  
Я воспользовался замешательством Завулона и вывернулся из его хватки. Заодно отскочил на пару метров. Можно было бы гордиться таким прыжком, если бы было время.  
-Ни на что! Бука готовится прыгнуть!  
Мне представилась уникальная возможность увидеть потемневшего Гесера и побелевшего Завулона.  
-Что вы предлагаете? - и как Хене удается оставаться таким невозмутимым в самом центре неприятностей?  
-Зависит от вашего решения, Старший, - Завулон взял себя в руки и выжидательно уставился на оборотня. Интересно было бы посмотреть на эту дуэль взглядов. В более мирное время, и я бы не поставил на Всетемнейшего.  
-Не вижу смысла менять предложенный вами план. Инквизиция окажет посильное содействие.  
Эдгар подошел к нему.  
-Но они же хотят... Максима...  
Хена наклонил голову и чуть заметно дернул уголками губ. Эдгару этого хватило, чтобы отойти на пару шагов и смиренно опустить глаза.  
-Инквизиция окажет посильное содействие, - повторил оборотень. - Твой Максим нарушил правила, он психически нестабилен, и потому опасен. Я обладаю достаточными полномочиями, чтобы решать такие вопросы на месте. К тому же нам негде и некогда искать другую жертву.  
По его знаку Игорек и Арман вытащили из автобуса Максима.  
-Завулон, ты будешь проводить ритуал?  
-Да.  
-Тогда он твой.  
Всетемнейший потер руки, но не злорадно, а разогревая окоченевшие пальцы, и подошел к Максиму. Я почувствовал, как Тьма, отхлынув от меня, окутала Завулона. Изящное движение руки (не может он обойтись без театральных жестов), и бывший инквизитор лишился всей верхней одежды. Еще одно движение, шепот, от которого заболели уши, - черная клякса на груди Максима съежилась в замысловатый знак и медленно исчезла. Крохотный кусочек исчезнувшего знака - левый верхний угол - показался мне знакомым, и когда клеймо от амулета пробило холодом, словно ледяным копьем, я вспомнил, где видел его до этого. Закусив щеки, я справился с напоминанием, не привлекая внимания, и даже заметил, как красная ленточка рассыпалась пылью, а Максим перестал напоминать неприступную крепость нездешнего мира и стал выглядеть обычным уставшим и испуганным человеком. Мне стало жалко его. До того жалко и нехорошо, что я уже хотел предложить отказаться от рискованной задачи жертвоприношения и закончить все мирно и полюбовно. Пусть лучше его инквизиция судит, а на моих руках не будет крови. Грязь жертвоприношения да не коснется Светло...  
Тяжелая, горячая рука отвлекла меня от этих мыслей. Я оглянулся. Борис Игнатьевич молча сжал мое плечо, и я увидел в его глазах понимание и прощение. Я улыбнулся ему, быть может, немного коряво.  
-Жертва есть, - Ольга встала рядом с нами, не спуская глаз с Завулона и Максима. - Осталось выяснить, кто будет собирать, отправлять и принимать Силу. И можно выходить на место.  
-Кто будет строить канал, - другими словами повторил ее вопрос Завулон, опуская бывшего инквизитора перед собой на колени. Темный Властелин хренов. Смотреть на них было неприятно. Противно. - Особенно, кто будет принимать. Круг Силы из магов вне категорий может оказаться покруче подстанции.  
-А нужен ли Круг? - спросил Хена с видом учительницы математики, ученик которой решает, сколько будет два плюс два через интегралы.  
Остальные молча повернулись ко мне.  
Я вздохнул. Опять за всех отдуваться, нашли крайнего, совести у них нет.  
-Не нужен. Я уйду на восьмой слой, а Завулон будет принимать Силу в себя и сливать ее мне. Думаю, этого хватит, чтобы открыть очаг.  
-Я не уверена, что это хорошая идея, Антон... - начала было Ольга, но Светлана прервала ее:  
-А почему именно вы?  
-Потому что это, - Всетемнейший постучал указательным пальцем Максиму по темечку (очень неприятная процедура: те несколько раз, когда мне так же доставалось, я думал палец Завулона проломит череп), - моя жертва, и ни с кем делиться я не собираюсь. А Городецкий - потому что он может ниже всех пройти, и соответственно канал получится длиннее, сила будет спускаться ниже, - я не стал уточнять, что это далеко не единственная причина. - Но, конечно, если леди хочет поменяться...  
-Леди не хочет, - оборвал его Гесер. - Спасибо за лекцию, Артур, возможно, мне стоит взять тебя преподавателем на пол ставки. Антон, - Борис Игнатьевич развернул меня к себе лицом, - вы сгорите. Завулон просто лишится силы, а тебя разорвет от такого потока. Это не хорошая идея, ты не представляешь, что предлагаешь.  
Я всхрапнул и засмеялся. Захохотал. С повизгиваниями, фырканьем и слезами. Элементарная истерика. Тьма, Бука и Великие все-таки доконали меня.  
-Сг-сгореть?! Вы издеваетесь?! Я собираюсь открыть очаг, спустить в него Буку, а вас волнует, что я могу лопнуть от переи-переизбытка сил?! - самое противное, что я осознавал свое состояние, но остановиться не мог. - Я окажусь в эпицентре открывающегося очага, он снесет меня на десятый слой, может, и ниже, и каким я туда прибуду - совершенно неизвестно, но очень вряд ли, что целым! А е... а если, не дай Бог, не снесет, то Бука грохнется прямо мне на голову! И вас, правда, волнует переизбыток сил во мне?! Да с тех пор, как Костя погиб, я ношу в себе столько, что могу накормить все ваши Дозоры и Инквизиции до сам... !  
Хена очень вовремя подошел и влепил мне пощечину. 

Пятнадцать минут спустя, насильно напоенный, накормленный и отогретый, я закончил давать инструкции, скинул с плеч одеяло и снял водолазку.  
-Мне это не нравится, - предупредил Завулон, разминая пальцы.  
-А мне-то как нравится, - съязвил я. - Если у тебя есть другие предложения, с удовольствием выслушаю.  
Других предложений у него не было. У стоящего над нами со скептическо-недовольной физиономией Гесера - тоже. Поэтому я приготовился к одному из самых неприятных моментов своей жизни (если не считать предстоящее купание в очаге). А что может быть приятного, когда Тьма пробивает в вас ходы, как жук-точильщик в старом дереве? Особенно, если вы изначально Светлый. Но когда холодные пальцы Темного коснулись зудящего следа от его амулета, я не позволил себе даже вздрогнуть - одной истерики на день вполне достаточно.  
На самом деле, иметь в себе "Трубу Второй Силы", как это ласково величали Иные-ученые, не так уж плохо. Говорят, некоторые маги прошлого специально подвергали себя такой процедуре. В качестве пассивной защиты от мелких заклинаний и проклятий эти трубы просто идеальны, а при должной сноровке и удаче, не прилагая особых магических усилий, можно полностью опустошить более слабого противника.  
Мне еще повезло, что начальный, самый болезненный, этап пройден, и Сила Завулона уже пробила ход, оставив знак на моем теле. Правда, пришлось объяснять его возникновение Гесеру, который был крайне недоволен и обозвал меня "беспечным мальчишкой", но тут же добавил, что это хорошо, так как смотреть на мои "коряки" ему не хочется. Добрый у меня шеф, ничего не скажешь.  
Когда экзекуция закончилась, сила Завулона не лилась в меня рекой, а падала океаном. Спасибо сумраку, я успел поставить щит и не выхлебал Темного за один присест. Да, ему не поздоровится, когда мы начнем претворять наш план в реальность. Борис Игнатьевич не прав: если мы не перекроем поток, когда очаг развернется, и нужды в энергии не будет, Завулон погибнет. Истечет, как от удара Максима.  
-Дай-ка свои ключи.  
Металл плюс простейшее заклинание, охраняющее новичков от сумрака, когда они только начинают развлекаться с магией. Этого должно хватить. Я прицепил ключи на цепочку какого-то амулета на его шее.  
-Я знаю детские заклинания, - проворчал он, рассматривая свою новую защиту.  
-Не сомневаюсь, только вряд ли к тому времени, когда это понадобится, в тебе останется хоть капля магии. Да и не забывай про очаг. Он, конечно, искусственный, но его естественные свойства никто не отменял. Сосет как натуральный. Это и вас касается, - я кивнул Гесеру, - никакой самодеятельности, никакой магии. Не делайте ничего, о чем потом пожалеете.  
Завулон только горько усмехнулся.  
Я оделся, выпил еще стаканчик кофе и выпрыгнул из автобуса к ожидающим инквизиторам и женщинам. За мной выбрались главы Московских Дозоров.  
Хена кивнул мне, я повернулся к Завулону.  
-Ну все. Выступаем.  
-Уже?  
-Фигли тянуть? 

До места я добирался по шестому слою - это последний из доступных мне слоев, по которым еще можно ходить ногами. По всем остальным приходится плавать, летать или просто висеть, как на восьмом. В чем я лишний раз убедился, опустившись на предназначенное мне рабочее место.  
Цветочки меня приняли словно родного. Столько ласки сразу я, наверное, не получал и от родителей во младенчестве. Глупые растения даже не подозревали, каким пережором им грозит встреча со мной. А мне это было на руку: уж лучше я буду жалеть неразумные цветочки, чем Максима - от одной мысли о том, что его ждет, мои внутренности начинали опасно подползать к горлу.  
Я увлекся возней с растительностью и чуть не пропустил начало операции по спроваживанию Буки. Из-за мельтешащих веточек я не знал, что происходит в реальности, но Сила мягко толкнулась в меня, и я увидел глазами Завулона, как Максим бьется под умелыми руками. Сумасшедшие глаза бывшего Светлого инквизитора, рот, открытый в крике... Я поблагодарил сумрак за то, что ничего не слышу, и без того из-за разницы в течении времени я видел пытки и мучения Максима, как замедленную садистом-оператором киноленту. И мысль, что Завулон вот так же бился и кричал под моими руками, когда я штопал его, не успокаивала, не приносила ожидаемого удовлетворения. Может быть, потому, что я чувствовал, как Всетемнейший наслаждается болью своего обидчика. Может быть, потому, что он собрал все удовлетворение с нас обоих к себе, и мне ничего не осталось, кроме отвращения и жалости. Может быть... Может быть, потому, что он Темный, а я Светлый.  
Рука медленно, мучительно, поднялась и так же медленно и неотвратимо опустилась. С восьмого слоя это движение казалось почти нежным, но в реальности тонкие пальцы обрушились на грудь Максима, проломили ребра и выдернули под ветер и моросящий дождь живое, словно дышащее, сердце. Магия? Никакой магии, всего лишь тренировка. Годы тренировок. Из оборванных сосудов тут же хлынула кровь, а в меня ударила Сила.  
За мгновение до этого я открылся.  
Очаг на пятом слое, в котором я плескался чуть меньше полу года назад, был тарелкой супа по сравнению с Ниагарой, вломившейся в меня, стоило только приглашающе распахнуть двери.  
И это был Завулон. Великий. Всетемнейший. Каждая капля несла его историю: следы Иных, тех, кого он когда-то упокоил и опустошил, тех, кто давал ему Силы, и у кого он брал их без спросу, следы инициированных и принесенных в жертву... Историю его Иной жизни... Мой Свет, Свет Максима, Свет Гесера. Тьму Эдгара, Кости и Витезслава... Слезы матери, гнев наставника и смерть детей. Скуку и любопытство. Брезгливость и радость... Желание любить и умереть...  
В тот краткий миг, который длился для меня во много раз дольше, чем для него, я понял, кто такой Завулон. Понял... И очаг открылся. 

Сумрак убаюкивал мою разорванную сущность. Тихо, нежно, осторожно слеплял горящие кусочки и матерью-волчицей слизывал слезы покореженной магии. Сколько прошло времени до того, как я снова научился думать? Сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как я смог двинуться и осознать себя единым? Сколько еще пройдет, пока я пойму, где нахожусь и как отсюда выбираться?  
Я безвольной медузой болтался в океане. И океан пел мне бесконечную колыбельную, укачивал и убаюкивал, улыбаясь, как родная мать улыбается своему новорожденному сыну.  
Почему "как"? Я и был его родным сыном. Его руки-потоки несли жизнь и оставляли ее на моих осколках. И я возвращался, медленно, неуверенно, оглушенный, истерзанный и выжатый, но возвращался. Рождался силой стихии, что когда-то дала жизнь моему миру.  
Наконец, наступил момент, когда я смог жить без поддержки и заботиться о себе сам.  
Воды расступились, выпуская меня из своего лона. Я вдохнул, и ветер, такой же сильный и ласковый, как океан, расправил мои обновленные легкие, заставил биться сердце, погнал по венам кровь. Даже странно, что такими простыми человеческими ощущениями можно описать чувства новорожденной реки.  
Но они пьянили, и тогда я познал счастье всеохватности. Весь мир был мне доступен. От такой внезапной свободы я закричал, рассылая волны-паутинки по всем направлениям...  
Теплым ответным дуновением слегка задело меня, а потом переливчатым звоном ручейка окружило и забрызгало серебристым смехом. Я не мог не узнать этот голос.  
"Надя".  
Что-то мягкое, маленькое, хрупкое ткнулось в мою грудь застенчивым ветерком, расплылось весенней лужицей на подтаявшем ледке... И его я не мог не узнать.  
"Костя".

...


	3. Часть третья

_Так кто ж ты, наконец?_  
Ночной Дозор

_Я часть той силы…_  
Дневной Дозор

_Что вечно нос сует, куда не надо!_  
Инквизиция

Пролог

Завулон открыл сначала левый глаз, потом подумал и открыл правый. Проморгался от пыли и песка, но, загораживающая обзор, клыкастая морда странного гибрида антилопы и пумы не исчезла. Хотя ясные, голубые, почти прозрачные радужки с темными пятнышками зрачков были определенно знакомы. Завулон напряг бурлящие не хуже встряхнутой колы мозги.  
-А, Хена, - он вздохнул и скривился. Все ощущения тела намекали, что он опять, как в далекой юности, попал в песчаную бурю, но память почему-то отказывалась предоставлять такие суицидально-ностальгирующие воспоминания.  
-Урр-гурр? – спросила саблезубая морда, роняя с клыков капельки тягучей слюны.  
-Ой, ну, фу-у, Старший, - Завулон поморщился и попытался сесть. С третьего раза ему это удалось. – Попросите Городецкого подарить вам к Новому Году слюнявчик. Он, кажется, неровно дыши…  
Память вернулась внезапно, успешно заткнув ворчание Великого Темного. Он задохнулся, вскочил и тут же опять свалился, ударившись коленками в твердую землю.  
-Тьма! Где Антон?!  
Стоящий неподалеку, Гесер настороженно пожал плечами.  
Завулон огляделся. Он сидел в земляном круге со сметенным дерном; и круг, и сам Темный были покрыты липкой жирной сажей. Как и лапы Хены, которые оборотень брезгливо рассматривал, не решаясь облизать. Пресветлый стоял так близко, как это было возможно, чтобы только не запачкать сажей бежевые ботинки. Он прятал в карманах сжатые кулаки и хмуро кусал нижнюю губу. Чуть подальше взволнованно и ожидающе вглядывались в Завулона Эдгар и Ольга, и оба вампира-инквизитора. Ведьма и мальчик - Игорь, кажется, - что-то пытались сделать с механизмом, напоминающим тазик, прикрученный к отбойному молотку. Метрах в двадцати, у рыжего автобуса, Светлана с видом овдовевшей Ярославны заламывала руки, а оставшийся инквизитор невозмутимо доедал чебурек.  
Городецкого не было.  
Завулон зажмурился, сосредотачиваясь на слабом потоке силы. Тьма, что окружала его несколько тысячелетий, расплылась в сумраке, словно капля крови в озере. Да, выжало его здорово, и, если бы не Антошкино заклинание, вообще ничего бы не оставило. Проглотив непривычное и неприятно-горькое чувство одиночества и беззащитности, он осторожно стал вытягивать хлипкую паутинку связи с Городецким, ощущая, как дергает в подреберье печати Света.  
-Муравей… - шепотом позвал Завулон и, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, закричал: - Мураве-е-ей!!!  
Гесер испуганно отпрыгнул, а Хена удивленно дернул ушами и принялся близоруко осматривать землю перед собой.  
Стон возник из ничего, потом над центром черного круга воздух уплотнился, потек, набрал цвет, и Темный едва успел подставить руки, когда Антон рухнул словно мешок с… не важно.  
Мутные глаза уставились на Завулона, сизые губы дрогнули:  
-Ссс… сумрак, - то ли шепот, то ли затяжной выдох, - де-ти…  
Счастливая улыбка пролетела по губам, и глаза, закатившись, закрылись.  
Хена жалостливо мяукнул.  
Городецкий разом обмяк, потяжелел, и Всетемнейший почувствовал, что сейчас выронит его. Руки мелко тряслись, и пальцы начинали скользить по гладкой прохладной коже.  
-Борис, помоги мне! – взмолился Завулон таким отчаянным голосом, что самому поплохело, но зато Гесер, забыв о ботинках, рванул к нему словно юниор на спринте.  
Пару минут спустя глава Дневного Дозора сидел в автобусе, закутанный в одеяла, в окружении конечностей Старшего оборотня и пытался не спускать глаз с Городецкого, несмотря на усталость и подступающий сон.  
Оборотень урчал, полируя клыки о кончик одеяла. Пресветлый и Ольга осторожно осматривали бесчувственное тело снова всех выручившего Светлого. На передних сидениях тихо переговаривались инквизиторы. Эдгар давал какие-то инструкции шоферу. В общем мирная, домашняя обстановка. Если бы не всхлипывающая и причитающая Светлана.  
Завулон сосредоточил внимание на своей персоне. Физически и магически он был абсолютно несостоятелен - странно, но теперь это не особо заботило. Грязный. Голый, не считая одеял: из одежды остались только ключи на медной цепочке. Простенький деревянный амулет, улучшающий память, сгорел вместе с дорогим костюмом и всеми заклинаниями, вплетенными в ткань. Костюм было жалко…  
Автобус тронулся, и Завулон понял, что путешествие будет для него нелегким: вместо необходимого покоя и тишины – тряска и завывание плохо отрегулированного двигателя. Еще сильнее захотелось закутаться в одеяла и забыться.  
-Куда вас везти, Великие? – спросил Эдгар.  
-К нам в офис, видимо, - ответил Гесер, привычно беря ответственность за всех на себя.  
Завулон не мог такого позволить. Даже если магически он сейчас ниже седьмого уровня, с должности его никто не снимал. А обязанность главы Дневного Дозора… да и логика подсказывает.  
-К этому домой, - он кивнул на Городецкого. – У него щиты надежнее.  
  
  
Он все же задремал, пристроив щеку на пушистом плече Старшего. И проснулся от того, что оборотень встал.   
-Хм-м, Артур, его щиты не всех пропускают, - заметил Пресветлый, когда Завулон вышел из автобуса вслед за Хеной.   
-Ты мне об этом говоришь? – не дожидаясь ответа, Всетемнейший поплелся в подъезд, пытаясь по пути не потерять соскальзывающее одеяло.   
Лифт гоняли дважды: сначала поднялись Завулон и Гесер с Городецким на руках, потом - Ольга и подвывающая Светлана. Хена забрался по ступенькам – его вес кабина вряд ли бы выдержала. Эдгар уехал с инспекционной группой по своим инквизиторским делам.   
Глава Дневного Дозора мученически подпирал стену, пока Светлые толпились у входной двери, что-то сердито обсуждая. Наверное, кому входить, а кому остаться.   
-Что вы копаетесь? – раздраженно спросил Темный, когда стали опасно подрагивать колени, уставшие держать его тело.   
-Мы не можем открыть дверь, - в тон ему ответил Гесер. - Внутрь из-за щитов не попасть, а пользоваться магией или входить в сумрак сейчас опасно, мы не знаем, удалось ли остановить Буку, и что с очагом.   
-Уроды Светлые, - пробормотал Завулон, - магия – не все в этом мире…   
-И выломать дверь мы не можем, не позволят те же щиты. Придется все же ехать к нам.   
-А о ключах вы не слышали?! – от тупости окружающих разболелась голова, и Завулон уже подумывал, а не проклясть ли кого-нибудь близстоящего. Его останавливало только то, что близстоящим был Хена.   
-Если ты не заметил, Антон потерял всю одежду в сумраке, а мы не догадались раздеть его заранее.   
Препираться дальше не было никакой возможности, и, упустив таки одеяло, Завулон стянул с шеи цепочку с ключами.   
Он долго не мог попасть в замочную скважину, Ольге пришлось направить его руку. Когда дверь, наконец, открылась, Завулон ввалился в квартиру, почувствовав, как в сумраке его ауры приветственно коснулись веточки "цветочков", и улыбнулся. Вот он и дома.   
Дома.

Глава 1

Мне снился прекрасный сон про океан. Или про небо. Я плавал, словно летал. Или летал, словно плавал. Не помню, был ли я человеком. Рыбой, птицей. Я ничего не видел во сне, ничего не слышал, только летел-плыл, изредка направляя свое движение напряжением мышц. Это было так легко … мирно, радостно, замечательно. Как серебристый смех Нади. Как нежное тепло Кости. Как улыбка Луни.   
Я лился вместе с миром, его ладони ласкали меня… Мы занимались любовью. Не сексом, нет, это совершенно не подходящее слово – грубое и слишком приземленное. Любовью. Мир любил меня, а я любил его. И я чувствовал себя таким же огромным, по-настоящему живым, по-настоящему всемогущим…   
Пока вой охранной системы не загнал блаженство в воспоминания.   
Когда я программировал сигнал оповещения об опасности, казалось правильным поставить все самое отвратительное, чтобы меня достало в любом состоянии. Но теперь я искренне об этом жалел. Особенно о том, что сигнал настроен только на меня, и Завулон, даже если он дома, ничего не слышит. Да и слышал бы, он все равно не знает, как отключить этот вой. Сон и действительность не сочетались настолько, что я еще довольно долго отходил от шока, безуспешно пытаясь вернуться в мой прекрасный мир или полностью выйти в отвратительную реальность.   
Хотя обвинять во всем систему оповещения было бы нечестным. Реальность тоже не стремилась приветствовать меня распростертыми объятиями. Легкости движений, что я чувствовал во сне, не было и в помине. Вернее, я вообще не мог двигаться. Словно младенец, не умеющий контролировать собственное тело. Хотя я прекрасно чувствовал, как меня переваливают, перетаскивают, укладывают, укрывают. Я надеялся, что это Завулон. Хотя и Борис Игнатьевич, и Эдгар видели меня в неудобных ситуациях, однако я все еще стеснялся их, и было бы неприятно думать, что они вынуждены нянчиться со мной, таким слабым, беззащитным и бесполезным. Видимо, невозмутимость приходит с возрастом.   
Правда, это мог бы быть и Хена. Но представить, что оборотень так ласково перебирает мои волосы, я не могу и в страшном сне. Впрочем, Эдгар и Гесер тоже вряд ли…   
-Луни?   
Его домашнее имя вырвалось само, и я порадовался вернувшейся возможности говорить. Попытался поднять веки, но сигнал так резанул по глазам, что я тут же опять зажмурился. И дернул же черт запрограммировать не только звуковое оповещение.   
Где-то слева что-то звякнуло, словно чайная ложка о стенки кружки. Но голос Завулона раздался совсем с другой стороны. Как всегда едва заметно насмешливый.   
-Здесь, муравей. Где я еще могу быть?   
Кого он притащил домой? Меня ему мало? Или это Инквизиция уже все по кирпичику разнесла?   
-Кого ты притащил?   
Он фыркнул мне в ухо.   
-А я могу притащить кого-нибудь, кого ты не прописал?   
-Нет.   
-Тогда не задавай глупых вопросов. А-то я перестану радоваться тому, что ты жив.   
Вот испугал. -Я еще не жив. Пожалуйста, сходи в ванную, переверни пирамидку.   
-А-а?   
Я вздохнул, ну что за неудачный день.   
-В ванной пирамидка. Переверни ее.   
Когда-то он замучил меня этой пирамидкой: что, к чему и с чем едят? Я, естественно, не ответил, конспиратор хренов. А вот доверял бы больше, сейчас, может, и не мучился.   
Пирамидка – деталь от Надюхиного конструктора. Пластиковая, синяя, с закругленными углами и ребрами. При нашей с Луни любви к душу ничто другое в ванной комнате не выжило бы. Для моих целей подходил не столько материал, сколько форма: пирамидка правильная, все стороны одинаковые, значит, как ее ни поставь, все одно и то же получится. На пирамидку я собрал управление внутренней охранной системы. Очень простая вещь – при переворачивании она запоминает текущее физическое и магическое состояние находящихся в квартире, принимает его за нормальное и отслеживает все изменения, врубая оповещение, если изменения переходят порог опасности. Действует так же на прослеживаемое будущее, и поэтому в свое время предупредило меня о попытке Завулона уснуть в воде. Можно было бы использовать кубик, но я больше люблю треугольники, они не так прямолинейны. А почему я поставил пирамидку в ванной? Так захотелось. Оригинальничаю.   
-Как перевернуть?   
-Как получится.   
-А если не получится?   
-Тогда захвати на кухне нож и прирежь меня.   
-Понял.   
Он поднялся с кровати, тяжело вздыхая и ворча.   
-И почему я срываюсь по первому твоему требованию, бегу куда-то, занимаюсь всякой ерундой. Здоровому человеку и в голову не придет переворачивать всякие пирамидки.   
Притом, что три месяца назад он в ванной только это и делал.   
-Просто больше тебе заняться нечем.   
За разговором я даже отвлекся от сирены и басовых тамтамов охранной системы. Есть польза от Завулона в хозяйстве.   
Через полминуты мне стало гораздо легче. Первым делом я осмотрелся. Попытки подняться можно было оставить на более удачное время.   
В кресле у балконной двери сидел Гесер и что-то механически помешивал в кружке, удивленно глядя на меня.   
-Луни? – недоверчиво шепнул он.   
Я пожал плечами, старательно изображая на лице стыдливую невинность.   
-Это то, что в лексике Городецкого определяется словом "поинтимнее", - заметил Завулон, входя в комнату и забираясь на постель. – Лучше? – спросил он меня.   
Я кивнул. Не сказать, что совсем хорошо, но точно лучше. Перед глазами ничего призывно не мигало, в ушах не завывало, силы стали возвращаться к телу. Я, наверное, даже сесть смог бы, но Темный привычно устроил голову на моем плече, и я решил подождать пока с активными движениями.   
-У нас все получилось?   
Завулон снова фыркнул. Простыл что ли?   
-Это ты нам скажи. А-то мы все опасаемся, что и Буку упустили, и очаг на всю Москву открыли. Хена даже оборачиваться боится, так саблезубым и ходит.   
-Он здесь?   
-Ага. Дрыхнет в кабинете, уже вся комната мокрой кошкой провоняла.   
-Почему мокрой? Вы его мыли? – я представил, как они пытаются засунуть смилодона в нашу маленькую ванну, и едва сдержал непочтительный смех.   
-Вот еще. Он и без того вымок - на улице дождик. Хотя вымыть стоило бы. Полы теперь от него в саже, - можно подумать, Завулон каждый день полы драит. Почему Хена в саже, я спрашивать не стал: настроение упорно поднималось, и портить его было совершенно незачем.   
-Ну в квартире-то он мог обернуться. Тут такие щиты.   
-А если очаг на всю Москву? Квартира не защитит. Тебя в прошлый раз пробрало и здесь.   
-Нашли с кем сравнивать.   
-Ах-ах-ах, какие мы особенные!   
-Ты сам это сказал. Еще поклясться хотел.   
Завулон задумчиво поскреб живот. Мой.   
-И верно, говорил. Вот, учись на моих ошибках: скажешь что-нибудь, неподумав, а потом всю жизнь жалеть будешь.   
-Ты жалеешь?   
-Нет. Но это не причина пользоваться моей слабостью.   
-Чем же тогда пользоваться?   
-Послушайте, - оборвал нас Гесер. – Ваши отношения мы обсудим позже. Серьезно и без шуточек, а сейчас я хотел бы знать, можно ли пользоваться магией.   
-Магией можно пользоваться всегда, просто иногда только один раз, - проворчал Темный, сползая с моего плеча. Я понял намек без объяснений и ушел в сумрак.   
Все мирно, спокойно. На первом и втором слоях правильно холодно и правильно туманно. На третьем - бордовое пятно закатного солнца и складки очагов по горизонту, столько же, сколько и было. На четвертом чуть ветрено – ничего необычного для этого слоя. На пятом и шестом, как всегда в Москве, беспокойно. На седьмом без изменений. На восьмом меж новеньких прозрачных веточек летали крохотные пузырьки и все норовили прилепиться к чему-нибудь твердому, включая меня. Граничная сфера их не останавливала, и пустые пространства комнат моей квартиры были заполнены медленно передвигающимися стайками капель, словно дождь зашел в гости и осматривается в поисках хозяев.   
Девятый слой, как и прежде, не пустил меня. Я ощупал сумрак в поисках детей: Надя с Костей вернулись домой и теперь отдыхали, я не стал их будить – детям отдых полезен.   
Я вышел из сумрака и шлепнулся на кровать. Почему-то на третьем слое всегда подлетаю сантиметров на двадцать и все время забываю об этом, выходя в реальность.   
-Ну? – спросил Завулон, опять пристроив голову у меня на груди и для верности закинув на меня ногу.   
-Все чисто, можете пользоваться магией. Буки как не было, очаги там же, где и раньше, а на восьмом – сезон размножения. Думаю, я вытащил на себе столько этого … семян, короче, что придется потом заново отчищать квартиру от лишней растительности.   
-Пусть. Продавать будем – разбогатеем, - не очень ясно пробормотал Луни.   
-За прилавок ты встанешь?   
Не дождавшись ответа, я поднес руку к его лбу и осторожно прощупал ауру. Наверное, сделай я это раньше, и моя совесть не позволила бы гнать его в ванную. Но, как он сам сказал, все к лучшему. И я больше не мучаюсь от воя, и Темный мирно спит, не влезая со своими комментариями.   
Даже удивительно, как он продержался до этого времени. Завулон был выкачан до предела, причем не столько магически, сколько физически и морально. То есть и магии в нем осталось на капельку, но тут хотя бы все понятно: ключи свое дело сделали – оборвали истечение на минимальном и достаточном для жизнедеятельности уровне. Физически и морально… Может быть, это общее последствие для жертвоприношений, не знаю, я никогда не убивал … так. В теории, каждое крупное проявление Сил оказывает некоторое воздействие на реальность. Мы даже проходили (галопом по Европам) что-то такое в рамках курса Молодого Иного, но, как сейчас, помню: "Явление недостаточно изученное, поэтому желательно избегать подобных возникновений и не экспериментировать без присмотра более сильных и опытных магов". А его удовлетворение от мести было слишком сильным, по крайней мере, для моего морального здоровья…   
Я еще раз оценил состояние Завулона, но ничего кроме усталости не обнаружил. Мне же лучше, боюсь, я не так самоотвержен, как он. Для меня роль заботливой сиделки и предупредительной медсестры несколько тяжеловата. Конечно, будучи Светлым, я всегда готов, но это не значит, что мне нравится бегать туда-сюда с уткой и исполнять больные капризы Темного. Тем более – Завулона, уж какие могут быть у него капризы, я примерно представляю. Не вдохновляет.   
Поэтому я заботливо укрыл его одеялом и прижал к себе. Пусть отдыхает и не болеет. Нефиг мне жизнь портить.   
Меня оторвал от забот и раздумий поднявшийся Гесер.   
-Я займусь делами, а вы отдыхайте. Для серьезного разговора ты сейчас не годишься, все равно ничего не соображаешь. Я начинаю сомневаться, что эта процедура тебе вообще доступна, - он скривился, глянув на Завулона. - Артуру скажи, я предупрежу его Темных. И не надейся увильнуть от разговора, приду вечером, намылю тебе шею.   
Борис Игнатьевич вышел из комнаты, вскоре в прихожей хлопнула входная дверь. Н-да, не радостно от такой перспективы: как шеф умеет намыливать шеи, я знаю. И к тому же не оправдаешься, действительно сам виноват, никто ведь не принуждал. А, может, просто закрыть для Гесера квартиру? И никаких проблем. Только вставать было лень, поэтому я сделал вид, что не трушу, и уснул.   
  
Меня разбудил Хена. Вернее, матрас, прогнувшийся под тяжестью его морды.   
Я не удержался и потрепал короткую медно-рыжую гриву между круглыми и мягкими, как пинетки для новорожденных, ушами. Вообще, Завулон наврал: оборотень вовсе не пах кошкой, ни мокрой, ни сухой, от него слегка тянуло жженым жиром и палеными волосами – тоже не самые приятные ароматы, но не так страшно, как я себе представлял.   
-Ты можешь обернуться, - шепнул я ему. – У нас, вроде бы, все получилось.   
Смилодон моргнул и отошел от кровати. Через мгновение передо мной стоял знакомый невзрачный инквизитор. Я еще раз подивился, как быстро он превращается: ни тебе растянутых губ, ни искривленного позвоночника, раз и готово. Даже у Завулона так не выходит.   
-У меня и опыта побольше, - довольно усмехнулся оборотень.   
Я уложил Луни на подушку, стараясь не разбудить нечаянно, и поднялся.   
-Вымыться хочешь?   
Хена медленно кивнул. Я достал ему чистое полотенце, указал, где ванная, и только, избавившись от инквизитора, вернулся к постели. На очереди - легкая терапия для Завулона. Долго с ним возиться не пришлось. Я всего лишь снял оставшиеся последствия физического истощения и добавил немного силы. От последнего Темный захныкал и чуть не проснулся. Нежный какой, других лечить горазд, а чуть самому намекается, так в слезы и крики. Я хорошенько укрыл его одеялом и пошел искать чистую одежду для себя. С привычкой Завулона носить мои рубашки, домашней и прогулочной одежды в гардеробе сильно поубавилось, и серьезно напрашивался поход по одежным магазинам, чего я, как настоящий мужчина, терпеть не могу.   
Прикрыв дверь в спальню, я остановился в темной прихожей и задумался. До явления Гесера делать было нечего. Разве что накормить Хену, который все еще плескался в ванной. Быстрый шмон по кухне выявил прискорбную картину почти полного отсутствия приличной еды – по традиции Луни пошел бы за продуктами только после работы, но не судьба сегодня. И так как с каждой минутой я чувствовал себя все лучше и лучше, то решился на вылазку до ближайшего универмага.   
Иногда я люблю готовить. Находит вдохновение, и я с рвением химика-экспериментатора кромсаю овощи, рублю мясо, сыплю специи. А иногда лень даже сосиску сварить. Когда я наклонился над морозильником, рассматривая красочные упаковки пельменей, взгляд случайно наткнулся на пакеты с замороженными ягодами. И пришло оно, чудовище Вдохновение. Забыв про пельмени, я нахватал полную корзинку вишни, клубники и еще чего-то, что просто попало под руку и понравилось картинкой. Потом рванул в колбасный, запасся батоном Докторской и какой-то, не очень страшной, сырокопченой. На большее моей фантазии не хватило – она была занята другим. Потом ухватил три пакетика дрожжей, четыре литра молока, три десятка яиц, двухкилограммовый пакет муки, пять лимонов (а они так были упакованы!), обложил это пачками маргарина (узнал заодно, что существует специальный маргарин для выпечки, только чем от обычного отличается, так и не понял) и помчался в кассу. У кассы "круженье головы и муть в мозгах" прошли, и я с ужасом подумал о том, как потащу все это до дома. Но Вдохновение не отпускало, поэтому, повздыхав и покряхтев, я загрузил покупки в любезно предоставленные пакеты, призвал на помощь свою недюжую Иную силу и пошел домой.   
Дома я застал на кухне Хену, удивленно-разочарованно рассматривающего внутренности холодильника, сунул ему в каждую руку по батону колбасы, затолкал оборотня в угол и велел не мешаться.   
Давно я ничего не пек. Настолько давно, что сейчас даже не вспомню… Хотя нет, нагло вру. Последний раз я пек пирожки вместе с Костей. Мальчишка, правда, от нетерпения меня чуть не съел, тесто недовыходилось и пахло дрожжами, но он был доволен, тем более после чая с плющеными пирожками мы часа три швыряли друг в друга глыбы льда "кто больше поднимет", называя их по простоте душевной снежками.   
Воспоминания о старых днях не отвлекли меня от основной задачи. Я бы даже сказал, наоборот, осознание того, что, как только я вытащу детей из сумрака, мне будет не до пирожков, заставляло наслаждаться несложным процессом вымешивания теста. Сначала растопил две пачки маргарина, вот где пригодились возможности Иного – моя мама мучается с ковшиком на конфорке. Маргарин я слегка перегрел и, побоявшись, что яйца в нем заварятся, влил литр холодного молока, согреть-то проще, чем остудить. Жидкость получилась не самой возбуждающей: в голубом пластике миски полупрозрачное молоко, явно не такое "натуральное", как написано на упаковке, и на поверхности молока янтарные бляхи масла. Единственное, что напоминала эта картина, прошедшее лето: те редкие дни, когда природа решалась добавить жару, и Луни шатался по квартире в плавках, обшитых блестками и желтыми стразами. Такие ассоциации вызвали жесточайший приступ нездорового хихиканья, и даже Хена нервно покосился на меня, оторвавшись от обгладывания колбасных изделий. Я поспешил уничтожить напоминания о бледной заднице в золотом обрамлении и вылил все в десятилитровую кастрюлю, ни разу не использовавшуюся, подаренную тетей Полей на свадьбу и возвернутую Игнатом вместе с остальными вещами. Затем бухнул в молочно-масляный супчик стакан сахарного песка, ополовинив давно непополнявшиеся запасы Луни. Вообще я заметил одну странность: Темные жрут сладкое килограммами, что Костя, что Эдгар со Стасей и Игорьком, что Завулон. Конечно, кариес и диабет Иным не страшны, но это просто не вкусно класть в чай пять ложек сахара. С другой стороны не Светлым жаловаться: мы предпочитаем черный кофе, крепкий чай без сахара, а еще лучше чего-нибудь солененького, например, воблу под пивко или спиртику с огурчиком… То-то Завулон меня, чуть что, селедкой с картошкой потчует… Впрочем, я отвлекся.   
Растворив сахар, я (под недоверчивое хмыканье оборотня) добавил соли. Никогда не отмеряю соль чайными ложками и кончиками ножей – это извращение. Уж если пришел на кухню с мытыми руками, так изволь этими руками все и делать. Я бы и сахар отмерял ладонями, но все время забываю проверить, сколько надо горстей, чтобы получился стакан.   
Следующий процесс в детстве для меня был одним из самых увлекательных, сразу после собственно вымешивания теста. Просеивание муки. Можно, конечно, не просеивать, но это не профессионально и чревато, хотя, есть надежда, что в последнее время развитого капитализма шансов получить сюрприз в виде червяков, жуков и камней стало гораздо меньше. К тому же тесто из просеянной муки лучше подходит. Это не мой опыт – мамин, а, может, даже бабушкин или прабабушкин.   
К любимым действиям надо готовиться тщательно. Я достал сито, тоже подаренное на свадьбу заботливой тетей Полей, протер его сухой тряпочкой; вскрыл пакет с мукой; по маминому совету накрыл табуретку полотенцем, чтобы при вымешивании посудина с тестом не елозила, поставил кастрюлю со сладко-солено-молочно-масляной жидкостью на полотенце и вздохнул. Нет, приготовления еще не закончились. Так как просеивание обычно плавно переходит в вымешивание, а ингредиенты добавлены еще не все, стоило приготовить их заранее. На пакетике с дрожжами было написано, что они быстродействующие (хоть убейте, не знаю, на сколько "быстро", обычно это проверяется в сортире, но я же не враг себе и своей сантехнике), и что один пакетик рассчитан на один килограмм муки. Сыпанув на ладонь, я решил, что и на два кило его хватит - вопреки ожиданиям дрожжи оказались похожи не на порошок, а на экскременты аквариумных улиток, и я, пожалуй, не рискну сыпать много такого добра в произведение своего кулинарного искусства. Кроме дрожжей в тесто подлежало добавить пол десятка яиц. А можно и больше, но не увлекаясь. Я разбил семь: пять в миску, одно на пол и одно в туалет, потому что оно было тухлым. Да, вот не подмешивать в свежие яйца старые у нас еще не научились, а я никак не могу выработать в себе привычку проверять товар перед покупкой. Ну и ладно, потеря не большая. Последним штрихом рядом с мукой встала открытая бутылка подсолнечного масла. Памятуя о том, что просеивание муки в моем исполнении превращается в зажигательный танец живота (а также бедер, рук, плеч, и вообще очень напоминает пляску Святого Витта), я проскользнул в спальню и спер один из дисков Луни с записью чего-то непотребного, но живенького и латиноамериканского. Как хорошо, что в утренней спешке я забыл взять плеер, потерял бы его в сумраке вместе с одеждой. Вот теперь все было готово. Я скинул рубашку и обвязался помидорным фартуком. Хена удивленно поднял бровь.   
Что-то ударное на букву "л" взорвалось в ушах, отключая меня от окружающего мира.   
Мука сыпанула в сито. Отвыкшие руки поначалу не слушались, но память вскоре взяла свою власть над ними, и дело пошло. Движения простые: несколько хлопков в стенку, поворот, несколько хлопков, поворот и так далее.   
Просеянная мука – нежная и мягкая, и в отличие от крахмала напоминает скорее старое хлопковое белье, высушенное в саду на веревке, а не свежеотглаженные воротнички. Я люблю хлопок. Когда Луни окончательно переселился сюда, он пытался заставить меня спать на шелковых простынях, но сам же после первой ночи сменил их на мои любимые старые ситцевые с голубыми полосками и цветочками.   
Подкупающая нежность пуха. И детского шампуня, полбутылки которого уходило у Надюшки на наведение пенных валов в ванной. Призраком скользит по коже, греет кончики пальцев…   
После начального неуклюжего облака мука полилась в кастрюлю дождем, припорашивая стенки и масляные пятна. Сито очень похоже на бубен, а латиноамериканские мелодии располагают к отбиванию ритма на попадающих под руку предметах, и, естественно, я не мог стоять столбом под такой аккомпанемент. Полтора килограмма муки – это десять минут работы, гора на пол кастрюли и две песни. Подтанцовывать я начал уже к середине первой, а вторую закончил эффектным па с вытряхиванием в мойку непросеянных остатков. Заодно еще раз убедился, что музыка нужна всякая: например, под "Пикник" и "Арию" ситом не потрясешь. Оставшиеся полкило я оставил на домес, на всякий случай.   
Высыпанные на муку дрожжи перестали, к моему моральному облегчению, быть похожими на экскременты и больше напоминали шоколадные стружки на мороженном. Кстати, с мукой они смешались тоже очень легко.   
А яйца… Что бы ни говорили доморощенные психологи, готовка – не женская работа. Для женщины это рутинная обязанность, техника. А для мужчины – творчество. Неважно, надо ли замаскировать кетчупом подгорелые сосиски или создать на костре кулинарный шедевр из собственноручно выловленных на ближайшем болоте лягушек. Так вот, я с детства обожаю выливать в тесто яйца, и поэтому всегда обижался на маму, если она делала это сама. Тем более правильно у нее никогда не получалось. Правильно вылитые желтки не проваливаются до молока, а расползаются по мучной горке и остаются целыми. Целый желток – вершина творения, которым можно насладиться в полной мере, только обладая многолетним опытом любителя омлетов и яичниц. Надо аккуратно взять желток в ладонь (на пальцах он тут же растекается), почувствовать слегка бархатистую поверхность под белковой слизью, упругость, особенно этому способствует тонкий налет муки на ладони, тепло (заранее разбитые яйца к тому времени уже согреваются до комнатной температуры, да и желток всегда немного теплее белка), медленно сжать, и тут главное, не упустить момент, когда желток лопается. Это почти неощутимо, легкая смена давлений, и золотистая жидкость стекает по складке линии сердца, капает на мучные барханы, увлекая вниз кремоватые шарики… Думаю, Фрейд нашел бы, что сказать по этому поводу.   
Расправившись подобным образом со всеми желтками, я приступил к смешиванию содержимого кастрюли. Очень кстати в наушниках заиграла медленная композиция, и можно было прекратить вертеть задницей.   
Условно приготовление теста делится на три стадии: собирание всех ингредиентов в одной посудине, перемешивание и вымешивание. С первой стадией я благополучно разделался, теперь вторая. Если работать руками, она необходима; если есть комбайн, то он ее провертывает в полсекунды. У меня комбайна не было. Светлана когда-то хотела облагородить наш дом всевозможной электротехникой, но оказалось, что действительно нужны микроволновка, холодильник и стиральная машинка, а все остальное только занимает место. Газовая плита лучше электрической, пыль быстрее убирается заклинанием, в блендер овощи все равно надо резать, а фарш проще купить в магазине. И тесто приятнее месить руками.   
Если бы я чаще пек для Светы пирожки, были бы мы все еще вместе?   
Основная задача перемешивания – избавление от жидкости. Пока на дне кастрюли образуются лужицы, эта стадия не закончена. Об однородности теста лучше не думать, попытки ее добиться только затягивают процесс. Звучит сложно, но на самом деле все очень просто: руки опускаются в муку и начинают переваливать горку, загребая снизу молоко. Медленно, иначе большая часть муки окажется в воздухе и впоследствии на полу, одежде, мебели – в любом доступном месте, только не в кастрюле. Тесто, скорее всего, получится жидковатым, а лужицы не будут убираться, по крайней мере, с нормальной мукой так и бывает, поэтому сито снова поднимается в воздух, и добавляется половина оставшейся муки. Если и после этого тесто все еще течет и хлюпает, то досыпается остальное, но при таком расходе жидкостей обычно остается со стакан муки, мама использует его для посыпки стола, когда раскатывает пирожки, а я не заморачиваюсь.   
Едва только лужицы исчезли, наступает пора третьей стадии. Как я уже говорил, моей самой любимой. Вымешивание. Сначала тесто не очень приятно на вид и на ощупь: комки, комочки и катышки, словно кожа лягушки-альбиноски, переболевшей оспой. Тут главное не унывать. Энергично работая руками, я рву, мну и вообще всячески насилую капризный материал, и постепенно, без всякой магии, он превращается в правильное красивое тесто. В нем уже нет нежности муки и упругости желтков, бледности молока и золота масла… Кстати, если в процессе вымешивания ливануть чуть-чуть растительного масла на ладони, то тесто не так сильно липнет к рукам. Оно становиться живой плотью, что особенно заметно в последующий час поднимания и обминания. Оно мягкое, как детская попка. Упругое, как женская грудь. Бархатное, как неподнявшийся член. На вкус и запах просто божественно. Мять и тискать его можно бесконечно… Хотя я бы не советовал - задубеет.   
Готовя пирожки, начинаешь понимать, почему все классические дядьки-пекари такие огромные и мускулистые. Это даже не зарядка, а полноценное занятие в бодибилдинг-клубе. Сначала разминка с ситом, потом силовые растяжки над тестом, а за ними поднятие и перенос тяжестей (два кг муки плюс литр молока, плюс полкило масла, плюс пять яиц, и вместе с кастрюлей - получаем около четырех килограммов неудобного веса, периодическое перетаскивание и поднимание которого на вытянутых руках очень способствует качанию мышц спины и поясницы). Чем гуще становится тесто, тем сильнее чувствуется движение плеч и лопаток, напряжение ягодиц и живота, взгляд в спину.   
Я выпрямился, поднимая готовый комок теста из кастрюли, продолжая месить его в воздухе, и оглянулся. Завулон.   
Луни. С отметиной от уголка одеяла на щеке, сонный, всклокоченный и совершенно голый.   
Интересно, эрекция со сна у Великих – это нормальное явление?   
Он дернул ноздрями, резко развернулся и пошел в комнату. 

Глава 2

Что опять не так?   
Я аккуратно положил тесто обратно в кастрюлю, стряхнул наушники и взглянул на Хену. Инквизитор сделал вид, что безмерно увлечен Докторской колбасой, и проигнорировал свои прямые обязанности разрешать конфликты между Темными и Светлыми. Ну, и ладно, пойду сам выяснять, что в очередной раз стряслось у главы Дневного Дозора. Кстати, можно провести еще один сеанс энерго-терапии.   
Завулон лежал, отвернувшись от окна. И от моей половины кровати. Бесплатный спектакль для меня, любимого. За время, проведенное с Темным в одной постели, я успел усвоить, что он предпочитает спать на левом боку или на животе. И теперь мучения правого бока должны были произвести на меня впечатление. Какое? Ей богу, как ребенок. Зачем он это делает?   
Я подошел к кровати и положил руку ему на плечо - сила лучше передается и усваивается через тактильный контакт. Но мою руку тут же сердито сбросили. Очаровательно, теперь я должен нянчиться с ним, как с капризным дитем. Иногда эти спектакли начинают раздражать.   
-Луни, я глупый, недалекий Светлый. Семейные скандалы для меня – возникновение неведомое и необъяснимое. Я всегда впадаю в прострацию, когда домашние мною недовольны, спроси у Светланы, она подтвердит. Поэтому, если ты не скажешь, на что обиделся, я никогда сам не догадаюсь.   
Завулон фыркнул и спрятал лицо в подушке.   
-Я не обиделся. Я расстроился.   
-Из-за чего?   
Он пожал плечами.   
-Не верю.   
Луни рыкнул и перевернулся.   
-Чему ты не веришь? Я увидел не то, что было на самом деле (то есть я надеюсь, что это не на самом деле), и расстроился. Просто устал и не до конца проснулся. Простительно?   
-Вполне. А что ты увидел, чего не было? – я присел на край кровати и положил ладонь ему на грудь.   
-Потом расскажу, если сам не догадаешься.   
-Ты же знаешь: я недогадливый.   
-Я заметил. Аналитик.   
Почему-то слабые токи легче регулировать в движении. Я стал кругами водить ладонь по груди Луни. Его кожа, как обычно, слегка прохладная, от моего прикосновения тут же покрылась мурашками, и редкие черные волоски встали дыбом. Не удалось нам провести нормальное лето: слишком мало вылезали на солнце, мало купались. Хотя много и хорошо кушали. По Луни это было заметно: кости уже не так явно просвечивали через кожу, и синеватый оттенок сменился вполне здоровым цветом свежих сосновых досок, но Темный был все еще слишком бледным, и на мой взгляд, и вообще для всякого приличного Темного.   
Сила текла спокойно, лишь пару раз стрельнула, как с нейлоновой рубашки. Завулон морщился, но терпеливо сносил лечение.   
-Сейчас я закончу, и спи давай. А я пока пирожков напеку. Гесер обещался прийти, намылить мне шею, так что твоя поддержка не помешает. Мне, конечно, а не Гесеру. Проснешься, будем пирожки есть. Ты с какими ягодами предпочитаешь? На выбор вишня, клубника и, кажется, черника. Или голубика, я не усек.   
-С клубникой. А вишню ты Борису приготовил? Кислятина невозможная. Жрете же вы, Светлые, всякую гадость.   
Я улыбнулся. Конфликт разрешился. Хорошо, когда все можно уладить так просто и быстро. Никаких тебе "моя мама была права".   
-Сделаю с клубникой побольше, специально для тебя. Теперь спи.   
Завулон поймал мою руку и прижал к груди.   
-Я люблю, когда ты так улыбаешься.   
Я покраснел? Сколько можно? За один день перевыполнил годовую норму.   
А у него опять весна. Кот мартовский.   
-Списываю это на "просто устал и не до конца проснулся".   
-Конец-то как раз проснулся.   
-Пошляк.   
Луни закатил глаза, вздохнул и покачал головой.   
-Ты сексуально не разбуженный, муравей. Не удивительно, что твоя бывшая супруга сбежала к инкубу. Поиск счастья в противоположности.   
-Она спала с ним еще до нашей свадьбы, так что сбежала не от секса.   
-А от его недостатка. Зачем тогда ты вообще на ней женился?   
-Мы уже обсуждали этот вопрос. Если поднапряжешься, вспомнишь. А теперь тебе пора спать. Или Хена съест все тесто, пока меня нет.   
-Ну, иди-иди, бросаешь меня ради пирожков и оборотня.   
Он зарылся в одеяло так, что остались видны только черные прядки на макушке. Я встал и пошел к двери.   
-Не бросаю, а даю тебе возможность собраться с силами к предстоящей битве с Великим Гесером за мою персону.   
-Я что, похож на сказочного принца?   
-Не особо, но и я не прекрасная принцесса. Хороших снов.   
-Угу. Антон…   
Я обернулся.   
-Не танцуй голым перед Хеной.   
-Боишься, живьем съест?   
Из-под одеяла донеслось что-то, сильно напоминающее "дурак".   
Я не стал спорить. Вышел, прикрыл дверь в спальню и только тогда понял, какой я действительно дурак.   
Ведь он же ревнует. Завулон ревнует! Свет и Тьма!   
От этой мысли на душе стало необычно светло и радостно. Бывает же. Сумасшедший день. Сумасшедший Луни. Сумасшедший я.   
Он ревнует меня. К Хене. Но ведь это абсурд! Я и оборотень… Положим, такое еще можно представить, сам несколько часов назад об этом думал. Я и инквизитор. Это тоже возможно, например, я и Стася. А почему нет? Ведьма весьма привлекательная женщина, на то, собственно, и ведьма. Так что инквизиторов мне карма не запрещает. Но вот я и Старший… Фигня полная, господа присяжные. Реальность не одобряет такое непотребство. Это все больная фантазия Завулона, не моя.   
Интересно, он действительно ревнует, или спектакль продолжается?   
С одной стороны, Завулону уже черте сколько лет - черте сколько тысяч лет. Он Великий Темный, глава Дневного Дозора, курирует одну из самых больших поднадзорных территорий. У него было семнадцать жен, бессчетное количество любовниц. Что ему обычные человеческие чувства? Он перепробовал сотни их вариаций, знает досконально технику и механику, причины и следствия. Да и Темный он не просто так, должен уважать свободу. Впрочем, только свою.   
С другой стороны, он угрохал на меня столько времени, и естественно, не желал, чтобы другой воспользовался результатами. Еще бы понять, какими результатами.   
Да и кто сказал, что после тысячи лет чувства теряют силу? Может быть, наоборот, становятся ярче. Настолько ярче, что меняется даже их выражение, вот и приходится Великим выпендриваться, дабы доступным языком объяснить молодежи свои переживания.   
Два варианта, и оба - такая чушь. Спросить Хену? Буду выглядеть полным придурком. Завулон живет со мной, наверняка привык, как и я, получает от этого свои плюсы, так что ж ему радоваться, когда устроенная жизнь рушиться? Вернее, это он придумал, а на самом деле я так пеку пирожки. Всего лишь. И не мои проблемы, что у кого-то слишком буйная фантазия. Н-да, счастливая семейная жизнь: два полоумных и каждый день открытия.   
-Момент озарения? – спросил Хена, когда я, вернувшись на кухню, первым делом накинул рубашку.   
-Да. Жизнь дурака полна сюрпризов.   
Я виноват, что мне удобно разговаривать с оборотнем? Как с хорошим другом, ненапряжным, незагрузным, в меру любопытным и в меру понимающим? Конечно, Завулон вправе беспокоиться, с ним-то я с первого знакомства не болтал по-дружески, но ведь я не сплю с Хеной в одной постели, я не играю с ним вечерами в поддавки и не смотрю по субботам мультфильмы, якобы купленные для Надюшки. Надо различать понятия "друг" и… И что?   
-Ты Светлый, а не дурак. У тебя другие реакции на ситуацию, и соответственно ты делаешь другие выводы.   
-Может быть, - я пожал плечами и заглянул в кастрюлю, тесто было заметно общипано сверху. - Хена, там же дрожжи.   
-Ну и?   
-Ну и. Если у тебя случится заворот кишок, меня обвинят в отравлении инквизитора.   
-Я только попробовал.   
Раз десять. Бессмысленно вразумлять Темного, все равно отбрешется. Я отнес кастрюлю в ванную, поставил в таз с теплой водой, накрыл полотенцем и пошел отбирать у оборотня недоеденную колбасу. После двух раундов холостяцкой яичницы с перерывом на опускание теста, мы присели поговорить и подождать, когда мне снова надо будет бежать в ванную. Тесто поднималось, как в лучших пекарнях, и я боялся не уследить за ним.   
-Расскажи о десятом слое, - предложил Хена.   
-Нет, - мысль созрела, когда я тыкал пальцами в теплую и дышащую массу в кастрюле и думал о детях, а теперь выкристаллизовалась окончательно, - сначала о делах.   
-А у нас есть дела?   
-Помнишь, ты обещал мне посодействовать по личному вопросу?   
-Было, но положительного ответа так сразу дать не могу. Сделаю, что в моих силах.   
Мне большего и не надо: кто сможет отказать Старшему? А если Инквизиция это все-таки сделает, то мне бы уж точно ничего не светило, будем тогда искать другие пути.   
-Объясни сначала, в чем дело, - Хена вскрыл пакет с черникой (как выяснилось, я умудрился купить и чернику, и голубику) и принялся хрустеть замороженными ягодами.   
-Я хочу, чтобы с Кости Саушкина сняли все обвинения. Вообще все: Светлых, Темных, Инквизиции. Любые, какие есть.   
-Костя Саушкин - это вампир, который сгорел в космосе с Фуараном?   
-Да. И нужно, чтобы его оправдали, а не сняли обвинения посмертно.   
Хена закинул в рот горсть ягод и, пока не прожевал, не мигая, смотрел на меня.   
-Ты собираешься вернуть его? – спросил оборотень, сглотнув.   
Я кивнул, он наверняка уже догадался, почему и как, и объяснять что-то – только время тратить.   
-Ты понимаешь, что этот мальчик нарушил законы людей, Иных и простейшей логики?   
Я опять кивнул, но на этот раз не промолчал.   
-Это моя вина. Все, что случилось, моя вина.   
Хена недоверчиво хмыкнул, и я решил объяснить. Нет, мне просто надо было выговориться.   
-Я был его другом, может, даже единственным, и отвернулся от него из-за дурацких предрассудков. Я видел в нем вампира, а Костя хотел быть для меня полноценным человеком, хотел, чтобы я воспринимал его не как кровососа, зло и Тьму в одном флаконе, а по-прежнему - как друга, равного. Ведь я был старше, я был соседом-Иным, на которого можно ориентироваться, которому можно доверять, и получается, это я предал его. Как ты будешь относиться к самому себе, если твой пример и идеал считает тебя живой падалью? Естественно, он хотел измениться. Или изменить мир. Он изобрел свою "пропись Саушкина", но с ней можно лишь прыгать по категориям, а перестать быть вампиром – никак. Тогда он решил доказать и мне, и всему миру, что он не злобная сволочь, способная только убивать. И случай подвернулся. Я сам толкнул его к этой дурацкой идее превратить всех людей в Иных. Он хотел сделать то, на что Инквизиция не раз давала разрешение Светлым, но он Темный, и кто бы ему позволил?   
-Инквизиция давала разрешение?   
-Сделать всех людей счастливыми. Разве нет? Нацисты, коммунисты, революции, религии.   
-Похоже, - согласился Хена и протянул мне пакет с ягодами.   
-Не, я пойду, еще раз опущу тесто, да за начинку надо браться. Ты поможешь?   
-С начинкой?   
-С Костей.   
Инквизитор почти минуту смотрел мне в глаза, и, наконец, уголки его рта едва заметно дернулись.   
-Помогу, чем смогу. Я видел мальчика, когда мы оценивали его изобретение. Жаль не воспользоваться возможностью вернуть такой талант. Но, скорее всего, потребуется поручитель.   
-Завулон подойдет?   
Инквизитор ухмыльнулся, закинул в рот новую порцию ягод и кивнул. Хорошо.   
На этом я пошел в ванную. Довольный? Не знаю… Нет, скорее. Беспокойный. Что-то мне не нравилось, словно не туда я соломку подкладываю, куда падать собрался. Хена явно недоговаривал, но вытащить из оборотня лишний бит информации практически невозможно. Можно даже не пытаться. Либо у меня есть все факты, и я дойду до всего сам, либо еще не время. Надо будет поговорить с Завулоном. Серьезно поговорить, не хочу, чтобы опять какая-нибудь гадость случилась, особенно гадость от людей, Иных. С сумраком-то мы договоримся.   
Тесто подошло настолько, что приподняло полотенце над кастрюлей, еще бы чуть-чуть и полезло через край. Вовремя мы закончили разговор, выбирать из таза мучные сопли мне совсем не хотелось, да и сам таз отмывать - тоже. Сняв полотенце, я принялся старательно тыкать в тесто всей пятерней, сначала отгребая от стенок, потом дырявя середину. Процесс, в общем-то, приятный, если не наклоняться над кастрюлей. Ароматы жизнедеятельности дрожжей – это не то, что мне хотелось бы вдыхать в райских кущах.   
Тесто совсем перестало липнуть к коже, но тянулось за руками, будто жаловалось на скуку и выпрашивало внимание. Так иногда Луни вытаскивал меня из кабинета массажем и нытьем, если я вечером включал дома компьютер, а главе Дневного Дозора нечем было заняться. Хотя в отличие от Луни тесто было теплым и нежным и не напоминало ящерицу в зимней спячке.   
Все-таки странно повернулась жизнь. Даже не могу сказать, каким местом. Почему мне раньше не приходило в голову, что ситуация абсурдна до крайности? Я живу с Завулоном. Светлый с Темным, мужчина с мужчиной, совсем молодой Иной с многотысячелетним Великим. Ну, хотя бы в категориях мы теперь равны. И ведь как живу! С любимой женщиной о таком мечтал! А Луни? Из того, что я о нем успел узнать из документов и от других людей, он кто угодно, только не примерный семьянин. Но весь мой опыт общения с ним… Кого я обманываю? Завулон может быть кем угодно, лишь бы исполнялись его желания. И я давно это понял. И принял. И мне нравится жить с ним, вне зависимости от его причин. Как бы то ни было, он все равно добьется исполнения своих желаний, так почему мне не получить от этого горку плюсов и положительных эмоций? Тем более он пока ничего серьезного не требовал.   
Уж если быть до конца с собой честным, перестать кривить душой и немного подумать, то горка плюсов заметно увеличится в размерах. Где бы я был сейчас, если бы не Луни? Сколько раз он становился якорем для меня в реальности, в жизни? Сколько я узнал от него, сколько понял благодаря ему, да и просто, сколько раз я полноценно поужинал только потому, что он был дома и ждал меня. Это тоже чего-то стоит.   
А спать с ним в одной постели не так уж противно. Если бы я не стеснялся не пойми чего, то сказал бы, что очень даже приятно, особенно, когда утром он утыкается носом мне в ухо, сопит и всхлипывает, обнимает костлявыми конечностями, как ветками, яростно ища защиты от сна и холода, и некоторые его части трутся о меня нежной кожей… Может, и не такое большое различие у него с тестом.   
-Мне приходилось наблюдать, как замешивают хлеб, но такого я не видел никогда.   
Я вздрогнул, выдернутый из размышлений голосом Хены. Оборотень опирался о косяк и с доброй усмешкой следил за моими руками, поглаживающими бархатную поверхность теста. Да уж, что-то я увлекся.   
-Извини, задумался, - я согрел остывшую воду в тазу, вымыл руки, и мы с Хеной вернулись на кухню.   
-Как давно у тебя не было секса? – не очень-то деликатный вопрос с его стороны застал меня за размораживанием клубники.   
-Больше года, - я измельчил ягоды, засыпал сахаром и поставил на миску щит, чтобы обнаглевшие кошачьи лапы не ополовинили будущую начинку. – Не задумывался как-то, времени не было и желания.   
Хена обошел стол, сел и снова взялся за чернику, а я принялся размораживать вишню, даже попробовал одну ягодку, но меня так перекосило, что на повторный эксперимент я не решился. Видно, только Пресветлым доступна роскошь наслаждения кислятиной.   
-А сейчас?   
-Не знаю, - я пожал плечами. – Расслабился, наверно. С детьми все хорошо, и я найду способ вытащить их в реальность. С одной Букой разобрались, другая где-то на пятом слое, и я даже не знаю, жива ли она. Это, конечно, не радует, но и не огорчает. Сумрак пока что настроен ко мне дружелюбно, к очагам все уже привыкли. Развод я пережил, и теперь это меня не очень волнует. Жизнь наладилась, вот подсознание и разморозило основные инстинкты.   
-Завулон, стало быть, не смог разморозить?   
-Он… он не особенно старался. То есть постоянные намеки и заигрывания, но они не выходили за рамки обычной семейной жизни. Я быстро привык. А в постели, если ты это имеешь в виду, вообще ничего никогда не было.   
-Жалеешь?   
-Чего, если мне только сейчас это в голову пришло?   
-В голову ли? – теперь я знаю: Первое сентября – День Пошлости и Похабщины у Темных.   
С вишней возиться не пришлось. Она была (благослови, Свет, производителей!) уже без косточек, так что мне оставалось только разморозить ее и слегка подсушить. Хена стащил миску, поднес к носу, долго с наслаждением нюхал, но пробовать не стал.   
Наконец-то, пришло время пирожков.   
Я закрыл окно, зажег духовку, достал оба противня и принес кастрюлю с тестом. Попробовал – неплохо.   
-А у Светлых заворота кишок не бывает?   
-Нет. Светлые не едят тесто килограммами.   
-Я тоже не ел килограммами.   
Вот что с ним делать? Говорят же, старики что дети. Уж тем более Иные. Темные. Старшие. Хотя Луни тоже порой дите малое, неразумное. И чем старше, сильнее, тем дурнее. Что там Счастливый говорил о детях? Сейчас уже не вспомнить, да и вспоминать нечего, все равно не слушал. Надо будет у Всетемнейшего спросить, и обо всем остальном тоже, мало ли какие еще откровения мимо прошли. Как Луни выносит меня во время очагово-буковой эйфории? Спасибо что ли сказать?   
-Ты опять о нем думаешь.   
Я улыбнулся, не оправдываться же, и принялся лепить шарики. Двадцать шариков на один противень – двадцать пирожков. Не так много, как кажется: на четверых по пять пирожков, пролетят, и не заметишь.   
-И что ты о нем думаешь? Как отблагодарить за заботу и воздержание?   
-Забота у нас двусторонняя, я ему не уступаю, а воздержание… Как же! Он, небось, трех ведьмочек успел сменить за эти месяцы, и я не помеха. У него пол Дозора в любовницах побывало, так что для меня он чистоту не хранил, да и на фиг я ему сдался? Я мужик, а он может любую женщину охмурить. Почти любую.   
Хена взрезал оставшийся пакет с клубникой и сунул ягоду за щеку.   
-Все так, только вот по Дневному Дозору слухи ходят, что Завулон остепенился. Или импотентом стал. В любом случае, уже лет пять, как за девками не гоняется. С ведьмами даже в ресторанах его давно не видели. То ли женщины от него шарахаются, то ли он от них. Все дела, работа, служба. Кабинет на кабинет стал похож, а не на свернутую впопыхах спальню. Оргий опять же официально больше двух лет не устраивали. А раньше это, считай, обязаловка была.   
-Что, и последние пол года - тоже? – не буду рассказывать о проклятьях, Хена и сам об этом должен знать, два и два даже оборотень сложить может. - А ты говорил, импотенция быстро лечится.   
-Нет, последние пол года у него, кажется, кто-то появился. Особенно - последние три месяца.   
-Ну, вот видишь.   
-Говорят, он живет вместе с этим кем-то, вызванивает каждый день, советуется, что на ужин приготовить. Говорят, совсем перестал заглядываться на ведьм. Женщины под его началом от ревности и любопытства извелись, планы строят, как соперницу извести.   
-Было бы чего пугаться, испугался бы, - пробурчал я. Нет, ну реально?! Соперница! Я им покажу "соперницу"! Значит, как шеф под проклятьем, так мы ему бойкот объявляем, а как Светлыми ручками проклятье сняли, так можно и на шею повеситься! Фигушки вам! И брюхо я ему штопал, и холодные ноги ночами грел (еще не известно, что больший подвиг!), и рубашки стирал, хоть и не мужское это занятие. Будут всякие там ведьмы у меня завулонов уводить!..   
Что-то не о том я думаю.   
Понаделав в подошедших шариках углубления, я начинил половину клубникой, а половину – вишней. И засунул все в духовку.   
-Почему ты боишься Завулона?   
Сегодня Хена взялся играть сводника. Что ему неймется? Мне надо подумать, как от Гесера отмахаться, а я вынужден развлекать разговорами старого оборотня.   
-Я его не боюсь.   
-Тогда почему ты до сих пор его отталкиваешь?   
-Я его не отталкиваю. Я же объяснил, что ничего не было!   
-Да. Я видел… Что же тебя в нем не устраивает?   
-Хена…   
-Тьма? Вряд ли. Ты, похоже, вышел из возраста подростка-максималиста, хочешь вернуть вампира, Темного по определению, неплохо сработался с почти Темной инквизиторской группой, да и нас с Завулоном не гонишь. Что тогда?   
-Хена…   
-Возраст? Скажи, тебя напрягает, что я Старший?   
-Дурацкий вопрос. Нет, и не напрягало никогда. А должно?   
-Многих напрягает.   
-Не знаю, что там со многими, но для меня не это важно. С некоторых пор я отношусь к людям так, как они сами себя держат по отношению ко мне. Легче становится жить и общаться, знаешь ли, не надо ничего выдумывать. Когда я начал понимать, что Темные и Светлые – это не просто черный и белый цвета, мир стал гораздо проще.   
А люди и Иные гораздо сложнее: Гесер вдруг оказался обычным человеком, в Ольге я увидел заботливую мать, Игнат обзавелся кучей комплексов, у Семена проявилось множество талантов и страсть похвастаться, Медведь обернулся настоящим другом и товарищем. Но самым большим откровением явилось наличие у Светы недостатков. Сначала это были маленькие, милые недостатки, вроде привычки подворачивать правую ногу, от чего все ее туфли сбиты внутрь, или хмуриться, когда она чего-то не понимает, или во время секса задерживать дыхание до того, что у нее синеют губы. Мне это нравилось: разнообразило жизнь, делало чувства и ощущения более насыщенными, фактурными, появилось множество цветов. Но потом цвета стали мутнеть, а от насыщенности ощущений хотелось сбежать в Саратов к маме под юбку. Что у нас сломалось? Почему Светлана стала меня тяготить? Почему я стал ее раздражать? Наверное, зря я обвинял взрыв в том, что мы со Светой расстались. Если бы не несчастный случай с Надей, может, мы и прожили бы вместе еще лет пять, пока окончательно не разругались. Все к лучшему, Луни правильно говорит, все к лучшему.   
-А теперь ты о ком думаешь?   
-О своей бывшей жене.   
Хена удивленно хмыкнул.   
-Она же бывшая, что о ней думать? Ты вот не замечаешь, а я видел, как Завулон тебя к ней ревнует. На Гесерову женщину он не выплескивает и десятой части всего того, что достается Светлане Назаровой-Городецкой. Я бы на твоем месте поостерегся водиться с ней, если тебе, конечно, не безразлична ее судьба. Завулон ревновать умеет мастерски, а неугодных убирает еще профессиональнее.   
-Ну и дурак.   
-Почему?   
-Потому что он здесь, а она там.   
Оборотень тряхнул челкой и отложил пакет с клубникой.   
-Они могут поменяться местами.   
-Вряд ли. Он, конечно, может уйти, но она не вернется. Я ее не хочу.   
-Серьезно?   
-Абсолютно.   
По кухне стал расходиться божественный запах пекущегося теста, и желудок радостно взбрыкнул, несмотря на то, что еще не расправился с яичницей.   
Я взялся за второй противень.   
-Все-таки, что тебе в Завулоне не нравится?   
-Отстань, Хена. Мне в нем все нравится. Все просто идеально. Был бы он женщиной, давно бы переспали…   
Это стало одним из самых захватывающих приключений в моей жизни – засунуть руку в глотку смилодону, чтобы вытащить вставшую поперек его горла клубнику. Хорошо, он сообразил обернуться, а-то в человеческом обличии так бы и задохнулся. Но, честное слово, я впервые видел Великого в панике, ни за Завулоном, ни за Гесером никогда ничего подобного не замечал. Хотя, может, от того, что Хена - кошка. Нервное животное.   
Конечно, в процессе мы уронили табуретку и противень, сдвинули стол, и, как следствие, разбудили Луни. Так он нас и застал, примчавшись на кухню в чем мать родила: меня - по локоть в слюнях и давленой клубнике, и Хену - сухо кашляющего и жмурящего покрасневшие глаза.   
-Что вы тут творите?   
-Хена подавился, узнав, что ты не женщина, - я поднялся, стараясь не обтирать об себя руки.   
Старший закашлялся за моей спиной совсем уж отчаянно, и я сжалился:   
-Дай ему воды, мне надо руки помыть.   
Завулон нацедил в стакан слабого чая и, дождавшись, когда оборотень вернет себе человеческий вид, стал осторожно поить его. Нежно и ласково, точно приболевшего любимого дедушку – моя школа. Дважды Хена захлебывался и принимался отфыркиваться, обсыпая Луни тучами мелких брызг.   
Я отмыл руки от слюны и ошметков клубники и снова занялся пирожками. Не стоит отвлекаться на беспокойных Иных, если я хочу сегодня закончить с выпечкой, а не завтра к рассвету.   
-Завулон, он у тебя действительно дурак, - просипел Старший, взбираясь на табуретку.   
-Нет, - Луни задумчиво посмотрел в мою сторону, почему-то от этого взгляда меня бросило в жар. - Он просто не от мира сего. Хотя в обычной жизни это почти не заметно.   
-Ну, спасибо, - я открыл духовку, и кухню затопил аромат сдобы и клубнично-вишневого варенья.   
Пирожки покрылись матовой коричневой шкуркой, даже можно было не тыкать в них палочкой, и так ясно, что готовы. Я поменял противни местами и снова закрыл духовку. Пошла вторая партия, теста хватит еще на раз. Думаю, шестидесяти пирожков на четверых достаточно, чтобы наесться, и нам с Луни на завтра останется.   
-Гесер на подходе, - сказал я, выставляя два блюда, заполненные моим кулинарным творением, на стол. – Осторожно, которые с вишней могут быть вам не по вкусу. А ты бы оделся, - Завулон строптиво мотнул головой. – Уронишь что-нибудь горячее на свои достоинства, меня не вини. Он со вздохом встал, чмокнул меня в ухо и пошел одеваться.   
Минуты через три звонок разорвал суетливую тишину квартиры. Несмотря на долгое самоубеждение и решительность, мое сердце все равно дрогнуло и застучало так, что отдавалось в ушах. Дверь открыл Завулон. Похоже, они с Гесером приветствовали друг друга молча, по крайней мере, я ничего не слышал, как ни вслушивался.   
Завулон первым вошел в кухню, приобнял меня за талию и шепнул в волосы:   
-Все в порядке, - затем сел за стол, выдвинув для Пресветлого третью табуретку. А обо мне никто не позаботился, придется самому тащить из комнаты стул.   
Я наворачивал шарики, когда Гесер присоединился к Великим Темным. Он застыл над столом с видом добермана, взявшего след, и, шумно потянув носом, спросил:   
-Подкуп, Антош?   
Я улыбнулся, немного нервно, но надеюсь, этого никто не заметил.   
-Попытка смягчить наказание, если оно последует.   
-Сначала пироги, - категорично, хотя кто я, с шефом спорить?   
Борис Игнатьевич налил себе чаю, вытащил из вишневой горки самый большой пирожок и отхватил сразу половину.   
-М-м… Вкуснотища какая, Антон.   
Завулона аж передернуло.   
-А что, Старший, вам не нравится? – поинтересовался Гесер после третьего пирожка.   
Хена пожал плечами и потер левый глаз.   
-Ваш Городецкий предпринял попытку задушить меня клубникой, так что я пока подожду глотать жесткие продукты.   
-Клубникой? Это такой извращенный гуманизм, Антош, или маньяческие предрасположенности?   
-Это его собственные суицидальные наклонности, - пробурчал я, пытаясь рассмотреть происходящее в духовке сквозь мутное стекло. – Сначала он наелся сырого дрожжевого теста, что могло привести ко всяким неприятным последствиям, потом запихнул клубнику не в то горло, мне пришлось протискиваться меж его клыков, чтобы достать ягодку. И нечего меня обвинять. Тоже мне Старший, на маленьких телегу катит.   
Завулон захихикал и присоединился к Пресветлому в деле истребления пирожков.   
Гесер наелся, только когда я опять поменял противни местами и вывалил на полуосвободившиеся блюда вторую порцию.   
-Теперь мы можем поговорить, Антон, - сказал он серьезно, прислоняясь спиной к холодильнику. – Сперва объясни мне, почему ты не пустил сюда Свету. Она такой скандал закатила…   
Я удивился. Нет, я очень удивился.   
-А почему я должен был пускать ее? Сюда вхожи только самые необходимые люди. Я вообще не думал, что она когда-нибудь решит навестить меня, мы все-таки не очень хорошо расстались. Можно сказать, ей это на пользу пошло, она же беременная, а ребенок уж точно не вписанный остался. Вряд ли Свету обрадовал бы выкидыш. Вот встречный вопрос: вы зачем ее к Буке да в очаги потащили? Мало того, через мои порталы.   
-Бабы-дуры, - отмахнулся шеф. - Пока пухнуть не начнут, не понимают, чем рискуют. Лезут во все подряд наравне с мужиками, а ты попробуй остановить, таких люлей схлопочешь, - он неуверенно взял еще один пирожок. – Лучше не соваться, живее будешь. Что одна, что другая, я с ними поседею до времени. Раньше ты хоть присматривал за своей женой, а теперь с Игната какой спрос?   
-То есть, что значит "что одна, что другая"? И Ольга тоже…? – я обрисовал полукруг на уровне живота.   
-На себе не показывай, - от смеха Завулон пустил в кружке пузыри.   
Борис Игнатьевич расстроенно и смущенно поежился.   
-Видишь ли, Антон, когда женщина беременеет от инкуба, от нее исходят такие специфические волны, которые заставляют других женщин вокруг нее задуматься о … продолжении рода. А Светлана, помимо того, что Великая, с Ольгой после вашего развода "не разлей вода", вот и… - он развел руками.   
-И Ольга "задумалась" о продолжении рода? – ну почему Завулон не мог сразу все объяснить, я бы вместе с ним посмеялся. – Так вы, шеф, прибавления ожидаете? Известно уже, кто будет?   
-Известно. Мальчик, Иной, первый-второй уровень, - можно было не смотреть на Гесера, чтобы понять, как он горд этим, все-таки несчастья с детьми-неиными выбивают из колеи даже тысячелетних магов. Хотя ему в этом больше повезло, чем многим другим.   
Луни затих над кружкой и принялся с дебильной задумчивостью макать в чай палец.   
-Перестань, - я положил руку ему на плечо и подлил в кружку кипяточку. – Мы наших тоже достанем, наиграешься еще.   
Гесер нахмурился.   
-Это вторая проблема. Я, конечно, понимаю, тебе тяжело быть одному. Ты потерял дочь, расстался с женой, а теперь она опять беременна и не от тебя. Но даже со всеми неприятностями тебе не кажется, что эти навязчивые идеи с возвращением Надежды уже походят на вполне конкретный диагноз?   
-Борис, - Завулон сердито дернулся и ударился коленкой о ножку стола, но я не дал Темному высказаться, хотя зря, наверное, интересно узнать, что он действительно думает о моих "навязчивых идеях".   
-Нет, не кажется, - я налил себе чаю и выбрал самый кисловыглядящий пирожок. - Дети вернутся, и моя дочь, и мой сын. А вы, вместо поиска хорошего дурдома, лучше бы подумали, как объяснить Светлане, что Надя останется со мной.   
-И сын?   
Я взглянул на оборотня. Хена молча выковыривал из пирожка клубнику, и, казалось, для него нет ничего на свете важнее.   
-Я рассказывал вам о Надюшкином друге. Он тоже останется с нами. Забрать у меня детей никому не удастся: во-первых, я не отдам, во-вторых, это для других опасно. Я не знаю, какими они вернутся с десятого слоя.   
-Почему же ты их до сих пор не вытащил? – Борис Игнатьевич не шеф, а просто изверг какой-то, хочет потоптаться на всех больных местах. Еще мои пирожки ест.   
-Знать бы, как… Правда, я не думал об этом, времени не было. Да и на десятом сейчас лучше чем здесь. Вот погасим все очаги, тогда займусь детьми.   
-А если у тебя ничего не получится?   
-Получится. Или я уйду к ним.   
-Я тебе уйду! – от весомого шлепка Завулона моя задница начала зудеть, как отсиженная, и я, конечно, отскочил подальше от Темного. – И чемоданы помогу собрать! Вернись сюда сейчас же!   
-И не подумаю, - я потер отбитое место, - ты дерешься.   
-Сам виноват. Я для тебя все делаю, а ты от меня уходить собрался. И где я тогда жить буду?   
-Это третья проблема, - вмешался Борис Игнатьевич. – Теперь о том, что меня волнует больше всего. Ты помолчи, Артур, я хочу услышать собственное мнение моего сотрудника. Антон, объясни мне, почему ты живешь с Завулоном? Я могу понять его мотивы, поэтому и не спрашиваю, но я не могу понять тебя. Ты не забыл, что он глава Дневного Дозора? Великий Темный? Наш враг, если уж быть правдивым?   
-Я бы попросил не обобщать, - заметил Луни.   
-А я просил не влезать! – рявкнул Пресветлый Гесер. – И не говори, что ты здесь случайно! Я видел две зубные щетки в ванной и твои ботинки в прихожей, и еще много чего! Я думал, вы дурачитесь на Совете и после. И на Пасху вместе просто так оказались… Антон, я не имею права влезать в твою личную жизнь, но такая личная жизнь не может не отражаться на работе. Мне это не нравится.   
-Раньше нравилось, - сказал я, пытаясь отскрести кастрюлю от присохшего теста.   
-Нравилось? Не припомню такого.   
-Вас устраивало, что я решаю проблемы с Дневным Дозором быстро и без больших потерь. Разве нет? И мы не жили вместе, когда случился Великий Совет. Луни переехал сюда только после первой Буки, когда со мной нянчился.   
-Что дела не меняет…   
-Как это не меняет?! Где бы сейчас был Городецкий, если б я его с пятого слоя тогда не вытащил?! И потом я за ним ухаживал, а не ты и твои "сотрудники"!   
-Да ладно, - я снова подлил Завулону чая. – Ты не внакладе остался.   
-"Что дела не меняет", - передразнил он Пресветлого.   
-Я еще раз прошу не влезать, - с нажимом произнес Гесер. – Антон, ты спас ему жизнь от атаки Максима, я думаю, это достаточная оплата за то, что он для тебя сделал, не обязательно было еще и спать с ним.   
Я открыл рот, но сказать ничего не смог - просто потерял дар речи от возмущения. Ладно Темные, но когда собственный шеф в таком обвиняет – это уж слишком.   
-Они не занимались сексом, - спокойно прокомментировал Хена мою отвисшую челюсть и выпученные глаза. Главы Московских Дозоров удивленно уставились на него, что позволило мне привести физиономию в порядок, не опозорившись дурацким видом.   
Хена пожал плечами:   
-Он сам мне это упорно доказывал.   
Свет, что же он делает?! Завулон потом меня на атомы разберет!   
Оборотень заметил отчаяние на моем лице, снова пожал плечами и продолжил мучить пирожок. Развлекается, сволочь клыкастая.   
-Антон?   
Я отвернулся к мойке от вопросительного взгляда Гесера.   
-Ладно, секс не имеет значения, - допустил шеф после пары минут созерцания несчастного дозорного. – В конце концов, не так важно, кто кому и что сует ночами. Важно, что вы живете вместе, значит, он имеет возможность влиять на тебя. Ты о себе подумай, Антош, куда он тебя потом использует, - простенькое заклинание удачно заткнуло Завулону рот, - Темные ничего не делают просто так. И ты это знаешь, я только не понимаю, почему отворачиваешься от очевидных вещей. Подумай, что больнее будет: если ты расстанешься с ним сейчас, или когда он бросит тебя, использованного и ненужного.   
-Я не хочу об этом думать. Мне и так хватает невеселых мыслей.   
-Сбереги тогда себя от дальнейших разочарований! Я не призываю тебя разом порвать с Завулоном все отношения, но зачем же поселять его в своей квартире? Имей меру, Антон, послушайся совета опытного человека.   
Луни скинул заклинание, но сидел молча. Хена – тоже.   
Я отключил духовку и достал последний противень с пирожками. Они слегка пережарились, но не подгорели.   
-Антон…   
-И что будет? Вот выгоню я его, закрою доступ сюда, стану обходить стороной на улице, и что? Опять сидеть в пустой квартире, медленно сходить с ума от тоски? Опять все забросить, изводить себя дурными мыслями? Я жить хочу, и его присутствие позволяет мне это делать.   
-Но это не жизнь. Просто имитация. Ты забиваешь время домашними заботами и убеждаешь себя, что это и есть жизнь.   
-Неправда. Вы же не знаете, как мы живем. Вы думаете, он пришел ко мне с цветами, и я, рыдая, бросился к нему на шею, но это неправда. Он просто пришел … и остался. Он … создал в моей жизни присутствие жизни. А вас там не было, - да, я сказал это. Давно хотел, но не решался. – Хотя вы - Светлые.   
-Ты сам закрылся от нас. Светлана билась о тебя, как о фонарный столб. Медведь, Семен, Лас, мы с Ольгой, Игнат и тот пытался тебя растормошить. Но от тебя ни света не было, ни тени. Ты никого не пускал в свою жизнь, многие пытались, поверь мне.   
-Я верю. Я не пускал вас, потому что вы лезли в мою жизнь с жалостью, это нужно было Светлане, но не мне. Вы все требовали, чтобы я говорил. О своих проблемах, как будто мне от этого легче станет, а от этого только больнее! А Завулон пришел и сам говорил всю ночь, просто пил и говорил о всякой ерунде. Он смог показать мне жизнь; возможно, это жизнь насекомых, но она есть. Мне хватило, чтобы выбраться из хандры. И сейчас он подталкивает меня к поверхности, если я опять начинаю тонуть. Пусть все, что ему нужно, это выжить в кипящем сумраке, не попасть Буке на обед и еще какой-нибудь бонус, я согласен на все, лишь бы продержаться до возвращения Нади. Тогда у меня будет ради чего жить. А сейчас у меня есть только Завулон.   
В дверной косяк что-то стукнуло, и в кухню влетел стул.   
-Садись уж, - Темный опустил стул на пол, - я попозже вымою посуду.   
Я усмехнулся. Одно заклинание, и кастрюля с противнями засверкали, как новенькие. Не будем портить такой прекрасный вечер (уже ночь!) мытьем посуды.   
  
Когда я провожал Бориса Игнатьевича, он внезапно обернулся в дверях и, взяв меня за плечи, внимательно посмотрел в глаза:   
-Ответь мне на один последний вопрос, Антон.   
Я кивнул.   
-Завулон - красивый?   
Я задумался. Зачем он это спрашивает? Сам не может оценить? А как ответить? Я вспомнил посиневшие от холода ноги Всетемнейшего, тощий зад в сверкающих плавках, редкие черные волосы на груди – нет, не красивый, безобразно страшный, если уж говорить правду. Но ведь есть еще длинные, ловкие пальцы, стальной взгляд и бархатный голос, и, конечно, улыбка, за которую можно продать душу, такую улыбку Гесеру никогда не увидеть, не оценить.   
-Когда как.   
  
Хена остался у нас – негуманно темной ночью посылать Старшего в гостиницу. Я постелил ему в кабинете на кушетке. Он тут же завалился пузом кверху, сперев с полки какую-то книгу.   
Нам с Луни тоже пора было ложиться. День выдался нелегкий, столько неприятностей и счастья сразу. Главное, я смог добраться до детей, я их … чувствовал. Надюшка и Костик, речушка и ветерок, мои маленькие абсолюты. Я откинулся на подушку и довольно вздохнул.   
-Что Борис тебе такое сказал, что ты лыбишься, как оборотень после удачной охоты? – а, мой Темный опять со мной.   
-Можно подумать, ты не подслушивал.   
-Подслушивал, конечно, - матрас слегка прогнулся под ним, и я привычно прижался к жесткому плечу. – Но не нахожу, чему ты так радуешься.   
-Я думал о другом. О детях. А Гесер все равно ничего не может сделать, что волноваться без толку?   
-Он может тебя уволить.   
-И сам будет заниматься очагами? Не смеши мои подковы.   
Завулон фыркнул.   
-Он может уволить тебя, когда все закончится.   
-Нет, вряд ли. Он Светлый, это будет нечестно.   
-Ты слишком ему доверяешь.   
-Вообще не доверяю, но я в него верю!   
Луни засмеялся и погасил свет. Мы немного помолчали, разглядывая фонарные блики на потолке. Наконец, я закрыл глаза и повернулся на бок.   
-Почему он это спросил?   
Темный вздохнул:   
-Потому что, если бы ты сказал четкое "Да", он бы уверился, что я покорил тебя не совсем честным путем. Если бы ты сказал четкое "Нет", он бы понял, что у тебя не все в порядке с головой, и, вероятнее всего, послал бы на принудительное лечение. Но ты ответил "когда как", и это значит, что, по крайней мере, ты не очарован мной и не страдаешь суицидальным мазохизмом.   
-Я всего лишь сказал правду.   
-Молодец…   
Луни тоже повернулся на бок. На левый бок. Дунул мне в лицо.   
-Так значит, я бываю красивым?

Глава 3

Через три дня цепь очагов замкнулась вокруг Москвы.   
Начало осени – всегда тяжелое время для Дозоров: отдохнувшие детишки возвращаются в город, идут в школу, встречаются с друзьями, и каждый малолетний оболтус с рюкзачком или портфелем – это компактный генератор с неконтролируемым сбросом энергии в окружающее пространство, а в такой атмосфере даже нечувствительные к всплескам силы вампиры начинают сходить с ума. Хуже бывает только на Новый Год. Подобное резкое энергетическое насыщение мегаполиса приводит к росту числа всяких мелких нарушений среди Иных, и оба Дозора из сил выбиваются, стараясь предотвратить критический перекос в чью-либо сторону.   
Однако замкнувшиеся очаги очень быстро оттянули бесхозную силу с окраин Москвы, и мы столкнулись с новой проблемой. Переполненный энергией центр притягивал Иных, как мотыльков – пламя, только вот мотыльки, собравшись у свечки, не набрасываются друг на друга с кулаками и заклинаниями. Нам пришлось увеличить количество патрулей втрое. В то же время окраины города и область спали. И горели. Столько серьезных пожаров не было ни в одном сентябре за всю мою работу в Дозоре. Казалось бы, какая разница Иным, горят ли где склады или нет, но по правилам на каждом крупном пожаре должны присутствовать представители Тьмы и Света, и Инквизиции (а вдруг что-то важное упустим), причем все трое - не ниже первого уровня. Светлана и Семен так часто выезжали к огню, что потом еще долго в сумраке от них тянуло дымком. А от Хены порой несло и в реальности, не знаю уж, что оборотень забыл на пожарищах.   
Я замещал Гесера в оперативной работе в ночной смене (а часто и в дневной, если шефу нужно было срочно куда-нибудь отъехать): разбирал конфликты, которые не удавалось решить патрулям на месте, расставлял дозорных на улицах, координировал их работу, вел учет растущих с бешеной скоростью долгов обеих сторон. Сдружился с Юрой, который занимался тем же самым у Темных. Иногда в офисной работе мне помогала Ольга, но особо полагаться на нее не приходилось, - в отличие от Светланы старшая Великая первые месяцы беременности переживала не лучшим образом, ее мутило и трясло, и Карл Федорович постоянно сиял на пороге моего кабинета.   
Гесер и Завулон время от времени пытались собрать совещание, - мы ведь так и не обсудили в первый осенний вечер изгнание Буки, и что делать дальше, - но каждый раз планы срывались из-за чьей-нибудь занятости. Я не интересовался, чем так заняты главы Дозоров, у меня и без этого ни на что не хватало времени. И все же через две недели, перед выходными – самыми сложными для нас днями, им удалось выкроить пару часов в своих графиках. В семь утра меня, сонного и вымотанного, перехватили на пути домой и затолкали в кабинет шефа. На столе ждал кофе, в кресле - Хена, на диванчике - Завулон.   
-Отдохни, - Всетемнейший усадил меня рядом с собой и вручил горячую чашку. – Юрий тебя подстрахует.   
-Загонишь его в могилу, - я отхлебнул кофе. Благодать, но спать все равно хотелось.   
-Ты лучше о себе подумай, - Луни обнял меня за плечи.   
-Ну что, займемся делом? – Гесер сложил бумаги стопочкой и отодвинул на угол, тяжело облокачиваясь на стол. Каким же он будет, когда Ольга разродится? Младенец в доме – похуже банды оголтелых, перекормленных Иных. Дай то, сумрак, чтоб к тому времени эпопея с очагами закончилась. – Антон, короткий отчет по Буке.   
-Да не о чем отчитываться, - я пожал плечами. – Все случилось, как мы и рассчитывали. Завулон собрал силу от жертвы, я принял ее через канал, очаг от напряжения открылся, и меня снесло на десятый слой. Бука, по всей видимости, тоже провалилась.   
-Бука провалилась с тобой на десятый?   
-Нет, она не может пройти ниже своего девятого. Никто из сумеречных животных-растений не может сходить вниз: ни цветочки, ни деревья, ни синий мох. Ни Буки.   
-То есть от одной твари избавились?   
-Вероятно. Есть, конечно, призрачный шанс, что она успела смыться, но я почему-то сомневаюсь в этом: она очень осторожно ползла между очагами, чтобы в мгновение развернуться и удачно уйти обратно. Не в наш очаг провалилась, так в другой вляпалась.   
Гесер кивнул и расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула.   
-Теперь расскажи про десятый слой, - промурлыкал Завулон, запуская пальцы в мои волосы. Я закрыл глаза и положил голову на его руку.   
-Десятый слой… Это океан, - нет, так они не поймут, надо объяснять. Хотя и с объяснениями не поймут. Тьма, ну почему я раньше не подумал, какими словами описать десятый слой. - Не просто вода, а … мать и отец наших жизней. Всего существующего в реальности и на девяти верхних слоях. Абсолютная сила, абсолютная жизнь. Моря, реки, ветра информации и ощущений. Она… Он предельно разумен, совершенен. Един на весь наш мир. Он любит нас, поддерживает и заботится, но никогда не волнуется из-за наших ошибок и неудач. Он готов подарить жизнь любому, но он никому не будет навязывать ее. Он не делится на Свет и Тьму, он переливчат как аура неопределившегося, доступен для Сил, как огромное зеркало, но это обманчиво, никакой Силы не хватит, чтобы заполнить его…   
-Всеблагой и всемогущий. Ты уверен, что описываешь сумрак, а не Бога?   
-Уверен, - я почти обиделся, но решил, что это ниже моего достоинства. - Сложно объяснить словами чувства. Я был там рекой, течением, дети – ручьем и ветром, как описать человеческими словами, что чувствует река?   
-Понятно, - по голосу было ясно, что Завулон улыбается, - понятно, почему мне снились океаны, пока ты изображал пекаря перед Старшим.   
Хена скептически хмыкнул из своего кресла, но ничего не сказал.   
Гесер решительно вернул нас в рабочее настроение:   
-Как десятый слой принял тебя?   
-Не знаю, как принял, я попал туда в неподходящем для восприятия окружающего мира виде. Но океан собрал меня, восстановил, напитал силой и выпустил. Если бы не он, вы б меня больше не увидели… Я мог бы оставаться там, сколько пожелаю. С детьми.   
-Почему же ты вернулся? – дыхание Завулона тронуло мои волосы на виске и призраком ветра пробежало по лицу. Интересно, Луни был бы там рекой или ветром? Может быть, в этом разделение Сил в океане: Темные – движение воздуха, Светлые - воды. Костя – ветерок…   
-Потому что ты позвал.   
Великие задумались или не нашли, что ответить. На мгновение в кабинете букой повисла тишина, и я по привычке или из-за внезапной неловкости прогнал ее:   
-По большому счету, это избавило меня от множества проблем. На десятом слое передвижение куда свободнее, чем даже в реальности со всеми нашими возможностями. Если бы ты меня не позвал, я вполне мог бы выйти из сумрака где-нибудь в Новой Зеландии. И вряд ли в полевых условиях я бы так быстро восстановился.   
Завулон хихикнул и грозно приказал:   
-Скажи мне спасибо.   
-Спасибо, - я улыбнулся и услышал, как он вздохнул.   
-Так, - Гесер стукнул кружкой по столу. – Значит, восьмой слой – цветочки, девятый – Буки, десятый – океан. А что же за ним?   
-Не знаю, - за прошедшие две недели я иногда, в свободное время, брался за мысли о продолжении сумрака, но каждый раз меня перекашивало от них, как от мороженой вишни. - Мне страшно представить…   
Почему-то в голову сразу лезли фразы из космической фантастики о "безжизненных планетах", "астероидах, бороздящих просторы вселенной", "абсолютном холоде", "кипящих звездах" и прочем в том же духе. Человек или Иной среди гигантов мироздания не смотрелся вовсе. Маленький, одинокий, не приспособленный к самым ординарным явлениям космоса…   
Представить себя в чем-то, что намного больше привычного мира, что наверняка не заметит тебя, песчинку примитивной жизни, а если заметит, то не обязательно окажется таким же добрым и понимающим, как океан, и сопротивляться ему невозможно, нет для этого ни сил, ни знаний, ни понимания… Представить все это, действительно, страшно. Нет, не просто страшно – ужасно. Что было бы, выкинь меня очаг на слой ниже? Даже думать не хочу.   
Но ведь Костя был там. Ниже океана. В мире планеты, рядом с которой он ничто, даже не букашка, так, бактерия, микроб. Он был там. По моей вине.   
Я открыл глаза и встал, чувствуя на языке непривычную, не кофейную горечь.   
-Я сейчас. Сделайте мне чаю. Сладкого.   
Десять минут в уединении в ванной комнате шефа успокоили мои взбаламученные нервы. Потом Великие напоили меня приторно-сладким чаем и отправили домой в сопровождении Хены. Оборотень старательно игнорировал недовольные взгляды Завулона.   
-Зачем ты это делаешь? – спросил я, когда мы оказались вне зоны слышимости главы Дневного Дозора.   
-Мне интересно, - просто ответил Хена. – Я никогда такого не видел, и я хочу знать, к чему вы придете.   
Мне было мало этого ответа, но я решил отложить допрос на более подходящее время, когда туман в голове рассеется и перестанет глушить мысли длиннее простейших желаний.   
Еще через неделю Завулон выкрал меня из офиса Ночного Дозора на полуночный обед (что делать, приходилось вести нездоровый образ жизни ради поддержания порядка на улицах Иной Москвы). Мы с моим Темным практически не виделись – изредка сталкивались в прихожей, когда один уходил на работу, а другой оттуда возвращался, но, завтракая, я готовил на двоих и, приходя утром домой, находил под щитами горячий ужин. Я перестилал постель и стирал Луни рубашки. Он забивал холодильник продуктами и чистил квартиру от пыли и грязи. Иногда на кухне появлялись следы смилодоновых лап, иногда в кабинете среди развалов книг обнаруживался спящий Хена. Не знаю, как к его нахождению в нашей квартире относился Завулон, наверное, понимал, что с таким рабочим графиком никакие "измены" с моей стороны невозможны. Времени едва хватало на сон и необходимые домашние заботы. Чтобы пообщаться со мной хотя бы час, Всетемнейший отказался от сна в ту ночь, за что, конечно, получил нагоняй от меня. Маленький нагоняй, все-таки он – человек взрослый, сам волен распоряжаться своим временем.   
Мы отправились в крохотную, но немеряно шикарную столовую при загадочном закрытом то ли бизнес-, то ли полит-клубе, название и принадлежность которого Завулон категорически отказался раскрывать. Встретили нас там вполне достойно, учитывая, что моя заморенная джинсово-клеточная персона среди холеных черно-белых молодцев смотрелась, по меньшей мере, неприлично. Но, видимо, Завулон не первый раз приводил сюда неадекватных личностей, потому что ни охрана, ни служащие не сказали ни слова, только быстро спровадили нас в отдельный кабинет. Вообще, наличие двух десятков дверок вдоль стен наводило на мысль, что столовая вовсе не такая крохотная, как кажется на первый взгляд.   
Обед подали по-настоящему королевский: двухлитровую супницу с борщом, огромное блюдо с мясом (без подливки, как я просил) и с рисом, три разных салата, горячие булки, блюдо со всякими мясными изделиями и сыром, а на сладкое – тортик "Трюфель" килограмма на полтора. К этому всему полагались чайник с чаем и чайник с кипятком, бутылка вина для Луни и бутылка минералки для меня. Завулон вручил официанту клубную карточку и отослал с глаз долой.   
-Приятного аппетита, - сказал Всетемнейший, на правах хозяина разливая по тарелкам суп.   
Я вывалил в тарелку пол вазочки сметаны и не ответил - рот был занят пережевыванием колбасы с сыром. Борщ оказался великолепным, именно таким, как я люблю: обжигающе горячим, наваристым, духовитым, с чесноком и хрустящей капустой. Почему мы никогда не готовили его дома? Надо исправлять эту оплошность. Мясо было немного жестковато, а рис - слегка недоваренным, но обвинять поваров не стоило, я сам отказался от подливки. Что делать, жизнь несправедлива.   
Завулон не столько ел, сколько любовался мной и хихикал. Когда я тяжело отвалился от стола и взглянул на часы, у нас еще оставалось много времени, а он не расправился даже с супом.   
-Ты хочешь знать, что я не рассказал Хене и Гесеру? Или что я не рассказал тебе?   
Луни удивленно поднял бровь.   
-А не могу я просто захотеть провести с тобой лишний час? Может, я соскучился.   
Я покачал головой, доказательств у меня не было, но мне ль не знать Темных?   
-Ну, хорошо, - сдался он. – Я хочу поговорить о детях.   
Я ждал чего угодно: обсуждения проблем сумрака, выяснения способов, как избавится от второй Буки, или попытку спрятать то, что открыло жертвоприношение, но только не внезапно проснувшиеся родительские инстинкты Завулона. Однако…   
-М-м-м… Говори.   
Вот, Городецкий, хотел узнать его мнение о своих "навязчивых идеях", сейчас получишь по полной программе.   
-Да не пугайся ты так, - Луни ободряюще улыбнулся и похлопал меня по руке. – Я только спрошу кое-что, не хочешь – не отвечай.   
Я осторожно кивнул.   
-Хорошо, - он сжал мои пальцы и уставился в тарелку с недоеденным борщом. – Ты стопроцентно уверен, что сможешь вытащить детей из сумрака?   
-Нельзя… - горло перехватило, я прокашлялся и начал снова. – Нельзя быть стопроцентно уверенным. Никогда. Ни в чем. Но я сделаю все, что в моих силах.   
-Конечно. И я помогу, чем смогу. Я на днях вот о чем подумал, а не могут они сами подняться? Хотя бы на пару слоев? Ведь твоя дочь – Абсолютная Иная, этот мальчик, как ты говорил, тоже не пальцем деланный…   
-Не знаю, чем он деланный. Он – такой же Абсолютный, как Надюха.   
-Вот. Если бы они поднялись хотя бы на восьмой, ты спокойно мог бы их оттуда забрать. Я понимаю, они маленькие, необученные, но объясни им, как это сделать. Уж такие элементарные вещи они и через сумрак поймут.   
-Они знают. Но не могут. Ты считаешь, мы бы не додумались до таких простых идей?   
-Обычно до простых идей додуматься труднее всего.   
-Мыслитель, - я глотнул несладкого чаю и почесал нос, прикидывая, как доступнее объяснить Темному наши детские проблемы. – Видишь ли, они сейчас, по своей Силе, такие же обитатели сумрака, как Буки и цветочки. Они не могут самостоятельно подниматься по слоям.   
-Ты же говорил, что изначально мальчик был ниже.   
-Был. Надюшка втащила его к себе, но дальше нужен кто-то, кто проведет их вверх по всем слоям. Или что-то, вроде того очага на Совете, через который выпрыгнули Буки.   
-Мы можем открыть очаг. Уже открывали, откроем и еще раз. Если безмозглые амебы-переростки смогли выпрыгнуть, то двум, пусть и малолетним, Иным это тоже под силу. Борис не будет возражать: к нему его мессия вернется. Да, я знаю, что ты против этих Всесветлых заморочек! – он махнул ложкой, останавливая мои возражения. – Я тоже против, но если это может помочь, глупо было бы не использовать все пути и причины.   
Я бы согласился. А что? Идея хорошая, Светлым правилам не противоречит, Гесер действительно возражать не станет, главное, всю правду ему не рассказывать, особенно, что мы вытаскиваем не только Абсолютную Светлую, но и Абсолютного Темного. И даже совесть меня мучить не будет, кто выдумал, что Светлые выше мести? Маленькой такой мести.   
Я бы согласился на замечательный план Завулона, только есть одно "но".   
-Не сработает. Мы скорее получим еще пару Бук, чем детей. Ты не забывай, между нами и десятым слоем есть девятый, который кишит этими "амебами-переростками". У меня нет желания бороться с Букой еще раз.   
Завулон задумчиво угукнул и принялся доедать остывший борщ.   
-А в квартире мы не можем открыть очаг? – спросил он через три ложки. – Ты говорил, что туда не влезают ни Буки, ни цветочки.   
-Не можем, - я вздохнул, сам в каждую свободную минуту перебираю варианты, но никаких идей пока не появилось. И Завулон, похоже, не может предложить ничего нового. – Щиты выкидывают за границы квартиры все излишки энергии. Очаг просто не откроется.   
-Снять щиты.   
-Смысл тогда в квартире устраиваться? С таким же успехом можно и на улице вскрывать сумрак. Нет, здесь нужен не очаг, а крючок, которым поддеть бы их там, и канал со щитами вокруг всего пути, чтоб никакую гадость не вытащить вместе с ними.   
-Спустись на землю, - Луни отодвинул тарелку с остатками борща и взялся за мясо. – Уж проще раздразнить океан, чтобы он пнул их как следует…   
-Ага, вниз, откуда мы их точно не достанем. И как ты предлагаешь раздразнить океан? Вскипятить файерболом?   
-Ну, зачем так примитивно? Хотя мысль интересная, помню, кто-то уже пытался высечь море плетьми.   
Я улыбнулся, пусть идеи его бесполезны, но они действительно удерживают меня в этой жизни, в реальности.   
-Н-да, проблема как с очагами, - Завулон облизал масляные пальцы, - у нас есть сила, но сумрак сильнее, и сделать с этим ничего нельзя. Вот можно было бы хоть самым большим файерболом заткнуть очаг, я б, честное слово, сам пропустил через себя энергию со всех московских станций и подстанций.   
-Объясняешь вам, объясняешь, а как об стенку горох, - я поставил перед собой торт и взял ложку, примериваясь, как бы половчее отъесть половину. – Так ты только увеличишь очаг, а не избавишься от него. Очаг – это дырка, понимаешь? Он создан, чтобы спускать лишнюю энергию в нижние слои. Он не зло и не враг, он - просто дырка.   
Луни хихикнул. Но на меня нахлынуло вдохновение лектора-специалиста по проблемам сумрака, и я не собирался останавливаться.   
-Мы, сознательные граждане Иные, могли бы помочь сумраку и понаделать еще дырок, чтобы процесс прошел быстрее. Открывать-то очаги мы умеем. А вот закрывать – нет. По большому счету, проблема элементарна и очевидна - нельзя просто пробить дыру в сумраке, чтобы лишняя энергия стекла вниз. Может стечь не только лишнее, а это уже риск для нашего существования. Кто знает, сколько времени будет восстанавливаться верхний слой, есть шанс недожить. Значит, надо не только продолбать дырку, но и найти способ ее вовремя заткнуть. А еще лучше – вообще ничего не долбать. Может, и не далек был от истины тот американский Иной на Совете. Начать тратить силу по-взрослому… Только вот "по-взрослому" – это не пресс и не тройное лезвие. И даже не Марево Трансильвании. Я боюсь, что после такого взрослого поведения здесь не останется не только силы, но и Иных… Да, может, оно уже и не нужно…   
Я отметил краем сознания любопытный взгляд Завулона, но не отреагировал – голова была занята другим.   
-Сумрак кипит уже больше полугода. Сколько силы он спустил за это время – ни один компьютер не подсчитает. Конечно, энергетический баланс еще не выровнялся, но он и не выровняется: для этого надо положение в биосфере исправлять. По-человечески серьезно заниматься экологией, особенно в морях и океанах, и, как это ни печально, снижать численность населения. Но если сейчас погасить очаги, то ближайшие лет сто сумрак снова не закипит, при условии, что нынешняя ситуация не ухудшится, - напряжение он уже сбросил, и у нас будет достаточно времени на предотвращение следующей катастрофы.   
-Осталось только придумать, как погасить очаги, и мы опять все в белом, - Луни виновато взглянул на меня и промокнул масляное пятно на правой манжете.   
Я бросил в него очищающее заклинание. Будто он сам не мог. Опять мы играем, точно - дети малые.   
-А как это делает сумрак?   
-Как это делает сумрак? – Темный усмехнулся. – Устраивает эпидемии, катастрофы, резню. Переворачивает планету, как мы слышали на Великом Совете. Слышали?   
-Слышали, - я немного смутился. – Я не весь Совет пропраздновал. Но эпидемии и катастрофы – это не цель, сумрак оперирует энергиями, а не физическими явлениями.   
-Вот он и навязывает через Силы поведение людям и природе.   
-Да, только я не о том. Подумай сам, что случается с сумраком, когда происходит что-нибудь из этого списка?   
-Резкий выплеск Силы. Это каждый знает, но у нас пол сентября – резкий выплеск, а очаги не гаснут.   
-Потому что у тебя мысли не туда работают.   
Завулон хмыкнул.   
-Ну, просвети меня, о, мудрейший.   
-Нет уж, сам думай, - я выплеснул немного воды из бутылки в воздух и поднял ее на уровень глаз Луни. – Смотри, это Сила в тех слоях сумрака, которые он пробивает очагом, - я немного затормозил движение атомов воды и понатыкал в получившемся желе дырок. – Это очаги. Предположим, сумраку они больше не нужны, что бы ты сделал на его месте?   
-Заткнул бы чем-нибудь.   
-Чем? У тебя есть только вода.   
-Тогда водой, - Завулон взял бутылку и аккуратно влил воду в дырку. Естественно, все, что он влил, тут же оказалось на столе, я едва успел спасти торт от брызг.   
-Во-первых, ничего не получилось, во-вторых, у тебя есть только то, что болтается в воздухе.   
Луни высушил стол и свои коленки и, подперев голову кулаками, уставился на дырявое желе.   
-Если я возьму кусок из другого места, чтобы заткнуть дырку, то дырка образуется там, откуда взят кусок. Если брать по чуть-чуть из разных мест?   
-Ювелирная работа. Слишком сложно.   
Он страдальчески вздохнул и затих минуты на три. Зря я его дитем называю, ребенок давно бы догадался. Такими задачками мы с Надюшкой баловались, как только она начала более-менее разбираться в словах. Но, когда мои мысли прочно завязли в воспоминаниях, Завулон вдруг хитро улыбнулся и, запустив пальцы в желе, быстрым движением взбултыхал мой "макет кипящего сумрака". Естественно, никаких дырок после этого не осталось.   
Я кивнул.   
-Тоже выход. Примерно так поступает сумрак, когда запускает эпидемию. Когда он поворачивает планету, происходит другое, - я протянул руку и смазал верхнюю половину макета, превращая его опять в гладкий брусочек тормознутой воды. – Если мы хотим избавиться от очагов, нам придется сделать то же самое.   
-Как?   
Я развел руками и всадил ложку в верхушку торта. Завулон осторожно слил освобожденную воду в супницу.   
-Ну, давай вместе подумаем, - попросил он, отрывая меня от поедания сладкого, - может, я намузю тебе чего-нибудь спасительного.   
-Намузишь? Тогда надевай ночнушку, крылья и бери арфу, - я рассмеялся, представив картину в деталях. - Правда, я сомневаюсь, что от такого зрелища мне удастся что-нибудь выдумать.   
-Ты не человек, Городецкий, ты – вывертыш сумрака! Ты мне еще батарейку в задницу вставь, чтоб нимб светился.   
-Это где ж у тебя нимб? Ну, ладно-ладно, не обижайся, - я забрал у него пустую тарелку и поставил на ее место чашку с горячим чаем. – Просто идеи у тебя сегодня какие-то странные. Одна другой утопичнее. Мы уже пол года думаем-гадаем над этими проблемами, а тут раз-два, и готово гениальное решение?   
-Мы полгода поодиночке думаем, а я тебе предлагаю объединить наши гениальности.   
Я заткнул ему рот куском торта. А ведь Завулон прав: как избавиться от очагов, мы вместе не думали. Но чем мы можем помочь сумраку? Эпидемии и катастрофы не предлагать.   
-Хорошо, давай подумаем вместе. Жуй быстрее, - я посмотрел на часы. Мой обеденный перерыв скоро кончится, но минут на двадцать я могу задержаться. Если случится что-то срочное, мобильник всегда со мной.   
-С чего начнем? – спросил Луни, мощным глотком отправив в желудок весь кусок торта.   
-С теории, как водится. Не бойся, это не долго. Чтобы погасить очаги, мы должны каким-то образом одномоментно сдвинуть большой пласт энергии в сумраке, как минимум на верхних пяти слоях. Либо взбаламутить те же слои на той же территории. Так?   
-Взбаламутить проще.   
-Да? Я бы не сказал. Чтобы сдернуть покрывало, достаточно одного человека, а чтобы смять его одновременно с четырех углов – четыре.   
-Мы не найдем четырех Иных в Москве?   
-По Иному на каждый метр? Средняя зона очага – около десятка километров в диаметре, это больше тридцати тысяч человек только по периметру. У нас нет столько Великих. И не Великих Иных столько - тоже нет, разве что со всей планеты собрать. А еще надо поставить их внутри очаговой зоны и как-то оградить, иначе при попытке применить магию всех Иных засосет, разорвет и размажет с первого слоя по десятый. В общем, я не считаю, что это проще. Хотя, если придумать способ…   
-Я понял. Какие есть способы сдвигать или взбаламучивать сумрак?   
-Из нам доступных? Прикинем… - я подлил себе чаю и откусочил еще "Трюфеля". – Значит, жертвоприношение. Но оно не годится, так как это локальная пробивка сумрака с увеличением силы там, откуда ее так упорно скачивало полгода.   
-Массовое жертвоприношение?   
-Получим множество очагов на небольшой площади. Не то, что нужно, да? Можно искусственно устроить эпидемию или резню, но в планетарном масштабе – это стопроцентное вымирание человечества… Была бы…   
-Кто? – Луни оторвался от поглощения торта.   
-Была бы такая сеть из мелких коконов с Силой, чтобы протащить ее через слои, а коконы бы хаотично взрывались…   
-Не пойму, что ты хочешь сделать.   
-Перемешать сумрак, но это нереально. Вот если бы… если бы можно было ревоплотить в зоне очага пару тысяч Иных, но это тоже нереально!   
-Ты не волнуйся, - Луни снова накрыл мои пальцы своей холодной рукой и улыбнулся.   
Он улыбнулся, а я выпал из реальности. Какие очаги, сумрак и ревоплощения, когда передо мной сияет солнце?! Весеннее, хрустальное солнце, бьющееся в тонких листочках, первых грозах и холодных рассветах. Нет проблем, нет мира, ничего нет, кроме этой улыбки, сверкающей отражением звезд в плещущейся в его глазах Тьме. И я видел: Тьма улыбается только мне, только для меня, только рядом со мной. Так тепло и сладко, и хочется жить для нее. Хочется видеть эту улыбку еще и еще, не отпускать, сделать что угодно, лишь бы она не исчезла. Теперь я понимаю наркоманов, готовых на все ради своей страсти. Или болезни… Какие Силы питают эту улыбку? Нет, это определенно не Тьма или Свет, это не бесхозная энергия сумрака. Это что-то более глубокое, что-то неизвестное даже всезнающему океану…   
-Прости, я не слушал, - я очнулся, когда Завулон дважды позвал меня по имени. – Что ты говорил?   
-О чем ты думал?   
-Да так, не по теме.   
-Хм, - он оглядел меня, но не стал выяснять мои тайные мысли. – Я говорил, что есть заклинания, достаточно сильные, чтобы вытащить из сумрака пару тысяч Иных, ненадолго правда.   
-Ты о Тенях Владык? – я поморщился, нет большей гадости, чем те три заклинания, которыми меня снабдили Эдгар и Великие на Байконуре. – Не сработает. Вернее, сработает по закрытию очагов, но когда эти тени развоплотятся обратно, они столько энергии здесь оставят, что очаги откроются снова. Да и опять же – локальное воздействие, я зря предложил ревоплощение, это то же самое, что жертвоприношение, только в обратную сторону… Как захватить большую площадь? Может, есть другие заклинания?   
Луни пожал плечами.   
-Заклинаний много. Можно попробовать перебрать самые сильные…   
-Можно…   
Я поставил рядом свою воду и его вино. Когда мы убивали Костю, мы спасали мир от Фуарана, или мы спасали Фуаран от Кости? Что получилось в результате? Фуарана нет, Кости нет, мир тоже на грани исчезновения. Мне дали знания все Силы, и я могу их использовать…   
-Вот. Инквизиция и Тьма, разлитые по бутылкам. Я могу выпить воду. И мне не будет ни хорошо, ни плохо. Я могу выпить вина, и хотя мне будет плохо, но это простое отторжение, не отравление. Я могу выпить спирта, который есть Свет и стоит у меня дома. И мне будет хорошо. Я использовал куски инквизиторского Саркофага Времен, чтобы создать кокон вокруг очага на Великом Совете. Я, наверное, смогу вывернуть Тени Владык так, чтобы они несли силу на нижние слои, а не обратно. Но все же Свет для меня привычнее и понятнее. Есть такое страшное заклинание… Белое Марево. Фактически это несколько сплетенных в одно заклинаний, использующих в своей основе не только Свет, но и Тьму. И если их разъять, чуть изменить направление и усилие…   
Казалось, что мое сердце бьется прямо в деревянный стол, и оттого колышется жидкость в бутылках. Лениво так, завораживающе… Тишина начала резать уши, несмотря на далекие звуки жизни, доносящиеся из-за двери.   
-Умеешь же ты обрадовать, - пробормотал Луни, поднимаясь.   
  
Прошло три дня беготни, воплей и перебрехов. Никого убеждать в правильности моих идей не пришлось, но Великим почти удалось заставить меня почувствовать, что это исключительно мой каприз. Будь у них больше времени, и с задачей они бы справились.   
Отслеживать мои теоретические выкладки по изменению Белого Марева Инквизиция прислала какого-то неадекватного дедушку, который отзывался только на "деда Иона", кормил Хену конфетами "Снежок" и заливисто смеялся от каждой моей идеи. Из-за странностей этого инквизиторского экспоната я даже не мог сказать, Светлый он или Темный. Хотя Хена был древнее, но зато адекватнее, и принес в этом деле больше пользы. Оборотень разыскал несколько книг по совмещению Сил и работе с составными заклинаниями.   
Я сделал многое: до неузнаваемости изменил Белое Марево, сократил радиус поражения до полутора километров, усилил собирающую мощь заклинания, - уж если дернуть покрывало, так дернуть по-настоящему - "по-взрослому", усилил рассеивание остатков, чтобы не провоцировать появление нового очага, рассчитал время на случай, если я не вернусь сам, навешал на Луни десяток щитов, не дай то, сумрак, его потащит за мной. Завещание писать не стал: чувства по наследству не передаются, а вещи не имеют значения без меня.   
Экспериментировать решили все с тем же первым очагом в домике Арины, только не у самого домика, а в полукилометре от него, на берегу лесной речки. Я не знаю, как Инквизиции удалось освободить от людей две соседние деревушки, я только видел на развязках отряды, перекрывшие попадающий в зону очага кусок дороги.   
На место меня доставили на вертолете – один из поганейших способов передвижения, тряска сильнее чем в Пыжике по полю. Лучше б я порталом пришел, но мне запретили использовать силу на что-либо. Смешно, щиты с квартиры я же не снял, да и не в силе тут дело. Лишних наставлений не было, все, включая моих чудаковатых Великих, спешили убраться из этого неприятного и страшного места. Только Луни напоследок растрепал мои волосы и застегнул куртку.   
Я остался один. Ощущения? Поганые ощущения, будто я один во всем мире, не только в этом лесу. Будто я камень, не способный ни шагнуть, ни вздохнуть.   
Что я собираюсь сделать? Свет, пусть им удалось убрать всех Иных отсюда. Пусть.   
И ведь даже на третий слой не уйдешь, к знакомым, любимым, корявым, как моя жизнь, деревьям. Белое Марево читается в реальности, не в сумраке.   
Через полчаса позвонил Завулон и сказал, что они приземлились. Несмотря на расчеты, решили не рисковать и разбили ставку за десять километров от меня. Нет, не обидно. Во-первых, если что, это - за очагом, во-вторых, береженого Бог бережет. Рисковать чужими жизнями ради моего тщеславия и я бы не позволил.   
Я кинул телефон в траву - все равно сгорит. Разделся - отвлекаться на полыхающую одежду мне было нельзя. Размялся. Спустился к речке, умылся, смочил горло. Вышел на середину поляны - деревьям тоже непоздоровится, и получить падающей елкой по башке мне не хотелось. Все, тянуть больше не имеет смысла.   
Что я делаю? Но надо. Надо. Есть такое слово. Надо собраться и начинать.   
Пусть им удалось прогнать всю живность отсюда. Пусть.   
Прости меня, лес, что приходится калечить тебя из-за человеческого эгоизма. Прости за то, что даже после они не поймут своих ошибок.   
Колени подкашиваются, руки дрожат, голос срывается. Нет, так не пойдет, Городецкий, соберись. Я поднял голову. Там, высоко в ясном небе, кружил ворон. Прилетел за чьей-то душой? За моей?   
Как бы не задело тебя, глупая птица. Вдруг я что-то упустил, и заклинание не будет расползаться строго горизонтально. Или Марево выйдет за рассчитанные пределы, покроет всю землю. Силы-то у меня хватит, только мозгов недостаток, и уверенности. А если я не погашу очаг, а открою новый? На всю область? На всю страну? На всю планету? Кто знает, может, Черные дыры - это очаги галактического или вселенского масштаба.   
Я играю в Господа Бога. Но он знал, что делал, а я?   
И я знаю. Соберись, Городецкий. Руки больше не дрожат, голос окреп.   
Первые жесты даются с трудом, но я довожу немую стадию до конца. Обратного хода нет, отступать некуда. Вся сила твоя, Городецкий, ты знаешь, что с ней делать. Знаю?.. Не отвлекайся! Тебе есть за что бороться! За детей! За Луни! За себя! За свой мир и своих людей!   
Заключительный взмах, открытые ладони собирают невидимые нити, стягивающие реальность и все слои сумрака, и вот уже сжатые кулаки держат поводья диких коней безымянной Силы, что, только касаясь Иных, становится Светом или Тьмой. Теперь я могу перевернуть этот мир.   
Я кукольник. Хозяин. Мастер. Я могу всех Иных сделать Светлыми, я могу изменить судьбы Великих, я могу внушить человечеству почтение к окружающему миру, могу покарать виновных и наградить праведников. Могу в мгновение ока построить сказочные города и вырастить дремучие леса. Могу очистить воздух и воду, исправить ошибки людей и природы. Могу всех сделать счастливыми. Пусть всего лишь на пару тысяч километров вокруг (да, я все-таки ошибся в расчетах, точнее – не все учел), но и это гигантские расстояния.   
Я могу, но не буду. Потому что это не честно. Потому что это - искусственная жизнь и искусственное счастье, а они не приносят настоящего удовольствия. Потому что я не хочу делать свой мир таким простым и белым, как потолок после ремонта.   
И вот, у меня есть сила, у меня есть возможности. И я ничего не хочу менять. Я не хочу быть Богом.   
Я отпускаю ненужные нити. Нужных остается не так уж много. Я все же должен заменить ненадолго Всевышнего.   
Короткая пауза, и я начинаю понимать, каким проклятьем наградил меня Костя. Я бог и раб сумрака, я многое могу, но еще больше должен. И ни отказаться, ни взять отпуск.   
Жарко шепчет мне в уши сумрак, влажным ветром вбивает знания, требует, подталкивает, вынуждает…   
Но страшно не это. Страшно понимание, которое приходит следом за первыми словами незнакомого языка, срывающимися с моих губ. Я повторяю за сумраком заклинание, и думаю о другом…   
Не сейчас.   
Я загоняю это понимание, новое знание, в онемевшие пятки. Потом. Потом буду говорить с Луни, биться в истерике, умолять, грозить и требовать...   
Туман испариной поднялся от моего тела, ослепляя и оглушая. Нити напряглись, впились в пальцы, раня и вырываясь, но я держал крепко. Только слова заклятий песней Дикой Охоты сыпались по округе, налету обращаясь в туман, в Белое Марево.   
Тишина и мой голос. И Свет последних ночей.   
Нет, не Богом я пришел сюда.   
Не Богом.   
В саване тумана, в завываниях собственных демонов, в Свете, не дающем, но отнимающем жизнь…

Глава 4

Сила растекалась по округе тонкой пленкой, заглушая звуки, цвета, чувства. Заглушая сумрак, еще взбрыкивающий в попытке освободиться, но слабо-слабо. Он не сопротивлялся, он просто не понимал, что я делаю. И я чувствовал себя предателем, собирающимся изнасиловать ребенка ради блага всего мира. Хотелось спрятаться от самого себя. Уйти, исчезнуть. Но я терпел, я должен был довести дело до конца. Как повезло Борису Игнатьевичу – он использовал Белое Марево против людей, Иных, против врагов. А я? За что я собираюсь искалечить сумрак?   
Случись вся эта история полгода назад, я бы не выдержал. Вина и стыд были слишком сильными, но, видимо, не это убивает Светлых. Перевес все еще оставался на стороне необходимости. Мне все еще надо было жить. Для детей. Для Завулона. Для себя. Близкое общение с Темными даже Светлых учит быть эгоистами.   
И я жил. Захлебываясь стыдом и болью. Не своей – болью сумрака, когда Сила, послушная моим приказам, опустилась и прошла сквозь слои, разрывая, смешивая, слепляя их. Унося с собой лишнюю энергию. Калеча. Не обращая внимания на крики и вой. Мои и сумрака.   
Прости меня. Прости!   
Я бился о спекшуюся землю, вопил и старался остаться в реальности, не упасть в мешанину слоев. Не конец еще. Не все сделано. Не все нити порваны.   
Господи. Господи, что же я творю-то?!   
Помоги мне, Господи! Убери, успокой эту боль. Успокой, упокой жгучую совесть, кипящей кислотой разъедающую душу. Позволь мне ничего не чувствовать, ничего не знать. Не быть. Не существовать… Ты слышишь, Господи?   
Слышу. Я слышу тебя, Городецкий. Ты забыл, кто сейчас Господь Бог в этом мире? Так что вставай и заканчивай, что начал. Нести теперь тебе эту боль всю твою вечность, до последнего дня, до последней ночи. А может, и дальше. И пусть жжет тебя совесть. Пока совесть есть, этому миру ничего не грозит. А нам, Богам, некому молиться, некого просить…   
Я поднялся. Зря боялся падающих деревьев, Белое Марево не оставило от них даже пыли, только танинная горечь на губах. Говорят, счастливы те, кого убили Божьим помыслом. Говорят… Хотя кто их спрашивал?   
Прости меня, сумрак.   
Ты когда-то наделил обыкновенного Иного возможностями сверх его понимания. Но ты ошибся в выборе. И теперь твоим благословением я мучаю нас обоих ради блага человечества, которое никогда этого не оценит.   
Прости меня.   
Последняя часть измененного заклинания – самая кропотливая, но и самая легкая. К сожалению, она не требует усиленных раздумий, и все мои мысли остались открыты для самобичеваний.   
  
Я вернулся в ставку через четыре часа после окончания действия Белого Марева. Потратил время, чтобы из сожженной поляны сделать озеро: остервенело срывал высокие берега, пробивал ледяные ключи, выкладывал дно запекшейся глиной и заставлял себя думать только о ландшафтном дизайне.   
Глядя на мутную воду, решил, что успокоился. Но стоило выйти из портала и увидеть перед собой чешуйчатую фигуру Завулона, как отчаяние, боль и стыд вернулись с новой силой. Я прижал кулаки к вискам и попытался выровнять сбившееся дыхание, но мог лишь судорожно втягивать воздух. Завулон обхватил меня четырьмя лапами и ничего не сказал, позволяя слушать его молчание и не обращать внимания на вопли, вопросы и поздравления окружающих.   
Меня начала бить нервная дрожь. Было не просто хреново, а очень хреново. Хотелось влезть в моего Темного, забраться под хитиновый панцирь, паразитом поселиться в его кишках, лишь бы больше не видеть этот мир.   
Сквозь молчание прорвался радостный голос Эдгара:   
-Антон! Ты знаешь, что ты сделал?! – пауза. Наверное, он ждал ответа. Не дождался. - Ты до самого Люксембурга очаги снял! Антон, это почти вся Европа!   
Я уткнулся носом в щетинистую полоску меж грудными пластинами Луни.   
-Антон?   
Я закричал. Громче, громче! Лишь бы не слышать их довольных голосов!   
Я кричал, вжимаясь в моего Темного, прячась в крике и хитиновых объятьях от мира. И, наконец, потерял сознание.   
  
Вечер был мирным и домашним. Никто не беспокоил меня расспросами и рассказами о чудесном избавлении Восточной Европы от очагов. Никто не пытался выяснить состояние моего здоровья и адекватность восприятия. Завулон умеет избавиться от лишнего народа, иногда даже хочется сказать ему за это спасибо. Собственно, неудержимый поток благодарностей останавливала только лень. Я лежал в мягкой, теплой постели, и ни разговаривать, ни тем более двигаться не хотелось.   
Очнувшись дома под горячим душем (это Луни пытался смыть с меня грязь и сажу, и что ему было не воспользоваться простейшим заклинанием?), первым делом я снизил температуру воды, а потом ушел в сумрак проверить, все ли в порядке с детьми. Хоть я и велел им не вылезать из-под домашних щитов, дети есть дети, любопытство для них важнее безопасности. Но все оказалось замечательно. Костя сообщил, что океан изменился, и очень здорово, касаясь его, набираться сил, а Надюшка визжала и пыталась доплеснуть до меня водой, что ей, конечно, не удавалось, зато было весело. Я оставил детей наслаждаться их миром. Не стоило пока волновать малышей моими идеями. Я и сам еще не все обдумал.   
Скоро. Скоро мы будем вместе. И у меня опять будет нормальная семья, дети. Радости и обязанности. И Костю я никому не отдам: Хена убедит инквизицию не трогать мальчика, Завулон поручится за него, а Костины родители уже похоронили своего сына. Не отдам. Он сейчас принадлежит даже не мне, Надюшке. У моей дочери должен быть брат, или кто он там ей. Мой сын.   
Странно было думать о Косте, как о сыне, но по-другому не получалось.   
После душа Луни накормил меня и отнес в постель. Я почти не брыкался - привык, наверное. Спать не хотелось: в обмороке отлежался, да и никакой радости опять кошмары смотреть. Поэтому я просто лежал с закрытыми глазами и слушал, как Завулон шелестит страницами древней книги, пахнущей пылью и Тьмой.   
-Не спится? – вдруг спросил он, запуская пальцы в мои волосы.   
Я вытянулся, расслабляясь, и угукнул. Обожаю, когда он так делает.   
-И что за мысли бродят в этой светлой голове?   
Я легонько пожал плечами. Отвечать было лень.   
-А мне казалось, ты о детях думаешь.   
Вот привязался.   
-Ты книгу читаешь или мои мысли?   
-Тебя это нервирует? - как на приеме у психотерапевта: "Хотите поговорить об этом?".   
Нервирует меня, что Темный читает мои мысли? Что мой Темный читает мои мысли – нет, ни капли.   
-Нет, не нервирует. Просто мне сейчас разговаривать лень.   
-А…   
Мы замолчали. Часа полтора Завулон упорно читал свою книгу, а я пытался ни о чем не думать. Это мне почти удалось, но с уходом последней мысли явилась дремота, и за ней упорно подгребал кошмар из разряда неописуемых. Я едва успел вынырнуть из сна – меньше всего хотелось возиться с отрыжкой больной совести.   
Луни по-прежнему читал и изредка поглаживал меня по плечу.   
Беспокойство, оставленное тяжкой дремой, не желало уходить, и требовало действий. Сначала я вернул руку Всетемнейшего в мои волосы – он только хмыкнул на это. Сильных, но нежных движений уверенных пальцев хватило, чтобы успокоить меня минут на пять, потом беспокойство опять ударило в черепушку как в колокол. Я отодвинул древнюю книгу и положил голову на живот Луни. Темный немного съехал по подушке, чтобы нам обоим было удобнее, и продолжил массировать мой скальп. Прошло еще три минуты, и беспокойство из удара одного колокола превратилось в праздничный церковный перезвон. Я потерся щекой о живот Завулона, вполз на Темного почти целиком и попросил таким несчастным голосом, от которого самому стало стыдно:   
-Поговори со мной.   
Луни оценивающе посмотрел на меня сквозь стеклышки своих любимых (не раз гнутых и битых во сне) очков в золотой оправе.   
-О чем?   
-О чем-нибудь. Все равно. Только не о том, что сегодня было.   
-Кошмары? – он сжал губы и понимающе погладил меня по голове.   
-Ага.   
Завулон вздохнул, снял очки, аккуратно положил их на тумбочку, а книгу бросил рядом с кроватью.   
-Почему ты не вылечишь глаза? – давно этот вопрос мучил меня, но я все забывал спросить.   
-Кто тебе сказал, что они у меня больные?   
-Пижон, - я улыбнулся. Ребенок. Настоящий ребенок. Третий в моей семье. Или четвертый? Считая меня… - Взрослый, серьезный. Глава Дневного Дозора. А ведешь себя как дитя неразумное – в игрушки играешь.   
-С чего ты взял? – он весело прищурился. - Что, если это дитя неразумное ведет себя как взрослый и серьезный глава Дневного Дозора? Ты можешь точно сказать, где я настоящий?   
-Ты настоящий и здесь, и там, - я вспомнил, как Луни открылся мне во время жертвоприношения, - картина, не сравнимая по насыщенности и интенсивности с примитивными образами Великого Темного или заботливого ухажера. - Только зачем-то одеваешь маски, упрощаешь сам себя.   
-А как же иначе? На этом все общение строится: ты показываешь какую-то определенную маску, зритель определенно реагирует и показывает тебе другую определенную маску, и так далее.   
-Не интересно.   
-Зато быстро, просто и предсказуемо.   
-Мне не интересно.   
Завулон засмеялся и втянул меня на себя полностью. Мои ноги теперь лежали между его ног, наши тела разделяло только два слоя тонкого одеяла, он по-прежнему продолжал возиться с моими волосами. Поза получилась весьма провокационной, но я внезапно понял, что это меня совершенно не беспокоит. Было даже приятно.   
-Ты особенный, муравей. Знаешь, почему мне так нравится с тобой общаться?   
-Понятия не имею.   
Он приподнялся и прошептал мне на ухо. Ну, почти на ухо… Скорее, в глаз.   
-Потому что ты никогда не ловился на маски.   
-Угу. Если это мое единственное достоинство…   
-Прибедняешься, - он усмехнулся и дернул бедрами вверх, - Ты же мужчина, у тебя должно быть, по крайней мере, еще одно достоинство.   
Полгода назад я бы отлетел от него на другую сторону комнаты, но сейчас только рыкнул и сильнее сжал руки. Нервное беспокойство смазывалось легким возбуждением, и я немного успокоился и расслабился. Жар волной прошел по телу. Весна наступила осенью, Городецкий?   
-Ну, о чем опять задумался?   
-Да вот думаю: может, Хена не так просто спрашивал про мою сексуальную жизнь?   
Завулон заметно напрягся. Как этот Темный умеет в одно мгновение становиться жестким и неудобным?   
-Слезь с меня, муравей.   
Я приподнял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. Ревность. Это мы уже проходили.   
-И не подумаю. Тебе придется научиться мне доверять.   
-Как я могу? Ты с ним ближе, чем со мной!   
-С чего ты взял? Вы с Гесером – одного поля ягоды. Что у него какие-то дурацкие, ничем необоснованные предположения, что у тебя.   
-Необоснованных предположений не бывает. Если кто-нибудь что-то предполагает, значит, тому были причины.   
-Причины и обоснования – это два разных слова. А я не в ответе за то, что происходит в ваших головах. Какие у тебя причины ревновать меня к Хене?   
-Я не ревную. Это нормальное желание - не рисковать своей шеей и не вставать на пути Старшего.   
-Выкладывай. По-порядку, - я устроился поудобнее на выпирающих костях Всетемнейшего.   
Он раздраженно вздохнул.   
-Я знаю, что сам вас познакомил. Кто ж мог предсказать…   
-Я тебя не обвиняю. Я хочу знать, в чем ты меня обвиняешь.   
-Ни в чем! – он сложил руки у меня на спине и уставился в потолок. – Вы сразу нашли общий язык.   
Стук его сердца доносился до меня неровным, мятым ритмом.   
-Да, мне завидно! – наверное, Завулон почувствовал, как дрогнули мои губы, и повторил: - Мне завидно. Я сколько тебя обхаживал? И не говори, что он тебе не понравился. На всем Совете не нашлось бы и десятка Иных, кто так же свободно разговаривает с Хеной, как это делаешь ты.   
-Я виноват? С ним просто разговаривать, легко общаться. Если у других почитание и уважение поперек горла встает, я-то причем? Он хороший друг. Он умеет слушать и молчать, он многое знает, он может дать, что мне нужно, - тьфу ты, Тьма, нашел аргумент, и главное, к месту, Луни аж вздрогнул. - Я не это имел в виду.   
-А что? Вы так тесно общаетесь, обсуждаете, спали мы с тобой или нет. Секс, кажется, основная тема ваших разговоров. Я свидетель, так что не отпирайся. А с тобой мы и пару раз об этом не говорили, хотя живем вместе, спим вместе.   
-Я не помню, чтобы мы с Хеной обсуждали что-то подобное, кроме того раза, когда я пирожки пек. Да и тогда он всего лишь выяснял, как я к тебе отношусь, и почему мы еще не переспали.   
-"Всего лишь"? А когда решали, как убрать Буку от Москвы? Тоже "всего лишь"?   
-Что мы обсуждали тогда? Не помню никаких разговоров о сексе. По-моему, нам всем было немного не до этого.   
-Нам – да. А вам – не знаю. Почему ты оттолкнул меня, когда я обнял тебя у автобуса? Потому что Хена появился и мог неправильно понять? Почему он вообще оказался с тобой раньше меня? Почему он позвонил мне с твоего мобильника? Он даже защищал тебя от Светланы, когда она попыталась наехать…   
-Да что ты несешь?! – я оперся на локти. – Если так собирать мелочи, то выясниться, что у меня шуры-муры со всеми Иными мира и половиной человечества! Толкователь хренов! Он не защищал меня от Светланы, просто вернул ее на обсуждаемую тему. Он звонил тебе, потому что я был в сумраке в это время. Он и Гесеру звонил, но Борис Игнатьевич почему-то не предъявляет претензий. А с моего мобильника – потому что туда забит твой телефон, и он не мог пользоваться магией, чтобы узнать твой номер и позвонить со своего. Он поехал с нами в инспекцию, а не "оказался со мной". И я не отталкивал тебя из-за него! Ты не пускал меня в сумрак, если помнишь. Достаточно объяснений? Что еще придумаешь?   
-Но о сексе вы разговаривали. Я уверен, он предлагал тебе. Я сам слышал. Ты был не слишком тихим. И ты не сказал ему "нет".   
Это смешно, чушь какая-то. Два младенца выясняют, кто пукнул в колыбели. А у Луни совсем плохо с восприятием мира, и я еще думал, что в этой паре я неадекватен.   
-Что ты слышал? Конкретно.   
-"Что ж у вас, Темных, только секс на уме?!" - передразнил он, явно повторяя мои слова.   
Я нахмурился, вспоминая, когда успел такое сказать, и, вспомнив, расхохотался:   
-Дурак, Луни! Ой, дурак! – рывком подтянулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. - Ревнучий дурак!   
-Я не прав?   
-Нет, - я потерся носом о его слегка щетинистую щеку. – Нет, я клянусь Светом, Тьмой, всем, чем хочешь, мы с Хеной только друзья. Причем даже не самые близкие. Мы не любовники и не влюбленные. Я, по крайней мере, точно.   
-Совсем?   
-Совсем-совсем.   
Завулон состроил недоверчивую рожу.   
-А как же эротическое шоу с желтками и завлекающие танцы над тестом? Вы с ним вдвоем на кухне были, я это случайно подсмотрел. Ты знаешь, лучше скажи мне сейчас, и я отойду в сторону. В конце концов, я не самоубийца.   
-И на дуэли не будешь с Хеной биться за меня?   
-Ты же Светлый. Зачем тебе мертвый Завулон?   
Я подумал, что мне и живой без надобности, но это все же неправда, и поэтому я не стал озвучивать глупую мысль.   
-У Хены столько преимуществ, - не унимался Луни, все крепче прижимая меня к себе. – Он Старший, инквизитор, оборотень (хотя это и в недостатки записать можно), смилодон. Какое тело, а? Его уважают и Светлые, и Темные. У него куча влиятельных друзей, и доступ во все архивы. А я всего лишь глава регионального Дозора. И ты выбираешь меня?   
Удержать серьезное выражение лица было чрезвычайно трудно, но я собрался и твердо ответил:   
-Я выбираю тебя. Я с тобой уже давно знаком, а этого кота в первый раз вижу.   
Завулон хрюкнул, фыркнул и рассмеялся.   
-Мы пересмотрели с тобой мультфильмов.   
-И мыльных опер, - заметил я, сползая с него на свое место – неудобно лежать на дергающемся от смеха костлявом теле.   
Темный повернулся на бок, коснулся моего лица кончиками пальцев.   
-Почему так?   
Я прикрыл глаза. Почему… Потому что странности Иного восприятия не позволяют мне теперь считать тебя чужим.   
-Кажется, ты как-то ухитрился стать моей семьей.   
Луни молчал долго, потом все же переспросил:   
-Ты уверен?   
"Кажется" – не "уверен", но я кивнул и внезапно широко зевнул прямо ему в лицо.   
Он снова усмехнулся и щелчком пальцев погасил лампочку.   
Немного погодя, когда дрема снова стала утаскивать меня с собой, Луни завозился, укладывая голову мне на плечо, и заметил:   
-Хена был бы тебе полезнее. Может, в Инквизиции знают, как достать детей.   
-Откуда? Десятый слой ведь, - я опять зевнул. – Да и не проблема это.   
-Ты придумал что-нибудь?   
-Да, - я поморщился, дергая плечом под его ухом. - Луни, не ночной разговор.   
-Совсем страшно?   
-Совсем.   
-Расскажи.   
-Спать не будешь.   
-Ну и ладно. Дел много – спать некогда.   
Я вздохнул. С одной стороны дел действительно много, надо бы поспать, отдохнуть, подготовиться к завтрашнему дню. С другой … кошмары смотреть?   
-Усиленные Тени Владык здесь, дома, со всеми щитами, барьерами и защитными сферами после предварительной чистки на доступных слоях. И мне нужна будет твоя помощь…   
Луни закашлялся, не дав мне закончить.   
Я включил свет, сел, прилевитировал с кухни бутылку воды, затащил на колени упирающегося и перхающего Завулона, помог ему продышаться, напоил, утер и укутал в одеяло. Хочешь вернуть детей, Городецкий, ухаживай за Великим Темным.   
-Других способов нет? – спросил он после пары минут укачиваний.   
Я пожал плечами.   
-Это очень опасно. Ты уверен, что все пройдет нормально, и мы не вытащим ничего лишнего?   
-Нет, не уверен. У меня есть только теория, Луни, то, что ты мне передал. Борис Игнатьевич с Белым Маревом передал еще и свой опыт, у тебя такого опыта нет. Я, конечно, не предлагаю тебе прямо сейчас этим заняться. Я буду думать, менять кое-какие части, но принцип останется тот же: нам нужно вытащить из сумрака тех, кого он забрал. Я не могу, как с Белым Маревом, нейтрализовать суть заклинания, а оно ведь именно этим опасно. Я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы заклинание пробивало до десятого слоя и не тащило с остальных, но… я не волшебник, я только учусь.   
Он слабо улыбнулся в моих объятиях. Заметив, что кашель совсем прекратился, я уложил своего беспокойного Темного, лег сам и погасил свет.   
-Ты пока можешь повременить с завещанием, сначала Хена уладит дела с Инквизицией, и мы доразберемся с очагами. И вторую Буку надо найти, а то как бы не встретиться с ней однажды, - хотел пошутить, но шутка получилась мрачная. – Ты поможешь с Тенями?   
Завулон снова пристроился у меня на плече.   
-Этот мальчик, он такой же маленький, как твоя дочь?   
-Такой же маленький. И такой же взрослый. Сколько прошло времени, Луни, - я зарылся носом в его жесткие волосы. – Ты только подумай, насколько они оба старше меня.   
-Только в том мире, на десятом слое, а здесь твоя дочь будет такой же маленькой девочкой, какой ушла в сумрак, - Завулон успокаивающе погладил меня по руке. – Меня сейчас интересует мальчик.   
-Мальчик будет маленьким, как Надя. Он болтался на одиннадцатом в консервированном виде – не лучше, не хуже, потом моя малышка втащила его на десятый, и океан формировал ему тело по Надюшкиным меркам, чтобы им легко было общаться. Так что двух четырехлетних коротышек мы получим.   
-Кошмар. Два Абсолютных и уже инициированных пупса без всякого намека на знание правил приличия. Сущий кошмар. Откуда ты все это знаешь?   
-Я задавал вопросы, когда мог.   
Луни привстал, дотянулся до бутылки, попил и лег обратно, затем повернулся на спину, повздыхал, снова прижался ко мне, еще немного повздыхал.   
-Предупреждал же: это не ночной разговор, - заметил я.   
-Сам дурак, - ответил он.   
Еще через пять минут вздохов и возни:   
-Знаешь, у меня было много детей… Ну да, ты знаешь. Большинство из них я уже не помню по имени. Последний раз я становился папой полторы сотни лет назад. Алеша погиб совершенно по-дурацки, когда его мать пыталась сделать из него оборотня. Сейчас все мои дети мертвы. Если подумать, то и кости многих давно сгнили… У меня были и сыновья, и дочери. Некоторыми я горжусь, некоторых стыжусь. Кое-кого я не помню в лицо, другие как живые передо мной, стоит только закрыть глаза. Матери некоторых еще живы. Почти все мои дети прожили хорошую, длинную, счастливую жизнь, оставили мне внуков и правнуков. В венах многих современных людей течет моя кровь. Вполне возможно, что и в тебе - тоже. Кем только мои дети не были: воинами, врачами, священниками, палачами, проститутками, поварами, королями, крестьянами... только Иным не был ни один. Иным даже самого низкого уровня. Все мои дети – люди. Самые обыкновенные. И все они умерли, несмотря на мои старания. Они доживали до какого-то возраста и ломались, словно игрушки. Они больше не хотели жить и умирали. Даже те, которые боялись смерти. Конечно, я не сидел сложа руки. Я пытался сделать из них вампиров и оборотней, но это оказалось бесполезным, я только получал очередной труп несчастного ребенка. Мои гены не позволяют обращать людей. Только в пятом поколении начинают рождаться Иные, но их сложно уже считать моими детьми… Все мы в какой-то степени выродки в Силе: ты нейтрален, я стерилен…   
-Нейтрален?   
Он кивнул, задевая затылком по моим губам.   
-Твои дети повторяют своих матерей: если мать – Темная, оборотень третьего уровня, то и ребенок будет Темным, оборотнем третьего уровня, если мать – человек, то и ребенок будет человеком. Ты думаешь, почему Гесер выбрал тебя в отцы мессии? Потому что только ты давал стопроцентную уверенность, что Светлана родит Великую Светлую, с любым другим это мог получиться кто угодно.   
-Как он мог это узнать? Почему ты сразу себя не проверил, если это так просто?   
-Потому что у меня нет знакомого девоны. А у Гесера есть.   
Пришла моя очередь вздыхать.   
-Да ладно, было бы из-за чего расстраиваться. Предохраняйся с теми, кто послабее, и нет проблем. А мне вот… Я, когда молодой совсем был, не обращал на это внимания. Жен было много, детей тоже. Ну и что, что все - люди. Меня не особенно волновало, есть ли они вообще. Потом стал задумываться. Иные моего возраста наследников себе растят, а я все с человечками вожусь. Задевало это. Как сейчас не престижно иметь жигуленок или запорожец, так тогда это воспринималось с детьми. Злился даже на женщин, словно они специально… Женщины-Иные стали меня избегать, кому хотелось растить человека? А большим и важным я еще не был, поэтому экспериментировал, с кем придется. Тогда я не задумывался об оборотнях и вампирах. Растить такого было хуже, чем человека. Неприлично даже. Когда убедился, что ничего не получается, плюнул и жил в свое удовольствие. Долго так жил и искренне не понимал, что все находят в детях. Пока не пришло время, и я не захотел ребенка. Маленькое существо, которое можно учить и баловать, которое будет любить тебя просто так, требовать всякую ерунду и радоваться пустякам вместе с тобой. И я, естественно, тут же обзавелся сопливым, писклявым чадом. К тому времени я уже высоко котировался среди Иных и мог выбрать женщину, как я считал, подходящую, чтобы стать матерью моему ребенку. Моим детям, потому что я хотел сразу и много. Сразу, конечно, не получилось, процесс затянулся лет на пятнадцать. Но я добился, чего хотел. Сидел у камина с кружкой глинтвейна в окружении разновозрастных карапузов. Я был примерным семьянином, настоящим отцом и плохим мужем, но не это - цель. Я был почти счастлив: желания исполнились! Счастлив и глуп. Потому что через полсотни лет они стали умирать. Один за другим, все, кого я вырастил с таким трудом, кого я держал когда-то на руках, учил читать, шлепал, купал. Кого я любил, как мог. По человеческим меркам вспоминать младенческие годы моих детей было смешно – прошло очень много лет, я уже успел вынянчить внуков и правнуков, но я-то не человек. Я-то хоронил своих малышей! Своих стареньких малышей, – он скатился на подушку и уткнулся мне в ухо. – После этого ужаса я долго не решался обзавестись потомством. Опять вернулся страх получить ребенка-неиного. Я снова принялся экспериментировать. Не давал рождаться тем, кто должен был стать простым человеком, только такими оказывались все. Иногда они все-таки рождались, если мамочки были настойчивы. Я ни от кого не отказывался, каждого вырастил, обеспечил, но так привязаться, как к той моей семье, не мог. Или не хотел – боялся. А однажды очень-очень старый девона объяснил мне, в чем проблема. Девона в результате, конечно, умер, но я бросил эксперименты. Если дети рождались, я старался не привязываться к ним, держался на расстоянии. Не всегда удавалось, но так плохо больше не было.   
Он замолчал, нащупывая в темноте мою ладонь.   
-Ты не спишь?   
-Нет, - я сглотнул. – Ты ведь не просто так все это рассказал?   
-Давлю на жалость, - он усмехнулся. - Я хотел бы усыновить мальчика, когда дети вернуться. Я не буду забирать у тебя ребенка, но я хочу быть ему отцом официально. Нести за него ответственность перед Дозорами, Инквизицией и простыми людьми. Знаешь, с бумажкой и на душу ложится как-то крепче. Ты против?   
-Я? С какой стати? Если бы ты слушал меня внимательно, то помнил бы, что я просил тебя поручиться за него.   
-Поручится и усыновить…   
-Одно и то же, учитывая возраст ребенка. Кто мне позволит воспитывать Темного?   
-То есть ты не против?   
-Нет.   
-И у меня будет сын – Иной?   
-Да. Абсолютный.   
Я приложился к бутылке с водой. Сейчас ведь еще в туалет бежать придется. Нет бы спать.   
-Почему ты раньше никого не усыновил?   
-А кого? Иных мало, Антон. Кто откажется от ребенка, обладающего Силой?   
-И в детских домах поискать не догадался?   
-Инквизиция не оставляет Иных в детских домах. Это опасно. Ты должен был бы знать, дозорный.   
-Не приходилось сталкиваться.   
Темнота. Сухие, прохладные пальцы в моей ладони. Какая же у него тонкая кожа, кажется, дотронешься неосторожно, и она разъедется как свежая пенка на молоке.   
Тишина. Я начал задремывать.   
Внезапно свет вспыхнул вновь.   
Завулон взял меня за плечо и сильно встряхнул.   
-Это Саушкин?!   
-Выключи свет, - я скинул его руку.   
-Ответь мне.   
-Выключи свет. Мне его достаточно на сегодня.   
Темнота вернулась.   
-Ответь мне, - надо же, без света он даже говорить может, а не орать.   
-Сформулируй вопрос, пожалуйста, детальнее, я твои мысли читать еще не научился.   
Он вздохнул, явно пытаясь сдержаться. Слишком явно. И не то, чтобы я не догадался, о чем он спрашивает, но если он может не давать мне спать, то почему я не могу его помучить?   
-Мальчик, которого ты хочешь вытащить из сумрака, - это Константин Саушкин? Вампир с Фуараном?   
-Он самый. И ты только что выпросил разрешение стать его официальным отцом, - я ухмыльнулся, повернулся и обнял Луни, принуждая лечь. – Расслабься, Фуаран сгорел. И кровососом Костя не будет, теперь он всего лишь Абсолютный Иной. Он не урожденный вампир, просто болел в детстве сильно, и родители вынуждены были инициировать его, чтоб не потерять ребенка. Вот Хена уладит все вопросы с Инквизицией, и будет у тебя сын. Спи теперь, и мне дай поспать.   
  
Несмотря на то, что от очагов вокруг Москвы не осталось и следа, энергетический баланс восстановился только к середине октября, поэтому работой мы были загружены по самое некуда. Времени что-то обдумывать практически не было. Легче стало только после бабьего лета, когда напряжение немного спало, народ пообвык, и Ольга, наконец, распрощалась со своим токсикозом.   
В мире в целом было спокойнее, чем в Москве. Инквизиция, вооруженная моими расчетами и опытом, потихоньку занималась гашением кипящего сумрака. Насколько я знаю, они привлекли к этому делу самых старых Светлых Иных из своих рядов, чтобы свести к минимуму соблазн всемогущества. И то, как по секрету поведал мне Эдгар, многие с большим трудом выдерживали это испытание.   
Буку мы не нашли. Да и не искали. В каком укромном уголочке на пятом слое она сидела, не известно, но, во всяком случае, даже если пара-тройка Иных пропала где-то, мне об этом не сообщили. Честно говоря, и хорошо, что она не вылезала, потому что было не понятно, как убрать ее теперь, при погашенном сумраке.   
Хена справился с моим заданием на удивление быстро. Он опять уходил в Прагу и вернулся оттуда с официальным разрешением на ревоплощение Кости и Нади. Естественно, все обвинения с Кости были сняты, не понадобилось даже поручительство Завулона, кажется, Темного это расстроило немного. Как оборотень убедил свое начальство сделать мне такие дорогие подарки, он не рассказывал. Конечно, я был доволен, и перспектива применения Теней Владык уже так не страшила. Правда, Борису Игнатьевичу стало известно, кого я собираюсь вытащить вместе с дочерью. Шеф меня поругал для виду, но не пытался ни в чем переубедить: при таком количестве Высших Светлых в Москве возвращение Надюшки могло спровоцировать появление зеркала, а Костя хоть как-то уравновешивал силы.   
Так и получилось, что середина октября стала самым подходящим временем для попытки выдернуть детей из сумрака. Я не обольщался, вернее, я был совсем не уверен, что нам сразу удастся вывести их в реальность. Расчет был на восьмой-седьмой слой, и потом потихонечку поднимать, чтобы Новый Год встречать уже полной семьей. Особенно меня волновал Костя: если Надюшка ушла в сумрак, как есть - не умирая, то Костя почти лишился тела, горя в атмосфере и пытаясь дотянуть до доступного сумрака. Насколько полно восстановил его океан? Не получится ли так, что, выйдя в реальность, он просто распадется на части? Одно успокаивало, я-то живу, тоже восстановленный океаном.   
Начинать решили после захода солнца: Тени Владык – заклинание Тьмы, а время Тьмы – ночь, все легче будет. Борис Игнатьевич накануне отправил меня в отпуск, и весь день я воздвигал щиты, барьеры и прочие защитные сооружения, как внутренние, так и внешние, затем прошелся до восьмого слоя, выжигая все возможное в границах моей квартиры, - если кто из павших решил обосноваться здесь, он очень об этом пожалел. Сумрак стал стерильным, насколько позволяли мои возможности.   
Осталось только дождаться Завулона, который утрясал последние дела перед собственным отпуском. Я пошел в спальню и врубил музыкальный центр. Пусть напророчит чего-нибудь, пока есть время.   
Центр икнул и включил незаконченного неизвестно когда "Отшельника". Наверняка, Хена хозяйничал – Завулон "Арию" не любит.   
"Ты жив, но для всех исчез в черных облаках.   
Вот здесь ставят кровью крест - подпись на века.   
Я научу тебя летать,   
В зеркале мира исчезать.   
Да, я отшельник, маг и волшебник, тяжек мой путь.   
Древние тайны всех мирозданий мне под силу.   
Я заклинаю и превращаю в золото ртуть,   
Стану тобою, ты станешь мною,   
Верным сыном зла…"   
Ну, это Кипелов переборщил. Сын зла… Зла в этом мире нет, есть только разные взгляды на добро. Но "тяжек мой путь" – это верно, хотя, конечно, тоже, смотря с чем сравнивать…   
Закончить анализ предсказания мне не дал душный ночной голос, ставший родным за последние месяцы. Он перебил и завывания "Арии", и мои мысли, не спев, а продекламировав так громко, что слышно было, наверное, и на окраинах Москвы:   
"Я сижу под твоими дверями и слушаю крышу,   
День прошел, за собой приведя негатив.   
Спать давно улеглись кошки, люди и мыши.   
Я хочу быть с тобою, пока я еще жив!   
Я выгрызу вены себе, если что-то случится,   
Я напьюсь своей собственной крови, а после - вина…"   
Я распахнул дверь.   
-У нас звонок сломался, - сообщил Завулон, поднимаясь с кафельного пола. - Войти можно?   
-Можно, - я открыл дверь шире, пропуская его внутрь. – Ты прописан.   
-Прописан или нет, а смотреть на этот бункер страшно. Как потом разгребать все эти щиты, чтоб попутно дом не развалить?   
-Как-нибудь. Медленно и аккуратно.   
Он повесил плащ на вешалку и повернулся ко мне.   
-Ну что?   
Краткий инструктаж – многого ему делать все равно не придется. Силы будут идти через меня, Завулону только надо переводить их в Тьму и следить за ситуацией, чтобы вовремя подстраховать меня, если что. А главный удар заклинания придется опять на меня. Н-да, тяжек мой путь…   
Мы разделись и встали в спальне друг напротив друга. Какой он все-таки страшный. Нашли же в нем что-то его любовницы и семнадцать жен. Сейчас я бы не отказался увидеть его улыбку, ту самую, особенную, но ситуация к улыбкам не располагала.   
Глубоко в сумраке между нами стояли дети, насколько это состояние возможно для ветра и реки. Они знали, что делать, и знали, что у нас может ничего не получиться, но их нетерпение и ожидание чувствовалось даже в реальности.   
Я закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Помоги мне, Костя, как я не помог тебе. Сохрани Надю, что бы ни случилось.   
-Не знал я греха за собою во все дни мои, кроме только мысленного. Не вспомню, чтобы совершил я несправедливость, кроме греха неведения… - бормотал Завулон напротив меня.   
Не перебивая его молитв, я начал заклинание. Тщательно. Осторожно. Отслеживая каждое изменение.   
И Тьма потекла.   
Чувства перемешались. Я больше не видел Завулона, не слышал ни себя, ни его, тело растворилось в безымянной Силе, с каждым мгновением темнеющей больше и больше. Странно, но Свету, который был сутью меня, это нравилось. Он словно очищался от всего лишнего и залечивал раны. Я не знал, что был так сильно потрепан, пока не восстановился, купаясь в Тьме.   
Отвлекаться нельзя. Сознание Завулона было почти неразличимо в бурлящей вокруг силе, будто чистое небо между россыпями звезд холодной августовской ночью. Я потянулся к нему и почувствовал, как его Тьма перехватила мой Свет. Две Силы сплелись, строя прочный мост между нами.   
Теперь нет возвращения, мы должны будем истратить всю накопленную энергию, или нас сольет друг с другом, и в такой смеси мы вряд ли выживем.   
Вызов за вызовом уходили от меня в сумрак, подталкиваемые Тьмой, которую Завулон создавал тут же из переливаемой мною силы. Вызов за вызовом уходили в сумрак, метались по слоям, пробиваясь все ниже и ниже.   
Вот они достигли четвертого слоя. Если я плохо вычистил квартиру, мы можем получить очень неприятного гостя. И даже не одного. Но силы не нашли никого и вбились ниже. Пятый…   
Сумрак вздыбило. Что-то рвалось сквозь него, раздирало и корежило слои. И внезапно Силы дрогнули, растекаясь в стороны...

Глава 5

Я ударил Завулона, не особенно заботясь о сохранности его челюстей. Надо было немедленно и полностью вывести нас из сумрака, и затормозить всю задействованную магию. Поэтому я и ударил его. Ну, а что делать? Выбор небогатый: либо бить, либо целовать, ничего другого в голову не пришло. Я выбрал первое. Хотя, когда увидел обиженный взгляд Завулона, едва не пожалел об этом. Но все-таки не пожалел. Есть некое извращенное удовольствие дать по морде врагу, пусть и бывшему.   
Он отпрянул, но я схватил его за руки и прижался к нему. Прислушался к собственным ощущениям. То, что мы оба были голые, немного отвлекало: одно дело прижимать к себе сонное расслабленное тело, и совсем другое – вот так, дрожа и не смея шевельнуться, когда энергия распирает изнутри, что кажется, будто кожа трещит и расходится от напряжения. Темный тоже не помогал. Не сопротивлялся, конечно, но его влажное, обжигающее дыхание пробегало по всей моей спине до самых ягодиц и навевало некоторые, лишние в такой ситуации, мысли. Невовремя проснулись мои инстинкты!   
Хоть мы и были в реальности, огромная энергия, собранная в наших телах, не позволяла нам оставаться равнодушными к происходящему в сумраке. А в сумраке происходила Бука. Или пыталась произойти. Щиты выпихивали ее наружу, но сферы ограждения не пускали. Да и размеры этой твари для моей квартиры были великоваты, она просто не могла здесь поместиться. А тащило Буку сюда. Захоти она уйти глубже или выйти из-под зова, ничего бы у нее не получилось. Слишком много Силы было задействовано. Я даже немного пожалел ее.   
Но, когда наша гостья полностью втащила себя на первый слой, стало не до жалости и чужого дыхания на ягодицах. Давление настолько увеличилось, что было трудно дышать. Зазвенело в ушах, и поднялась температура. И самое противное в этом - то, что мы ничего сделать не могли. Оставалось только терпеть и ждать, чем все закончится.   
Я не решался посмотреть в сумрак: Буке даже есть меня не придется, по прихоти щитов мы с Завулоном уже внутри нее. Однако энергия бушевала так, будто кто-то из нас возомнил себя Фаустом и, забравшись в атомную бомбу, выкрикнул "Остановись, мгновенье!" в тот момент, когда реакция пошла, но стенки снаряда еще держали.   
Я чувствовал происходящее в сумраке, словно был связан не с Завулоном, а с Букой. Ее давило и разрывало одновременно. Втискивало в маленькую коробочку квартиры, тащило сюда и не пускало, выталкивало обратно, наружу, на несуществующий верх. Наверное, то же самое ощущает сверхновая, очутившаяся в пасти черной дыры. Как Бука в этом вареве выжила, я не знаю.   
Но в то же время я подпитывал всю защиту, а потому чувствовал, что происходит с ней. Чувствовал, как сопротивляются щиты напору Буки, как сферы напрягаются, пытаясь выпихнуть ее, как барьеры вспыхивают, сдавливаемые с обеих сторон одним и тем же существом, как тараны и границы выжимают из сумрака существо, которое в реальности существовать не может. Я был связан со всей защитой, а Завулон был связан со мной. Так что мы оба насладились непередаваемыми ощущениями.   
Внезапно Луни шмыгнул носом, и мне на щеку капнуло чем-то теплым. И тут же давление спало, ударив по ушам ватной тишиной. Темный немного отстранился и вытер нос тыльной стороной руки, размазывая по щекам кровь.   
-Что случилось? – пробормотал он, запрокидывая голову.   
-Буку выпихнуло за щиты, - ответил я и остановил кровотечение: заклинание не требовалось, из-за нашей связи я чувствовал его тело лучше, чем свое. – Силу использовать можно, но в сумрак не входи.   
-У них что тут, медом намазано? Так и лезут, - Луни потоптался на месте, разминая ноги, но меня не выпустил.   
-Вроде того. Мы с тобой сейчас – огромный, безумно вкусный торт, до которого никак не дотянуться.   
-В какую сторону ее выкинуло? Надо в Дозоры сообщить.   
-Ни в какую. Квартира внутри ее. Она не может сдвинуться с места. И смысла нет что-то куда-то сообщать, лучше подумаем, как спровадить ее обратно.   
-Очаг открыть? – он поморщился. – Только от них избавились.   
-Откроем очаг – рискуем сами в него влететь. В нас слишком много силы.   
-Тогда что?   
Я пожал плечами.   
-У нас еще одна проблема. Неважно, спровадим мы ее ниже или нет, там дети, мы не сможем их поднять через слой с Букой. Она их слопает.   
-Но что-то ведь можно сделать? Если мы ничего не сделаем, самим от того лучше не станет. Я не знаю, куда еще можно девать столько силы, а мне уже кажется, что я тебя чувствую лучше, чем себя.   
-Не кажется…   
-Подумай, Антош, ты ведь у нас генератор идей. Можем мы уничтожить Буку?   
-Наверное, но как, я не знаю.   
-А сбросить ее с квартиры и отправить куда подальше. Не вниз, а куда-нибудь в Европу или лучше в Америку.   
-Почему лучше в Америку? – я посмотрел на него. Кровь засохла быстро и теперь коричневыми разводами украшала его лицо. Совсем не его стиль, я помусолил палец и принялся стирать пятна. Хм, а кровь у него вкусная.   
-Она дальше. Ты хоть не чавкай.   
-Я не чавкаю. Не очень представляю, как запихать Буку в портал. Да к тому же у нее хвост на все слои до девятого, хренушки такую снимешь, только спустить можно.   
-Давай спустим, потом подождем, пока она отползет, и вытащим детей.   
-Давай, - радостно согласился я, - только она не отползет, потому что щиты у нас на квартире до десятого, и их нельзя снимать, пока детей не поднимем.   
Луни выругался не по-русски, что-то про хвост осла, смысла я не уловил.   
-А давай ее развоплотим?! – опять воодушевился Великий Темный. Кажется, мы, и правда, потихоньку стали сходить с ума.   
-Ты еще предложи ее в жертву принести, - пробурчал я, разглядывая крохотную родинку у него на ключице. Что-то ведь можно сделать? Не бывает безвыходных ситуаций.   
Завулон почесал ухо.   
-Как мы принесем в жертву сумраку то, что и так ему принадлежит?   
-А как мы развоплотим то, что не имеет плоти?   
Он открыл рот, но тут же снова захлопнул, помотав головой.   
-Давай, выкладывай, какую еще пакость мы не вспомнили из богатого арсенала общения с сумраком, - подначил его я, потому что у самого в голове клубился белый туман перемешанных сил, не позволяющий разглядеть ни одной мало-мальски ценной мысли.   
-Остается только ревоплощение, но я не очень представляю, что с этим делать.   
-Забавная идея, - я хмыкнул, не в силах сдержаться. – Ревоплотить детей в Буке. Кто бы мог подумать. Жаль, эта тварь не в реальности, может быть, у нас что-нибудь и получилось бы.   
-А какая разница, в реальности или нет? – задумчиво спросил Завулон и удивленно воззрился на меня. – Слушай, я не предлагал ревоплощать детей в Буке, я просто так сказал.   
-Да? Значит, очень удачно, - туман стал расползаться, и на горизонте моего разума появился еще очень нечеткий силуэт спасительной мысли. – О чем ты говорил, что нет разницы, в реальности или в сумраке?   
-А, - он отмахнулся, - не важно, где находится тот, в кого ревоплощают. Это фактически обмен душ. "Информационных матриц", как выражается наша Инквизиция. Но, если Бука не имеет плоти, то ревоплощать детей не во что…   
Я чмокнул его в привлекательную родинку на ключице и насладился звуком резкого удивленного выдоха.   
-Какая разница, есть у нее плоть или нет? Нам надо спровадить Буку вниз и поднять детей. Я не знаю механизм ревоплощения, но мне кажется, у нас все получится.   
-Почему ты в этом уверен?   
Опять. "Кажется" – не "уверен", но и в этот раз я не стал его поправлять.   
-Силы сливают нас, Луни. В тебе есть знания, во мне – аналитик, и он пользуется тобой, как публичной библиотекой. Я, правда, не знаю, что происходит при ревоплощении, тебе придется рассказать это мне, если мы не хотим дождаться момента, когда твои знания действительно станут моими.   
-Как скажешь, - тихо произнес Завулон, разглядывая что-то в моих зрачках. – Раз ты уверен, то и я буду. И дай то, Тьма, сумрак нам тоже поверит. Только ничего я тебе рассказывать не стану, это слишком долго…   
Липкая ладонь опустилась на мой лоб, и через пару секунд в сознание хлынул поток информации. Такого фокуса я еще не знал. Голова закружилась, и если бы не вторая рука Темного, обнимающая меня за талию, я бы грохнулся.   
-Загрузка данных завершена, - усмехнулся Луни, убирая ладонь с моего лица.   
Минуты через три аналитик во мне справился с разбором полученных "данных". Оказалось, все так просто и легко, что, если бы я догадался поинтересоваться процессом ревоплощения раньше, нам не пришлось бы вызывать сумасшедшие силы на Тени Владык. А уж привести Буку на пятый слой сумеречной Москвы, как показала практика, вообще проблем не составило бы. Но не ошибается тот, кто ничего не делает. Теперь будем расхлебывать, что уже успели натворить.   
Прохладные влажные руки легли мне на плечи. Тьма уперлась в кожу, готовая в любой момент пробить мою ауру и уйти в сумрак за детьми. Сердце стукнуло раз, два…   
-Поехали, - не знаю, кто из нас сказал это – силы хлынули в меня, увлекая за собой сознание, и я перестал что-либо чувствовать.   
Интересно быть собственным инструментом, деталью в механизме. Непередаваемое равнодушие к работе, и одновременно с ним - такое же непередаваемое усердие. И полная уверенность, что ничего не забыл, и все будет правильно.   
Я занимался самим раз- и ревоплощением. Нельзя сказать, что делать мне совсем ничего не пришлось. Во-первых, Бука не человек, и даже не Иной-человек, пришлось искать к ней свой подход, как к капризной барышне. Во-вторых, войти в сумрак на один слой с Букой я не мог по очевидным причинам, и поэтому балансировал на самом краю реальности, где она уже перестает быть реальностью, но еще не называется сумраком. И к тому же трудно бороться с кем-либо, если ты внутри него.   
Но это все мелочи. Когда сила прет из тебя сезонным выбросом черной дыры, все остальное кажется пустяшным делом, не стоящим особого внимания. В конце концов, что может быть важнее собственной жизни?   
Луни контролировал поступление этой силы ко мне. Сомневаюсь, что он мог бы остановить ее в случае необходимости, но пока такой необходимости не возникало. Для процесса ревоплощения не важно, чем оперировать: Светом или Тьмой, но Луни удобнее было работать с Тьмой, а мне, в общем-то, без разницы.   
Наверное, хороший хирург подходит к операционному столу таким же бесстрастным: известен диагноз, известен план операции, и, оставшись без эмоций, намного быстрее можно реагировать на всякие неожиданности. По крайней мере, мне показалось, что я пыхтел над Букой и детьми часа три, хотя обычно ревоплощение занимает несколько минут.   
А потом внезапно все кончилось, словно кто-то спустил натянутую тетиву. Бука промчалась по сумраку, подбирая свой растянутый хвост, и мне даже почудился хлопок, с которым она влетела в десятый слой, рассыпаясь песком по океанскому дну.   
Но ее судьба меня к тому времени уже не интересовала. Я вглядывался в первый слой, нетерпеливо ожидая, когда поднятая ревоплощением буря уляжется, и силы успокоятся. И все же я не решался покинуть реальность, вцепился в Луни, будто меня могло унести вместе с Букой. А, может, это была все та же сумасшедшая энергия, которую мы собирали на Тени Владык. На ревоплощение ушло совсем немного сил, и нам еще предстояло решить, куда деть остальное.   
Сумрак успокаивался быстро. Не прошло и десяти минут, как туман на первом слое рассеялся… Лучше б он не рассеивался вовсе.   
Я увидел. Вот они, мои дети. Малыши, застрявшие на первом слое сумрака. Я увидел их, и, если бы не шок, завыл бы. Завулон все-таки застонал. Он тоже увидел и понял.   
Океан сыграл с нами злую шутку. Он не восстановил детей, как сделал это со мной, он растворил их тела в себе, дав взамен сумеречную плоть воды и ветра. Их никак не поднять в реальность.   
Я никогда не чувствовал такую боль, как тогда. Боль душевную, от которой ломаются кости, рвутся мышцы, плавится кожа.   
Умереть было бы легче.   
А сила все давит.   
Да, умереть, развоплотиться. Тогда я буду с ними. Я смогу, надо всего лишь…   
-Не смей!   
Ох, Завулон. Конечно, я и забыл. Чуть не утащил его вместе с собой. Стыдно. Горят щеки.   
Нет, это не от стыда горят щеки. Это от слез. Почему я плачу? Вот сейчас отцеплю Завулона и уйду в сумрак. Буду с детьми. С Надей и Костей. Почему я плачу?   
-Не надо, Антош, не надо. Есть же другие возможности их вытащить. Так не получилось, попробуем иначе. Не надо сразу кардинальных решений. Потом не исправишь.   
Сейчас у него теплые руки, почти горячие, успокаивающие. Так приятно чувствовать их на плечах, на спине. Я доверяю ему. И хочу верить. Он моя единственная надежда, потому что самому ничего в голову не приходит. Опять. Какой-то я слабоумный сегодня.   
Я поднял глаза.   
-Что … ты предлагаешь?   
Он ободряюще (и облегченно) улыбнулся.   
-Самый простой вариант – классическое ревоплощение. Не то, что мы сделали, а обычное. В другого Иного.   
Не подходит.   
-Кто нам отдаст двух детей-Иных, с потенциалом Великих? А взрослые тела – уж лучше затолкать их обратно на десятый. Я знал, что…   
-Погоди. Есть еще один способ. Он используется родителями, чьи раноинициированные дети уходят в сумрак, не выдержав напряжения Сил. Но, думаю, и нам он подойдет.   
-Какой способ? Я не слышал ни о чем подобном, - я всхлипнул и покраснел. Нет, не все еще потеряно, раз могу смущаться. Кажется, Завулон действительно знает что-то дельное.   
-Тебе просто не приходилось с этим сталкиваться. Суть в том, что родители, соединяя свои энергии как при зачатии, дают толчок ребенку при выходе из сумрака сформировать новое тело. У маленьких детей эта память еще сохраняется. Я не могу расписать тебе теоретическую часть процесса – не приходилось участвовать. Мои дети… я тебе рассказывал. Но с практической частью все довольно просто – секс без щитов с максимальным проникновением друг в друга. Я имею в виду Силы, а не…   
Он криво усмехнулся и растрепал мне волосы.   
-Сейчас мы успокоимся, зафиксируем детей на первом слое, чтоб они никуда не делись, и займемся организацией их возвращения. Светлана согласится переспать с тобой один раз? Можете для верности девону пригласить, групповуху устроить. А вампирам я прикажу, пусть только попробуют отказаться.   
Нет, невозможно.   
-Нет, - возражение возникло и продолжало озвучиваться, но в голове уже побежали другие мысли. – Тогда они заберут у тебя Костю. И Светлана не годится. Она беременна, а такая силовая прокачка – это верный выкидыш.   
Луни недовольно фыркнул и больно вцепился в мое плечо.   
-Мы придумаем еще что-нибудь.   
-Зачем? Это ведь чисто энергетический процесс. Наверное… Наверное, не обязательно участие родителей. Ведь если они не Иные, то ничего и не смогут сделать. А секс – это только способ выйти на нужную волну.   
С первого взгляда теория – полный бред, но я уже видел, как должны лечь силовые потоки, чтобы все получилось.   
-Ты хотел бы иметь собственных детей-Иных, сразу мальчика и девочку?   
-Что? – кажется, моего вопроса не ждали.   
-Ты хотел бы стать настоящим, а не приемным отцом Нади и Кости? – повторил я. – Я не могу сейчас сделать полный расчет, но вряд ли возникнут какие-нибудь неприятные неожиданности, если мы с тобой сыграем роль родителей. Силовые потоки очень простые, энергии у нас выше крыши, а Надя с Костей достаточно умные и знающие, чтобы все сделать правильно!   
Я понял, что кричу, и меня колотит. Слишком сильные перепады от полной уверенности к абсолютной безнадежности и обратно. Еще какая-нибудь неожиданность, приятная или неприятная, и я хлопнусь в обморок от нервного перенапряжения.   
-Антон, - Луни осторожно отодвинул меня, заглядывая в лицо. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что предлагаешь?   
-Вернуть нам детей, - я рванулся к нему ближе, но Темный, приложив довольно большое усилие, меня удержал.   
-Я говорю не об этом, - он вздохнул. – Ты предлагаешь мне заняться с тобой сексом.   
Да. Можно было бы высчитать, что же именно происходит во время секса без щитов, как меняются потоки Тьмы и Света, как происходит передача информации и энергии детям, и потом уже на практике оперировать чистыми Силами. Как-нибудь, когда будет лишнее время, займусь. А сейчас нельзя упускать момент. Мы связаны, мы без щитов, мы переполнены энергией.   
Я только забыл спросить Завулона, хочет ли он меня. Он-то предлагал мне Светлану…   
-Я думал, ты меня хочешь. Ты столько раз на это намекал…   
-Муравей, - Луни тепло улыбнулся и позволил мне снова прижаться к нему. – Я хочу тебя. Давно. И давно этого добиваюсь. Вопрос не в моих желаниях, а в твоих. Ты полгода упорно отмахивался от любых приставаний и намеков. Ты меня не хотел. Я не буду использовать детей, как предлог, чтобы переспать с тобой. Это слишком похоже на изнасилование. Без него у меня есть хотя бы призрачный шанс.   
Он всегда выбирает совершенно неподходящее время для признаний.   
-Ну и дурак, - я провел ладонями по его груди, чувствуя, как отзывается Тьма, когда я задеваю соски. – Если дети останутся в сумраке, у тебя никаких шансов не будет, потому что я уйду к ним. И не ревнуй, я полгода вообще никого не хотел, не только тебя. Даже больше, чем полгода. Намного больше. К тому же я никогда не был с мужчиной, всегда считал себя убежденным гетеросексуалом.   
-А сейчас?   
Я пожал плечами.   
-Не попробовав, не узнаешь.   
  
Целоваться с мужчиной – странно. Совсем не так, как с женщиной. Не просто другие ощущения, а даже не всегда понятно, как: с женщиной все определено – ты доминируешь, она подчиняется, а с мужчиной? Это всегда борьба, или возможен поцелуй равных? Оказывается, возможен. С Луни.   
Я так вдохновился идеей вернуть детей, причем не только вернуть, а сделать их полностью нашими, моими и Завулона, что поверил, будто с Луни возможно все. Впрочем, я до сих пор в этом не разубедился.   
Мы вернем детей, и у меня будет полноценная семья. Будет множество проблем с таким пополнением, но зато никогда не станет скучно. Главное, от самых больших проблем мы таким способом избавимся: Костя, как наш сын, уж точно возродится обычным Иным – не вампиром, а Надюшка без Светланиного участия мессией не станет. И все отстанут от нас со своими дурацкими идеями.   
Вот Гесер расстроится.   
Только бы все получилось.   
Луни отстранился от меня и провел рукой по моей скуле к волосам.   
-Думай, пожалуйста, обо мне.   
Пожалуйста. Вот если приковать его запястья к моим ушам, то его пальцы всегда будут в моих волосах. А если еще смазать губы клеем…   
Целоваться с Луни – странно вдвойне. И хорошо безмерно. Но я ему об этом никогда не скажу.   
Все-таки, хоть и спим мы в одной постели почти полгода, и к его голому телу я привык, но ощущения от поцелуя были настолько необычны, что я даже не сразу смог оценить, приятно это или нет.   
Я думал о Луни, как он и просил, и сравнивал его с моими предыдущими пассиями, главным образом со Светланой. Сравнивал и не находил ничего общего, ничего похожего.   
Вместо мягких, нежных, податливых губ – жесткие, напористые, требовательные. Вместо шелковистой кожи на щеках – грубая щетина (неудивительно, что об такую стерню мои бритвы тупились в момент). Вместо легких, едва касающихся, боязливых рук – уверенные ладони, заявляющие мне и всему миру о своих собственнических интересах. Вместо очаровательных творожных округлостей ниже талии – выпирающие кости и поигрывающие мышцы. Вместо двух полушарий груди, что так приятно ложатся в ладони, - лишь кнопочки сосков и невероятно близкий стук сердца. И вкус, совсем другой вкус на губах, на языке, - вкус, от которого пробирает дрожь, и в горле рождается звериный рык.   
Но самое странное чувство мне сравнить было не с чем, это - ощущение чужого члена, горячего, гладкого, подтекающего, упирающегося в мой пупок. И ощущение моего члена, зажатого между чужих ляжек, жесткие волоски которых так раздражающе и восхитительно щекочут головку.   
_Кажется, я теряю контроль над собой. Да еще эта Сила, ищущая выход из нашей связи, распирает, не дает выдохнуть.  
Завулон что-то шепчет мне в висок. Я пытаюсь сосредоточиться, но его рука на моих ягодицах отвлекает…   
Его сердце и наша Сила бьются, пульсируют, и я качаюсь в такт им…_   
Я выдохнул, сильно, буквально выжимая воздух из легких, потому что от нехватки кислорода поплыли красные круги перед глазами. Остановил через стон движение. Надо хоть немного успокоиться, вернуть контроль.   
_Завулон опять шепчет, мусолит кончик моего уха. А Силы, и Тьма, и Свет, все бьются в наши границы и пытаются соединиться, развернуть тонкий мост между нами в целый мир, слить нас…  
Завулон все шепчет, и руки его все беспокойней, тело – горячее, а сердце стучит, будто просится на волю._   
И я снова уплываю.   
Последним усилием поднимаю взгляд, чтобы посмотреть Луни в лицо.   
_Зря._   
Он улыбается.   
  
Шепот. Шепот.   
Улыбка.   
Тьма занимает сознание…   
Или это Свет?   
А ты все улыбаешься…   
  
_Твоя улыбка…  
Я так люблю, когда ты улыбаешься. Я, словно наркоман, словно самоинициировавшийся, зависаю между мирами. Вселенная светится передо мной. Я вижу все связи, все уравнения и формулы. Я знаю, за какие нити дернуть, чтобы перевернуть наш мир с ног на голову. Когда я вижу твою улыбку…   
Когда я вижу твою улыбку, все становится просто и возможно, я чувствую себя всемогущим, я могу постелить нам под ноги и реальность, и сумрак. Я могу, но не буду. Потому что ты улыбаешься. Потому что солнце слепит меня. Потому что я боюсь упустить каждое мгновение этого чуда.   
Потому что все остальное неважно, несущественно, не имеет значения. Я так люблю, когда ты улыбаешься…   
Ты улыбаешься, и твои глаза сияют, как августовские ночи, когда на иссиня-черном небе тысячи и миллионы звезд перешептываются, наблюдая за нами. Это самые темные ночи в году, но они настолько наполнены светом, что кажется, будто свет льется на тебя подобно дождю, и стоит только немного постоять под звездами, как сам начнешь сверкать, словно обсыпанный бриллиантами. Твои глаза такие же. Я знаю, что они серые с почти незаметным голубым оттенком, как перекаленная сталь, оставленная в траве туманным утром. Я знаю, какого они цвета, но я этого не вижу. Я вижу бездну, черную пропасть, в которой мерцают звезды, в которой льется свет, неотличимый от тьмы, ничего не освещая, а только прибавляя загадок и тайн. Глядя в эту бездну, никогда не знаешь, вылезет оттуда святой или чудовище, а уж и тех, и других там бесконечно много и еще чуть-чуть.   
Но, когда ты улыбаешься, из твоих глаз потоком бьет чистая недифференцированная сила, и все чудовища и святые жмутся к краям пропасти, не смея высунуться.   
Я смотрю в твои глаза, я вижу августовскую ночь, я знаю, что эти ночи созданы для любви, для таинства, которое человечество из-за вечного стремления к удовольствию разнесло по всему году. В августовские ночи соединяются души и тела. В августовские ночи зарождаются новые жизни…   
Не закрывай глаза.   
Не закрывай, смотри на меня. Смотри. И сейчас, когда твои руки ласкают меня, пробуют мое тело, раскрывают мои тайны и загадки, которые я никому еще не позволял раскрыть…   
Почему ты?..   
Почему ты исполняешь мои желания? Почему с тобой мне так тепло, спокойно и уютно? Почему именно ты даешь мне детей? И как получилось, что ты стал смыслом моей жизни на целых полгода?   
Мне нравится так жить. Просто и мирно. Ни истерик, ни ревности, ни дурацких, ничем не обоснованных претензий. Я не хочу, чтобы это исчезло. Я не хочу перестать быть тебе нужным. Я не хочу потерять потрясающее, сверхреальное чувство, когда твое скользкое от пота тело трется о меня, твое горячее дыхание бьет мне в плечо, ты шепчешь это глупое, смешное прозвище, которым наградил меня…   
И ведь ничего особенного не происходит, но почему мне так хорошо с тобой?   
Я знаю, на нас нет никаких проклятий и заклинаний, нет присухов и приворотов. Я проверял. Но все равно я касаюсь твоей кожи, чувствую твои руки, вижу твою улыбку, смотрю в твои глаза и падаю-падаю в бездну, наполненную безымянной силой.   
И мне это нравится! _   
  
Господи, благослови инстинкты!

  
  
  


Глава 6

Я проснулся от того, что затекли ноги. Голова гудела и кружилась, и тяжесть во всем теле ощущалась непередаваемая. Первая мысль была: "Хорошо же мы вчера напраздновались", и только полное отсутствие воспоминаний о том, что же мы вчера праздновали, не позволило мозгу снова отключиться.   
Я попробовал оценить свое состояние конкретнее, не ограничиваясь перечислением обычных похмельных синдромов. Попутно вспомнил, что физически неспособен пить что-либо, от чего обычно бывает похмелье.   
Голова вовсе не гудела, но, действительно, сильно кружилась, причем не против часовой стрелки, как бывает после обильных возлияний, а по часовой - вслед за солнцем и луной, как бывает только после многодневных трудовых подвигов. Да и с тяжестью в теле были некоторые странности, ощущалась она не во всем теле, а местами: на груди и плечах, так, что нельзя было пошевелить рукой, и на бедрах, от чего как раз и затекли ноги.   
Ко всем физическим неприятностям выяснилось еще, что я лежал на полу. Паркет мстительно давил на затылок, и сквозняк поддувал в правое ухо. В левое ухо привычно сопел Луни, устроив свой локоть в моей переносице.   
Лишенный возможности двигаться, видеть и слышать, я пролежал долгих полторы минуты, надеясь, что совесть у того, кто распоряжается моей судьбой, все же проснется. Размечтался! Как всегда, пришлось совершать подвиги без чужой помощи. Я набрался сил, зевнул и повернул голову.   
Случилось сразу три вещи. Во-первых, я встретился губами с Луни. Чувство необычное, но знакомое и весьма приятное. Во-вторых, тяжесть на груди подвинулась и вздохнула. В-третьих, тяжесть на бедрах вцепилась в ... не скажу, куда, но это было, пожалуй, не самое чудесное ощущение в моей жизни. Вот это третье и сподвигло меня на геройский поступок.   
Я сел.   
То, что лежало у меня на груди, скатилось мне на колени и взвизгнуло. То, что оказалось под ним, охнуло и выпустило мое основное достоинство. Рука Завулона проехалась по мне и ударилась в пол, да и сам Темный, потеряв опору, ткнулся носом в паркет, сопровождая пробуждение набором слов на неизвестном мне языке, явно означающим не "Доброе утро".   
Зато мне, наконец-то, удалось освободить глаза, уши и руки.   
Потом были и слезы, и сопли, и визги-вопли, и ощущение счастья, отбитых локтей и оттоптанных коленок. Мы целовались, мирились и смеялись. Помню: Надя хохотала, неуверенно стоя на подгибающихся ногах и используя для поддержки уши Луни; Костя гладил меня по голове и приговаривал "Все хорошо. Хорошо. Все правда-правда хорошо"; Завулон рассматривал детей через сумрак и, глупо улыбаясь, спрашивал "Мои? Иные?". Помню, как сам обнимал Надюшку и клятвенно обещал купить ей "самые наисухейшие" сухари, рыдал в пупок Косте, вымаливая прощение, целовал Завулона в глаза и пальцы, сообщал всем и каждому, что люблю их...   
А потом в квартиру ввалился Хена и, брезгливо глядя на нас, сказал:   
-Марш в ванную.   
И мы вчетвером послушно отправились мыться.   
После ванны выяснилось, что как родители мы с Завулоном абсолютно несостоятельны. Намереваясь вытащить детей из сумрака, не озаботились приобретением не только соответствующей одежды и продуктов, но даже пары лишних полотенец. Так что Надю и Костю пришлось закутать в простыню, а мы, наскоро высушившись, попорталили по магазинам.   
Предварительно я восстановил часть щитов. Формирование тел для наших детей затребовало столько сил в очень короткое время, сколько мы с такой скоростью просто не могли пропустить через себя, поэтому силы высосало из доступного окружения. Испортило всю мою работу, но зато спасло нас с Луни от опустошения. На что-то я еще гожусь, однако. Вообще, установка щитов и прочей магической охраны - не сложное, но крайне муторное дело, слишком много мелочей приходится учитывать (углы, косяки, форточки, соседскую мебель, вибрацию лифта и так далее), и чем сильнее щит, тем больше этих мелочей. То, что получилось у меня за двадцать минут, пока Луни разыскивал под кроватью среди россыпи носков парные, было вполне достойно называться защитой, но, конечно, не дотягивало до прошлого совершенства. Я махнул рукой: с детьми оставался Хена, что может быть надежнее? Да и Надя с Костей не слабые и безвольные; если за кого бояться, так за того, кто попробует их обидеть.   
Когда с защитой я разобрался, Завулон уже ждал меня, стоя в дверях кабинета и умильно глядя на ползающих по смилодону детей. Такой дебильной рожи я на моем Темном еще не видел. Заснять на видео и пугать дневных дозорных. Ночных - тоже. Я сделал заметочку тщательно обследовать потом Всетемнейшего на предмет странностей и ненормальностей, мало ли как на него повлияли наши опыты с сумраком. Ничего хорошего не будет, если Завулон станет Светлым, еще хуже - если Светлым и слабоумным.   
Я вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что не хочу, чтобы Луни становился Светлым, и даже не хочу, чтобы он вообще как-то менялся. Если первое нежелание я еще мог списать на всякие философские рассуждения о судьбе и предназначении, то второе даже на судьбу не свалишь - мне нравится Завулон таким, какой есть... Мне нравится Завулон? Дурацкий вопрос. Не знаю. Это я Гесеру могу пудрить мозги всякими "вот как только, так сразу", а себе - не получается. Но, может, пора быть честным с собой? Сказать правду или хотя бы подумать над тем, какой она может быть? Теперь можно, в отчаянном одиночестве я больше не останусь, и бояться нечего. Я обязательно это сделаю, только попозже.   
Чтобы отвлечься, я тоже заглянул в комнату. Дети, наконец-то, устали. Надя влезла смилодону под морду и свернулась между передними лапами, словно в гнезде. Костя растянулся на спине Старшего и задремывал, вцепившись в короткий хвост. Интересно, надолго у Хены хватит терпения? Он, конечно, инквизитор с большим стажем, но я знаю, что такое четырехлетний ребенок, а тут их двое. Впрочем, мы не навязываемся, устанет - уйдет.   
Я взял Завулона под руку и открыл портал.   
Могу честно признать, что я худший отец из нас двоих. Мне и в голову не пришло снять мерки с детей, и пока я прикидывал, подойдут штанишки Косте, или нет, Луни успел нагрузить тележку одеждой для обоих малышей. Правда, сначала я испугался: сверху лежало нечто таких термоядерных цветов, что от одного взгляда заболели глаза. При ближайшем рассмотрении "нечто" оказалось трусиками, маечками и носочками. Скрепя сердце, я согласился на это безобразие, благо остальные вещи были более приличной расцветки. Я не любитель играть в куклы, и, если приходится провести в магазине одежды больше трех минут, на меня наплывает смертная тоска, и хочется удавиться. Это обычно, но в тот раз я не торопил Завулона. Мне нравилось наблюдать, как восторженно он перебирает крохотные курточки и брючки, как придирчиво разглядывает кружавчики на юбочках, как пробует запястьем колготки и носки на мягкость. Он был совершенно увлечен подбором одежды для Нади и Кости, будто ребенок, которому сказали, что можно поиграть еще десять минут, а потом игрушку надо вернуть. И к тому же он улыбался - я не мог отвести глаз.   
Мысли о прошедшем дне (и ночи) лезли в голову сами. Ведь я переспал с Темным. Ну, "переспал" - это не совсем правильно, вернее будет "занимался сексом". Суть от этого не меняется. Нет, меня совсем не колышет, что он Темный, честно говоря, я уже воспринимаю это больше как фамилию - слишком сильная личность мой Завулон, чтобы определять его одной единственной чертой. Но он мужчина. Не то, что бы я выяснил сей прискорбный факт только сейчас, однако окончательно это дошло до моих мозгов в тот счастливый момент, когда я, тупо улыбаясь, разглядывал Луни, перебирающего маленькие разноцветные кроссовки. Я должен испытывать отвращение при мысли об однополом сексе, как любой нормальный человек, так ведь? Но был всего лишь смущен до крайности и растерян. Это смущало еще больше. В конце концов, такие отношения физиологически и эволюционно необоснованны, любой секс теоретически должен вести к зачатью и появлению детей. В свое оправдание можно заметить, что дети у нас все-таки появились. Ясно, почему Хена подавился клубникой. Да, для старых, мудрых Иных гендерные вопросы имеют исключительно прикладное значение, они забыли, что в дни репродуктивной молодости все отношения строятся именно на возможности или невозможности иметь детей, даже если мы не отдаем себе в этом отчета. Я не старый и мудрый, мне сложно представить, что мужчина для меня может быть сексуально привлекательным. Я и свое-то тело особо сексуальным не нахожу. Нет, я не урод, конечно, но что во мне привлекательного? Похоже, все дело в Луни, а не в моей неожиданной смене ориентации. Может быть, после всего, что случилось, секс для меня не так важен, теперь это - один из многих способов получения удовольствия. Не больше. Может быть, мужчины, как вид, останутся для меня сексуально непривлекательными, ведь не бросаюсь я на Гесера, Игната, Хену, хоть и приходили такие мысли в голову. Может быть, мне просто нравится жить рядом с Луни, и если в нашем совместном существовании появится еще одна возможность получать удовольствие, то почему бы нет? Я не возражаю. Тем более, то, что я нес, когда мы доводили друг друга до оргазма, абсолютная правда.   
Может быть, пора перестать спотыкаться на мелочах, еще оставшихся от человеческого воспитания? Но кто бы знал, как это трудно сделать!   
Продавщицы смотрели на нас, выпучив глаза, особенно после того, как Луни во всеуслышание заявил, что он не знает, на кого из нас будут похожи наши дети, но очень надеется, что мой дальтонизм никому по наследству не достанется. Нет у меня никакого дальтонизма, это он сам попросил принести что-нибудь поярче, я и принес красную и зеленую пижамки. Очень яркие, между прочим.   
Когда мы вернулись домой, нагруженные тюками с одеждой и едой, малышня уже проснулась. И судя по запаху, Хена пытался накормить их яичницей. Не знаю, удался ли ему этот подвиг, но, едва мы с Завулоном переступили порог, инквизитор сослался на срочные дела и смылся.   
Через полчаса квартира была усеяна вещами. Надя и Костя примеряли одежки и наперегонки бегали из кабинета в спальню, чтобы повертеться перед нами, демонстрируя свои наряды. Луни уговорил меня не вмешиваться, пока дети сами не устанут. Когда это, наконец-то, случилось, я отправился готовить ужин, а Всетемнейший занялся уборкой, громко сокрушаясь по поводу малогабаритности моей квартиры.   
К счастью, мы догадались купить карандаши и фломастеры, поэтому вечер проходил мирно: дети размалевывали стены в кабинете и коридоре, а мы с Луни валялись на кровати под бормотание телевизора. Не разговаривали, каждому было о чем подумать, да и устали порядком.   
Тихий стук от двери в спальню оказался для меня полной неожиданностью.   
-Костя? - для Завулона, кажется, тоже. - Почему так официально?   
-Потому, - Костя встал перед нами, заложив руки за спину. Пузатенький, как все здоровые четырехлетние детишки, в своем новом джинсовом комбинезончике он был похож на Карлсона.   
-Ну? - серьезно спросил мальчик, потоптался, хмуро глядя на нас, и пояснил. - Как мне вас называть?   
Завулон открыл, было, рот, но я его опередил:   
-Как тебе будет удобнее.   
Нам еще предстоит выяснить, насколько наши дети - действительно дети. Они пробыли в сумраке не просто годы - века. Особенно меня волнует Костя. Особенно меня волнуют мои отношения с Костей.   
Мальчик задумчиво почесал в затылке.   
-Твой жест, - хихикнул Луни. Да? Не замечал за собой такого. Но что тут удивительного? Мой сын.   
-Папами можно?   
Мы с Великим Темным синхронно выдохнули и кивнули.   
-Кусь, я же говорила! - раздалось из коридора, и в комнату влетела Надюшка. - Два папы - два мы! Здорово!   
-Делить не будем, - строго заметил Костя.   
Надя засмеялась, и через мгновение оба карапуза барахтались с нами в кровати.   
  
Укладывал спать их Луни (у него ушло на это полтора часа), а я перестилал нашу постель, не вынесшую издевательства малолетних барабашек, и раздумывал над нашей дальнейшей жизнью. Похоже, придется мне уходить в бессрочный отпуск или брать работу на дом, иначе с детьми никак не справиться. Работать и заниматься потомством посменно Завулон наотрез отказался, ему, видите ли, и со мной пообщаться хочется.   
Представить только, дети, мои малыши, со мной... Оба. Сын и дочь. И Завулон. И даже Хена, который позвонил и буднично сообщил, что ему необходимо разобраться с некоторыми делами, поэтому ночевать он не придет. У меня все есть, и я не знаю, чего еще желать в этой жизни. Может быть, чтобы на все будущие проблемы всегда находилось решение?   
-Они так быстро учатся, подцепляют все налету, - сообщил Луни, прислоняясь к косяку. - Жесты, слова, даже внешность...   
Он выглядел усталым, легким и светлым, да простит мне Тьма такое определение.   
-Я раньше этого не замечал, хотя довольно много общался с Савушкиным, когда проталкивал его коктейль. У него твои глаза. Если вдуматься, он вообще очень на тебя похож. Только темноволосый.   
Я усмехнулся и покачал головой.   
-Ты так и не понял. Это наши дети.   
Луни присел рядом на кровать.   
-Я понял. Наши. Только какими бы нашими они ни были, не мы их родители в биологическом смысле слова. Мне не хочется сейчас это обсуждать, но потом времени может не быть - наверняка возникнут проблемы. За Костю я спокоен, вампиры не посмеют сунуться против меня, а вот Надя... Светлана - ее мать, и, давай смотреть правде в глаза, со мной рядом она дочь не оставит, а я не хочу отказываться от этой девчонки. Удивительно, но мы с Надюхой - родственные души. Я-то думал, мальчишка, раз он Темный, будет мне ближе, а оказалось ... они оба мои. Откуда что взялось: представь, девона и Великая Светлая родили девчонку с характером Всетемнейшего. Позор Светлым Силам! - он улыбнулся во всю физиономию, мне даже показалось, что сейчас примет свою сумеречную форму. - Будто она, действительно, моя дочь. Если никто у нас Надюху не отнимет, мы с ней намаемся, помяни мое слово. И я готов маяться, хоть самому это удивительно.   
Я уткнулся лбом в его плечо. Все он понял. Не знаю, смеяться или плакать. Почему никто никогда не слушает, что я говорю? Или у Великих восприятие нарушено? Один Хена меня понимает.   
-Это наши дети, Луни. Наши. Никто не может отнять их у нас, потому что они наши. Целиком и полностью.   
-Светлана, может, и дура набитая, но она мать, не отказывай ей в любви к собственному ребенку.   
Сам дурак.   
-Она не мать.   
Он на мгновение напряг мышцы плеча и тут же расслабился.   
-Я раньше был большим отцом Надюшки, чем Светлана сейчас ей мать, - наверное, это одна из самых кургузых фраз, которые мне удавались в этой жизни. Когда-то, шесть лет назад, Алишер спал с моей бывшей женой, чтобы создать особое тело - вместилище огромной энергии. Он всего лишь сын девоны, и его присутствия при зачатии было мало для удачного исполнения планов Гесера. Естественно, меня в это не посвятили, но, думаю, если бы Светлана сказала твердое нет, то Пресветлый не стал бы настаивать. А потом моя супруга, как и положено, спала со мной, чтобы дать толчок развитию зачатого тела. Да, Завулон прав, я нейтрален. Но не пассивен. Не мать в обход меня определяет уровень моего ребенка, а я сам беру это от женщины и вкладываю в будущее дитя. Так получилась Надюшка. Я определил ее Силу. Поэтому Надя всегда была моей дочерью, а не Алишера. Но теперь все это уже не важно.   
-Ты же смотрел на них через сумрак. Ты сам сказал, что они твои, а теперь вдруг утверждаешь обратное.   
-У меня было время подумать. То, что я принял... Это остаточное излучение нашей с тобой Силы. Мы ведь накачали их под завязку.   
Ты не просто дурак, мой Темный, ты полный кретин, да еще и сомневающийся, что вдвойне страшнее.   
-Признайся честно, ты просто трусишь, - я потянул его на подушки и дождался, пока Завулон уляжется. - Внезапно получил двух всемогущих отпрысков, и сомневаешься, управишься ли с ними. А меня, как обычно, в расчет не принимаешь.   
-Антон...   
-Иначе мне придется предположить, что в критический момент ты предложил воспользоваться методом, о котором не знаешь ровным счетом ничего.   
Хм. Я почесал в затылке (Тьма! Действительно мой жест!). Стоило сказать это вслух, и мое предположение перестало казаться таким уж невероятным: в конце концов, о Тенях Владык он тоже знал только теорию.   
-Это вообще-то Светлая практика, а я, знаешь ли, не силен в Светлой магии, - сварливо произнес Луни, рассматривая пятна на потолке.   
-Нда...   
И в нежелании рассуждать логически обвинить его тоже не получится. Это я, из-за моих аномально близких отношений с сумраком, решаю силовые задачки на уровне инстинктов-озарения. Спроси меня, как, и я не всегда найду, что ответить.   
-Не дуйся, лучше возрадуйся, ибо дети все-таки наши, - я примирительно обнял его за плечи. - Хотя меньшим кретином сомневающимся ты от этого не становишься. Вместо того чтобы пользоваться ситуацией, ищешь предлоги все испортить. К счастью, испортить тебе ничего не удастся. Не так просто эта магия рассчитана только на родителей. Будь мы и наши детки чуть послабее, и пришлось бы звать Светлану с Алишером. Я знаю, как действует магия возвращения, но я понятия не имею, почему у нас с тобой, вопреки правилам, все получилось. По большому счету, это, конечно, гениально просто: занимаясь сексом, как при зачатии, родители передают детям свой генетический код. Так как память о предыдущем теле сохраняется довольно долго, а у маленьких детей еще остались воспоминания о самом процессе, Силам не трудно создать новое тело на основе полученного кода и доступного руководства. Подозреваю, что все равно редко получается то, что было до развоплощения: у одних и тех же родителей дети, зачатые в разное время, обычно не бывают идентичными. Понимаешь? Мы передали Наде и Косте наш генетический код. Наш – мой и твой. Как уж они ухитрились создать себе тела на материале от двух мужиков - это тайна, мне недоступная. Может быть, козявки подрастут и сами расскажут.   
Иногда меня пугает, как быстро и легко он может двигаться, не входя в сумрак. Я успел только охнуть, скатившись на подушку, а его уже не было в комнате. И двигается он тихо, словно призрак. Однажды даже признался, что специально топает, чтобы меня не нервировать внезапным появлением. Правда, я такой заботливости не заметил – все равно не слышу.   
Тихо. Так тихо в доме, аж уши ломит. Ну, конечно, Луни не станет будить детей, столько сил потратил на укладывание и укачивание. Через сумрак видно: стоит в дверях кабинета, любуется на наших малышей. Завтра же поедем покупать кроватки, негоже детям спать на старой кушетке. Надо бы тетрадку завести, куда записывать все планируемые покупки, иначе, наверняка, что-нибудь забудем. Как полотенца, которые мы так и не купили, увлекшись выбором детской одежды.   
Луни вернулся в спальню с таким выражением на лице, будто не родных детей рассматривал, а курнул что-то запрещенное. Прошлой ночью подобная физиономия меня бы на секс не вдохновила. Прошлой ночью… Интересно, мы можем повторить прошлую ночь, или детей вернули – миссия выполнена? Я совсем не против заняться этим снова, тем более целуется Завулон крышесносно. Ну, и все остальное – тоже … крышесносно. Я тому пример: что делал и что нес тогда, помню весьма приблизительно, все-таки обычно во время секса я занят самим процессом, а не речами, восхваляющими моих партнеров. Но почему-то слова сейчас смущают больше действий.   
-Что? – спросил Завулон, забрасывая снятую рубашку на стул.   
Я не выдержал его взгляда и опустил голову, уставившись в постель.   
-Это... Насчет того, что я говорил тебе, когда мы... – Свет! Почему так сложно сказать "занимались сексом" без многозначительных пауз?! - Ну, про улыбку и глаза. Не обращай внимания, это такая чушь, не знаю, что на меня тогда нашло. То есть... Нет, это все правда, я не врал, но я не хотел этого говорить. Я имею в виду, что никогда бы не сказал такого, просто момент был странный...   
-Про улыбку и глаза?   
-Ну да! - я разглядывал пододеяльник, чувствуя, как отчаянно горят щеки. - Что я теряю последние мозги, когда ты улыбаешься, и про бездны в глазах, и про святых, чудовищ и детей. И что ты мои желания исполняешь. Не заставляй меня повторять! Я и так сконфужен, дальше некуда. Холодная рука коснулась моего лба. Приятно...   
-Антон, ты уверен, что хорошо себя чувствуешь?   
Я посмотрел на него. Странно, я делаю из себя дурака, Завулон должен был бы обхихикаться в своей излюбленной манере, а он хмурится.   
-Я здоров, если ты об этом спрашиваешь. А что?   
-А то. Это я говорил. Про глаза и улыбку. Про твои глаза и улыбку. Я говорил...   
Он хмуро помолчал и обиженно добавил.   
-И это не чушь.   
-А…   
О?!   
-Что, правда?   
Это у меня в глазах бездны?!   
-Правда, - он снял штаны и уселся рядом со мной. – А почему ты думал, что это ты говорил?   
-Ну… Э-э-э… Я сказал бы про тебя то же самое. Может быть, не столь поэтично, но…   
  
Это было даже лучше, чем прошлой ночью.   
  
Я уже почти заснул, когда Луни растолкал меня и ехидным голосом осведомился, что подумают дети, увидев странные пятна в кровати родителей.   
А после душа так сразу не уснешь.   
-Я не очень хорош в этом, да?   
В темноте было слышно, как Завулон усмехнулся.   
-Ты же сам сказал, что раньше ни с кем не пробовал. Сразу хорошо никогда не получается. К тому же ты нервничаешь. Переживаешь из-за чего-то.   
Из-за чего-то. Будто он в свои первые опыты не переживал.   
-Хочется, чтобы и тебе хорошо было, но ощущения слишком интенсивные. Я теряюсь. Думать перестаю.   
-Хм, пожалуй, приму это как комплимент.   
-Это не комплимент, это факт. А меня пугает, когда мозги клинит.   
Он подтянул меня к себе и запустил пальцы в мои волосы.   
-Никогда не волнуйся по таким пустякам. Я не Великая Светлая, и принести себя в жертву твоему удовольствию не позволю. Короче говоря, если мне вдруг станет одиноко, я верну тебя с небес на землю. Ты мне лучше объясни, как посредством простой дрочиловки друг другу, мы сумели вытащить детей из сумрака? Я, если уж быть предельно честным, сомневался, что у нас что-нибудь получится таким способом.   
-Но ведь не отказался? Не имеет значения, от чего кончать. Семяизвержение-то происходит независимо от способа. Человек, пусть даже Иной, запрограммирован, получая сексуальное удовлетворение, зачинать детей. Так уж природой устроено. И сумрак тоже часть этого мира и природы. Нам важно было, чтобы тела настроились…   
-Ты всегда такой умный в постели?   
Я не сразу ответил, сбитый с мысли.   
-Я вообще всегда такой умный, мог бы уже убедиться.   
-Угу, когда мозги не клинит. Я уж боюсь к тебе подходить с более серьезными предложениями, ты же сам себя уроешь, если что-нибудь не так пойдет.   
Я насторожился. Это какие-такие "более серьезные предложения"? Свадьба, что ли?   
-Ты о чем?   
Он фыркнул.   
-Знаешь, существуют разные виды секса: оральный и анальный, например. Потереться друг о друга, конечно, хорошо, но не могу сказать, что мне не хочется разнообразия. Я, в конце концов, не Старший еще.   
-Хена сказал: "Импотенция быстро лечится."   
Опять эта глупая ревнивая пауза. И пальцы в моих волосах остановились.   
-Когда?   
-Когда ты прогуливал свою "Шахи" перед Великим Советом.   
Луни поежился и снова принялся массировать мой скальп.   
-Давай не будем упоминать этих двоих в нашей постели.   
-А Хена сказал, что ты меня к Светлане ревнуешь.   
Он вздохнул и обнял меня за плечи, поменяв руку, теребящую мои волосы.   
-И ее давай не упоминать здесь.   
-Дурак ты, Темный, - я приподнялся на локтях. Света, заглядывающего в спальню с улицы, было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть его лицо, но любые эмоции смазывались тенями.   
-Всетемнейший, - поправил Завулон.   
-Все равно дурак. Ну объясни мне, почему ты ревнуешь, а? Сам посуди, кому я нужен? Мелкий Светлый, молодой, неопытный, с кучей идиотских предрассудков. Ничего не умею, несу всякую чушь, старших не почитаю. Даже в постели вон – ниже среднего. Это я тебя ревновать должен. За тебя любая ведьма в Москве в лепешку расшибется. Да и не в Москве – тоже. Тебя уважают, слушаются. Перед тобой преклоняются. И не хмыкай. Твоя супруга, хоть и бывшая, тоже на тебя вешалась.   
-Теперь ты сам ревнуешь.   
-Ревную, - согласился я, положил голову ему на грудь и добавил тише то, что при свете дня сказать бы не решился, - Если бы увидел, что ты улыбаешься кому-нибудь так же, как и мне, наверное, урыл бы вас обоих, и себя заодно.   
-Собственник, - Луни улыбнулся и продолжил прерванное копание в моих волосах.   
-Ты даже не представляешь, какой.   
Он неудобно поднял голову, чтобы чмокнуть меня в макушку.   
-Ты всему научишься, мой мелкий Светлый. И как быть сверху, и как быть снизу. И ртом, и задницей, и руками. И в реальности, и в сумраке, и даже в глубоком сумраке. Ты еще очень молод, но ты научишься. Не может такого быть, чтобы мой муравей чему-нибудь не научился. Тем более, когда я рядом. А я буду рядом. Пока нужен тебе. И в глубоком сумраке, и в обычном, и здесь в реальности. Сверху и снизу. В руках, во рту...   
Под этот словесный понос я и заснул.   
  
Утро началось с завывания системы оповещения об опасности.   
Как я вылетел из постели, не знаю, потому что проснулся уже в коридоре. Сквозь вой и буханье было слышно, что в ванной течет вода. Я распахнул дверь туда, на всякий случай приготовив парочку неприятных заклинаний.   
Босыми ножками на кафельном полу стояла Надюшка, сосредоточенно вертя в руках синюю пирамидку. В ванне сидел Костя и упорно топил мочалку.   
Дочь подняла извиняющийся взгляд:   
-Я случайно, - она сунула мне в руки пирамидку и полезла к Косте.   
Я тупо смотрел, как мальчик помогает ей не ухнуться в ванну. Потом оба малыша уставились на меня, явно чего-то ожидая. Это заставило меня проснуться окончательно, и, повздыхав для порядка, я принялся успокаивать охранную систему.   
-Что творите? – поинтересовался бархатный голос, и горячие ладони с холодными пальцами легли на мою талию.   
-Момся, - проворчал Костя, протягивая нам мочалку.   
Те же горячие ладони решительно отодвинули меня в сторону.   
-Какие планы на сегодня? – спросил Луни, ловко, словно всю жизнь проработал нянечкой в детском саду, намыливая сына.   
-Едем в Икею покупать новую мебель, - ответил я и отправился готовить завтрак - без меня управятся.   
Разглядывая детские мордашки, перемазанные сметаной, я продолжал список необходимых вещей. Он и так уже был на три страницы моей воображаемой тетрадки, и если мы купим все это сразу, то Пыжик просто разорвет. Я чувствую, отпуск у меня превратится в беготню по магазинам. А чего ты ожидал, Городецкий? Что будешь сидеть у камина в окружении многочисленных отпрысков?   
Вот, наверное, именно тогда до меня дошло, что Бука и кипящий сумрак – это все ерунда, небольшая рябь в мерном течении бытия, а теперь спокойная жизнь закончилась. Раньше у меня была Светлана, которая справлялась с Надюхой в одиночку, пока я пропадал на работе. Как ей после такого опыта еще детей иметь хочется?   
У меня все будет страшнее: Светланы нет, вместо одного ребенка – двое, у Завулона такая работа, что на него детей не свалишь, и Надя теперь дочь не Великой Светлой, а Великого Темного, и не абы какого, а самого Завулона, Костя – тоже не с потолка свалился. Волосы дыбом встают от такого будущего, да что будущего! Уже настоящего!   
Ну… Да, можно сказать, что я испугался. Ответственности, трудностей. Испугался сделать что-нибудь не так, это ведь не кто-нибудь, а дети. Мои дети.   
Сидел как отмороженный и гонял страх по крови, пока Луни не положил мне руку на плечо. И внезапно я понял, что справлюсь. В конце концов, это ведь мои дети. Мои. И у меня есть Завулон, за которого всегда можно спрятаться от любых трудностей. И Хена - почему-то я был уверен, что старый оборотень не откажется помочь. Как-нибудь справимся.   
С завтраком, с умыванием и одеванием было покончено на удивление быстро. Я переговаривался с Завулоном в прихожей, ожидая, когда дети завершат все свои срочные дела, и мы сможем отправиться за кроватками. Какое-то беспокойство, словно жук-точильщик, грызло печенки, но я списывал его на не до конца прошедший страх.   
-Где Надя? - спросил я Костю, когда мальчик вышел из комнаты, вертя в неуклюжих маленьких пальчиках старый кубик Рубика.   
-Прихорашивается, - он протянул мне головоломку. – Я смогу собрать?   
-Не попробовав, не узнаешь, - ответил я и, Великий Свет, залился краской как последний девственник!   
О, конечно, Завулон тут же гнусно захихикал. Давно я не слышал его хихиканья.   
Костя криво улыбнулся и уселся на скамеечку для обуви.   
Надя прихорашивалась еще минут десять. Пока мы не поинтересовались, почему так долго. Выяснилось, что в четыре года девочке трудно самой сделать приемлемую прическу, тем более, если для этого есть только старая замызганная резинка, которой место в помойке, а не на голове прекрасной принцессы рода Завулонов-Городецких. Мы с Костей синхронно провели ладонями по нашим растрепанным волосам. Хихиканье Луни перешло в смех, и Всетемнейший в полминуты соорудил с помощью кожаных шнурков два прелестных хвостика на голове дочери. До сих пор удивляюсь, каким образом он так здорово управляется с волосами. Они же путаются все время и рассыпаются. Мне ни разу не удалось сделать что-нибудь приличное.   
Я поворачивал ключ в замке, запирая квартиру, когда сердце забилось так быстро и сильно, что я чуть не потерял сознание.   
-Ты чего? – тихо спросил Завулон, удерживая меня за плечи.   
-Не знаю. Сердце что-то бесится.   
Темный коснулся губами моего виска.   
-Беречь тебя надо. Ты же у нас единственный, - и, вздохнув, добавил. – Может, не поедем никуда?   
-Ну да, а дети будут спать на старой кушетке? И Хена придет, куда мы его положим? С собой в кроватку?   
Луни состроил жуткую рожу и потащил меня к лифту.   
-Никаких Хен в моей постели.   
Рядом прыгала по плиткам кафельного пола довольная малышня. Уж этим двоим не было никакого дела до наших переживаний.   
На улице нас ждало солнце и теплый ветер. Для середины октября было слишком тепло, но детей это привело в полный восторг. Оно и понятно: столько лет не видеть солнца. Кто-то нарисовал на асфальте клеточки, и минут пятнадцать Надя с Костей счастливо визжа прыгали по цифрам. Мы их не торопили, времени много, пусть радуются. Мы и сами были почти счастливы, только ожидание неминуемых трудностей и хлопот не давало окончательно расслабиться. И еще это глупое сердце лезло в горло и мяло легкие, словно хотело отбиться разом за всю вечность вперед. Луни даже пару раз просмотрел будущее, насколько смог, но ничего страшного и ужасного не увидел.   
Он обнимал меня, дети прыгали, смеялись и взвизгивали, и было так хорошо, так благостно, что даже проходящая мимо старушка нам улыбнулась, хотя обычно люди не любят наблюдать двух обнимающихся мужиков. Наверное, у нее со зрением было плохо.   
Потом мы пошли к машине. Надя и Костя скакали впереди, распевая детские песенки из мультиков, которые успели посмотреть вчера. Луни вслух рассуждал, можно ли вести наших детей в Диснейленд, и какой предпочесть: парижский или американский. Я срочно дополнял список необходимого, так как внезапно вспомнил, что одних кроватей для хорошего сна мало, к ним еще необходимо постельное белье, подушки и одеяла.   
Завулон парковал Пыжик на свободном месте за углом дома. Свободное место там образовалось исключительно благодаря его способностям Темного Иного. Вообще же, я раньше не решался приобрести машину именно потому, что парковаться в округе было некуда. Все площадки, тротуары и дворы были забиты машинами. Не жигуленками и москвиченками, а дорогими иномарками, все-таки почти центр, люди здесь живут большей частью не простые. На своем месте среди мерсов и БМВ наш Пежо смотрелся маленькой забитой изюминкой в кураге и черносливе, но зато он всегда был чище и новее всех остальных, тоже благодаря способностям своих хозяев.   
-Какая у нас машина? – спросила Надюшка, когда мы подходили к углу.   
-Самая лучшая, - улыбаясь, ответил Луни.   
-Ты не говори мне, ладно? Я сама угадаю.   
Он согласно кивнул.   
Надя и Костя помчались вперед, повернули за угол и тут же остановились. Костя даже попятился, и когда мгновением спустя мы подошли ближе, вжался спиной в мои колени.   
Впереди стояли Гесер, Ольга и Светлана.   
Луни нахмурился. Я почувствовал, как Тьма потекла в его ладони, и испугался, что он в приступе родительской обороны сделает какую-нибудь глупость, но он не стал ничего делать, только молча сжал кулаки. Зато мое сердце остановилось. В буквальном смысле. Убить это меня, конечно, не убило, но я согнулся и закашлялся, Силой принуждая дурацкую мышцу работать. Рано мне еще терять физическое тело, тем более я не уверен, что смогу собрать новое.   
Завулону было трудно: и я тут корячусь от какой-то ерунды, которая с Иными просто не случается, и Великие Светлые впереди ничего не предпринимают – непонятно, как на них реагировать, и что дети могут вытворить, тоже неизвестно. Я собрал разбегающиеся силы, не позволив им коснуться никого, кроме Кости – просто не успел остановить, слишком близко он стоял ко мне. Совесть и испуганные Костины глаза помогли мне справиться с сердечным приступом. Мужчина я или сопливая барышня?! Ищи способ! И я нашел: на краткий миг закинул сбрендившее сердце глубоко в сумрак, на седьмой слой. Дальше просто не получилось. Никогда до этого не проворачивал такой трюк, никогда не входил в сумрак частями. Все могло кончиться печально. И риск, скорее всего, был неоправданным. Но к счастью, опыт сработал так, как надо, и я с облегчением вздохнул, когда вернувшееся сердце забилось ровно и четко, словно ничего и не было. Выпрямляясь, я подумал, что рассказывать Луни об этом эксперименте не стоит. Расстроится, еще долбанет чем-нибудь неприятным, руки-то у него вон так и чешутся.   
А потом я понял, что пока я загибался и кашлял, диспозиция сил несколько изменилась. По крайней мере, я не заметил, когда Светлана начала рыдать и обнимать Надю, а Гесер и Ольга подошли ближе.   
-Девочка моя, доченька, солнышко, заинька, ласточка…   
Интересно, когда мне стал противен голос бывшей супруги? Или это подсознание балуется?   
-Вернулась к маме, правда, лапушка? Мама будет теперь любить тебя…   
Будто раньше Светлана свою дочь не любила.   
-Мама заберет тебя…   
Куда это?   
-Доченька у меня самой красивой будет. И новенькие платьица, и колготочки, и туфельки. Мы все вместе жить станем, правда? И ты, и я, и дядя Игнат. Мы ведь теперь семья, правда?   
Мне было неприятно слушать, что она говорила, но я не вмешивался. Завулон - тоже. И старшие Светлые молчали, изредка глядя на нас: Ольга – осуждающе, Борис Игнатьевич – сочувственно. Даже Костя молчал, вцепившись в мой палец. Теперь время Нади выбирать, куда повернуть свою жизнь.   
Надя терпела долго. Молча. Не двигаясь. Позволяя Светлане выплакаться и высказаться, и только когда та начала повторяться, Надя выпуталась из ее объятий и отступила. Тут же рядом с девочкой оказался Костя.   
-Кусю ты тоже хочешь? – спросила моя дочь.   
-Что? – не поняла Светлана, переводя взгляд на мальчика, будто только сейчас его увидела.   
-Ты меня хочешь. Кусю ты тоже хочешь? – упрямо повторила Надюшка.   
-Но… - Великая Светлая поднялась с колен. – Темного? – она положила ладонь на живот, скорее инстинктивно, нежели специально, и тут же спохватилась. – Конечно. Если тебе он нужен, конечно, мы заберем его.   
Но было поздно. Она так и не поняла главного.   
Именно в тот момент я позволил себе расслабиться, с одной проблемой расправились. Завулон тоже облегченно вздохнул. Мы переглянулись и улыбнулись друг другу. Я чувствовал, как сумрак вокруг нас расправляется и наливается нашей совместной Силой, она, наконец-то, вернулась, после всех трат и переживаний.   
Гесер с Ольгой тоже заметно расслабились. Разочарованно.   
Надя набычилась и взяла Костю за руку, глядя Светлане в глаза.   
-Ты не наша мама.   
Великая вздрогнула.   
-Ты наша крокодительница, - прошептал Луни, в свою очередь нащупывая мою ладонь. Я пихнул его локтем в бок.   
-Ты нас не ждала. А папа ждал, - дочь отвернулась от Светланы и подошла к нам, дернув Костю следом так, что он чуть не свалился. - И папа - тоже, - Надя обняла Завулонову коленку.   
-Но я... - начала, было, Светлана.   
Надя мотнула хвостиками, останавливая ее.   
-Я теперь не твоя. Я теперь папинынная. Совсем-совсем. Целиком. У тебя другой ребеночек будет, а у папыв только мы с Кусей.   
-Наденька, Надюша! – Светлана протянула к ней руки, опять заплакав. Сколько же в ней воды?   
-Не твоя, - твердо сказала дочь, прячась за Завулона, и, помолчав, мстительно добавила. – Ты меня там хотела оставить.   
Ольга успела подхватить Светлану и втащить в открытый Гесером портал. Я, честно говоря, за мирную жизнь с Луни успел отвыкнуть от истерик своей бывшей. И привыкать не собираюсь.   
Борис Игнатьевич подождал, пока портал закроется, и грустно оглядел нас.   
-Натворили вы дел.   
Я пожал плечами:   
-Выбирать не приходилось.   
-Ну, да. Ну, да, - он покивал и повздыхал. - Теперь ты так увяз, Антон, что никаких моих предупреждений не хватит. Какой "выгнать Завулона из квартиры"?! Сам бегать за ним будешь, когда он с вами наиграется и бросит. Ну ладно, ты вляпался обеими ногами, молодо-зелено, - он взглянул на Луни. - А ты, Артур, ты-то зачем так себя закабалил? Ты же Темный, должен быть свободным как вольная птица. А ты во что играешь? В курицу-наседку?   
-Много ты понимаешь в Темных, - буркнул Завулон.   
Гесер снова кивнул.   
-Много. Уж то, что ты своей выгоды не упустишь, знаю точно. Но это, - он широким жестом обвел наше семейство, - чересчур, не находишь?   
-Нет, - Луни гордо вздернул голову. - Не нахожу. У меня теперь есть дети. Вспомни, как ты крутил носы инквизиторам ради своего сына. А у меня двое. Мои. До последней капли Силы мои.   
-Дети… Дети – это хорошо, ну а Антон? Только не говори, что ты обхаживал Антона ради детей. Ты, поди, и не знал тогда, чем все закончится.   
-Все только началось, - Завулон обнял меня за плечи, прижал к себе и улыбнулся. Я, конечно, тут же выпал из реальности.   
-Ради чего?! – отчаянный голос шефа вернул меня на землю.   
Луни посмотрел на Надю и Костю, ждущих его ответа с огромными улыбками на лицах, потом на меня, прикрыл глаза и тихо, словно говорил это мне, а не Пресветлому, произнес:   
-Я тоже хочу любить, Борис.   
-А ты… - но Гесер оборвал свой вопрос, покачал головой, открыл новый портал и посмотрел на меня. – Не забудь, что ты в отпуске, а не на пенсии. Жду тебя на работе.   
Когда-нибудь, не сейчас, а потом, когда все уладится и утрясется, я задам Завулону вопрос, который не задал мой шеф. Я обязан это сделать. Но не сейчас. Время терпит.   
  
Мы купили чудесную двухэтажную кровать, и Надя с Костей тут же договорились спать наверху по очереди, но на самом деле они все равно спали вдвоем в обнимку. Никакими неудобствами было не разлучить их после стольких лет, проведенных вместе в сумраке. Мы и не пытались, зачем травмировать малышей чужими предрассудками? Тем более, они Иные, Абсолютные, и даже если их взрослые отношения считать инцестом, ни к чему страшному они не приведут – уж с любыми прогрессирующими наследственными отклонениями они справятся. В конце концов, с генами у них самих все чудно и странно. Мы с Луни даже не заморачивались по этому поводу.   
  
Хена пришел через три дня. Весь какой-то … никакой. В чистом, глаженном, кажется, даже новом, сером балахоне. В сопровождении двух молодых инквизиторов, каменным рожам которых могли бы позавидовать древние истуканы.   
За два часа до его прихода, мое сердце снова попыталось пошалить, но я уже знал, как с ним справится, и не пугал домашних неожиданными припадками. Мне пришлось выйти из квартиры, потому что к тому времени я обновил защиту, и молодым инквизиторам туда ходу не было. Завулон встал в дверях, изображая телохранителя, и сердито уставился на оборотня.   
-Антон Городецкий, Высший Светлый Иной, - голос у Хены тоже, будто стерся, был никаким, - вы вызываетесь на завтрашнее заседание Пражского Научного отдела инквизиции. Темой заседания будет ваша адекватность запросам существующей реальности и опасность для мира Иных и мира людей. В случае неявки вы будете подлежать немедленному развоплощению. Вам разрешено провесить портал в зал заседаний ровно в полдень по московскому времени.   
Он повернул голову к Завулону, и мне показалось, что сейчас шея Старшего сломается от недоступного камню движения.   
-Великий Завулон, глава Дневного Дозора города Москвы, вы вызываетесь на это же заседание в качестве свидетеля. Учитывая все обстоятельства, вам предлагается воспользоваться порталом Антона Городецкого. Так же на заседание вызываются Иные Надежда Городецкая и бывший вампир Константин Саушкин, но, принимая во внимание их недавнее возвращение из сумрака, указанным Иным разрешено под ответственность опекунов игнорировать этот вызов.   
Вспыхнула руна Ансуз, подтверждая, что послание передано по адресу, и рассыпалась искрами вместе с молодыми инквизиторами. Они все-таки нашли новый способ перемещения. И не могли не снабдить его спецэффектами.   
Оборотень прошел мимо меня и Луни в квартиру.   
-Выдохни, Завулон, это не моя идея, - буркнул он, стягивая балахон.   
Вот и Хена вернулся.

  
  
  


Глава 7

Звезды мокрые, прохладные и живые. Высоко и близко. Но в этом небе их нет – только отражения. Только легкий свет, растекающийся по небу ручьями и реками, сплетающийся с воздухом, зарождающий ветра. Дающий силу нам, детям бескрайнего океана. Всем, и тем, кто никогда не верил в звезды, и тем, кто только на них полагался.   
Ночь подходит к концу. Долгая ночь, длиною в тысячи рек, в тысячи ветров. Заканчивается. Солнца не видно, и даже самые высокие ветра еще не окрасились его радостным светом, но реки, бегущие с востока, чуть теплее западных рек. Океан поддерживает нас, подталкивает к звездам, к будущему солнцу. Океан заставляет нас двигаться, и ветра, и реки. Потому что останавливаясь мы умираем. Потому что мы дети. Глупые, смешные, упрямые дети, не умеющие и не желающие жить без мамы, без добрых рук, мягко подталкивающих нас к солнцу, к теплу.   
Я рванул к звездам, расталкивая реки и ветра, наполняя воздухом свои воды. Легкие. Кровь. Я звал разделить ликование предрассветного счастья. Я помнил его и звал. Но он не приходил и не откликался. Я вдруг понял, что даже запаха его нет над океаном. Того ветра, с которым я хотел поделиться радостью и нежностью последних мгновений ночи.   
Я помнил, что когда-то он был со мной рядом. Когда? Так давно? Тысячи рек назад, тысячи ветров...   
Океан мягко толкнул меня, отпуская. Как мать отпускает ребенка, делающего первые самостоятельные шаги. Как отец отпускает сына, стряхнув несуществующую пылинку со свадебного фрака. Отпускает, все же оставаясь близко, чтобы подхватить в случае чего и не дать упасть.   
Я взлетел. Выбился из тени, стряхивая в сумеречных слоях личину реки и капли вод океана, силы океана. Развевая проклятья, мешая заклинания, распугивая сумеречных жителей, поднимая павших, разбивая образы и отражения.   
На седьмом слое я ткнулся в тот ветер, который искал над океаном, но скорость была такой, что это меня не остановило, и я вырвался в реальность вместе с ним.   
Мой ветер спал.   
  
Я начал целовать его еще в сумраке, не понимая, что делаю, не понимая, зачем. Мой ветер спал. Нет, он, конечно, что-то говорил, хватался за меня, пытался оттолкнуть, но внутри, там, где должен быть слышен шум океана, все молчало, и лишь ленивая жара шевелила воздух. Я целовал его и чувствовал, как он расслабляется в моих руках, как раскрывается внешняя тьма, пропуская меня в сокровенные глубины, где... Где я уже был, и не раз. И только тогда я вспомнил имя.   
-Завулон!   
Ветер вздохнул.   
-Завулон!   
Он потянулся ко мне, впиваясь пальцами в мою спину, разрывая кожу и мышцы. Но не проснулся.   
Тьма начала закрываться.   
Что я делаю неправильно?!   
Что?..   
-Луни...   
И ветер взвился ураганом, поднимая меня к гаснущим звездам, к нарождающемуся солнцу.   
Переплетая тела и силы, мы избавлялись от остатков оков, от глупых желаний, от предрассудков и непонимания, от одиночества и боязни быть друг с другом. Мы проваливались в сумрак, выныривали в реальность. Мы сплетались, сливались как никогда раньше, и больше не боялись этого. Мы падали в океан, и любопытные реки задевали нас своими струями, мы рвались в небо, и ветра приветствовали нас, защищая от опасных высот, где начинался другой мир, и куда нам было еще рано выходить.   
Я держал в ладонях бурю, целовал мокрые пальцы, вжимался бедрами в бесконечную, бушующую, легкую, прозрачную плоть моего ветра. Я нес его на своих волнах, бил тугими струями в бледную кожу, мешал свои воды с его семенем.   
Я не хотел быть им, я не завидовал ему. Я завидовал себе, я хотел быть с ним. И я был с ним.   
  
Я вынес его в реальность и уложил, предварительно починив и почистив кровать. Он спал, но глубоко-глубоко внутри него шумел океан. И Свет восторженно трепетал, касаясь Тьмы.   
-Спи спокойно, - я накрыл его и убрал с глаз растрепавшуюся челку. - Мы сделали шаг вперед, и больше никто не сможет нас потревожить. Спи, отдыхай. Тебе предстоит многому научиться и многое пережить. Твое тело должно приспособиться к изменениям... Мой ветер... Я рядом. Я всегда рядом. Спи, набирайся сил, - он повернулся набок и прижал колени к груди, съехав с подушки, но это вторая из его любимых поз (первая – на мне или, точнее, вокруг меня), поэтому я не стал возвращать его на подушку. - Все будет хорошо. Спи. Я обещаю, все будет хорошо.   
Я набросил удерживающий контур, чтобы Завулон ненароком не ушел на десятый слой – не отдохнет, да и ищи его потом там; и пошел в ванную. Сумрак слизал кровь с моей спины, раны давно зажили, мне просто нужно было подумать, а ванная на данный момент была наилучшим местом для размышлений – на кухне сопел над колбасой Хена.   
-Папа, - окликнул меня детский голосок, когда в ванной зажегся свет.   
-Все в порядке, Кость, - обернувшись, я улыбнулся сыну. – Все в порядке.   
Он кивнул, уставившись под ноги и продолжая стоять на холодном полу.   
Пришлось взять его на руки и отнести в комнату.   
-Ложись, - я посадил его на верхнюю кровать.   
Надя подвинулась, глядя на меня серьезными глазами.   
-Папа, - после продолжительной паузы дочь протянула руку и тронула мою щеку. – Ты не весь здесь... Уходишь?   
-Нет, - я снова улыбнулся и поцеловал маленькую ладошку. – Я возвращаюсь и отныне всегда буду с вами. Просто я теперь везде, и там, и тут, и еще во многих местах сразу. Такой вот необычный у вас папа. Слоистый и размазанный по всему миру. Это сложно объяснить, и уж точно не ночью. Только не хмурьтесь. Станете постарше и тоже так сможете, но сначала вам надо многому научиться. А сейчас спите, впереди долгий день, мы отправляемся в Прагу, и вы должны хорошо отдохнуть, не то устанете, капризничать начнете, придется вместо прогулки домой возвращаться.   
Дети тут же послушно плюхнулись на общую подушку. Я накинул на них одеяло и поднял с пола упавшую зебру с выпученными глазами, которую малышня выпросила в детском магазине, к нашему с Луни удивлению – одну на двоих, хотя мы были готовы засыпать их игрушками.   
-Пап, - Надя снова протянула руку, упираясь локотком в Костино плечо.   
-Что такое?   
-А ты?.. – она вдруг отдернула руку и смущенно уткнулась в подушку.   
Я не знал, что сказать, как убедить малышей, что со мной, и правда, все в порядке, намного лучше, чем было еще вчера вечером. Не читать же им в пять утра лекции по устройству сумрака, эволюции Иных и анормальных возможностях стукнутого Фуараном.   
-...ты купишь нам мороженого?   
-А? – я не сразу сообразил, что от меня хотят, и, как только дошло, сделал строгое лицо, несмотря на прорывающийся смех. – Конечно, но не больше одного стаканчика в час, а-то опять заморозитесь.   
В первую нашу семейную вылазку в город, когда мы покупали кровать для детей, козявки съели столько мороженого, что умудрились простыть вопреки своему абсолютному статусу, впрочем, с соплями и хрипами мы быстро справились, но охлажденными сладостями баловались теперь осторожно.   
-Здорово! – заложив руки за голову, Костя мечтательно уставился в потолок – почти точная копия Луни, разве что размеры другие, но Темный – он всегда Темный, даже если маленький. – Тогда я хочу сначала тот большой рожок с шоколадом и орешками, а потом три шарика: мятный, персиковый и манговый... Нет, не манговый, а клюквенный... Нет, и манговый, и клюквенный. И еще абрикосовый, и малиновый... Ду-у, па, а это не слишком много?   
Я все-таки засмеялся.   
-Там увидим, спите.   
И пока не зашумела вода в душе, я слышал, как дети выбирали будущие шарики мороженого.   
  
Через час я выбрался из душа. Не могу сказать, что удалось обдумать грядущие проблемы, настроение было слишком хорошим, и мысли постоянно сбивались на детей, мороженное и дремлющий в моей кровати ветер.   
Шесть часов утра. Небо за окном стало заметно синеть, на крыше соседнего дома закаркала не вовремя проснувшаяся ворона. До инквизиторского разбирательства еще полно времени, можно помучить домашнего кота.   
Вчерашним вечером я утащил Завулона в кровать, не позволив ему на ночь глядя допекать Хену расспросами. Во-первых, инквизитор и сам не выглядел счастливым от научно-бредовых идей своих коллег; во-вторых, заводиться на сон грядущий никогда не стоит, кошмары не способствуют ни здоровью, ни плодотворной умственной деятельности, а уж соображать на мероприятиях серых нужно как никогда быстро; и, в-третьих, у меня были планы на прошедшую ночь, которые, кстати, я успешно выполнил и даже перевыполнил.   
Я подумал вернуться в постель, но потом все-таки решил не будить Луни ради удовлетворения своей похоти. Он, конечно, не откажется, у самого этой самой похоти хоть отбавляй. Только ведь не выспится и к встрече с Инквизицией будет на взводе, плакала тогда наша прогулка по Праге. Дети, оставшись без мангового и клюквенного мороженного, нас съедят и без шоколадной крошки.   
Вместо жаркого секса можно заняться жаркой чего-нибудь на завтрак. Поесть надо поплотнее, чем обычно, хорошая еда успокаивает нервы, и можно будет надеяться, что дети дотянут до обеда без перекуса. Правда, Луни все равно возьмет с собой бутерброды. Вот, есть еще один повод пойти на кухню, а не в спальню: бутерброды и я могу сделать, избавлю моего... кого?.. а какая разница!.. от лишних забот. К тому же мне было интересно, чем так упорно шуршит и скрипит на кухне Хена.   
Разглядев, чем оборотень занимается, я на пару мгновений забыл, где и зачем нахожусь.   
-Мне родители такого не покупали, - буркнул старший, оторвавшись от разрисовывания детской книжки-раскраски. Надо заметить, его представления о цвете шкур диких животных, в частности – медведей, с общепринятыми не имели ничего общего. Пожалуй, это поразило меня еще больше, чем само занятие инквизитора. Вряд ли наш Медведь вызвал бы в ком-нибудь страх и трепет, будь он малахитово-зеленым в розовых пятнышках.   
Я захлопнул рот и не нашел, что сказать. Когда все утрясется и с Инквизицией, и с жизнью, свожу Хену в Детский Мир и куплю все, что оборотень захочет. Все раскраски, карандаши и фломастеры, пусть Старший радуется. Ведь и в самом деле, его родители вряд ли баловали сына такой ерундой.   
-Что ты сделал с Завулоном? – спросил как бы между прочим Хена, когда я промывал гречку. Семь раз по семь, как учила тетя Поля.   
-Ты имеешь в виду, сейчас или вообще?   
-Сейчас.   
Я задумался. Попробуй теперь, Городецкий, выкрутиться. Как объяснить оборотню, который и на четвертом слое-то за всю многотысячелетнюю жизнь был десяток раз, просто потому, что без помощи он туда не попадет, а пользоваться помощью, будучи Темным... Не смешите мои подковы.   
-Разбудил в нем ветер, - я выбрал способ, которым хорошие родители отвечают на неудобные вопросы детей, то есть, сказал правду.   
-Я не понимаю, - Хена даже оторвался на миг от своего занятия.   
Подмывало сказать "Вырастешь – поймешь", но вряд ли инквизитор оценил бы такой ответ.   
-На десятом слое нет людей, Иные не сохраняют там тела. Десятый слой – это океан, а те, кто попадает в него, становятся реками и ветрами. Думаю: Светлые – это реки, а Темные – ветра, хотя доказательств, как ты понимаешь, нет, - я выложил гречку в закипевшую воду. - Могу только сказать, что я точно река, Надя – ручеек, Костя и Луни - ветра.   
-Это метафора или реальность?   
Я засмеялся. Попытайтесь ребенку объяснить, что такое оргазм. Вы думаете, он вам поверит?   
-Это сумрак. Не метафора, и уж определенно не реальность.   
Хена на пару минут замолчал, разрисовывая слона в тонкую синюю полосочку. Потом он достал желтый карандаш и задумался, глядя на золотые буквы на деревянной оплетке.   
-Все равно не понимаю, - сказал он, принимаясь красить несчастное животное в ядовито-лимонный цвет.   
Через полчаса я сдался.   
-Не могу объяснить.   
Хена меня внимательно выслушивал, но все попытки описать вроде бы элементарный, хотя и один из самых интенсивных в моей жизни, опыт заканчивались негромким инквизиторским "Не понимаю".   
-Что это тебе дало?   
Переворачивая на сковородке отбивные, я пожал плечами.   
-Кроме того, что Завулон теперь тоже может ходить на десятый слой? Наверное, ничего.   
-А секс?   
Я почувствовал, как в животе что-то начинает плавиться, и жар поднимается по спине на шею.   
-Лучшее, что я когда-либо чувствовал, - почему-то голос притих и стал ниже, хотя никаких подобных спецэффектов я не задумывал. Тело приспосабливалось к изменениям и само решало, что делать, а может быть, испытывало новые возможности, кто его знает.   
-Расскажи.   
Есть английская поговорка: "Любопытство сгубило кота", но к Хене она, похоже, отношения не имеет, иначе с такой тягой к знаниям оборотень долго не прожил бы.   
-Если ты никогда не занимался любовью с ветром, ты меня не поймешь. Попробуй сам, а потом мы это обсудим.   
Хена чуть заметно прищурился:   
-Предлагаешь мне Завулона?   
Я дернулся, и масло плюнуло из сковороды на мою руку.   
-Нет.   
Хена хмыкнул, возвращаясь к своим занятиям. Теперь он измывался над тигром. Полоски были напечатаны еще в типографии, и инквизитор после продолжительного обдумывания принялся обводить их лиловым карандашом. Просто шедевр биолюминесценции. Любит же старый смилодон своих кошачьих родственников.   
-И Костю тоже не трожь, - добавил я на всякий случай. – Ищи своего.   
-Думаешь, во мне тоже есть ветер?   
Я пожал плечами. Ну откуда же я знаю? Мало того, что он оборотень, то есть не обычный Иной, а Иной с ощутимым довеском, так еще и старший. Не просто из-за возраста его признали Великим, должно быть какое-то подтверждение и в Силе.   
-Могу посмотреть.   
-Посмотри, - он откликнулся тут же, словно это меня мучило любопытство, а не его.   
Я подошел к столу. Хена поднял голову и посмотрел мне в глаза.   
Мне не надо было входить в сумрак или искать тень под ресницами, я и так существовал большей частью в сумраке. И даже не надо было смотреть Хене в глаза – излишняя предосторожность.   
В нем был ветер. Совершенно не такой, как у Луни...   
Звякнула крышка на сковородке. Я отодвинулся от стола и оглянулся.   
У плиты стоял Завулон и мрачно переворачивал уже почти готовые отбивные. На нас он не смотрел.   
Тьфу ты, сумрак!   
Минут через пятнадцать мы втроем все же уселись за стол, чтобы спокойно позавтракать и обсудить насущные проблемы, пока дети не проснулись. Если вообще что-нибудь можно сделать спокойно с Темными любителями играть на моих нервах. Книжку-раскраску под продолжительное ворчание оборотня я убрал со стола.   
-Что хочет Инквизиция? – мрачно спросил Луни, перемешивая гречку с соком отбивных со сковороды. Я мог только завистливо сглотнуть, мне-то приходится жрать все по отдельности.   
Хена в своей излюбленной манере едва заметно пожал плечами.   
-Разобраться.   
-И как они будут разбираться?   
-Для начала просто позадают вопросы. Если ответов будет недостаточно, то ... станут разбираться другими методами.   
Мы все трое уставились в свои тарелки. "Методы Инквизиции" – это такая страшилка для Иных, и сами инквизиторы холят и лелеют ее репутацию. Ну, и свою - тоже.   
-Борис приглашен?   
-Да.   
-Они хоть понимают, что мы против каких бы то ни было разбирательств? Особенно, если это покалечит Городецкого.   
Хена весело улыбнулся. Хотя, конечно, улыбку на его маловыразительной физиономии мог разглядеть только тот, кто знает оборотня так же близко, как, например, мы с Завулоном. Тот, кто любовался на старшего столько же времени и с таким же усердием. Думаю, для других, окажись они рядом, наши реакции показались бы разговором с самим собой, и, скорее всего, Хену это забавляет.   
Всетемнейший вопросительно поднял бровь на инквизиторское проявление неуместных эмоций.   
-Чем вызвано ваше веселье?   
Хена фыркнул и ткнул в Завулона пальцем.   
-Ты выпадаешь из образа, - он снова фыркнул. – Ты разве не должен радоваться, если с ним, - инквизиторский палец дернулся в мою сторону, - что-нибудь случиться? Тогда дети будут только твои. Ты ведь этого хочешь?   
-Нет, - Луни ответил слишком резко и, кажется, сделался еще мрачнее. – Я не хочу, чтобы мои дети остались сиротами. И я не хочу остаться без Городецкого, - добавил он, помолчав.   
Так они чего доброго договорятся до драки! У Хены хватит выдержки довести свой эксперимент до конца, да и забывать, что он тоже Темный, хоть и Старший, не стоит. Естественно, я вмешался, тем более впереди нас поджидали более важные и реальные проблемы.   
-А что конкретно им во мне не нравится? Я вроде бы никого не обижал, только и занимался тем, что спасал мир от бук и очагов.   
-Ты слишком сильный. А сильных боятся.   
Великий сумрак! Что за чушь...   
-Даже Инквизиция?   
-Даже Инквизиция.   
Вот чего я действительно не люблю, это когда меня боятся. Сразу чувствую себя чудовищем. Будто Бука какая спрятался в шкафу и пугаю оттуда малых детушек-инквизитушек. Аж противно.   
-Такие взрослые дяди...   
-На данный момент ты, Городецкий Антон Сергеевич, сильнее всех известных существующих Иных, - прервал меня Хена. – Я бы на твоем месте отнесся к этому серьезно, - оросив мясным соком себя, стол и нас с Завулоном, он отодрал от отбивной кусок и облизал пальцы. - Знаешь, как это было в первобытном племени? У хорошего охотника и дубина больше, и женщины краше. А лучший охотник, в конце концов, становился вожаком. Ему отдавали самые вкусные куски, у него были самые желанные женщины, лучшее место у костра, его почитали. И ему завидовали. В племени это выливалось в драку или тихое убийство в темном уголке, но человечество уже выросло из родоплеменного строя. Ты понимаешь, чем это может закончиться?   
-Но я же не собираюсь становиться вожаком.   
-Пока. А за "потом" ты не в ответе, и Инквизиция пытается предотвратить это самое "потом". Согласен, они перестраховываются. Достаточно было бы усиленного наблюдения. Но вы же знаете, где встречаются два неуверенных, там рождается страх. А паранойя Иным ох как свойственна, даже не инквизиторам.   
-И что они сделают, если признают опасным? – резонный вопрос, не знаю, почему Хена посмотрел на меня так, словно я сморозил очередную глупость. Да еще и головой покачал.   
-Не задавай вопросов, ответы на которые не хочешь услышать.   
Я усмехнулся.   
-Судьба у меня такая, получать ответы, которые слышать не хочется.   
-Какой смысл портить аппетит во время еды?.. – Хена вздохнул, видя, что я не сдаюсь. - Если признают опасным, развоплотят.   
Он хотел напугать меня? Или Завулона, судя по тому, как моего Темного передернуло, а у Старшего заблестели глазки? Старики-разбойники.   
-А... я думал, что-нибудь действительно страшное придумают, - на душе стало легче. Хотя рано радоваться и расслабляться, даже если развоплощение мне ничем не грозит, Инквизиция все равно не отстанет, жизнь они испортить сумеют и абсолютно бессмертному.   
Луни хмуро посмотрел в мою сторону.   
-Думаешь, не подействует?   
-Посмотри на меня. Конечно, не подействует, - чуть-чуть самоуверенности не помешает, а-то Завулон мрачнеет с каждой минутой, будто готовиться броситься за мою скромную персону в свой последний бой. Впрочем, если он действительно бросится, то гарантировать, что это не станет его последним боем, я не могу. Он-то не раскидан по сумраку, аки свинья по мясной лавке. Все-таки мне больше нравится, когда Всетемнейший подходит к ситуации с юмором, у него тогда лучше получается решать мои проблемы.   
-Городецкий... – я так и не понял, хотел он обругать меня или пожалеть, потому что Хена внезапно вскинулся, оторвавшись от хлюпанья и всасывания молока, с которым оборотень намешал гречку, и прищурившись оглядел меня, словно впервые увидел.   
-Понял, что неправильно, - сказал он, удовлетворенно прислоняясь к стене и закидывая ноги на соседнюю табуретку. – У тебя не бьется сердце.   
Знал бы, что его волнует именно эта проблема, не мучался бы пол часа, объясняя, как работать с десятым слоем.   
Луни удивленно посмотрел на меня.   
-Да нет, бьется, - озадаченно пробормотал он, видимо, раздумывая, стоит ли вызвать Инквизитору скорую и тем самым избавить меня от навязчивого внимания Старшего.   
Я улыбнулся, и почему-то сразу стало легче. Я даже не знал, что так волновался из-за дурацкого Совета. Конечно, улыбкой подобные проблемы не решить, но почувствовать себя лучше помогает. Хена вопросительно поднял бровь, и пришлось объяснить:   
-Со мной все в порядке, просто я большей частью в сумраке. Твой ветер слишком слаб и меня не слышит.   
Я повернулся к Завулону, продолжая улыбаться - не мог остановиться. Если Всетемнейшему и такая моя улыбка нравится (клинические идиоты помирают от зависти пачками), то лечить его уже поздно.   
-Мы с тобой связаны, плюс - ты вхож на десятый слой, и твой ветер очень сильный. Поэтому ты меня слышишь, где бы я ни находился. А вот если перестанешь слышать, тогда можешь начинать волноваться.   
Он продолжал смотреть на меня, потом встряхнулся и отвернулся. Могу поклясться, он покраснел!   
-Ну что ты со мной делаешь, - пробормотал Луни, уставившись в тарелку. По крайней мере, хмурости в его лице слегка поубавилось.   
Но Хена опять все испортил.   
-Так есть во мне ветер?   
Вот скажите теперь, что Темные не эгоисты. Только кто бы это отрицал?   
А попробуй не ответь.   
-Да. Но он странный... Как зомби. Как будто он от времени в тебе проснулся, а не от чужого влияния. Хотя почему "как будто"?   
В таком возрасте всякие чудеса случаются. Луни вон насколько моложе, и все равно чудной порой до самозабвения, что уж с Хены требовать.   
-То есть я тоже могу ходить на десятый слой?   
-Нет. Ты – самоинициировавшийся, а много ли самоинициировавшихся может нормально ходить в сумрак? Не обижайся, но тебя надо править и тренировать.   
-Займешься?   
Без подготовки и раздумий. Может, ему действительно полечиться не мешает? Так ведь в соседнюю палату посадят, а этот кошак и в дурдоме достанет. Или это я такой ненормальный, что Темные ко мне липнут как банный лист к одному месту? Радует, нечего сказать.   
-Почему бы нет? – это я согласился? Н-да. Однако.   
Честно говоря, самому интересно, что из этого получится, и как старый оборотень устроен. Мы с Луни слишком похожи – оба маги, оба Высшие, а Хена совсем другой. Не ему же одному страдать любопытством. Только поймет ли мой Темный?   
Должен. Мы ведь связаны, слиты сумраком. Он должен понять, но как же здорово чувствовать его прикосновения, даже если Луни всего лишь обнял меня за плечи.   
-А я?   
Понял, называется. И этого в сумрак потянуло. Впрочем, чему я удивляюсь.   
-"А я, а я". А ты не вздумай ходить в сумрак без меня. Девятый слой никто не отменял. Попадешь к букам на обед, как я без тебя с двумя карапузами управлюсь?   
-Хена поможет.   
-Хена – не папа.   
Луни кивнул и слегка улыбнулся.   
-Хена – не папа.   
Из транса меня вывели детские голоса, что-то напевающие сонным хором в кабинете.   
Музыкальностью дети пошли в Завулона, у него и голос, и слух есть. А я люблю больше слушать, чем петь. Если я начну музицировать или глотку драть, Инквизиция в лепешку разобьется, но найдет способ меня развоплотить.   
Естественно, все серьезные разговоры были тут же свернуты.   
Надя с Костей одевались. Стоя на цыпочках, Надя левой рукой пыталась натянуть колготки, одновременно с этим что-то усердно рисуя в альбоме. Костя, сверкая голой попой, пытался достать из-под низкой кровати носок. Я выудил из-под кровати сына, пока Завулон уговаривал дочь прерваться на пару мгновений для гигиенических процедур. Потом дети были отправлены в ванную, а мы чуть не поссорились, решая, во что их нарядить для прогулки по Праге. Луни, конечно, победил. Думаю, если бы он предложил вести детей голышом, я бы, в конце концов, все равно согласился, иногда он бывает слишком упрямым и занудным.   
Из ванной детей тоже пришлось вытаскивать силком: они и там нашли себе увлекательное занятие – прыжки с бельевой деревяшки в полную ванну. Я в очередной раз поблагодарил сумрак за то, что он сделал меня Иным, а-то бы с соседями не расплатиться за регулярные потопы.   
За четверть часа, пока я убирался в ванной, Луни и Хена успели только надеть на детей трусики и маечки. Правда, они и не спешили особо: Надя решила прочитать лекцию по строению десятого слоя сумрака, используя для демонстрации обои и синий маркер, и видимо это получалось у нее намного понятнее, чем у меня – Великие сидели рядышком на нижней кровати и с одинаково внимательным (и слегка дебильным) выражением на лицах следили за каракулями отчаянно картавящей малышки. Как-то раньше я не замечал за Надей такого стремления к вниманию, хотя удивляться нечему, если вспомнить, что ее папа – не я – тоже любитель повыпендриваться на публике. Зато Костя наоборот был тише воды, ниже травы, иначе говоря, дремал, прислонившись к Хене и закинув ноги на колени родителю.   
Заметив меня, Надюшка смущенно хихикнула и остановилась на полуслове.   
-Я им рассказываю...   
-Да пожалуйста, разве я возражаю? – вот еще моя дочь будет меня смущаться. – Но вообще-то надо бы собираться, а вам с Костей еще завтракать.   
-Ты обещал мороженое.   
-Мороженое будет в Праге, - улыбаясь, Завулон поднялся с кушетки. – Предлагаю, сначала позавтракать, а потом одеться, иначе вы оба перепачкаетесь, – он повернулся ко мне, - Ты позволишь еще один вопрос?   
-Вы сегодня решили меня главой семьи назначить? Решай сам, я тебе не хозяин.   
Луни хмыкнул, но не ответил. Жестом заправского фокусника извлек из сумрака альбомный лист. Я пригляделся внимательнее. Это был достопамятный рисунок Бяки и Буки: размазанная спираль и клыкастое чудище в обрамлении заходеровского стихотворения. За полгода он слегка помялся, но Луни, конечно, прав, этот шедевр заслуживает быть помещенным в рамочку и повешенным в красный угол, хотя бы за свое место в истории борьбы с Букой и познания сумрака. На художественном уровне он тоже весьма интересен, жаль только что очень не многие могут оценить это по достоинству.   
Завулон на подобные размышления времени не тратил, просто спросил:   
-Надюш, что здесь нарисовано?   
-Папа и папа, - ответила дочь, пожимая плечами, будто мы спрашивали совершенно очевидные вещи, вроде "сколько пальцев на руке", и направилась в кухню. -Папа и папа - Бука и Бяка, - уточнил детский голосок из коридора.   
Мы переглянулись.   
-Чур, я Бяка, - задумчиво сказал Луни, рассматривая рисунок в поиске подобий.   
-Инквизиция, кажется, думает иначе.   
Я вытащил Костю из-за спины Хены и понес сына кормиться. Даже если в глазах наших отпрысков родители – малопривлекательные персонажи детских страшилок, кормить мелких Абсолютных Иных надо с присмотром, иначе они разнесут кухню, не со зла, а от избытка энергии.   
О том, как мы кормили детей и собирались в пражское путешествие, можно сложить не одну сагу. За четыре часа едва успели. Если бы не Хена, мы бы точно не управились. Нужно ли говорить, что старый оборотень изрядно веселился за наш счет. Тьма и Свет, как же мы будем дальше жить, еще ж и на работу ходить придется?! Лучше бы Борис Игнатьевич меня уволил, одной проблемой было бы меньше. И ведь няньку нашим карапузам не наймешь, и в детский сад не отправишь.   
-Конечно, перед Советом Инквизиции волноваться больше не о чем, - ехидно заметил Луни, когда я поделился с ним своими переживаниями.   
-Совет начался и кончился, а с детьми нам нянчиться и мучиться еще долго, если вообще не вечно.   
Темный насмешливо фыркнул.   
-Справимся. Я из Дозора уйду, буду детушек воспитывать.   
Ага, я почти поверил. Даже Хена улыбнулся. А уж Надя с Костей расхихикались – сразу понятно, кто их папа. Точно не Хена.   
Мы еще раз проверили все шнурки, пуговицы и шарфики на детях, Лунины бутерброды в моем рюкзаке и мой плеер в кармане Всетемнейшего (отобрал, поганец, велел настраиваться на серьезный лад, а не слушать всякую муть; хотел ему сказать, что муть я не слушаю и без его указаний, но решил промолчать, он и так на взводе), присели на дорожку, Завулон сбегал отключить утюг, я сбегал отключить телевизор, Хена сходил в туалет по надобности, Надя вспомнила о зебре и попыталась запихнуть ее в рюкзак, что ей, к нашему удивлению, удалось, Костя, глядя на всеобщую беготню, тихо свистнул с кухни пару бананов. Тут и время подошло.   
Я открыл портал на лестничной площадке сразу за щитами. Хена с детьми прошел первым, малышня вообще была от него в восторге, и я начинал опасаться, что к концу дня от старшего останется только рыжий коврик перед кроватью. Может быть, стоит предложить ему роль няньки? Вот только Завулон от ревности совсем свихнется. Я готовился шагнуть в портал следом, но Луни поймал меня за плечо, резко развернул и ...   
-Постарайся не сломать там ничего. Это не добавит тебе плюсов в глазах инквизиторов.   
Ну вот. А мог бы и поцеловать...   
У меня действительно на роже огромный дисплей с неоновыми буквами. Нет, Завулон целовать меня не стал, но состроил такую злобно-довольную физиономию, что ему обзавидовались бы все злодеи мира. И толкнул меня в портал, как я был – спиной вперед. Конечно, тактика хорошая: чем глупее Городецкий будет выглядеть, тем снисходительнее окажется Инквизиция. Хотя спорно. Может, наоборот сочтут опасно невменяемым.   
Ладно, там увидим. Но мог бы и спросить.   
К счастью, Хена успел отойти и оттащить от портала Костю с Надей, иначе я непременно сбил бы их с ног. И без того дети сочли плюхнувшегося на задницу папу захватывающим аттракционом и под хмурыми взглядами инквизиторов принялись прыгать вокруг меня и на мне, выражая свой восторг оглушающими визгами.   
Несмотря на мои злорадные ожидания, выходя из портала, Луни не навернулся, споткнувшись об меня. Он вообще не споткнулся, а легко, можно даже сказать, изящно перемахнул через мои лодыжки, успев одновременно с этим подхватить детей и снисходительно улыбнуться окружающим. И как всегда я единственный выглядел дурак дураком.   
Зато, когда началось основное действие, я понял, что все-таки не единственный. Этот суд, или "разбирательство", как тактично его называли серые, здорово подорвал мою веру в разумность и справедливость Инквизиции. Не обличенные высокими чинами инквизиторы – куда более вменяемые личности, даже наш Степушка, чем научные умы, разбирающие: вменяем ли я. Страшно подумать, какой же тогда я, если им позволено судить о моей адекватности.   
Я стараюсь не вспоминать тот трехчасовой суд. Никогда еще не чувствовал столько злости, брезгливости и разочарования разом, а это все-таки не лучший коктейль для Светлого. Но бывают события, которые забыть невозможно. Тем более, если Луни время от времени пробивает поиздеваться над Инквизицией или повосхищаться моим гением, или еще чем-нибудь пострадать... Я, конечно, сказал ему пару неласковых, когда мне это вконец надоело, но Всетемнейшего не всегда можно унять грозным взглядом и бранным словом. Наверное, через тысячу лет я буду только улыбаться, вспоминая эти времена и дурацкое "разбирательство", но, пока тысячелетия не прошло, думать о суде мне неприятно.   
Первое, что бросилось в глаза, после того, как меня подняли с пола и утихомирили детей, это ненормальное количество стариков в зале. Общаясь долгое время в основном с Иными, привыкаешь видеть вокруг себя пусть и не молодых, но всегда здоровых людей, на какой бы возраст внешне они не тянули. Но тут!.. Это были не просто старики - люди, поднабравшиеся опыта и болячек, или ведьмы-ведуны высших рангов, скинувшие молодость как одежду. Это были карикатуры на стариков – скрюченные, сморщенные, едва двигающиеся, едва говорящие, слепые, глухие, беззубые. И не такие уж древние – вполне сравнимые с Завулоном и здорово не дотягивающие до Хены. Жаль - не слабоумные, тогда никто бы не обращал внимания на их идеи. Странно, что я не видел этих развалюх на Великом Совете. Хотя нет, не странно, их наверняка окучивают со всех сторон, поэтому держали где-нибудь в безопасности, чтобы маги вне категорий не затоптали научные умы Инквизиции. Бр-р, какое удовольствие так жить?   
Наверное, не стоило их настолько откровенно рассматривать, особенно учитывая мою предательски честную физиономию, но своей выходкой Луни удачно выбил меня из делового настроя, так что о правилах приличия я вспомнил не скоро. На что угодно могу поспорить, инквизиторы хотели засадить меня в силовую клетку – ее остов мрачно торчал перед длинным судейским столом, прямо над узким, темным колодцем. Не то чтобы я боялся (клетка с трудом доставала до пятого слоя, а колодец – вообще только до третьего), Иному, размазанному аж до десятого слоя, такие пугалки, что "Бу!" от знакомого привидения. Но сидеть в клетке не радостно ни при каких обстоятельствах. Однако благодаря Хене мне удалось избежать этого позора. Наверное, благодаря Хене: я видел, как он подошел к кому-то из стариков, довольно резко с ним поговорил, и старик, скривившись, словно делал одолжение, одним взмахом развеял клетку.   
Начали без обычного зачитывания Договора, сразу с обвинения. Я с удивлением узнал, что являться самым сильным Иным в этом мире нельзя, потому что это подвергает опасности других Иных и людей. Все. Какая-такая презумпция невиновности? Конечно, Хена предупреждал о паранойе - профессиональном заболевании в Инквизиции, но трудно поверить, что это не шутка. Впрочем, они не были голословны: список доказательств моей опасности зачитывали минут пятнадцать - кого-то, видимо, здорово проняло, и он постарался накопать и накропать. Главная проблема заключалась даже не в том, что я непривычно сильный и способный для Иного, а в том, что я иногда бываю неадекватным. Тут мне припомнили все истерики, срывы, ошибки и необдуманные поступки. Отпираться было бесполезно, они скрупулезно и правдиво собрали мои оплошности, но пусть встанет тот, у кого в жизни все было гладко, мы же люди, нам свойственно ошибаться. Правда? Вот только с моей силой ошибаться действительно опасно...   
К счастью, мне слова не дали – сразу после обвинения стали опрашивать свидетелей. А то бы я наговорил! Чего доброго, и сам бы развоплотился, "от осознания", так сказать. Но сумрак хранил.   
Свидетелей моей неадекватности было много. Чуть ли ни половина Ночного Дозора, несколько знакомых из Дневного Дозора, московская Инквизиция, включая нашу исследовательскую группу, свободные Иные, и еще люди, которых я то ли не помнил, то ли вовсе не знал. Слушая их, я вдруг понял, что многим мое существование не приносит особого удовольствия, но без меня им тоже не радостно. По крайней мере, Иные свидетели честно пытались выгородить непутевого Городецкого. Все! Даже Светлана. Даже Шагрон. Даже та Светлая инквизиторша, с которой у нас не сложилось в группе. Похоже, это спорт такой: кто переврет Научный отдел Инквизиции, потому что я еще могу понять простых Иных – Инквизиторы никому никогда не нравились, но сами Серые? Впрочем, старички и вправду странные. Если б еще от результатов суда не зависела моя жизнь. Пожалуй, более-менее естественно нести всякую чушь о том, какой я мирный, добрый и ласковый, получилось только у Хены, Завулона и Гесера. И у Семена с Ласом, но эти двое искренне верят в меня. Не потому что дураки, а потому что их разочаровать мне еще не удалось.   
Вообще, при виде элиты нашего Ночного Дозора, почти в полном составе присутствовавшей на суде, закрадывались нехорошие мысли. Кто остался в Москве? Одна Ольга с девочками из бухгалтерии и аналитического? Потому что в Прагу притащили даже Игната, который, растеряно оглядев суд, не смог ни слова сказать, что, конечно, простительно: для Светлого инкуба здешняя атмосфера, особенно смердящий колодец в центре зала, - это удар по всем нервам сразу. Удивительно, что он в сознании остался. Уж Научному отделу Инквизиции такие мелочи должны быть известны.   
С другой стороны, Завулон своих по головке бы не погладил, если б они учудили что-нибудь в его отсутствие. Это немного успокаивало. Ему лишние проблемы тоже ни к чему.   
Честно говоря, я то и дело отвлекался на совершенно неподобающие времени и случаю размышления. То ли мои мозги выбрали такой странный способ защиты от потрясений, то ли просто день был неудачный, но к концу второго часа я вообще перестал обращать внимание на главное действие. Куда интереснее было наблюдать за присутствовавшими. Например, я видел, как пристально Светлана следит за Надюшкой, и не скажу, что мне это нравилось. Видел, как Хена дважды выводил детей из зала, когда им становилось совсем невмоготу сидеть смирно, и, судя по появившимся пятнам на одежде, второй раз они ходили подкрепляться. Я видел, как Эдгар задремывал на плече Теоля (оба инквизитора в тот день выглядели помятыми и рассеянными), как Семен что-то растолковывал Игорьку, тыча пальцем в хрестоматию по истории, как деда Иона довольно хихикал, разворачивая журавлика, только что сложенного Ласом из конфетного фантика. Я видел, как Завулон и Гесер что-то тихо обсуждали, поспорили, потом поругались и, наконец, помирились, приняв какое-то общее решение. Иногда я думаю, что эти двое больше напоминают увлеченных игроков, чем заклятых врагов. Может быть, им просто так жить веселее? Оставалось надеяться, что они не натворят совместными усилиями ничего, о чем мне потом придется жалеть.   
К концу третьего часа судьи, или вернее сказать - ученые, тоже начали сдаваться. Инквизиторы, выступавшие в качестве свидетелей, пользуясь положением, давно смылись из зала, кроме Игорька, который упорно донимал Семена вопросами по истории, и Хены. Кое-кого из наших дозорных Гесер отослал, Завулон отправил следом Шагрона. Может быть, Инквизиция добивалась именно этого: когда народ скучает, любое бредовое решение вызовет куда меньше возражений, чем обычно.   
И вот, вся эта трехчасовая тягомотина завершилась самым банальным образом. В духе греческих трагедий – явлением бога из машины. Правда, после Хена сказал, что у меня очень странное понятие банального. Не знаю, не знаю. Я привык к подобным неожиданностям, хотя чаще они случаются внутри моей черепушки, а не снаружи. Да и пусть, от перемены мест слагаемых...   
В роли божественной машины выступил портал. Он раскрыл свою радужную глотку прямо над колодцем, и оттуда попой вперед выпорхнул собрат Будды, потрясая телесами и деревянными бусами. Я думал, Счастливый с первым шагом так и уйдет в колодец, проломив решетку, но к моему величайшему удивлению толстячок, расставив руки в стороны, ловко выровнял баланс и на мысочках пробежался по тонкому железному пруту, прикладывая усилия, скорее чтобы остаться внизу и не взмыть к потолку, будто не человек, а воздушный шарик. Всякое желание посмеяться над ним пропало тут же.   
Счастливые-то они счастливые, но эффектные появления любят, как и все остальные Иные.   
-Ай-ай-ай, - затараторило толстопузое явление высоким голосом почетного евнуха, - ай-ай-ай. Нельзя все это. Нельзя судить, чего не понимаете. Нельзя убивать, чего боитесь. Нельзя. Плохо будет. Всем плохо будет. Могут уйти, и уйдут, если гнать будете. Все уйдут, а это нельзя. Ничего не останется. Уже могут, никто больше не нужен им. Уйдут, и мир последует за ними. Но для других нет пути туда. И никого не останется. Никого, ай-ай-ай. Будущего не будет. Будущее уйдет. Дети уйдут. Любовь уйдет. Нельзя пугать-судить-убивать. Не убьете все равно, нет, но нельзя. Ай-ай-ай. Ай-ай-ай. Что творят! Как все ушло! Что творят!   
Было ощущение, что он разговаривает сам с собой. Оглядывается, качает головой и несет всякий бред, что приходит в голову. А на каком языке, я так и не смог понять; закрыть глаза, так и вовсе напоминает озвучку к кошачьей порнографии: урчание, фырчание и мяукающие вскрики. Зато в зале все молчали и глаз с него не сводили. Счастливый же, ни на кого не обращая внимания, все продолжал вещать.   
-Уйдут, и никому не хватит сил вернуть их. Что ж вы делаете? - он погрозил сарделькообразным пальчиком в никуда. – Все-все. Побаловались, и хватит. Все-все.   
Прикрывая физиономию воротником куртки и руками (судя по всему, безуспешно), я думал, что нездоровое хихиканье на Великом Совете все-таки нельзя сваливать целиком на прорывающийся очаг и Бук. Наверное, родители меня неправильно воспитывали: не привили даже маломальского уважения к старшим.   
Счастливый вдруг оглянулся на меня, кокетливо наклонил голову, подмигнул и хитро улыбнулся.   
-Не обижайся.   
И исчез, как не было.   
После действительно случилось "все-все". Суд-разбирательство свернули так быстро, словно все боялись опоздать на заключительную серию любимой мыльной оперы. Инквизиторы сделали вид, что торопятся и про меня забыли напрочь, всей толпой смылись, прихватив с собой старичков-ученых. Один из не самых разваленных злобно глянул в мою сторону перед тем, как шагнуть в услужливо открытый кем-то из серых балахонов портал. Мог бы и кулаком погрозить, если от этого легче, честное слово, я бы не обиделся.   
Силы дивились, какой дружной толпой мы вывалили из зала. Все-таки бредни инквизиторов не радуют никого, включая самих инквизиторов. Меня поздравляли, словно я первым на Марсе побывал, еще бы бумажками засыпали и цветами закидали. Представляю, каких трудов стоило Борису Игнатьевичу выгородить Надюху перед Научным отделом Серых, когда она родилась. С другой стороны, он сам это все и замутил. Не будь у Гесера маньяческих желаний создать нового, или в данном случае – новую, мессию, не влюбился бы я в Светлану, не родилась бы у нас Надюшка, не было бы прошлогоднего несчастного случая, не было бы депрессии, не стал бы Луни меня выхаживать, да и не познакомились бы мы с ним. И не обнимал бы он меня сейчас и не бубнил бы на ухо:   
-Чистой воды паранойя престарелых мудаков. Это ж надо, к каждой мелочи придраться. Воробьи на чечевичном поле. Да они сами неадекватны, им бы себя судить, а потом всей кодлой в сумрак отправить. Знаешь, почему они все развалины едва ходячие? Потому что это у них модно. А на самом деле только двое такие, Силами треснутые. Остальные могли бы быть нормальными, но нет. Это ведь не престижно. Здоровье уважения не вызывает. Маразматики шизанутые...   
Он резко оборвал свою гневную речь, когда к нам подошел Хена, обвешанный детьми. Несмотря на то, что малышей у нас было только двое, порой создавалось ощущение, что мы с Луни умудрились усыновить целый детский сад. Но Хена, кажется, не возражал. Старший вздернул бровь:   
-Что? Я ничего не слышал, - он помотал головой. - Держите своих отпрысков, мне надо делами заняться.   
Я отвлекся буквально на секунду – взглянуть на детей, а, когда поднял голову, оборотня перед нами уже не было.   
-Он позер, ты знаешь? – пробормотал Луни в мои волосы.   
-Имеет право.   
Маленькая рука дернула меня за штанину. Подозреваю, что Завулону также досталось, потому что он вздрогнул и оторвался от меня.   
-Папа, мороженное, - напомнила Надя. – Ты обещал.   
-С шоколадом и орешками, - добавил Костя.   
И не отвертишься. С другой стороны, здесь все дела закончены, и нас ничего не держит. Можно отправляться на прогулку, тем более Прага уже заждалась. Не хорошо заставлять ждать столь очаровательно гостеприимную даму.   
-Идем.   
Маленькие ладошки дружно потянули нас с Луни к дверям, меж которыми виднелась мостовая, высветленная ярким солнцем. Пожалуй, нигде больше я не встречал такого резкого солнца, сводящего все цветовые оттенки к абсолютной Тьме и абсолютному Свету. Не удивительно, что Инквизиция выбрала именно этот город своим пристанищем.   
-Антон!   
Только этого мне не хватало.   
-Мы подождем тебя на улице, - тихо сказал Завулон и, дождавшись моего кивка, повел детей к выходу.   
Я повернулся к Светлане. Она куталась в серый пуховый платок (наверное, позаимствовала у своей матери – за Светой я таких изысков в одежде не замечал), нервно кусала губы и вообще выглядела несчастной и испуганной. Самолюбие, присущее каждому самцу, неприятно ткнуло тем, что экс-супруга заметно округлилась в талии и щеках. Игнат должен быть доволен: ребенок будет хорошим наследником своему папашке – инкуб первого-второго уровня, и с такими родителями Тьма ему не светит, прошу прощения за каламбур. Все же я классический Светлый: мысль, что Игнату повезло с отпрыском, забила в дальние уголки подсознания эгоистическое желание набить любовнику моей бывшей жены морду.   
За Светланой стоял Гесер и нетерпеливо поглядывал на часы. Шеф уже поздравил меня с неожиданно удачным исходом инквизиторского разбирательства и ехидно напомнил в очередной раз о скоротечности отпуска. По всему было видно, что если бы не Светлана, он давно бы уже отчалил в Москву. Но все равно не торопил ее.   
Я тоже не стал торопить. Истерик и беспочвенных обвинений я нахлебался на всю оставшуюся жизнь, да и ругаться с беременной женщиной как-то неловко.   
Светлана недолго собиралась с мыслями. Наверное, составляла речь заранее. Но то, что она сказала, было ... неожиданно.   
-Антон, я прошу прощения за все. Не знаю, как попросить прощения у Нади. Поймет ли она? Я во всем виновата, да? Я... Я больше не буду вам мешать. Надя не моя дочь теперь, я сегодня в этом убедилась. Она совсем другая, какая-то взрослая. И свободная, что ли. Уже от Всетемнейшего Завулона нахваталась. В ней ничего моего не осталось: ни силы, ни крови. Она даже похожа на меня будто по привычке – вырастет и совсем другой станет. Но она все еще твоя. Ты... Ты не бросай ее, хотя бы ради того, что между нами было. Воспитай правильно. Она все еще Светлая. Пусть Светлой и останется, не давай своему Завулону ее в Тьму перетягивать. Хорошо?   
Я бы многое мог сказать ей в ответ, но решил, что оно того не стоит.   
-Хорошо.   
-Вот и славно, а теперь мы в Москву, - Гесер обрадовано взял Светлану под руку, не давая нам довыяснять отношения. - До встречи, Антон.   
Может, и правильно. Между мной и Светланой ничего не осталось, только прошлое и никакого будущего, и больше незачем портить друг другу нервы.   
-Борис Игнатьевич, а не хотите с нами по Праге прогуляться? Отметим мою неопороченную Инквизицией честь.   
Гесер печально вздохнул и извиняющесь пожал плечами. Хотя я бы не сказал, что он действительно так уж сожалеет.   
-С честью – это ты загнул, конечно. Но я бы с радостью, да Ольга в Дозоре сейчас одна справляется. Я, между прочим, беспокоюсь. Вот дома соберешь, тогда и отметим. Сам понимаешь: такие, как у меня, семейные обстоятельства не пускают по Прагам разгуливать. Это за тебя куча нянек трудится. Поделился бы опытом, как ты так ловко Темных окручиваешь.   
Я засмеялся.   
-Цените, другого такого обаятельного и привлекательного нигде не найдете! Брульянт в вашем Дозоре!   
-В нашем Дозоре, Антон, в нашем.   
На улице Завулон жмурясь наблюдал, как Надя и Костя прыгают по камням мостовой, и тихонько мурлыкал под нос. Я прислушался, останавливаясь неподалеку.   
-А не спеши ты нас хоронить,   
А у нас еще здесь дела,   
У нас дома детей мал-мала,   
Да и просто хотелось пожить.   
Люблю я голос этого Темного, до чего же теплый и бархатный, и в то же время обволакивающий, затягивающий, полный силы, как шум океана, к которому привыкаешь настолько, что перестаешь обращать внимание, но без него становится неуютно. Мягко звуки проходят сквозь меня, и будто тает в солнечном сплетении горький шоколад. Распутываются, развязываются, казалось бы, намертво затянутые узлы, и напряжение последних месяцев или даже лет уходит, испаряется под осенним пражским солнцем. Ну хоть бы прямо тут и разреветься. Стресс прошли, теперь начался отходняк, и самый раз бы напиться. Нервы стали ни к черту.   
-Пап! Мороженное! – генеральский голос дочери игнорировать невозможно. Рано расслабился.   
  
-Тост! - Луни поднялся, держась за стол и опасно кренясь вперед. - Кто с чем к нам зачем – тот от того и того! И чтоб вашей Инквизиции пусто было, - проникновенно добавил он, честно глядя в глаза Хене. Оригинально до зарезу.   
Почесав за ухом, оборотень серьезно кивнул, икнул и удивленно уставился на меня.   
Семь часов вечера по пражскому времени – девять по московскому. Мы нагулялись так, что ноги гудят. Часа три назад зашли в пивнушку – первую попавшуюся на пути: до "Черного орла" было топать и топать, а топать куда-то ноги уже не хотели – и засели здесь.   
Костя и Надя спали под заклятием незначительности, деля лавку с Хеной. Они наелись мороженого на год вперед (и оборотень, догнавший нас в кафе, где мы уплетали пирожные семи сортов, тоже объелся до отрыжки). Какие уж тут "два шарика"!   
Не могу сказать, что радовался возможности посидеть, попить пивка. Мне приходилось изображать из себя трезвенника-язвенника и потягивать наисветлейший из пенных напитков. И все равно после пятой кружки внутренности взбунтовались, хорошо, что при заведении оказался очень приятный для получасового пребывания сортир.   
Темные же, не обращая внимания на мои завистливые взгляды, пили темное пиво, да еще и подшучивали надо мной. Ну Темные, что с них возьмешь. Устроили соревнование, кто кого перепьет, то ли чтобы я в слюнях захлебнулся, то ли, чтобы понял, как они круты.   
Хена опять икнул и поднял кружку, готовясь ответить на Завулонов тост.   
Я вздохнул, ведь придется тащить этих алкоголиков домой, а мне с детьми бы управиться.   
  
Утро наступило внезапно. Я открыл глаза и понял, что хочу есть. Бывает такое, особенно, когда хорошенько проблюешься накануне. К тому же пришлось потрудиться, затаскивая в квартиру пьяного полутонного смилодона и не менее пьяного озабоченно-приставучего богомола. Комедия ужасов. Не был бы я Иным, встречи с милицией не избежать. На фоне этих двоих мои малыши выглядели совершенными ангелочками, хотя и с ними пришлось изрядно повозиться, пока мне удалось уложить их в постель.   
Несмотря ни на что, утро выдалось на редкость приятным. За окном было сумрачно и тихо. Листья на деревьях не пылали, а меланхолично жухли, ожидая прихода зимы и первого снега. Молчаливые воробьи нахохлившись лениво рассматривали улицу. Вороны дремали на крышах и верхушках деревьев. Дворник у соседнего дома, похоже, так и не проснувшись, не двигаясь с места, ритмично скреб метлой по чистому асфальту. Изредка во дворе начинала бухтеть какая-нибудь машина, будто ворча на своего хозяина за то, что разбудил ни свет, ни заря и заставляет ехать. Но ни скребыхания метлы, ни бухтение машин, ни стук подъездной двери странным образом тишину не нарушали, а скорее даже подчеркивали. В общем, мир и покой.   
Проведя в ванной положенное время, я заглянул в детскую-кабинет. К счастью, я вспомнил вчера вечером о таком неприятном явлении как перегар, поэтому Хена тихо сопел в подушку и всяческими непотребными запахами не мешал детям спать. Я выкрал одежду всех троих, чтобы быстренько привести ее в порядок, избавив от пыли, сахарной пудры, пятен пива, мороженого, сала и горчицы. Не то, чтобы одеть им было нечего (по крайней мере, детям, у которых одежды на каждого было больше, чем у меня за всю мою жизнь), просто никаких серьезных дел не предвиделось, а времени, оказалось, вагон и маленькая тележка. Завулона после вчерашних приключений тоже стоило лишить грязной одежды. Поэтому я совершил короткий рейд в спальню, заодно убедился, что и мой Темный сладко спит.   
Дальше были безобидные хлопоты по хозяйству. Меня это совсем не раздражало. После года крупных неприятностей, месяцев бессонных дней и ночей, нескончаемой нервотрепки и ощущения, что весь мир висит на мне промокшей медвежьей шубой, простые мелочи, вроде приведения в порядок грязных шмоток и приготовления завтрака, казались незаслуженным, но долгожданным отдыхом. Короче, я расслаблялся и думал о всякой ерунде, стараясь не напрягать свои затраханные кем ни попадя мозги. Что мне и удавалось довольно долго.   
Близился полдень, когда мои домашние начали потихоньку пробуждаться. Первыми на кухню выползли дети. Костя, усевшись за стол, тут же снова заснул, а Надя, что-то напевая, рисовала на одном альбомном листе сразу всю сказку "Принцы-лебеди". Раньше это была одна из ее любимых историй, видимо, таковой и осталась. Я порадовался: наконец-то, дочь занялась тем, чем и положено заниматься маленьким девочкам. Спустя полчаса на кухне появился Хена. Выглядел он не в меру помятым, полувменяемым и устремленным вперед, к новым свершениям. Точнее - к холодильнику. Выхлебав литровый пакет кефира, он шумно вздохнул, срыгнул и усмехнулся:   
-Хорошо погуляли.   
Я и забыл, каково похмелье, когда ты не дотягиваешь до высшего мага. Но к счастью оборотни действительно быстро восстанавливаются. Лицо Старшего разгладилось, приобрело свой нормальный цвет, мешки под глазами исчезли, волосы на голове перестали топорщиться, как шерсть у кошки, уснувшей на старом телевизоре.   
-Да уж.   
Хена отправился в ванную. Вместе с детьми. Опять будут играть в Атлантиду или Ноев ковчег. Надо что-то придумать гидроизоляционное, ведь никаких щитов не хватит на их постоянные заплывы. Кто бы мог подумать, что саблезубые кошки так любят купаться. Хотя, говорят, тигры тоже воды не боятся.   
Потом мы завтракали. Где-то посреди попыток скормить Косте помидор, не дать Хене обожраться сметаной, убедить Надюшку не рисовать растекшимся желтком в альбоме и абсолютно безуспешных попыток поесть самому, я почувствовал, что проснулся Завулон. Не могу объяснить, как я это понял, просто почувствовал, и все. Но Всетемнейший не спешил появляться на кухне. Умучившись окончательно, я оставил чумазых детишек и оборотня хрюкать над завтраком самостоятельно и пошел проверить, что задержало непохмелившегося главу Дневного Дозора. Может, он в простыне запутался и выпутаться не может? Или похмелье пересилило Тьму Великого? Или он решил-таки заняться утренней гимнастикой? Такое зрелище пропускать грех.   
Но в комнате меня ждало разочарование. Завулон собирал чемодан. Расстроено швырял вещи через всю комнату, и они испугано и покорно складывались сами.   
-Ты куда это собрался?   
Он вздрогнул. Обернулся и посмотрел на меня с таким горьким выражением на лице, что я, конечно, тут же почувствовал себя виноватым, только не понял, в чем именно.   
-Вы так весело там смеетесь... Я вам не нужен, вы и без меня прекрасно управляетесь. Только место занимаю. Хена же не может вечно спать в комнате с детьми, вам необходимо пространство. Живите. Вы без меня не пропадете. Если хочешь, могу Силой поклясться, что не буду вмешиваться в вашу семейную жизнь. Как-то непривычно чувствовать себя лишним, мне не нравится, и я, пожалуй, обойдусь без такого опыта...   
-То есть сделал мне двух детей и сваливаешь?   
Горечь с его лица полностью не ушла, но выражение неуловимо изменилось на удивленно-растеряное.   
Он неуверенно развел руками и повторил:   
-Я обещал не мешать, а здесь и без меня места мало.   
Внезапно маленькая рука дернула меня за штанину.   
-Пап, а куда папа уходит?   
-Не знаю, Надюш, спроси сама.   
Дочь протопала через комнату к Завулону и тоже требовательно дернула его за штанину.   
-Ты нас что, совсем забрасываешь?   
Темный пожал плечами.   
-Я думал, что больше не нужен вам.   
-Интересное дело, - Костя встал в дверном проеме, прислонясь к косяку и явственно давая понять, что без боя Луни отсюда не выпустят. - С каких это пор нам не нужен собственный отец?   
-У вас есть дядя Хена, и вашему папе...   
-Деда Хена, - поправила Надя. - Деда, а не дядя. И вообще ты как маленький, что ж теперь, если у меня есть вилка, так тарелка мне уже не нужна? Папа, - она повернулась ко мне, - ну ты сам скажи ему, что он тебе нужен, а то что все я, да я?   
Невольно усмехнувшись, я подошел к Завулону и посмотрел ему в глаза. Не надо было касаться, чтобы почувствовать, как его тело отозвалось на мое приближение. Да и мое... Температура выросла настолько, что, казалось, будто я дышу огнем. Все-таки наши совместные эксперименты с сумраком мимо не прошли. Минувший год нам еще аукнется.   
-Решил сбежать? Не выйдет, - я с удовольствием наблюдал, как расширяются зрачки Всетемнейшего, пока до него доходило, во что же он действительно вляпался. Нельзя было не чувствовать Силы, сплетающиеся вокруг плотным коконом. Защищая и отделяя нас от остального мира. Теперь и надолго нет никого ближе. – Нет никого ближе. У нас один дом, одна семья, один сумрак. И назад дороги нет. Не могу дать гарантий на вечность, но ближайший ее кусок нам друг от друга не избавиться. Тьма и Свет слишком глубоко перемешались. Их так просто не распутать, и уж тем более не разорвать.   
А он стоял и ждал, когда я закончу нести всю эту чушь и скажу главное. И я сказал.   
-Ты мне нужен.   
А потом добавил:   
-Но ты, конечно, прав, места здесь маловато.

  
  
  


Эпилог

Мелкий, колючий снег отскакивал от лобового стекла как бисер из маминого рукоделия, и практической пользы от дворников не было. Но их размеренное туда-сюда мотание немного усмиряло панический хаос в моей голове. Думаю, любой на моем месте чувствовал бы себя неуютно.   
Моему отцу дали отпуск в самое отпускное время – декабрь-месяц. Заграничные пляжи родители не уважают, а на российских, даже самых южных, курортах в предновогоднее время делать нечего, поэтому мама и папа решили навестить любимого сына, который за полтора года не нашел недельки, чтобы проведать ближайших родственников. Заканчивающийся год у меня выдался насыщенным, но родителям я об этом, конечно, не докладывал. Ну и без обожаемой всем семейством тети Поли они приехать не могли.   
Тетя Поля... Понятия не имею, в каком колене она нам родственница, и родственница ли вообще, но я точно знаю, что ни одно крупное семейное мероприятие без нее не проходило. Сама по себе она была одинокая, никогда не выходила замуж, не обзавелась детьми, если не считать детей ближних и дальних родственников, гостивших у нее месяцами и считавшимися чуть ли не роднее всех родных. Тетя Поля отличалась завидной памятью, удивительно бойким, я бы даже сказал – заводным, характером и весьма оригинальными взглядами на жизнь. Хотя мама и папа у меня тоже не были закостенелыми моралистами, но до тети Поли не дотягивали по всем параметрам. Несмотря на возраст (а ей было уже под восемьдесят), она большую часть года проводила в разъездах по родственникам. После ее приезда к нам со Светланой теща месяца полтора отказывалась со мной разговаривать, зато Надюшка была в восторге от такой бабушки. Подозреваю, что не так просто мои родители сорвались с места. Без подначек тети Поли тут не обошлось.   
Вот почему декабрьской ночью по мерзлым московским улицам на черном Пыжике я выруливал на кольцевую и пытался придумать, как рассказать родителям об изменениях в моем семейном положении.   
-Нам вроде бы в другую сторону? – оторвал меня от размышлений папа.   
Тетя Поля комментировала все, что происходило и не происходило за окном, мама устало ей поддакивала. Мама вообще плохо переносит дорогу, а уж нескончаемая болтовня может утомить кого угодно, тем более в четыре утра. Любого, только не тетю Полю.   
-Я теперь за городом живу.   
К счастью, я не сообщал родителям о проблемах с Надюшкой, и к несчастью, я так же не сообщал о разводе со Светланой. Придется как-то выкручиваться. Не люблю я этого. Свет требует от меня честности, но слишком много придется объяснять, а в результате лучше никому не станет. С удовольствием перепоручил бы объяснения Луни, но он был совершенно прав, когда сказал, что каждый должен разбираться со своими родителями самостоятельно. Нет, он, конечно, всячески меня подбадривал, и накануне ночью я действительно обо всем забыл и беспокоился о совершенно иных вещах, но не Великий Завулон нервно крутит баранку и разглядывает в зеркало заднего вида лица мамы и папы, выбирая время, когда огорошить новостью, что их любимый сын ... хм... живет с мужчиной, да еще и двух детишек от него прижил. Они будут в восторге, н-да.   
Ярко освещенная кольцевая была почти пустынна, по крайней мере, по сравнению с утренними и вечерними заторами. Из-за этих заторов мы с Луни предпочитали добираться до работы порталами, благо, Силы было хоть отбавляй. Шагрон на меня дулся.   
Однако, быстрая и плавная езда, без дерганий на светофорах и переходах через каждые две минуты, успокоила нервы и настроила на решительный лад. Правда, дельных мыслей так и не появилось, поэтому я не нашел ничего лучше шоковой терапии. Не знаю только, для кого она была более шоковой: для моих родных или для меня самого. Но, по-моему, я переживал больше и отходил дольше. Деваться в любом случае было некуда: рано или поздно мы приедем домой, и мне все равно придется объяснять, кто такой Луни, и почему мы спим в одной кровати. Тьма, как же я не люблю такие ситуации! Даже сидеть неудобно, будто задница треугольной стала.   
Ладно, тянуть дольше смысла нет.   
Но не тянуть не получается.   
-Я не говорил вам... Как-то не до того было, слишком быстро и много всего свалилось. Впрочем, теперь это не важно. Все в прошлом...   
-Когда ж ты вырастешь? - оборвал меня папа. – Как ложку держать научился, так только тем и занимаешься, что кашу по тарелке размазываешь. Мы тебя даже не покусали ни разу за все твои выходки. Чего ты боишься? В чем проблема? С женой разошелся?   
-Угу.   
В детстве мне никогда не удавалось скрыть от родителей свои неприятности. То есть мама честно верила во все, на что хватало моей фантазии, или делала вид, что верит, но папа ловил на полуслове. Как-то спокойнее становится от мысли, что почти ничего не изменилось. "Почти", потому что кашу я теперь могу не есть с чистой совестью.   
Мама только вздохнула и переспросила:   
-Совсем?   
-Совсем, - я кивнул, попытавшись принять удрученный вид. - Официально.   
По-моему, у меня получилась вполне себе горестная физиономия, жаль, что никто этого не оценил. Родители принялись дружно киснуть от нерадостных новостей. На моей памяти они вообще все всегда делали дружно.   
От окончательного закисания нас спасла тетя Поля:   
-А я говорила, что ничего хорошего от нее ждать не приходится, - она отвернулась от окна, решив высказать свое, несомненно, самое авторитетное в семейных вопросах, мнение, - Достаточно на ее мать взглянуть. Яблочко от яблоньки, как известно, недалеко падает. Уж поверьте моему опыту, дочь всегда идет путями матери. И нашему Антошеньке еще повезло, что он вовремя от этой мадамы избавился. Не известно, как бы потом повернулось. Он-то работает, а она дома сидит. Дочка вырастет, в школу пойдет, забот таких не будет, и вот куда молодая баба время тратить будет, а? Туда же, вы знаете, куда, не маленькие, вам объяснять. Так уж что нервы трепать? Лучше раньше, чем позже. Жизнь-то не казенная.   
-Ну все, хватит, - строго сказал папа. Урезонить тетю Полю получалось только у него: мама априори числилась союзником, а меня в расчет не брали за малостью лет. – Побалагурили, и ладно.   
Они немного расслабились, а я наоборот напрягся. Есть и вторая часть у этой пьесы. Автор дурной, конечно, но отыграть надо.   
-А Надя? – что мама умеет, так это задавать правильные вопросы. Или неправильные, смотря с какой стороны подойти. Можно ее понять: мы со Светланой взрослые, как-нибудь справимся со своими заскоками, а Надя? К сожалению, многие родители забывают в своих ссорах и раздорах о детях. Но эта проблема уже решилась, причем в мою пользу, и я, честно говоря, стал забывать, что она когда-то существовала и портила мне нервы.   
-Надя осталась со мной, - я глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. – Это все не самое главное. Про развод я давно забыл, с Надей более-менее управляемся. Я... Только обещайте, что не будете выскакивать из машины на полном ходу. Пожалуйста.   
-Разве мы когда-нибудь выскакивали? – удивилась мама.   
-Жизнь дороже, чем все твои придури, - ответил папа. Знал бы он, чем я весь прошедший год занимался.   
Мы приближались к съезду с МКАДа, и я отвлекся, пытаясь не пропустить поворот. Как ни удивительно, не пропустил, хотя обычно я пролетаю мимо – Луни даже отказывается пускать меня за руль, если мы вместе едем. И конечно, после вынужденной паузы, я опять не знал, с чего начать, какие слова подобрать, как вообще объяснить, чтобы родители поняли и приняли.   
Было бы странно, если бы папа не заметил моих метаний:   
-Рассказывай, во что ты вляпался. Все равно ведь узнаем.   
-С бандитами связался, да? – вклинилась тетя Поля. – Вот за городом и живет. Я слышала, у них тут шоссе есть Рублевское, так оно все богатеями да бандитами застроено. Это чтоб на свежем воздухе после махинаций здоровье поправлять. Да и машина вон какая хорошая. Точно, с бандитами съякшался! Ух, Антошка-разбойник!   
В чем-то она была права. Темных, как ни крути, честными людьми не назовешь.   
Родители, правда, не обратили внимания на ее слова.   
-Антон, скажи, как есть.   
Ага, я-то скажу... Как сейчас вот скажу, только в обморок не падайте. Договорились?   
-Я живу с мужчиной. У нас семья. Вы понимаете? У нас двое детей: Надя и Костя. Общие дети. Мы живем в доме у Луни, потому что в моей квартире места всем не хватает. Я не... ну... не... вот, в общем. Так получилось.   
Молчание было таким тяжелым, что я побоялся, как бы, не смотря на все обещания, родители не сиганули из машины. Хотя и сам был бы не прочь выскочить и рвануть в придорожные заросли. Однако даже скандала не случилось. То ли все были настолько утомлены дорогой, то ли я плохо их знаю, но родители не потребовали немедленно вести их обратно на вокзал, не стали уговаривать меня одуматься, не кричали и не совестили. Просто молчали. И напряжение как-то потихоньку спало.   
-То есть ты ... э-э-э... пидарас? – спросил папа, споткнувшись на неприятном слове. Наверное, впервые в своей жизни.   
-Нет!.. Не знаю. Бисексуал скорее, – я попытался объяснить, хотя и сам не был уверен в том, что я не ... это самое. - По крайней мере, женщины все еще привлекательны, а на других мужиков я не кидаюсь.   
-Что не может не радовать, - кажется, папа отошел.   
А я нет.   
-Не знаю! Ну, судьбец случился, и все. Я всем вполне доволен. Мы очень хорошо живем вместе. Не в смысле в постели, а как семья. Я всегда мечтал о такой жизни. Чтобы все было мирно, без скандалов. Чтобы каждый сам управлялся со своими запросами. Чтобы я мог приходить с работы и отдыхать. Чтобы было кому пожаловаться, если у меня что-то не ладится. Может быть, в нормальной семье все должно быть по-другому, но я мечтал о такой, и я ее получил. Я гей? Да, я сплю с мужчиной, и представьте себе, получаю от этого удовольствие.   
-Избавь нас от подробностей, - похоже, папа представил и не одобрил. – Что ты завелся? Мы еще приговор не вынесли и хворостину не срезали. Даже не знаю, пороть тебя или поздно уже.   
Тьма и Свет, я всю дорогу от дома до вокзала и от вокзала до кольцевой себя накручивал! Это не считая трех дней ожидания. Как же тут не сорваться? К тому же пидором обозвали.   
-Но он хоть нормальный? – жалобно спросила мама.   
Папа громко фыркнул.   
-Ага. Такой же ... саксаул.   
-Ой, да сварили уху на головастике! – тетя Поля негодующе хлопнула себя по щекам. – Честное слово, какой-то дом морали и нравственности. Монастырь на гастролях. Парень взрослый уже. Женатым побывал. Дите родил. Там вон еще и мальчик есть, значит, сын. Что еще надо? Мало вам что ли, двух внуков? Он уже свою программу выполнил. Пусть теперь выбирает с кем жить. Сейчас это вообще модно – со своим полом жениться. Любятся друг с другом – так то не ваша забота. Семья – она семья и есть, чтоб любиться. Все лучше, чем девок с улицы таскать да болячки всякие подцеплять. И Наденьке хорошо, детям всегда лучше, когда в семье другой ребенок есть. Вот, нечего вам нюни разводить, все стекла соплями измажете. Эту машину потом вымыть, небось, сумасшедшие деньги нужны. Хватит переживать по пустякам. Сживутся – хорошо, а не сживутся – он дочь подхватит и обратно в свою квартиру вернется. Сейчас же это все легко, не то, что в Советское время. И не осудит его никто. А пальцем покажут, так я сама ... вот! Веником-то!   
На этот раз папа не стал усмирять тетю Полю, и она еще долго бушевала, то угрожая кому-то неведомому, кто якобы собирался нас обидеть, то уверяя моих родителей, что они счастливы должны быть, раз их сынуля пристроен и доволен, то философствуя на все более-менее смежные темы, включая стирку носков и современную музыку. Думаю, это здорово помогло, потому что полчаса спустя все мрачные мысли о неприятных признаниях и их последствиях прятались на задворках сознания, а мы думали только о том, как бы не обидеть тетю Полю, вежливо попросив ее заткнуться. Мозги она нам здорово проконопатила. Я понял, что мой брак со Светланой был верхом извращения, а теперь я наконец исправился и встал на путь истинный. Под конец, когда тетя Поля припомнила древних греков, которые "ходили без порток и поголовно любили мужиков, но таки не вымерли", папа даже стал подхихикивать. Мама тоже улыбнулась и вроде бы расслабилась, правда, озабоченное выражение с ее лица полностью не ушло. Хоть так. Вообще, мои родители не склонны долго грузиться одной проблемой: если она не решается, то проще отложить на потом, обычно потом оказывается, что никакой проблемы и не было. Я и сам такой.   
Я бы похихикал вместе с родителями, но надо было разворачиваться и ехать обратно, потому что нужный поворот я все-таки пропустил.   
Во дворе нас никто не встречал. И правильно делали: погода не годилась даже для самых коротких прогулок, а простыть за пару недель декабря умудрились все, включая ничем не пробиваемого Хену. Собственно говоря, сопли и убедили его прекратить ночные вылазки в леса и поля за зайцами. От охоты все равно пользы не было – подмосковных зайцев жрать страшно, а лечиться микстурами и аспирином Высшим Иным как-то несолидно.   
Зато свет во всех окошках давал понять, что дети не спят, а опять играют в прятки или салки, или устраивают бои подушками. И что старшие Темные тоже носятся по дому с гиканьем и воплями, изображая из себя индейцев, скифов, викингов, Татаро-монгольское Иго, дикарей племени Мумба-Юмба и всех прочих человеко-особей с батальными наклонностями. Что ж удивляться, что Иные за столько времени своего существования не научились жить мирно? С такими-то Великими...   
Однако меня немного смущало отсутствие вышеупомянутых воплей и гиканья. Обычно мое резвящееся семейство было слышно далеко за пределами поселка. Не натворили бы чего...   
Надежды мои не оправдались. Когда мы с родителями и пыхтящей тетей Полей вошли в дом, я его не узнал. Все было не просто украшено блестками, все было залеплено, замазано, заштукатурено златом-серебром. С потолка свисали извивающиеся ленты фольги, по стенам в рамочках и без висели зеркала, к незазеркаленным пропускам были прилеплены стеклышки и фантики (на жвачку и пластилин, как я потом выяснил), на всех горизонтальных поверхностях сверкали барханы конфетти, нарубленного из тех же фантиков, пол был устлан жарочной фольгой (тоже прилепленной на жвачку). А на самом видном месте сидела зебра, беспощадно выкрашенная золотой и серебряной гуашью.   
-Мнэ... – сказал я.   
Откуда-то из этого псевдодрагоценного хаоса выскочила Надя и бросилась обнимать своих бабушек и дедушку. Я обалдел еще больше: Надюшка была ... просто восхитительна! В ни разу не надеванном розовом платье, вся в рюшечках и бантиках, в беленьких колготочках и блестящих туфельках, с двумя чуть растрепавшимися хвостиками на голове, румяная и ясноглазая, и, не смотря на светлые волосы, настолько похожая на Луни... Я впервые заметил, что у них одинаковая улыбка. От такой улыбки Костя никогда не уйдет, и я его понимаю.   
-Баба, баба, деда! – вопила моя дочь, подтаскивая тетю Полю к стене и указывая на фантик. – Это я придумала! Это я приклеплила! – она отпустила тетю Полю и взялась за дедушку. – Вот это я сделала! Это я прихожую украшивала, а Куся столовню обделывает, а папа и деда Хена все остальное! Вам нравится? Здесь прямо сокровищница, правда? Вам, правда, нравится? Как все королевское! И принцесское! Прямо все золото-золото! И серебрат... серебранное! Здорово! А я красивая? – она выбежала на середину комнаты и закружилась. – Красивая? Я принцесса сегодня! А Куся - принц! Иди сюда!   
Она вытащила из кухни Костю, который, по-видимому, там прятался. Он смущенно покраснел и осторожно подошел к нам. Сына тоже нарядился, и, похоже, что одежду ему подбирала Надя, он действительно выглядел как сказочный принц: в черных шортиках на белые колготки, черных сандалиях, белой рубашке и темно-коричневой жилетке. Со скидкой на двадцать первый век – очень даже ничего принц, любой принцессе с таким рядом не стыдно появиться. Надо отметить, в отличие от декораторских изысков, в одежде Надин вкус был безупречен, наверное, достался от ее второго папы - если не учитывать страшные плавки с желтыми стразами, можно не кривя душой сказать, что Луни тоже знает толк в хорошей одежде.   
-Это Куся! Он сегодня мой принц! Он самый расчудесный!   
Я наконец-то отошел от первоначального шока (хотя некоторый мандраж от мысли, что же там еще сотворили мои любимые, но беспокойные домашние, остался) и решил, что пора брать ситуацию в свои руки. А то Надя разошлась, аж вздохнуть некогда.   
Я поднял детей, и они привычно прижались ко мне. Наверное, очень милая картина получилась, потому что родители дружно выдохнули и улыбнулись.   
-Знакомьтесь. Это Надя и Костя, мои наипрекраснейшие дети...   
-Самые-самые наисамнейшие лучшие, - добавила Надюшка и потянула за мой шарф. – Пап, ты чего не раздеваешься?   
-Обалдел немного от всего этого...   
-Это сюрприз, - пробормотал Костя. – Неожиданный.   
-Да уж.   
Закончить официальное приветствие мне, видимо, не позволят, поэтому, убедившись, что дети успокоились, я спустил их на пол и перестал заморачиваться со знакомствами.   
-Помогите бабушкам и дедушке раздеться. Тапочки им найдите. А Хена и Луни где?   
-В гостиной, - Костя влез в обувной шкаф и стал выкидывать оттуда по одному тапочку.   
-Они сказали, что от моего великого лепития глаза слепит, - объяснила Надя. – У вас тоже слепит?   
-Хм, - папа потер подбородок. – Не столько слепит, сколько шокирует. Великий лепитий – это что?   
Мама засмеялась.   
-Это великолепие. И ты все сама сделала? – она присела перед внучкой и взяла ее за руки.   
-Нет, конечно. Я придумала, - Надюшка оглядела свое творение. – Мы с Костей лепили все это, а папа и деда Хена зеркалы вешали и ленты на потолок. А я указывала. Хорошо получилось?   
-Мне нравится, - мама ободряюще улыбнулась. – Одевали тебя тоже папа и деда?   
-Папа одевал и причесывал. Я сама еще не очень умею. Там сложно застегивать, - она потянулась к воротнику сзади, пытаясь продемонстрировать молнию на платье. – Но выбирала я сама. Все: и платье, и туфельки, и колготки. И трусы, - прошептала доча своей бабушке на ушко.   
-Ну надо же. Молодец.   
Тем временем Костя аккуратно разложил перед тетей Полей тапочки так, что ей оставалось только шагнуть в них.   
-Ох, внучок, - тетя Поля потопталась на месте, примериваясь к новой обувке, - спасибо. Вот состаришься, я тебе тоже тапочки подам.   
Мы хихикнули. И Костя в кои-то веки улыбнулся. Очень уж он серьезным ребенком получился, пока расшевелишь, упаришься. Только у Нади получается быстро и просто.   
-А как ты на папку похож. Когда улыбаешься, ну прямо копия! Гляньте, - тетя Поля развернула смущенно улыбающегося Костю к нам лицом. – Это ж Антошка в детстве, только темненький.   
-И правда! – мама всплеснула руками. – Чудо какое!   
-Чудо – не чудно, - пробормотал папа, но так тихо, что его услышал только я. Мы переглянулись и улыбнулись друг другу. Не буду же я объяснять, что по большому счету он прав.   
А потом мы пошли из Надюшкиного великого лепития в гостиную. По пути, конечно, заглянули в столовую. Поохали-поахали над Костиным творением: сына выбрал кроваво-красную гамму, и на фоне темных досок стен и мебели его подушки, салфетки, скатерть и шторы очень неплохо смотрелись. К тому же он расставил на столе стеклянную посуду, отдраенную настолько, что видно было только бриллиантовые отблески. Красиво, хотя и мрачновато.   
В гостиной нас уже заждались. Луни сидел на спинке дивана и нервничал. Хена с нескрываемым удовольствием наблюдал за ним.   
Я тоже нервничал. Как родители примут моего Темного? Я помню свою реакцию, когда впервые увидел Завулона. Я знаю, как люди реагируют, когда знакомятся с ним. Но мы договорились: никакой Силы, никаких попыток скорректировать настроение, все должно быть честно. И спортивный интерес – не последняя причина наших экспериментов. Одно слово – извращенцы. Правда, мне пришлось потратить довольно много усилий, чтобы убедить Завулона, что, даже если мои родители будут категорически против него, это не разрушит нашу семью. Наверное, он перестанет во мне сомневаться, только когда четырехтысячелетняя разница в возрасте будет казаться нам одним днем. А до той поры мне надо набраться терпения и упрямства.   
Первые мгновения после того, как мы вошли в комнату, были отданы рассматриванию друг друга и оценке возможного противника. Какие уж тут приличия?! Напряжение просто вытеснило подобные мысли из их сознания. А я, сознаюсь сразу, понял, наконец, чего такого забавного находит Хена в наблюдении за другими.   
От общего молчания становилось уже неловко, как вдруг тетя Поля прижала ладонь к груди и воскликнула:   
-Батюшки! Да он же еврей!   
Я оглянулся и увидел, как папа, хохоча во все горло, сползает по косяку на пол.   
  
Мы укладывались спать уже утром, хотя за окном еще было совсем темно. Наелись, напились, наболтались – устали смертельно. Дети отказались уходить в свою комнату и уснули в гостиной на диване, привалившись друг к другу. Хена вроде бы тоже задремал в кресле, но с этими инквизиторами никогда нельзя быть в чем-то уверенным.   
Проводив родителей и тетю Полю в гостевые комнаты, мы с Луни занялись детьми. Аккуратно раздели, умыли, благо для этого нам, Иным, ванна не нужна, и уложили в кровать (двухэтажная осталась в городской квартире, а для дома мы купили детям двуспальную).   
-Я вот все думаю, - тихо сказал Завулон, глядя на наших отпрысков, - Счастливый говорил о детях. А справились мы со всеми напастями без их, - он кивнул на Костю и Надю, прижавшихся друг к другу, как два кутенка, - помощи.   
-"А путать Буку с Бякой, а так же Бяку с Букой всем детям строго настрого запрещено наукой" - твои слова, - процитировал я. - Так что дети - это...   
-Мы?   
-Ага.   
-Не староваты ли?   
-Как ты думаешь, сколько этому Счастливому лет?   
-Ум-м-м... – он улыбнулся. - Ну, ладно, сдаюсь. Пойдем и мы баюшки.   
И мы пошли баюшки, уступив место у детской кровати Хене.   
-Топайте-топайте, а я еще посижу. Что-то сна ни в одном глазу, - сказал оборотень, зевая.   
Дверь почти закрылась, когда до нас донесся сонный детский голосок:   
-Деда, сказку расскажи.   
  
Я лежал, уставившись в темный потолок. Спать хотелось, но не спалось. Из-за стены доносилось тихое бормотание Хены.   
-Завулон, - позвал я.   
Он вздохнул, давая понять, что слушает.   
-Почему мы вместе?   
Он молчал долго, потом спросил:   
-Хочешь, я скажу, что люблю тебя?   
Я улыбнулся в темноту.   
-Мне будет приятно, но ведь это не правда.   
-Не правда, - согласился он.   
И подумав, объяснил:   
-Я не люблю тебя. Я вообще никого не люблю. Не умею. Дети не в счет. Это ведь хотел спросить Гесер? Я не умею любить, но я хочу. Хочу научиться любить. И ты единственный, кого я смогу когда-нибудь полюбить. Если вообще смогу. С другими это невозможно ни при каких обстоятельствах. Не знаю, почему именно ты. Просто я так чувствую.   
Когда мы вытаскивали детей из сумрака, я уже слышал о чувствах, и гораздо более детально. Но тогда возникает другой вопрос:   
-Что есть любовь?   
Мы молча думали над вопросом, на который не был найден ответ за тысячелетия существования человека. Что есть любовь? И если наши отношения – это не любовь, тогда что они? Почему, несмотря на реальную угрозу собственной жизни, мы спасали друг друга от смерти? Почему, нарушая правила, мы помогали друг другу в частных интересах? Почему вопреки здравому смыслу мы хватаемся друг за друга, если что-то случается? Почему даже наши Силы сплетаются так, что не разберешь, где Свет, а где Тьма? Почему мы вместе? Рядом?   
-Антон, почему мы вместе?   
Думаю, что знаю, как ответить правильно.   
-Без тебя мне было бы некомфортно.   
Так мы и лежали, улыбаясь потолку и слушая мурлыканье оборотня в соседней комнате. Потом он замолчал, снова что-то неразборчиво произнес детский голосок, и опять раздался голос Хены, немного громче, чем до этого. Если вслушаться, то можно было разобрать слова:   
-От края до края небо в огне сгорает,   
И в нем исчезают все надежды и мечты.   
Но ты засыпаешь, и ангел к тебе слетает,   
Смахнет твои слезы, и во сне смеешься ты.   
Пожалуй, только инквизитор мог догадаться спеть детям в качестве колыбельной "Потерянный рай" Арии.   
-Засыпай, на рyках y меня засыпай,   
Засыпай под пенье дождя...   
Далеко, там, где неба кончается край,   
Ты найдешь потерянный рай.   
Я не сразу понял, что Завулон подпевает. Но Темный повернулся на бок, обнял меня, и я перестал слышать что-либо кроме его глубокого, бархатного, нежного, обволакивающего голоса.   
-Во сне хитрый демон может пройти сквозь стены,   
Дыханье y спящих он умеет похищать.   
Бояться не надо, душа моя будет рядом,   
Твои сновиденья до рассвета охранять.   
Удивительно, но Луни был теплый и мягкий. Или это мое тело, в конце концов, приспособилось к нему? Мне стало так уютно, так спокойно, как не было, наверное, с самого рождения, когда я покинул мамино лоно.   
-Засыпай, на руках у меня засыпай,   
Засыпай под пенье дождя...   
Далеко, там, где неба кончается край,   
Ты найдешь потерянный рай.   
Его голос течет по моей коже и проникает глубже, нарушая законы физики, смешивается с моей плотью. Тьма и Свет больше неразделимы. Мы единое целое.   
-Подставлю ладони, их болью своей наполни,   
Наполни печалью, страхом гулкой пустоты.   
И ты не узнаешь, как небо в огне сгорает,   
И жизнь разбивает все надежды и мечты.   
И все глупые рассуждения о любви смываются этими потоками. Я больше не уверен, кто из нас река, а кто ветер. Но это не имеет значения. Потому что нельзя ответить на вопрос, что такое любовь. Мы неправильно задаем его. А если задать этот вопрос правильно, то ответ и не потребуется.   
-Засыпай, на руках у меня засыпай,   
Засыпай под пенье дождя...   
Далеко, там, где неба кончается край,   
Ты найдешь потерянный рай.   
И где-то здесь я уснул, в полной уверенности, что знаю, что такое любовь.   
  
В мире снов! В мире снов! В мире снов!..   
В мире снов! В мире снов! В мире снов все надежды и мечты! 

**Конец**


End file.
